Never Been Kissed
by JCap
Summary: What happens when shy newspaper reporter Arizona gets her first Undercover assignment at a local High School?    A/N - Its kinda like the movie but I'm changing stuff as I go;  Characters from the show will turn up too :      Let me know what you think :
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Arizona, Arizona, Arizona the crowd chants….**

**They were all looking at the same thing….the same person, out there in the middle of the basketball court. This person was Arizona Robbins. A 24 year old, perky blonde who stood, fingers entwined, biting her lip as she nervously scanned the crowds of screaming people.**

*** I can't believe it * she thought. *Nothing like this was meant to happen, all I was trying to do was my job…***

**She was right, that's how it started….that day, 4 months ago…**

***Cut Scene***

**Arizona Robbins was just your average, middleclass reporter. She went about her day sitting behind her desk, writing up or correcting other peoples stories. Those stories that were her own barely made a quarter of a page in the paper she worked for.**

'**The Daily Chance' that was the name of the newspaper. She had taken the job 2years ago, after having completed college and university. She was a talented young woman. She worked hard to achieve things in life. She had always been successful. She kept her head down and studied hard. She worked so hard in fact that she barely had anything that could be called a social life. In fact most nights she would finish work, go home to her apartment and unwind in front of the TV.**

**She had a younger sister, Teddy her name was. She would come around most nights. Arizona had a feeling she only came around to eat her food and watch her telly. The thing was, even if that were true, Arizona didn't mind. She enjoyed the company.**

**They had always been close, they could tell each other almost anything. They were very different people in that Arizona herself was a rather shy, nervous person. She liked to keep herself to herself and not bother anyone. Teddy on the other hand was loud, confident and most of all she had that 'I don't give a shit' personality. She walked around town with her head held high, getting things out of life, without even trying. **

**She was a hairdresser, a struggling one at that but she still went about life as though she hadn't a care in the world. She was gay, as was Arizona, but unlike Arizona she was very much 'out and proud'. Teddy would go out most nights and always come back with at least 1 gal in tow. **

**Arizona didn't know how she did it. She didn't think she could ever just meet someone and jump into bed with them within a few hours. It just wasn't what she wanted in life. So what was it that Arizona wanted out of life? **

**Well that's what she herself was about to discover one sunny Friday Morning….**

**As she walked through the main doors of the newspaper entrance an immense amount of heat enveloped her. How was it that it could be hotter inside than it was outside? She looked around the main area. She saw people fanning their faces frantically, sweat pouring from their brows.**

**As she entered the lift, pressed the button to take her to the 9th**** floor she over heard people behind her talking about the 'damn air conditioning playing up again.' It was now that she wished she had worn a skirt today.**

**As the lift opened on the 9****th**** floor she exited quickly, glad to be out of the confined space. She walked along the hallway, rounded the corner and stopped outside of her office. There was a sticky label on her door…**

***Meeting Room, 9:30 Sharp***

**She peeled the note from her door and entered her office. It was quite a small room with a pokey little window behind a large desk. On the desk was a phone, a pile of papers, a pot of pens and pencils and a few other random items, all spread out neatly. This is how Arizona liked it. No mess, no fuss. **

**She set her briefcase down in the middle of the table and took a seat behind her desk. Just as she was about to open the case there was a loud bang and someone slammed their body against her office door. She looked up and there was her 'work friend' Cristina staring giddily at her.**

'**Guess who I did last night?' Cristina panted at her.**

'**Carmen' Arizona replied, sitting back in her chair.**

'**Hang on, who told you that?'**

**Arizona rolled her eyes. Grinning she said..**

'**You did. Yesterday you told me and I quote…''I have a date with Carmen tonight and I'm going to do it with her!' end quote'**

**Cristina pushed herself off the door and sat down in the chair in front of Arizona's desk.**

'**You could have at least acted a little interested' Cristina huffed.**

**This is how it went every week. Cristina would get a date, she'd brag on about going to do them, then she'd come in the next day stating all the gory details. Its all fun and games….well at least it is to those who are actually getting some. As her mind wandered she looked back at failed attempts to start up any kind of relationship.**

**She had known she was gay since she was around 15. The guys at school had never interested her. She found them to be boring and self-serving. All they wanted was to get laid. When she looked at some girls her stomach would knot and a blush would form that reached down her neck and over her ears. Pigtails in, braces attached to her teeth she was never the beauty most girls her age were. So she went through high school without ever being kissed by anyone.**

**When she got to college that's where she 'experimented' for the first time. It was with a boy. It didn't last long. It didn't even get to a 2****nd**** date. She had known it wasn't what she wanted. **

**In her 1****st**** year of Uni however she had met a girl who she became very close to. After being friends for a few month, it was the other girl who went to kiss Arizona first. They had decided it was for the best to keep it a secret. At least until they had been seeing each other for a little while. They would meet and make out in either her or Arizona's room. One night after a heavy make out session, Arizona had wanted to pursue things further. The other girl had agreed and they made love to one another all night. **

**It had been the best night of Arizona's life. She felt as though she could have flown. The feeling however didn't last long. The next day when she met up with the girl outside of the University she was told that it wasn't working. The words haunted her dreams for weeks afterwards. Had she done something wrong? Had she been too clumsy or did she not do it right? None of those questions were answered. The girl had said a sympathetic 'sorry' and left Arizona sitting there, alone.**

**That was 5 years ago now, and Arizona rarely thought of it. Since that she had been intimate with exactly no one! She had been set up on blind dates, both by her sister and Cristina. Not one of them had worked out though.**

**She was snapped out of her daydream by a hand waving in front of her.**

'**Hello? Earth to Arizona. Where'd you go I was talking away to you?'**

'**Sorry Cristina, I just have a lot on my mind' she told her.**

**Cristina sat up, eyes wide**

'**Arizona? Oh you haven't, have you?' Her lips curled into a devilish smirk.**

'**Have I what' Arizona asked**

'**Met someone, got a date…'**

**Arizona pouted and looked at her hands.**

'**No, nothing like that. Besides I don't have the time for dating' she lied. **

**She hated being set up by Cristina so chose to lie to her instead. She knew she was just trying to help and she did appreciated it, but she couldn't be bothered to go and date a whole bunch of losers in search of Miss right.**

'**Oh come on, don't give me that bull' Cristina snorted. 'You have plenty of time and you know it. You're just lazy. If you would just maybe doll yourself up a bit you'd have all the girls flocking around you!'**

'**What's wrong with the way I look?' Arizona asked, looking down at her attire.**

'**Well' Cristina began 'Its quite ''old fashioned'' if you know what I mean. And plain! All we ever see you in is black or brown or white.' **

**Arizona pouted and her eyebrows creased.**

'**Seriously though, do you own any kind of coloured underwear? Blue? Yellow?'**

'**Cristina! I'm not going to discuss my underwear with you!' Arizona stated.**

**It was Cristina's turn to roll her eyes. She knew Arizona was a very secretive person. She didn't like to 'air her dirty laundry' in public. She had tried hard over the few years that had been working together to get Arizona out of her shell but, so far she had been just to stubborn to budge! She resumed her position, leaning back in her chair.**

'**Come on Arizona. When was the last time you went on a real date? And when I say real I mean, make out style.'**

**Arizona shuffled around in her seat. She was beginning to feel uncomfortable with the discussion. Just then there was a figure at the door. She looked up and saw Erica standing there, looking at her.**

'**Yes Tina…When was the last time you went on a date' Erica asked sarcastically.**

**It was no secret that Arizona and Erica were like chalk and cheese. From the day they met they had never clicked. It was Cristina who usually played piggy in the middle between them.**

'**You 2 are so sure of yourselves. Just because I don't blab on about every girl I've been with doesn't mean that I'm not getting any! I'm just thinking about my career right now.' Arizona said, putting up her defence.**

**Erica looked down a Cristina and said smugly 'That means she's not getting any.'**

**Cristina turned to Arizona and mouthed 'ignore her'.**

**Arizona stood up, not liking her sex life being under the spot light. She rounded the her desk and lent her backside against the edge of it. Arms folded she calmly said to them both…**

'**Look, like I said earlier, I'm not interested in kissing a whole load of people to find the girl for me'.**

'**Yea but sometimes kissing a load of girls adds to the fun' Erica giggled.**

'**When I get kissed, ill know!'**

'**Whoa, hang on a second…if you've never been kissed then you got bigger problems…' Erica told her.**

'**Of course I've been kissed. I've kissed girls…I've just never…I've never felt that thing….'**

'**That thing?' Erica asked. 'Is that what people are calling it these days? I always thought cunt was a good name.'**

''**Hand Warmer works too' Cristina replied.**

'**Meatslide'**

'**Pussy'**

'**Sausage Factory'**

'**Tongue Trap'**

'**Munch Box'**

'**Calcunta'**

**Arizona's head went from side to side as she listened to the Cristina and Erica passing back and forth names for their nether regions. This was not what she had meant…**

'**Lips between the hips'**

'**Smurf Crease'**

'**ENOUGH!' Arizona shouted, she raised her hand as if surrendering. In spite of trying to have a serious talk with them she couldn't help but let out a small laugh at their antics. 'I didn't mean that thing.'**

**Cristina and Erica giggled at their little banter while Arizona stood up and rounded the table to her seat again. After sitting she thought about what to say to them.**

'**What I was trying to say was id never felt that moment…that moment where everything around you just disappears and all you can feel is this person. All you see is this person kissing you. And in that moment, you know that this person is the only person your ever supposed to kiss. You want to laugh and cry because you know you're so lucky to have found it. The feeling makes you giddy, and light headed and you just want to hold on to it for as long as you can.'**

**Cristina and Erica had stopped their silliness and paid their full attention to what Arizona was saying. Despite their obvious personality differences, Erica admired Arizona. She knew she had a kind heart and knew she could be a brilliant writer. If she would only get out more…build up her confidence and believe in herself.**

**She would never of course admit this to Arizona.**

'**Holy Crap' Cristina said 'Its 9:25, there's a meeting in 5 minutes, come on..' She stood up and turned, heading out the door to her own desk just down the hall. Erica also left muttering something about not being invited to the meeting.**

**As Arizona gathered a note pad and pen she thought about what she had told Cristina and Erica. She longed to find someone who she could be close to. Not just intimately but emotionally. She always had her sister to turn to, but she had her own life, her own friends. Once she gathered her stuff she stood up and left her office, shutting the door behind her.**

**As people piled into the meeting room, Arizona and Cristina found seats next to each other. Across the way Carmen was sitting opposite Cristina. They were making eyes and gestures towards one another. Arizona just shook her head, smirking to herself. She turned to the door where their Chief and Editor had just come in. Richard Webber was a tall aging man with bright white hair. He walked in with a sense of power about him. He loved how his employees flocked to his every need in fear of being sacked on the spot for the slightest mishap.**

**He walks to the head of the table and clears his throat. Those who had been turned the other way talking suddenly fell silent and looked at him.**

'**Good Morning everyone, and thank you for being here. I have called this meeting today in regards to something that happened to my last night.'**

**He took a seat and leaned back. Elbows on the chair rest and fingers entwined in front of him, he contemplated what to say next.**

'**Last night after getting into my car to drive home, I was attacked.'**

**There was a few ''ooo's'' and ''arr's'' from around the room.**

'**That's right' he continued. 'I was attacked by the site of kids, or should I say young adults destroying bus shelters, writing jibberish on walls with cans of spray paint, bonfires made up of what looked to be furniture from their parents home. And that's just half of it.'**

**He stood up and started walking around the table. Arizona started making notes on what was being said, just in case she needed it for further reference.**

'**Driving around a bit longer I passed more 'young adults' drinking cans of beer and cider, kissing and touching each other right there on the side walk and I said to myself, Holy Shit! What's going on with kids now a days? And that's when it hit me… Undercover story in high school.'**

**There were a few raised eyebrows, while others shifted higher in their seats in hopes of being chosen.**

'**You' he said pointing at Arizona from across the table. 'What's your name?'**

**Arizona was speechless. Was he really talking to me she thought? She was knocked out of her thoughts when Cristina nudged her arm.**

'**Uhh…A…A..Arizona Robbins' she stammered.**

'**Arizona!' he yelled. 'You enrol Monday.' he hit his hand on the back of someone's chair and then walked off out of the room.**

**Arizona sat in her chair, completely shocked. She looked at Cristina, mouth a gape and then got to her feet and walked fast out of the room. When she got there she slammed against the door unable to open it before her body pressed up against it. Once in she went up to her desk, putting her hands on the top and hunching her shoulders, head down.**

'**Arizona' she heard coming from the door. 'Oh my god Arizona, can you believe it?'**

**When she felt she had control of herself, Arizona turned around, resting herself on the desk.**

'**I cant, I cant do it' she stammered.**

'**What are you talking about? Of course you can do it Arizona. You're an amazing writer. What you lack is the confidence to get out there and do it!'**

'**I'm not a reporter yet Cristina. All I do is spell check the reporters work'. This is a major undercover feature.' she said starting to pace the floor.**

'**You have what it takes though Arizona. I'm not just saying that either. This is your big break. This is your chance to shine!' And you know what, if there's anything you need help with, then I'm your girl!' Cristina told her, putting her hands on Arizona's shoulders to stop her from pacing anymore.**

**Arizona looked at Cristina. 'You really think that Cristina?'**

**Cristina smiled 'I sure do. There's just one thing that I think needs addressing.'**

'**What's that' Arizona asked.**

**Cristina backed off, looking Arizona up and down. 'We have got to do something about your wardrobe!'**

**Later that night Arizona flopped onto the couch, exhausted from the days antics. After work Cristina had taken her to the mall in search of a new wardrobe. They had shopped until they dropped - literally! Arizona had hated half the stuff Cristina had picked out for her. '**

**Who would want to wear this kind of stuff Cristina?', she had asked her.**

'**Arizona, if you want to fit in and look as though you're 17 then this is what you're going to have to wear' Cristina had told her. ' Besides, you look totally hot.'**

'**Humph, yea right' she had retorted.**

**Cristina had watched Arizona as she picked out and tried on different clothes. She could see clearly that with a bit of effort she could be the hottest woman in town. She just didn't know it herself. She was such a lovely woman, she had just spent too much time with her head in a book. Cristina hoped that with this opportunity, she would build some confidence. **

**So now, sprawled on the couch, Arizona stared at the T.V. but she wasn't really watching it. She was too busy thinking about what was going to happen next week. Just then the front door opened and in walked Teddy. She slammed the door shut and looked towards Arizona who was lying on the couch.**

'**Whoa, this is a first' Teddy said. 'Its 9:30 and you're not in your PJs?'**

'**I could say the same for you…9:30 on a Friday night and you're not out clubbing..?' Arizona replied.**

'**Bah, I was out' she explained 'but then 2 girls I've been seeing this week met each other and they got kinda aggressive.'**

'**So you made a bolt for it?'**

'**Damn right. I was going to get mixed up in that.' She lifted Arizona's legs and sat on the couch.**

'**Its your fault it was happening missy, you should control your woman!' she told her.**

**Teddy stuck her tongue out at her and dragged her nails over the pad of Arizona's feet.**

'**Arrrgggggg' Arizona shouted. She pulled her legs out of Teddy's grasp and threw a cushion at her.**

**Teddy snorted and put her own feet up on the coffee table.**

'**So come on sis. What's up with you? What you been doing?'**

**Arizona let out a sigh 'You wont believe me' she smirked.**

'**Try me' Came Teddy's response.**

'**Well. This morning we all got called into the meeting room at 9:30 and Richard started going on about kids in the streets, trashing bus shelters and everything. Then, as I was taking notes he suddenly yells ''You'' and he's pointing at me!'**

'**Ohh, Arizona got into trouble. Little miss teachers pet got told off for doodling' Teddy teased.**

'**Har Har' Arizona replied. 'Actually, the truth is more unbelievable then that. He asked me my name and I stuttered it to him. It was so embarrassing!' She stopped for a second and reached over for her drink.**

'**So what did the dude want?'**

'**Well' she said, between sips. 'After I told him my name he said ''Arizona Robbins, you enrol Monday''!'**

'**Enrol? What's he talking about?' Teddy asked confused.**

'**It means I'm going back to high school for my first undercover story!' She looked at Teddy's face. Her mouth was open and her eye's wide.**

'**You? Your going back to high school?'**

'**I sure am. I got the clothes and everything' she said pointing towards her bedroom. The door over to the far right was open so you could see bags piled on her bed.**

'**Oh my god, you're serious.' After a second Teddy started to laugh.**

**Arizona furrowed her eyebrows. 'Hey, what's so funny?'**

**In between giggles Teddy said 'I'm just….thinking about….what you'll be like…'**

'**What do you mean by that?'**

'**Well' Teddy started, her laughter subsiding ' Can you remember what it was like at high school? What you were like?'**

'**It was a long time ago' Arizona began. 'I liked High School.'**

'**Sure you did. You studied hard and you got good grades. But unlike most high school goers, you had no social life. At all! How are you meant to write a story if you don't socialise? I mean you were bad back then but even now, your still not one for going out and meeting new people. You just mope around here every night.'**

**Arizona thought about it for a minute. She looked back at her days as a high school girl. She did socialise….she had had friends. Sure they weren't part of any 'popular kids' group but she was happy. At least for the most of it. She's attempted to be friends with the popular kids but they acted as though she didn't exist. The friends she did have were like her - content on studying as much as they could to get the grades. It wasn't just studying she enjoyed. She loved to play basketball. She loved it because she was good at it. She wasn't much one for long distance running or anything like that. But team sports were her strength. Especially basketball.**

**Thinking about what Teddy had said….where was the story going to come from? Was she going to write about the Popular kids vs. the Nerds? That's something that people know about. No matter how long ago it was that you were in school, every year had popular and not so popular kids. Its just a way of life. You could write about that without wasting time going undercover. No, Se needed something better. Something that no one had ever done before. Would she be able to find the story though? This was her first attempt at being a reporter. She had to do a good job. If she botched it up, she'd be sacked for sure! Coming out of her thoughts she turned to Teddy.**

'**This is a very bad idea!'**


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wona thank everyone for reading and for those of you that left comments :D I'm really interested in what you guys think!**

**I didn't mention in the first post but I've more or less got this story wrote up already. Not only that but there's a sequel in the works too. Hopefully you'll like what I've done enough to be interested in seeing where this goes… **

**Also, I'm the only beta to my writing so all mistakes are my own fault, hopefully I've caught everything though ****J**

**CHAPTER 2**

**The sound of an alarm bounced from the walls in Arizona's bedroom. Her head poked out from under the covers and her hand reached out to stop the piercing noise.**

**7am.**

**The weekend had flown by, which is exactly what Arizona hadn't wanted. Since her talk with Teddy, she had dreaded Monday morning coming. Despite Teddy and Cristina- who had come along to Arizona's on Saturday and Sunday to help her prepare - she just couldn't stop thinking that she wouldn't be able to come up with a decent enough story. Her reporting career would be over before it had even begun.**

**Now fully awake, she drew back her duvet and lifted her legs over the side of her bed. She walked into the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. Once dried she looked in the mirror.**

'**Well' she said to her reflection 'Today's the day. Now its time to make you look 7 years younger.'**

**She giggled to herself, shaking her head slightly she headed back into her room and began to change.**

**An hour later she was ready to go. She took one final look in the mirror. Wow she thought. What a difference a pair of tight blue jeans and a tight shirt will do for your figure. She was a well toned woman. With curves in all the right places. Cristina had told her to unbutton her shirt, so you could see the crease of her breasts. 'I cant expose myself like that' Arizona had told her. 'Hey' Cristina had replied 'It's what all the cool kids are doing now a days.'**

**Now looking in the mirror she looked down at her exposed chest. **

'**Look at those' she said, giving a little chuckle. Looking up at her face, she checked her makeup. Again, Cristina had showed her how to do it. She knew how to put make up on herself of course but Cristina had insisted that she knew the best way. At 24 she still had a young face. **

'**You'll pass for 17 no problem' Cristina had told her. Arizona had agreed half heartedly. She figured the quiet life helped maintain her youthful-ness. **

**One final look and she gathered her belongings and left the apartment. 10 minutes later she was pulling in to the school car park. Before getting out of the car she decided to do up one more button on her shirt. *I cant have the whole world seeing me now can I?* she thought. As she got out she scanned the grounds. Watching everyone pass by. A few people looked at her as she walked by them. **

**After making it to the main doors she headed in the direction of the office. The corridors were packed full of kids heading off to their first lessons. She felt like she was being pushed this way and that way by people messing on, throwing footballs over peoples heads to each other. When she got to the end of the corridor she stopped, looking left and right. Where the heck was she meant to go? She saw a group of girls come her way and thought she'd ask them.**

'**Excuse me, could you tell me where the office is?'**

**The girls, lost in their conversation hadn't seemed to have heard her. Or maybe they did and decided to ignore her?**

'**Okayyyy' Arizona said to herself.**

'**Are you lost?' Arizona heard some one say behind her.**

**She turned in the direction of the woman's voice and stopped dead in her tracks. All train of thought had been lost and now all Arizona could think about was how amazing the woman in front of her looked. **

**The woman was a few inches taller then Arizona. She had long, wavy hair that hung by her shoulders so neatly. She had amazing hazel eyes, which creased as she smiled. She was dressed in tight fitting 3 quarter length pants and a low cut strap top. Arizona thought she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen.**

'**Miss?'**

**Arizona came crashing back to reality.**

'**Umm….ughh….sorry?'**

**The woman let out a chuckle.**

'**I said are you lost?'**

**Arizona watched the woman's lips as they curled into a quirky smile. 'Ohh….umm….yes actually. I was looking for the office.' Arizona told her, trying to regain her speech.**

'**The office? Ohh well your going in the complete opposite direction' she told her. 'I'm actually heading there myself. I'll walk with you.'**

'**Great' was all Arizona could say.**

**They turned around and headed back down the corridor.**

'**I'm Callie by the way. Callie Torres.'**

'**I'm Arizona, Arizona Robbins' she replied.**

'**So, I don't think I've seen you around before? Are you a sub?'**

'**Huh? A sub? No no…..ehh, I've just transferred here from another school. My family moved here, so I'm finishing off the semester.' Arizona lied. She didn't know why but she hated lying to this woman.**

**Callie stopped walking and looked at her.**

'**You're a student?' she gasped.**

**Oh no Arizona thought. She doesn't believe I'm a student. What can I say?**

'**I…umm…..yea, I'm 17.**

**Callie looked astonished and at the same time, Arizona thought she detected a bit of disappointment.**

'**I'm sorry, I just assumed you were a teacher. You look so…' Callie looked her up and down '…so mature' she finished.**

**Arizona breathed a sigh of relief and carried on walking.**

'**I guess I just look old for my age.' **

'**I guess so' Callie agreed.**

**They carried on walking along the corridor in silence. Every few steps their arms bumped into one another. It sent a bolt of electricity through Arizona. After what seemed like forever Callie spoke.**

'**I'm sorry about saying you looked older. I didn't mean it in a ''Ohh you look like a granny'' kind of way. I just meant, your face and body…' She looked down at Arizona's attire and stirred off topic for a minute. '….uhh, you just look so mature.'**

**Arizona felt light headed. She was sure that Callie had just checked her out.**

***Don't be silly, she's probably not even into women* she thought.**

'**Hey, don't worry about it' she giggled. 'Its actually nice that you think I look so mature.'**

'**Good.' Callie smiled, feeling relieved.**

**A few moments later they arrived at their destination.**

'**Well here we are' Callie chimed disappointedly.**

**Arizona had a quick glance around then looked back at Callie.**

'**Thanks Callie, I really appreciate the help.'**

'**Don't mention it' Callie replied, holding out her hand. 'It was a pleasure to meet you.'**

**Arizona grasped Callie's offered hand. They shook and both savoured the contact for just a little longer than was necessary. Callie let go first, suddenly remembering the fact that Arizona was a student.**

'**Right well, ill leave you to get all signed up and what not. I hope to see you in my PE lessons in the near future.'**

'**Ohh, you're a PE Teacher? I should have guessed what with the umm, clothes you're wearing…'**

**Arizona blushed as she realised her eyes were lingering on Callie's cleavage for a little longer than anywhere else. She looked up and saw Callie smiling widely. Her eyes twinkling.**

***Busted* Arizona thought, and she lowered her head.**

'**I….I'm sure I'll be attending at some point' she said, lifting her head and smiling as her eyes made contact with Callie's.**

'**Good'' Callie smiled. 'See you around then.' And with that she turned and headed to a desk over to the left. Arizona watched as Callie spoke to a woman there.**

'**Sue, could I get a heap of detention slips?'**

'**Kids really acting up that much?' Sue replied.**

'**You wouldn't believe what some kids will do to get out of a little bit of exercise.'**

**Sue laughed as she stood and walked over to a filing cabinet. Callie was leaning over the stomach-high desk. Her forearms spread on the top of it, her back slanted, giving Arizona an eyeful of her backside. Before Arizona could look away, Callie turned around and look right at her. **

***Shit* she thought. Caught staring again. If I'm not careful I'll end up getting detention on my first day for some kind of sexual harassment. She quickly looked away and started walking over to her right where the reception desk was based.**

'**Hi, umm….my name is Arizona Robbins. I've just transferred here' she told the woman sitting there.**

'**Ahh yes Miss Robbins, good morning and welcome to Rentworth High School. Since its your first day there's a few forms you're going to have to fill in.'**

'**Oh, ok, no problem.'**

**As Arizona watched the woman stand up, she turned back to see if Callie was still there. She wasn't. She scanned the corridor outside, but no one was there. Not even a student. They must all be in class now, she thought. She turned back towards the woman who appeared with several forms.**

**15 minutes later, she was done and was heading to her first class.**

**Outside the door she stopped and composed herself.**

'**Ok, I can do this.'**

**She took one last deep breath, then made for the handle.**

**As the door slid open, the sound of laughter and happy banter filled her ears. She stepped into the room and looked around. The class was crowded with about 30 students, all spread around the room. Some were in groups, huddled together at the back. They seemed to be making the most noise. She saw other students nearer the front of the room in a quiet discussion and a few with their head down cast reading a book. No one seemed to notice her. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.**

'**Hi There.'**

**She turned and faced the woman who had spoke. She was a young girl, presumably 17. Her face bright and cheerful was half covered by her bigger than average glasses. She wore her hair in a loose ponytail. Looking down she saw the girl dressed in plain black pants and a stripy loose shirt. Her left arm was wrapped around several books which she held tight to her chest.**

'**Hey' Arizona replied.**

'**I'm Meredith Grey' the girl told her. 'Are you new?'**

'**Yea, I'm Arizona Robbins. I just transferred here.'**

'**I see, well, why don't you follow me. There's a spare desk next to me.'**

**Meredith closed the door behind them and started to walk across the other side of the room.**

'**Ok, thanks' Arizona said, following Meredith.**

**Meredith dropped her books on a table second last from the end of the first row. She sat down and looked up at Arizona.**

'**Here you go' she said, pointing to the end desk. 'This one is spare.'**

'**Great, I always liked to sit at the front' Arizona said, putting her bag on the desk.**

'**Its the best place to sit if you want to be able to hear anything…' She turned around and nodded towards the group at the back. 'They can get a little noisy…'**

**Just then the class door opened and in walked Callie Torres. The class seemed to quieten down instantly. Those who weren't already sitting, went and found their desk's.**

'**Good Morning All' she address the class, looking at those who were filtering back to their seats. There was a waves of 'Good Morning Miss Torres.' Arizona couldn't help but watch as Callie glided over to the desk that was positioned in front of the large white board. She watched as Callie took the folder from under her arm and placed it on the desk.**

'**She is amazing' Meredith said, turning and whispering to Arizona. 'Everyone loves her. She's the only cool teacher in this place.'**

**Callie looked up and her eyes locked on Arizona's. A wide smile appeared.**

'**Ahh Miss Robbins, you have been assigned to this class? A good choice….they're all sweethearts' she said, glancing around the room.**

**Many people laughed and agreed. Arizona smiled becoming shy of everyone looking at her.**

'**Everyone this is Arizona Robbins. She's just transferred here, so if she needs help finding her way around make sure you point her in the right direction.'**

'**I'm sure Meredith will do that for the rest of us' whispered a girl in the row behind Arizona.**

**Meredith had heard it too and shook her head at Arizona as if to say don't listen to them. Turning back to the front, Arizona watched as Callie took a seat on the edge of the desk.**

'**I'm here this morning' Callie explained 'as Mr Malloy has called in sick.'**

**There was a round of applause from some of the students, some even whistled and shouted.**

'**Alright, alright, settle down you bunch of hooligans. I'm sure he will make a full recovery in no time, which I'm sure you will all be happy to know.' Callie said that last part with a twinkle in her eye.**

'**I'll get this register done now and you can all fly off to your first class of the day.'**

**A few minutes later, everyone accounted for, the class started to gather their belongings and headed out the room.**

'**What class do you have next?' Meredith asked Arizona.**

'**Uhh….' she looked at her timetable. 'Science.'**

'**Same here' Meredith smiled. 'Come on, we can walk together.'**

**They stood up and headed for the door. As they walked past Callie, Arizona looked sideways at her, flashing her a smile. Callie grinned back.**

'**Have a good day' Callie told her.**

'**Thanks' was all Arizona could say as she hurried to catch up with Meredith.**

**A few hours later and lunchtime had arrived.**

**Moving down the food line, Arizona couldn't decide what to have, Everything looked so unhealthy. **

***Maybe I could write about the awful school cafeteria?* she thought. **

**She picked up a tuna sandwich and an apple along with a bottle of water. She carried her tray over to an available checkout, placing it in front of the lady that waited there. As she tallied up the totally, Arizona got her purse out.**

'**$17 please' the lady said.**

**Arizona looked up in horror. 'How much?' she croaked.**

'**$17'**

'**My god that's scandalous!'**

**The check out lady seemed agitated. She had this 'I cant be bothered' look about her.**

'**Look miss, either you want this or you don't. Either way hurry up and quit wasting my time.'**

**Arizona didn't care much for her attitude, however she pulled out a $20 bill and handed it over. After receiving a few dollars back she picked her tray up and turned towards the seating area.**

***Note to self - bring a packed lunch in future* she thought.**

**She scanned the large lunch hall for a place to sit. Over to the right, in the corner she recognised a group of people from registration earlier. She felt quite nervous about going over there. Especially with there being so many of them.**

***Come on* she thought. *This is why I'm here, to get the gossip, write it up and hey presto….you got yourself a report…***

**As Arizona got to the group she pin-pointed the quietest part of them.**

'**Hey, I'm Arizona' she said looking at 3 girls who had been sat listening to a few boys telling jokes.**

**They looked at her, and then at each other. Arizona felt a bit uncomfortable, it reminded her of back when she was at school. She stuttered on.**

'**I..I was in y..your registration class.'**

'**Oh yea' exclaimed the brunette girl 'you're the new girl.'**

**Arizona had been holding in her breath but now she had been recognised she blew out the air silently.**

'**Yea, I just transferred'**

'**Hey, who's your friend' shouted a guy behind Arizona.**

**The blonde girl stood up and wondered over to the guy who had spoken. She kissed him on the lips and turned to Arizona.**

'**This is Arizona. She just transferred here. She's in our registration.' she explained to him.**

'**Ahh I see. The names Chad' he said to Arizona, extending his hand.**

**She grasped it and shook. 'Nice to meet you' she said.**

'**Quite the gentleman aren't ya Chad' another guy laughed, punching Chad in the shoulder.**

'**He is, and he's my gentleman' the blonde girl stated, possessively gripping to his other arm. 'Come on baby.'**

**And with that, Chad and the blonde headed for the doors. A few others from the group went off in the same direction.**

'**She's always like that' the brunette told Arizona. 'She gets extremely jealous when girls talk to Chad. You might want to remember that for future reference.'**

**She stood up and smiled.**

'**I'm Kirsty by the way. This is Megan and that' she explained, nodding her head in the direction of the door 'is Reed.'**

**Just then, Meredith came up behind Arizona. 'Hey, everything alright Arizona?' she asked.**

**Before Arizona could answer, Kirsty butt in.**

'**What's up Meredith? Afraid were going to take your new 'special friend' away?' She highlighted the 'special friend' part by lifting her hands up and gesturing more than just friends.**

'**Actually' Meredith said 'I presumed she had gotten lost. She mustn't of realised she had stepped into Barbie doll town…'**

**Kirsty and Megan looked at her sternly. A few of the guys had giggled behind them. Kirsty stepped closer to Arizona.**

'**You might want to be careful who you make friends with around here. Some of us run this place, putting pathetic little bookworms in their place. Some of us are actually going places. Others..'**

**She looked over Arizona's shoulder at Meredith and formed a sly grin.**

'…**Others will be left behind. To live life alone, with only a cat to talk to.'**

**Megan wailed with laughter. 'A black cat sitting next to a cauldron' she added.**

'**Just something for you to think about. Nerds go no where in life. Pretty girls' she retorted, flicking her flowing hair behind her shoulders 'end up being star's on the big screen.'**

**As Arizona watched Megan and Kirsty walk off, she saw a group of guys follow them. It reminded Arizona of her own semester in high school. She's had those words spoken to her before. The 'pretty girls' as they put it, always had the attention. From boys and teachers alike. She now knew that those rumours about 'nerds' getting no where was a complete lie. They had been right on some levels. Some of the pretty girls she had gone to school with did end up being on TV - starring in Porno movies. Not the kind of thing they had expected she was sure of.**

**Coming out of her day dream, Arizona turned around. Meredith had gone. She looked around the café but she was no where to be seen. Sighing, she put her tray on a near by vacant table and started to eat her lunch.**

**The afternoon went by quickly. As the bell rang at the end of the day, Arizona watched as all the kids came bounding out of school. Down the steps of the main doors she saw Meredith heading off towards the right.**

'**MEREDITHHHH' she shouted. And again.**

**Meredith didn't turn around. Arizona wasn't sure if she had heard her or not. Defeated she turned and headed off in the other direction. That was the first time she had seen Meredith since lunch. She had worried about her, hoping she hadn't taken too much to heart. Arizona had, back in her day. She had believed every word they had said. She made it her mission to see Meredith tomorrow. Maybe they could hang out. **

***I cant let this get to me too much. I'm 24 for god sake and I'm on a job. Although, to be a good reporter you have to live your experience's to truly be able to write about it.***

**Smiling to herself she got in the car and drove off.**

**Once the front door was shut, she released the grip of the bag on her shoulder and threw it on the couch. She followed it, sinking in to the soft cushions.**

***What a day* she thought. *I'd forgotten how hectic a day at school could be***

**A minute later she hoisted herself up and headed to the kitchen. She grasped a bottle of red wine that stood half empty on the counter. Taking out the loose cork, she grabbed a glass from the sink and poured a half a glass. Setting the bottle back on the counter, she headed back to the couch.**

**As her butt hit the couch the phone rang.**

***My Spiderman senses tell me that is either Teddy or Cristina***

**She reached over and picked up the phone.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey there little miss cool, young and sexy'**

**Arizona rolled her eyes 'Hi Cristina, I was expecting you…'**

'**Ohhhh you sound like some weirdo from a horror flick.' Cristina gasped.**

'**Thanks a bunch'**

'**I'm kidding. Come on tell me everything? Have you found a story yet?'**

'**Now I know you're kidding. I've only been there one day Cristina, I'm not going to find anything out in a few hours. I spent the day feeling things out, getting to know people.'**

'**Ahh yea I suppose that's the best way. What do I know, I'm just a photographer! How were the students then? And the teachers?'**

'**They were…they were alright. There's a group of students who I suppose are the ''cool kids'' you know.'**

'**No school is complete without cool kids and nerdy kids.'**

**Arizona's thoughts drifted to Meredith. 'There is this one girl. I guess they call her the nerdy one. I felt so sorry for her today. They were so mean.'**

'**Bitches' Cristina said.**

'**Yea, they really were. I'm gonna find her tomorrow. See if I can help. I know what its like to be in that situation. I lived it for years!'**

'**That's the spirit, teach them a lesson. Let them know who the mommy is.'**

'**The what?' Arizona asked, raising her eyes in confusion.**

'**The mommy, you know, like who's your daddy, only you're a woman so you're the mommy.'**

'**Okaaaaaaaaaay' Arizona said**

'**Doesn't really have the same affect does it' Cristina replied.**

'**Not really…'**

'**Oh well…So tell me about the teachers. Any hotties?'**

**Arizona's thoughts shifted from Meredith to Callie Torres. What a stunner. After a few moments she heard Cristina's voice on the other side of the phone.**

'**Hello? Arizona?'**

'**Yea, I'm here. I umm, didn't really take much notice to be honest.' she lied.**

**Cristina grinned on the other side of the phone. Not wanting to embarrass Arizona she changed the subject.**

'**I'm sure there's plenty more time for you to check them out then. Things are running smooth at work. Its so boring!'**

**Arizona giggled. She knew Cristina would be missing seeing her at work. **

'**Anyway chick, I gotta get going.'**

'**Oh, who are you seeing tonight then?' Arizona asked knowingly.**

'**You just assume I'm seeing someone?' Cristina exclaimed. 'Ok Ok, you're right, you know me too well. There's this junior photographer from the 10th**** floor. I bumped into her today in the restrooms. I told her I'd show her a thing or two…about the umm, photography equipment and such like…' Cristina trailed off.**

'**And who better for the job then yourself Cristina.' Arizona smiled.**

'**Precisely. So anyway, pop in to work when you can. Its not the same without you. Speak to you soon me darlin'.'**

'**Bye Cristina.'**

**She hung up the phone and sat back. She decided to get a shower and then chill out on the sofa for the night.**

**Half an hour later, she came out of the bathroom only to discover Teddy sitting on the couch.**

'**Teddy!' she gasped surprised. 'How long you been here?'**

'**Hello to you too sis. I've been here bout 10 minutes now. Heard you in the shower so I thought id just sit back and wait for you to get out.'**

'**Gimme a few. I'll get ready.' she told her, heading into her bedroom.**

'**Sure, then you can tell me about you first day of high school' she laughed.**

**Later in bed, Arizona thought about the days events. Talking to Teddy about it had been a real eye opener. She had been reminded that it was Teddy who helped her in school. Every time Arizona would get picked on it would be younger sister to the rescue. This was kind of like her second chance. Her chance to stickup for herself. She would even try to help out others. Like Meredith. Help her to believe in herself. Lift her head up and laugh in the face of the so called 'cool kids'. She wanted to make her see that she WOULD be going places when she grew up. All she had to do was stick in with school work and studying. **

**Everyone needs a bit of fun though. Like Cristina is always telling her. She needs to get out more. Enjoy life before its too late. This was what she would do tomorrow. Find Meredith and become her friend, no matter if she wanted to or not.**

**She turned over on to her side. Her last thoughts before succumbing to her sleepiness were of a tall, dark haired woman that went by the name of Miss Torres.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, once again, I wona thank everyone for their comments! I'm so happy you're enjoying it! Like I said this story is all finished, that's why I've been posting a new chapter every day so far!

I've tried to add a bit of everything in this fic, so I hope you continue to enjoy what I'm doing! It gets a lot better too ;)

Reviews = Awesome :D

**Chapter 3**

**The next day seemed to fly by. As Arizona finished up her lunch - alone, on a bench outside the school she searched around in her bag for the timetable. When she retrieved it she looked for the first lesson after lunch. Her heart skipped a beat.**

'**Tuesday - 2pm - P.E. - Miss Torres**

**She had dreamed about her for most of the night. From the moment she met her yesterday she had felt a connection.**

***I cant keep thinking about this - about Callie, ugh Miss Torres…* she thought. *I'm working and she's my teacher. Even if I thought something more could happen, she wouldn't be interested. Not just because she thinks I'm 17 but also the fact she is way out of my league.***

**So this was what had been playing around in Arizona's dreams all night. A bell rang in the distance, bringing Arizona out of her thoughts.**

**As she gathered her stuff, she finished off her drink, throwing it in the bin once it was empty as she wondered back into the school building. **

**At her locker, after registration, Arizona was slowly getting her gym gear. She was thinking about Meredith. She still hadn't seen her today. She hadn't been in registration this morning or this afternoon. Just then, Meredith came up behind her.**

'**Hey Arizona, you off to Gym now?'**

**Arizona turned, smiling at the site of Meredith's seemingly cheery face.**

'**Hey Meredith, yea I'm kinda running late…'**

'**You and me both' she replied. 'Come on, I'll show you the way.'**

**Arizona smiled, grabbing her trainers and shutting her locker door. They walked in silence, Meredith a few steps ahead as they cut through the mounds of people heading off to their own classes. When the corridor was clear, Meredith slowed down to walk level with Arizona.**

'**I'm sorry about yesterday. For running off like that.' Meredith explained. 'They just kind of get to me, you know?'**

'**Oh I totally understand. School girls can be so mean… I've had similar problems in the past. I know how it can get you down.' **

**She looked away from Meredith's face, staring straight ahead of them. **

'**They don't know anything, you know? Not really.' Arizona continued. 'They don't know what life away from school is. How being the most popular person means nothing when you leave.'**

**She looked back at Meredith.**

'**I was worried about you. After you left yesterday. You were no where to be seen. Even today, you didn't show up for registration.' Smiling she continued. 'I'm glad you're ok though…'**

**Meredith saw the sincerity in Arizona's face and smiled back.**

'**Actually, I've been wanting to ask you something' Meredith said, suddenly seeming a bit nervous.**

'**Ok' Arizona answered.**

'**Umm, how are you at spelling?'**

**Arizona frowned, unsure of what Meredith was talking about.**

'**I….ugh….how do you mean?' she replied.**

'**It's just, there's a few of us from this school who are going up for the National Spelling Bee Awards in a months time. I've seen how you are in class. You're really smart. I guess I just thought you'd be pretty good.'**

**Arizona smiled. She felt touched that Meredith thought about her as being 'really smart'.**

'**Yea…..I mean, I'm quite good' Arizona told her. **

**Meredith's face lit up. She put off telling Arizona about the Bee as she thought she'd think she was a geek.**

'**That's awesome' Meredith beamed. 'Well, we train 3 nights a week, Mondays, Wednesdays and Thursdays. We do it at mine as my parents are out a lot.'**

'**That sounds great. I'd love to be part of the team.'**

**Meredith was very pleased with herself and the outcome of it all.**

'**Well, here we are. The Gym. Changing rooms are this way' Meredith explained, heading off towards a single door.**

**Arizona followed. As she went through the doors, the sound of girls laughing and talking loudly filled her ears. Meredith had set her things down on a bench near the door. There was room for Arizona on the end, which Meredith pointed out with a pat on the bench.**

**Once they were dressed in their t-shirts and shorts, they both headed into the main gym. Arizona's feet felt awful. Her trainers were far too tight. She hadn't worn these one's for years and now she realised why. She had out grown them completely. **

***Clown Feet* she thought to herself.**

**As she walked in her eyes immediately found Callie. She was shooting some hoops with a couple of students down the far end of the Gym. She was so agile, throwing herself around. **

'**She's really good, isn't she?' Meredith stated, cocking her head in Callie's direction.**

'**Uh huh' Arizona nodded. 'Yea she seems to be' she finished, watching as Callie never missed an attempt. **

'**Come on' Meredith said walking away.**

**Arizona walked behind as she carried on watching the show her 'teacher' and fellow students were putting on. The students weren't actually that good.**

**Callie in the mean time had realised most of the students had arrived so she collected the ball and made her way over to the group.**

'**Afternoon ladies.' Her eyes scanned them all. They landed on Arizona and her smile grew wide. She couldn't help it, but there was something about this girl. Something that had made her heart leap. She had never felt this before. Not for a student.**

**Last night, at home she had thought about it. About Arizona. She kept reminding herself that Arizona was a student. She was 17. A young girl. A young vulnerable girl at that. She had to stop thinking about her. Especially the way she had been. Composing herself she carried on.**

'**As you can see we have the basketball equipment here. Some of you may not know but at the beginning of the semester, the school board accepted our petition to allow girls to play championship basketball.' Callie told them, with a great amount of pride in her voice.**

**A few girls shouted 'yeehaa' and 'about time'.**

'**Your telling me' Callie replied. 'It's a great accomplishment.' **

**Arizona looked over to her left. Kirsty, Megan and Reed were rolling their eye, mouth 'boring' and 'basketballs for boys'**

***Scared of breaking a nail more like* Arizona thought.**

'**So in order to start the first ever season of woman's basketball' Callie continued 'I thought we could start tryouts with in our P.E. time. Just for the first 2 weeks. By the end of these 2 weeks I will have chosen those who I think will be suitable to take us all the way in the tournament.'**

'**Get in' Meredith whispered. 'I love basketball. I'm not very good, but I enjoy playing all the same. How about you?' she asked Arizona.**

**I used to play back when…' She was about to say back when she was at school '…when I was in my other school' she hastily finished.**

'**You any good?' Meredith asked.**

'**I suppose I'm alright yea. We never got to play much so I never had the chance to improve…'**

**She was being very bashful. In fact Arizona was a very good basketball player. It was true she had never been given a chance on school. ' Girls don't play basketball' her old P.E. teacher had told her. So the only time she ever played was at home. They had a basketball hoop fitted to the wall in the back garden. Teddy and her would unwind out there by shooting some hoops. Their parents would even join in for a bit of 2 on 2 action. That was 3 years ago now. That had stopped when she had started Uni and se got herself the apartment. She was sure to be a little rusty. She looked back at Callie.**

'**Mandy' Callie said to a girl at the front. 'Could you fetch the bag o basketballs.'**

**The girl wondered down to the other end of the gym to the bag that was resting on the wall.**

'**I think today we can have a bit of passing practice. I might even throw in a few tactics depending on how we get on.' Callie explained. ' I think you next lesson is on Thursday isn't it?**

**She received a few nodding heads and continued.**

'**Yes, so we'll move on to shooting practice then. Give it your all girls. In the next 2 weeks ill be short listing you. Those girls I choose will start training 3 nights a week. I'm thinking Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays.'**

**She received a few gasps and sighed.**

'**I realise this takes up part of your Friday night, where usually you'd be dolling yourselves up for a night on the town. This is serious stuff though. If you don't believe you can commit 100% then I urge you to not bother wasting my time aswell as your own. If there's anyone here that is scared to break a nail then don't bother training.'**

***My thoughts exactly* Arizona thought.**

'**For those who don't wish to take part, you can have your usual lesson with Miss Stamp.' She gestured over to the gym doors where a woman stood, propped against the frame.**

**She was a rough looking woman. Quite butch with a plump little face. Her hair was tied tight in a ponytail. The hair flat on her head shone under the lights. Arizona wasn't sure if it was gel or just hadn't been washed in a while. As the woman came closer however, Arizona settled on the latter.**

'**Yes, those of you who don't wish to partake in basketball will be doing athletics with me.' Miss Stamp explained.**

***I'll definitely by partaking in basketball* was Arizona and Meredith's thoughts.**

**Meanwhile, Mandy returned with a large bag trailing along behind her.**

'**Right then' Callie spoke. 'If those who wish to do athletics would like to follow Miss Stamp. Then we can see about some potential basketball champions' she grinned.**

**Out of 45 students, only 13 stood up and left with Miss Stamp. Not surprisingly Kirsty, Megan and Reed had been among that small group.**

'**Ok. Excellent. That leaves us with…' Callie started to count the heads of those still present. '…32. Not bad. Now if you could all get yourselves into groups of 8.'**

**They all stood up and started to form into groups. Arizona and Meredith stood close so they would be in the same team. Once they were organised, Callie gave 1 ball from the bag to each group.**

'**Ok' Callie started. 'Firstly if you line up one behind the other in your group on this white line.'**

**They all followed suit and looked back at Callie for further instructions. Arizona was amazed. She had their full attention. In all Arizona's other lessons, the students had been loud and acting silly. Yet, every time she had been around Callie, every time was quiet. It was as though they had complete respect for her.**

'**Excellent. Right, next we're going to see how your dribbling skills are. I want each of you to dribble the ball up to the furthest white line, then turn around and do the same back. Pass it on to the next girl in your group until you've all had a turn.'**

'**Seems simple enough' Meredith commented to Arizona.**

'**Yea. My trainers are killing me.' Arizona replied, face askew with discomfort.**

'**Take them off.'**

'**I think I might have to. Least before I do any damage.'**

**She crouched down and undid the laces before eventually pulling them off. She put them by the wall behind her.**

'**Ready' Callie signalled, then she blew her whistle.**

**As the first row headed off, the sound of bouncing balls echoed off the gym walls. Callie walked up and down the far white line, observing them all.**

**When it came to Arizona's turn she started to get nervous. Thoughts were running through her mind like 'What if I trip or I forget how to bounce the ball. God knows its been ages'.**

**As the girl ahead of Arizona approached, she lifted her right arm up, ready to retrieve it. Once it was firmly in her grasp she headed off, bouncing the ball at her side. She built up a rhythm, letting the ball flow form hand to hand. As she reached the other side she looked up. Callie was standing a little to the left watching her. She saw her smile and mouth 'impressive'. Arizona blushed and turned around. Going back to her group she felt as though she were walking on air.**

***One little comment and I let it go to my head* Arizona thought.**

**After passing the ball onto Meredith, she headed to the back of the line. Shortly Meredith returned and the sound of Callie's whistle pierced her ears.**

'**Not bad at all' Callie exclaimed. 'I can see you all know what you're doing.'**

**Callie retrieved some more balls from the bag and threw them off to those who didn't have one.**

'**Now for some real practice' she smiled.**

**An hour later and the girls were returning to the changing rooms. They were out of breath and in dire need of a shower.**

'**You know' Arizona panted, sitting herself on a bench in the changing rooms. 'I don't remember the last time I worked out like that.'**

'**This is a weekly occurrence with Miss Torres' Meredith explained, having regained her breath.**

'**If that's the case, I'll be super fit in no time' Arizona laughed.**

**Meredith looked at her. 'Well, you seem pretty fit. I mean, you seem as though you work out.'**

'**Not as much as I used to' Arizona sighed. 'Lack of time I guess.'**

'**Well you've got weeks of training a head of you. I'm sure by the end of the semester, you'll be able to go in for 'Worlds Strongest Woman' Meredith flexed her muscles and made a macho face.**

**Arizona laughed at Meredith's impression.**

'**I may not get picked though. There's some good players out there. Including you.'**

'**Ha!' Meredith mocked. 'Just wait until you see me shooting. I swear, even if the hoop was the size of a…..of a….of a larger hoop, I would still miss!'**

**Arizona doubled over laughing at Meredith's expressive sense of humour. She could see them becoming good friends in the future.**

***That's if she doesn't hate me for lying to her about being 17***

**She shouldn't allow herself to get too close. At the end of this charade when she reveals her real identity, people may disapprove of her for all her deceit. They may even hate her. Meredith…..Callie…**

***If I want to be a reporter then I have to be able to detach myself***

**Easier said than done!**

**Looking down at her feet she realised she'd forgotten her trainers.**

'**Shoot, I'll be right back, forgot my trainers.'**

'**Ok' Meredith replied, starting to take off her damp clothes.**

**As Arizona entered the gym she noticed Callie sitting on a stool just to the left of the door. She had her head engrossed in a book. When Arizona got closer she recognised the cover.**

'**Is that a Jodie Denver?' she asked.**

**Callie looked up, startled by the unexpected visitor.**

'**It is yes. You know her work? Callie enquired.**

'**I do yes. I love her work. I have a collection of her books at home. She's such an amazing writer.'**

'**Yea. She can really sock it to the writer' Callie smiled.**

**Arizona let out a small laugh. 'That's for sure.'**

**They smiled at each other for a few moments, looking into each others eyes. They saw such warmth in there. After another few moments Callie cocked her head.**

'**Are you sure you're 17?'**

**Arizona was a little taken back by her asking that question again.**

'**Ugh, yea of course I am. Why?'**

'**I don't know, I just….' Callie stopped to think. '….I cant believe a girl of 17 reads Jodie Denver novels.'**

'**I guess I'm just ahead of my time' Arizona tried to explain.**

'**I guess so' Callie finished. Inwardly she was cussing herself for asking Arizona that again. **

***Of course she's 17, she's in high school! You have to stop this. She'll think you're lusting after her. Well that's what I am doing isn't it? Stop it Stop it! I'm going to end up on that Judge Judy or the Opra Winfrey Show for lusting after my student. sigh***

'**Unfortunately I'm not ahead in school time' Arizona said, bringing Callie out of her thoughts. 'In fact I'm running late. I just came in to pick up my trainers.' She spotted them by the wall a few steps away.**

'**Oh, I was wondering what that smell was' Callie teased.**

**Arizona took in a deep breath of air.**

'**Oh really?' she teased back. 'Well I would hate to demoralize my teachers smelling abilities.'**

'**I should think so too young lady' Callie laughed.**

**Arizona stopped again, smiling at Callie.**

'**I really should get going. Thanks for the lesson. See you Thursday.'**

'**You're welcome, and Arizona?'**

**Arizona stopped at the door way and looked back.**

'**You seem to be a natural at Basketball. I look forward to seeing you at shooting.'**

'**Me too' Arizona said to herself while walking back to the changing rooms.**

**After school had finished, Arizona decided she should check in at work. She stepped through the main doors of the building and was happy to see that the 'damn air conditioning' was working again. For now anyway. Getting into the lift she pressed the button for the 9****th**** floor, then stepped back from the doors which came to a close.**

**Out on her floor, she wandered down the corridor to her office. Once she was in, she made herself comfortable behind her desk.**

***Good to be back***

'**Nice to see you haven't left us then' came a voice from the doorway.**

**Arizona looked up and saw Owen smiling at her.**

'**Owen, Hey, Welcome back. How was Canada?'**

'**It was great' Owen said, walking forward and settling in the chair opposite her. 'Got a chance to catch up on things with the folks you know.'**

'**That's great. We missed you here' Arizona told him, genuinely.**

'**Thanks' he replied, leaning himself back. 'So what's this I hear about my number 1 editor? Writing your own stories with the big boys huh?' he chuckled.**

**Arizona sighed, grinning at him.**

'**I couldn't believe it Owen. When he pointed at me, I got so nervous. You know how I hate confrontation.'**

'**Don't I know' he said sarcastically. 'This is a great opportunity for you. I've always said you have the stamina for it.'**

'**You did, and I appreciate it. I've been undercover 2 days now. I'm not sure where my reports going to come from though.'**

**Owen pondered his thoughts for a moment then sat forward.**

'**You know, I believe in you. I know you will find your story. This is a 4 month operation isn't it?' **

**Arizona nodded.**

'**You see. You're only 2 days into it. If you feel you ever need a step in the right direction, just ask. I'll help as much as I can.'**

'**Thanks Owen. You're a star.'**

'**I know' he grinned. 'I better head off. If Webber catches me in here gossiping, I'll be out on my ass.' He rose from his seat. 'Keep in touch girl.'**

'**I will. Bye Owen.' And he was gone.**

**Since Arizona had started, she and Owen had developed a good working relationship. He had started only 2 weeks prior so they were both finding their feet. He was her superior, but he was a generous boss.**

**It was about a year ago that Owen had come into her office for a chat. He had opened his heart to her, explaining what he was going through. He had said he was in the middle of transitioning - from his female body, in to a man. The thought of Owen being a woman had never crossed her mind. The way he looked and acted was just like any other man. **

**That wasn't entirely true. He didn't act like a lot of men. No, Owen's personality was almost totally different from any man she had ever known. If she looked back and thought about it, she may have, before she had known the true, thought he was a bit ''too'' soft natured for a man. **

**Some men can be like that though. Usually they're gay, but not always. Sometimes its just the way they have been brought up.**

**What with Owen moving here from Canada, only a week before starting the job, he didn't know anyone and hadn't formed any friendships. He spent most of his time here at work. A bit like Arizona. He had told her how he trusted her.**

**She had kept her word and not told anyone. If he needed to go out suddenly or for an appointment, she would cover for him.**

**Yes, she was glad Owen was back. She also knew he would keep his word about helping her.**

**Driving home that night, Arizona thought she may just take him up on that offer.**

Next Chapter Miss Torres chooses her team ;) You reckon our perky blonde will be on it?

After a lovely 2 weeks off for Christmas I'm back to work tomorrow….I should still be able to get the next chapter up at some point though, that is if you really need to see…. :D


	4. Chapter 4

Well, what can I say, I feel the Christmas spirit is still within me and after hearing some kind words in the reviews, I've relented and decided to go ahead an give you another chapter today!

I dedicate this one to both I-am-Loved17 and Roggstar-with-a-Scalpal, thanks for your lovely reviews, it makes me feel awesome! :D

Hope you enjoy the latest update, as always let me know your thoughts!

**Chapter 4**

**Time had flown by and before Arizona knew it, over a week had gone by. It had been one of the most hectic weeks she could remember. She'd forgotten how tiring extra curricular activities could be.**

**On the Wednesday she had gone to Meredith's house to train for the Spelling Bee. It had been a real treat for Arizona, reminding her of her own school days, when she and her friends would get together after school and study. It had almost seemed like old habits never died! She didn't think about it too much. She had grown up since then and knew there was fun to be had in life. Didn't she?**

**The night she had spent with Meredith and the 2 other girls, Jemma Rivers and Keira Moley, went on until well after 11.**

**The next day at school, Arizona and the others had had their basketball lesson. As they'd been told, it was shooting practice all lesson. Arizona had surprised herself. She couldn't believe how well she had done. It was as though she practiced on a regular basis.**

**Callie had also been very impressed.**

'**I think we'll make a star of you yet' Callie had told her.**

***I cant believe the circumstances we're in* Arizona kept thinking. **

**If only they had met before this whole undercover business. What would have happened?**

***I looked just a little bit different* she remembered.**

**She doubted Callie would have given her a second glance. Despite her thoughts though, Arizona couldn't stop having a little flirt. It seemed Callie was having a hard time. It was like, she would be flirting back, then, all of a sudden, she'd remember Arizona was a student.**

***I'm going insane! I should be sacked! She is so beautiful! There's something about her…***

**These were just a few of the thoughts that were running through Callie's head.**

**Callie herself had noticed that Arizona was getting quite friendly with Meredith. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't help the streak of jealousy that went through her every time she saw them together. Laughing, Joking, Touching…**

**The end of the first week went by, as did the beginning of the second week. Now, early Thursday morning, Arizona was eating her cereal in the kitchen. She was thinking about the PE lesson she'd be having this morning. Callie would be picking her players. The girls she thought would 'benefit' the team. Arizona believed she had done a good job.**

**On Tuesday they had been split in to teams and played some actual basketball. There had been some good competition. This was why she was nervous.**

***Silly* she thought. *I'm here for a story, not to play high school Basketball***

**Over the last few days she had made friends with a few of the girls in gym class. She had even been invited to a house party on Saturday night, which she had stupidly declined.**

***Could have found a story. Inside view of teenage shenanigans***

**Her conscience had told her to give it a miss. Just like in high school…**

'**Pfft' she said to herself. 'Toughen yourself up girl. You're here to get a story, and the only way to do that is to get your head out of the sand and do whatever it takes. You have to grab that bull by the balls.'**

**She giggled. Finishing her breakfast, she stood up and strolled over to the sink. After cleaning up, Arizona gathered the stuff she needed for the day, then with a final look back, she left her apartment.**

**At school, her second lesson was English. One of her favourites. She continued to dominate answering the teachers questions. A few students had come up to her, asking if they could pick her brains about different topics. She felt rather good and knowledgeable. Back in her real school days she had been picked on for being 'too smart'. People would laugh and throw paper at her when she put her hand up.**

**Not this time though…**

**She caught up with Meredith as they headed for P.E.**

'**Hey Meredith, How's it going?'**

'**Arizona! Hey. I'm so nervous. I've been thinking about this moment all night. God I hope I get picked. I doubt it though. I played poop on Tuesday.' Meredith told her, not once coming up for air.**

'**Hey, don't worry about it. I think you did great.' Arizona said, trying to conceal her own eagerness to know.**

'**You're just saying that.' Meredith rolled her eyes.**

'**Yea, I am. But only because its true! Shooting isn't everything. Defensively you were great.'**

'**I suppose. I'm just sick of the wait.' She looked at Arizona. 'If you're not on the team, I'll eat my glasses.' Meredith said.**

**Arizona laughed.**

'**You never know what Miss Torres has in store.' Arizona finished.**

**Arriving at the changing rooms, they saw a note on the door. **

_** Basketballers, No need to get changed, come into the Gym, Miss Torres **_

**In the gym, Callie was having a little shooting practice. She was thinking about the team she had chosen. It had taken hours last night to finally finish the line up. She was certain on 5 for sure. The others, she thought, had more or less the same qualities.**

**As students started to come in, Callie caught the ball and headed down the Gym.**

'**Here she comes' Meredith said.**

**Arizona had already been watching, so just nodded in response.**

'**Morning Ladies' Callie said, smiling. She received a few mornings and then carried on.**

'**Well, today's the day.' She walked towards the wall and stopped, turned and leaned against it. 'It has taken me an awfully long time to finalise this, but who I have chosen, I feel would be the best for our team.' She started walking again, back towards the middle of the gym.**

**She put her hand in her pocket and retrieved a piece of paper.**

***She's got it all wrote down on that paper* Arizona thought.**

'**Before I read out names, I just want to genuinely say, you all did so well. I was so impressed with the effort you all put in.'**

**Unfolding the paper, she looked down at it.**

'**Ok' she started. 'In total I have chosen 12 of you. Five players, Five subs and 2 reserves. This is just in case, heaven forbid, we get any injuries.'**

'**That's 20 of us that are leaving here without a place' Arizona heard a girl behind her say.**

'**So, the girls I have chosen to be our 2 reserves are… Nicola Jones' Callie looked up, in the direction of Arizona. '….and Meredith Grey.' Callie finished, looking back down at the paper.**

**Arizona turned to her friend. Meredith was looking at the floor, her face void of emotion. Arizona put her hand on Meredith's shoulder.**

'**Hey, you made the team.' Arizona tried.**

**A few moments later Meredith looked at her, showing a weak smile.**

'**I guess. Only if there's an injury though.' Meredith said dejectedly.**

**Arizona squeezed her shoulder one last time then turned back to Callie. Callie had glanced back at Meredith quickly and saw Arizona consoling her.**

***Damn it Callie. You let your emotions cloud your judgement. Meredith should be more than a reserve***

**Realising everyone was watching her, Callie carried on.**

'**Moving on. The subs I have chosen are… Lindsay Penfold, Louise Preston, Carly Foster, Dawn Taylor and Stephanie Brown.' She looked up, a small smile on her lips as she saw the girls bounce in excitement.**

'**Lastly….the main team. I have already assigned you to positions which I think you'll be strongest in. If any of you watch basketball, you'll realise that players mix and match where they go. Shooters will defend, as defenders will shoot. These positions I have given you are what we call your 'traditional roles'.'**

**You could hear a pin drop in the gym, it was that quiet.**

'**The players who will be representing Rentworth High girls team are….Mandy Fraiser.'**

**A loud scream of joy was emitted, along with a small round of applause.**

'**Well done Mandy. I have given you the role of 'Small Forward'. People in this role are good at passing, shooting from all areas, they're fast and have a hard drive. You demonstrated all of those trades.'**

**After everyone had settled down, Callie continued.**

'**Next, I have chosen….Sadie Harris.'**

**Again, the name was followed with cheers.**

'**Well done to you too Sadie. Your role is 'Power Forward'. Essentially, power forwards hang around the basket, ceasing opportunities for lay ups and short range shots.'**

**People congratulated her then looked back at Callie for the next player.**

'**The next player is…..Abbey Benton.'**

**More applause could be heard.**

'**Well Done Abbey. Your role is centre. You showed how well you were at moving the ball around. You're also a fast mover, which means you can be down the other side of the court in a heart beat. Well Done.'**

**Arizona was getting nervous.**

***Only 2 places left. I cant take it* Arizona thought.**

**Meredith also seemed anxious. She wanted to Arizona to make the team even more than herself.**

**Callie continued. 'Second to last, I have chosen…..Lexie Fairbanks.'**

**The applause was even louder then before.**

'**You Lexie, have shown me some great Basketball over the last 2 weeks. I have given you the role of 'Shooting Guard'. You have great aim and have proved to be an excellent long range shooter. That's the 'Shooting Guards' strongest talent. Also you're fast, you dribble well and move yourself into space with ease. Good going girl.' Callie finished.**

**A loud round of applause erupted again.**

'**Now for our final player.' Callie started. 'Over the last 2 weeks I have been exceptionally pleased with the effort this young lady has put into the practice. She has excelled in all area's of defence and shooting. Her role is 'Point Guard'. The point guard of the team is more or less the leader on the court. They control the tempo and call out plays. The heart of the team, if you will.' Callie smiled.**

**Arizona wasn't sure what to expect. There were still 21 of them that hadn't been assigned a place in the team. Scanning their faces she noted that from what she had observed over the last 2 weeks, they were all pretty good. Her eye's landed on Meredith.**

'**Good luck' Meredith mouthed to her.**

***I need it* Arizona thought. *So many good players with only 1 spot left***

**She looked back at Callie, only catching the end of her sentence.**

'…**..dribbling skills. Callie said. 'As well as the role of Point Guard, this young lady will also be the captain.**

**Callie looked at everyone. All equally begging to hear who it was. She couldn't help but inwardly giggle at their faces.**

'**The lady I have chosen for this multi task role is…**

**Just then the gym doors came crashing open and a student popped her head in.**

'**Miss Torres, Miss Stamp needs you. There's a fight between 2 girls on the field.' the girl told her.**

**Inwardly everyone had screamed. That girl couldn't have chosen a more worse time to come in.**

**Callie scowled.**

***Every time* she thought. *Why cant she handle those damn kids herself. She's only got 13 of them!***

'**Sorry ladies, I realise I've left that hanging. I'll be right back. Talk amongst yourselves for a bit.'**

**As Callie left, Dawn Taylor ask the girl who was fighting.**

'**Reed and Kirsty she replied. 'Apparently Reed saw Kirsty making eyes at Chad.'**

'**Damn, Kirsty's asking for her eye's to be scratched out.'**

**A few girls laughed.**

**Meredith turned to Arizona.**

'**Only one place to go. The best place. I think you got it you know.'**

**Arizona didn't look up. She was too busy processing her thoughts. Would it be possible that Callie would choose her? To be captain and heart of the team?**

***Don't be silly. You're a nerd remember. You know numbers, books, studying. Not basketball and tactics.***

'**Hey Arizona?' Meredith said. 'Don't worry about it. Even if…..by some absolutely huge lapse in judgement, Miss Torres doesn't choose you, you can take my place.'**

**Arizona looked at her. Her eyebrows scowled.**

'**Don't be silly Meredith. Miss Torres knows what she is doing. If she'd wanted me on the team she would have chosen me' Arizona told her.**

**Would it be possible that Callie had found out about her undercover operation? Is this why she hadn't chosen her? No way, not even the principle knows.**

**She had felt so sure she had done a good job. Callie had even praised her every time she saw her. She was forgetting that there were another 20+ girls at the practice. Callie had probably done the same for them. Even so, some of the other students had praised her on a regular basis.**

**There was also the small possibility that Callie 'had' chosen her. That she had been given the best role. Would Callie really do that?**

**She rubbed her forehead as the thoughts ran through.**

'**Come on Arizona' Meredith said. 'Even if - and that's a big if - you don't get on you've still got the Spelling Bee. You're doing so well in that. Plus, there will also be the joy of you watching me eat my glasses.'**

**Taking her glasses off, she looked at them. 'Hmm, a bit dry looking, but nothing a slab of ketchup wont change.' She put hem back on then smiled at Arizona, who was now having a giggle at Meredith's antics.**

**Arizona appreciated Meredith's encouragement. **

'**I know. I really appreciate you asking me to be part of the Spelling Bee. I guess being on this team too would have been the icing on the cake you know…' Arizona finished.**

**Just then, Callie came striding back into the gym.**

'**Sorry about that. Right, where were we?' she asked them.**

'**You were going to tell us who the captain was' Lexie told her.**

'**Oh yes of course. Like I said, this lady will take position of Point Guard and Captain.'**

**Arizona watched Callie's lips. She crossed her fingers which she had concealed in her lap.**

'**I'll stop the teasing now' Callie grinned. 'The lady I have chosen for this role is….' Callie paused.**

**A few moments went by.**

'**Its like watching the final of American Idol' Lexie shouted out, to which everyone, including Callie laughed.**

**Meredith looked at Arizona. She could see she was holding her breath.**

'…**..Arizona Robbins!' Callie finished.**

**Arizona froze. Inside her head, all she could hear was Callie echoing her name. Brought back to reality by arms around her shoulders, Arizona heard shouts of congratulations. She eventually let out the air she'd been holding. Speechless, she turned to everyone, the surprise evident in her face. She'd been picked. Callie had chosen her, to be leader. Turning her attention from the students to Callie, she saw her. Arms folded, lips quirked into a delightful smile and her eye's dancing while she looked back. Arizona wanted nothing more than to stand up, run over and embrace Callie.**

***That would be very….***

'**You did it!' Meredith shouted, knocking Arizona from her daydream.**

**Regaining her speech, Arizona said 'I cant believe it.'**

'**I can' Meredith smiled. ' You're awesome.'**

**Arizona smiled back at her. Meredith seemed to hold her eye contact for just a little longer than usual, Arizona thought.**

***Did she just look at my lips there?***

**It was true. Meredith's eyes had ventured from Arizona's eye's to her lips. Almost as though she had been contemplating kissing her.**

***Don't be a fool. Your gay dar is weak remember. Maybe I should change the batteries…..* she thought.**

**Arizona figured she was just seeing things. The thing was, Arizona hadn't been the only one to notice…**

**Callie had been watching Arizona since she had said her name.. She had watched her shocked face turn into that of pure happiness. She had seen when Meredith had gotten close to her. Watched as Meredith studied Arizona's face. Almost asking permission to kiss her.**

**Callie's jaw clenched shut. Her smile faded.**

'**Ok everyone. Settle down now' she said, wanting to break up anything that may or may not happen. 'I want to apologise to those of you who have not been chosen. I was really impressed. You all excelled in your abilities. Please try out again next year. Maybe then there could be a swap around.'**

**There were a few shrugs.**

'**Ok. I think that's all we need today. Could the team please stay behind for a few moments so I can prep you. The rest of you are free to go. Give yourselves an early lunch!'**

**Students started to leave the gym, obviously feeling lousy. Once they were all gone, Callie turned to her team.**

'**Congratulations everyone. I was especially pleased with what you showed me. I think, and this is just speculation, but I think we have a good chance to get far in this new league. I'm not pressuring you of course. However I am jumping with joy inside at what I've seen.'**

**As Callie said this she saw them all grin with pride.**

'**Now as I've told you earlier, we'll be training on a Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night. Is this suitable for you all?'**

**There were a few shrugs and a few shouts of 'yes'.**

'**We can arrange our spelling bee training for another time' Meredith whispered to Arizona.**

'**Ok. That's great' Callie beamed. 'We'll start training as of next week. Get yourselves away then.'**

**Sitting on some park benches outside of school, Arizona and Meredith slowly picked at their lunches. Meredith hadn't said much. Arizona felt awful for her. She could see how much Meredith had wanted to be in the actual team. At the same time, she was excited for herself. This kid of things never happened to her. Being part of the, sorry, being CAPTAIN of the basketball team almost made her the 'coolest kid' in school.**

**All that aside, she hoped it wouldn't tarnish her friendship with Meredith.**

**A girl came over to them.**

'**Hey Arizona, Meredith..'**

'**Hey Lexie' they said in unison.**

'**I'm just coming to tell you we're arranging a night out tomorrow for the team. It would be great if you could come…?'**

'**Ohh? That sounds good' Meredith said. 'Where is it?'**

'**We're going to The Crane. Real mellow place and under 18s can go, so…'**

**Arizona nodded. 'Yea, that sounds great.'**

'**We'll be there' Meredith finished.**

'**Awesome. See you there….round 7ish!'**

'**Ok, Bye Lexie' Arizona called.**

**Finishing up their lunch, Arizona told Meredith she'd be at hers for 7 that night for the practice. As Arizona walked to her next lesson, she thought about what Callie had said. **

***Arizona will be the heart of the team***

**She couldn't have dreamt of a better scenario. **

**Later that night, when the 2 other girls had left, Arizona and Meredith were relaxing on the couch watching some TV. They had decided that they would train more on a Monday, instead of taking up another night.**

**On the couch, Meredith had brought her legs up and was resting them over Arizona's lap. Something had been playing on Meredith's mind, but she hadn't had the courage to say anything. She rubbed her temples in frustration.**

**Arizona looked over at her.**

'**Are you Ok?' she asked.**

**Meredith looked up.**

'**Yea. Yea, I'm fine. Just a bit tired.'**

'**Oh sorry' Arizona said, leaning forward. 'Of course you're tired, its been a long day. I'm going to head off.' she finished, beginning to lift Meredith's legs off her.**

'**No no, I wasn't meaning that. Please stay a bit longer…' Meredith urged.**

'**Are you sure? Maybes you should be having an early night?' Arizona suggested.**

'**I will, just stay a bit longer….yea?'**

**Arizona sat back again.**

'**Sure, no problem.'**

**A few minutes went by.**

'**Actually, Arizona. There's something I've been wanting to tell you.' Meredith said.**

'**Oh?' Arizona replied.**

**Meredith brought her legs from Arizona and folded them in front of herself. A few moments passed as she gathered her thoughts.**

'**I know I've only known you for less than 2 weeks, but I feel really close to you. I feel like we're good friends, you know?'**

'**Yea, I know what you mean. We just clicked didn't we?' Arizona agreed.**

'**That's it' Meredith said. 'That rarely happens to me. You're the closest friend I've ever had.'**

**Arizona smiled, touched by Meredith's confession.**

'**I feel we can tell each other anything.' Meredith continued.**

**Arizona's stomach dropped. She started thinking about the real reason she was sat here. The circumstances that made it possible for her to be here. Once she had done what she intended to do and left the school, what would happen? Was it such a good idea for her to keep her identity a secret. Even just from Meredith? She seemed trustworthy enough…**

***At least I hope she is***

'**That's why I think I can trust you' Meredith said.**

**Her stomach twisting at Meredith's words of trust she asked…**

'**Trust me with what?'**

**Meredith inhaled a deep breath. Releasing it as she gulped the minimal saliva forming in her dry mouth.**

'**If I tell you something….would you promise it would go no further? Meredith asked.**

**Arizona's heart began to beat faster. She didn't know what was coming.**

'**I promise. You can trust me Meredith.' She inwardly kicked herself for saying those words.**

*** You can trust me. I just lie about who **_**I**_** am***

**Meredith inhaled a long breath of air again.**

'**Ok' she said. 'Please don't take this in a bad way. I don't want you to think differently of me.' **

**Arizona noted that she had started to pick her finger nails, in a nervous manner she presumed.**

'**I've just been pulling my hair out figuring whether I should tell you or not.' Meredith continued.**

**Deciding she would try to make Meredith feel more relaxed, Arizona brought her own legs up, turning her body round to face Meredith, as she mirrored her position.**

'**Meredith' Arizona said. 'Please, just tell me. I promise no matter what it is, I will not think different, nor will I hate you.'**

**Meredith smiled, thankful for Arizona's assurance.**

'**I'm gay' Meredith blurted.**

**Silence filled the room for a moment, only to be broken by Arizona giggling. Meredith stared at her.**

***Why is she laughing at me?* she thought. * Damn it, I knew I shouldn't have told her***

**Settling down, Arizona looked at Meredith.**

'**Is that it?' Arizona asked.**

**Meredith's eyebrows furrowed. 'What do you mean, Is that it?' Meredith retorted.**

'**I'm sorry, its just. I didn't know what to expect. I thought you were going to tell me something bad.'**

**Meredith relaxed a little.**

'**You mean, you don't mind?'**

**Arizona looked at her in shock. 'Mind? Why would I mind? Of course I don't. We cant help who we fall in love with. I'm honoured that you told me.' **

'**You're the only person I've ever told.' Meredith admitted. ' People have speculated, but I've always kinda shrugged it off.' **

'**Well, if I'm the only person you've ever told, then I feel even more honoured.' Arizona smiled.**

'**Thanks. You've no idea how happy that makes me feel. Thanks for being so great about it.'**

'**You're welcome.'**

**Arizona thought about telling Meredith she too was gay, but decided to keep it to herself.**

'**I actually thought about telling Miss Torres. I figured she'd understand what I was going through.' Meredith continued.**

**Arizona was confused. Was that just because she was a gym teacher? **

'**Why would you think that? Arizona asked.**

'**Well, I guess because she's gay. She knows the turmoil I'm going through.'**

**Arizona's thoughts went into overdrive. Callie ****was**** gay. Her heart was thumping.**

'**Miss Torres's gay? I didn't realise…' Arizona said.**

***Yea, I had just wished she was* Arizona thought**

'**Oh, yea. She's totally open about it. All the kids love her for it. They're really cool about it.' Meredith went on.**

**Arizona was only half listening. Her head was still coming to terms with Callie really being into woman. **

***You didn't stand a chance before and you still don't* she reminded herself.**

'**That's good' Arizona replied to Meredith's last statement.**

'**Yea, she's so cool. I really admire her. And her body….' she pursed her lips and wolf whistled. Letting out a laugh afterwards.**

**Arizona laughed along. Boy, did she know Callie had a hot body. That's all she thought about every night since she'd met her.**

**Driving home that night, Arizona thought about the nights events. Meredith had revealed something so special to her. She knew how nervous she had been. Arizona remembered how nerve racking it had been when she came out. Everyone had taken it well though. Her parents had been up set for a while. What with Teddy having already admitted she was gay, her parents had hoped Arizona would be the one to deliver them some grand children. **

**Arizona had thought about seriously telling Meredith her true identity. She felt she could trust her, but then visions of Richard Webber popped into her head saying 'You blew your damn cover. All this has been wasted. You're fired!'**

**She couldn't let that happen.**

**Continuing her drive, Arizona's final thoughts were of Callie. Of maybe a little more than friendship at the end of all this.**

***She'll want nothing to do with me when she finds out***

***No, that wont happen* she told herself. *She's picked me to be the heart of her team. There has to be a reason for that***

**She smiled, feeling confident that somewhere, at the end of the tunnel, there would be a shimmer of hope.**

Hope you enjoyed that!

Next chapter the girls head off to the Crane. What do you reckon the chances are of a certain gym teacher showing up there?

I think next chapter is definitely one you'll wona read ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Once again thank you so much for the feedback, I'm absolutely loving it, and really appreciate hearing your thoughts. It took me a good while to write it, that's why I wanted to finish the whole story before I posted it (I cant be trusted to be consistent with my updates otherwise)!

I have a feeling you'll love this chapter, well, at least I hope you do ;) Can I also apologise in advance….please? Hehe!

Quite a long chapter, hope you don't mind….?

**Chapter 5**

**The sun shone through the open window, bouncing off Arizona's face. Her forehead slightly moist from the heat of the classroom. The maths class she was in lay silent, although it was far from empty. They had been given a test on algebra. Most students were still busy scribbling down answers, while Arizona sat looking out of the window. She had been finished a good 20 minutes. She'd even gone through it twice, just to make sure.**

**Ten minutes ago she had taken her eyes from her work and the four walls of the classroom and glanced out of the window. In the distance, she had spotted a group of girls running around the track. Moving her gaze from them, she looked to the finish line. There sat Callie. She was sat with her legs stretched out in front of her, while her finger tips pushed to reach her toes.**

***No wonder she has such a great body, she's always exercising* Arizona thought.**

**Arizona continued to watch as Callie started to time the girls as they ran. She saw Callie talk to a couple of the students, then throw her head back in laughter. A small smile played on her lips as she wished she could be out there. She hadn't been able to get Callie out of her head last night. Finding out she WAS gay had made her feel so unbelievably alive. She wanted, no, she needed to get to know her better.**

**Arizona suddenly came to her senses and realised everyone was starting to leave. Looking at the clock, it showed 12:30.**

***Lunchtime***

**Outside she seated herself on a park bench and started to eat her sandwiches.**

'**Hey Arizona' Meredith called as she approached the bench.**

'**Hey there, how's your morning been?' Arizona asked**

**Dropping her bag on to the table, Meredith began to open it in search of her lunch.**

'**Can't complain. Lots of homework, but its Friday so I'm happy' Meredith smiled.**

'**Yea, Friday. Are you still going out tonight…?'**

'**Of course. Are you? Tell me you haven't changed your mind…' Meredith asked, her voice getting higher with every word.**

**Arizona giggled at Meredith's outburst. 'Yes I'm still going, don't worry.' she told her.**

'**Whew. You had me worried for a second.'**

**They sat munching on their lunches in silence, both lost in their own thoughts. Meredith had been thrilled last night after 'coming out' to Arizona. She had been relieved at how well she had taken it. In truth there had been more she wanted to tell Arizona. The fact that she was developing feelings for her. Meredith had thought better of it though. Too much information in one night may have made Arizona's reaction quite different. She'd pick her moment. Maybe get to know her better. Meredith was unsure of which side Arizona played for, but she'd make it her priority to find out.**

**Across from Meredith, Arizona scanned the grounds while she chomped on her apple. There were a lot more students outside today. Probably because it was so hot. Some lay on blankets, soaking up the sun. Her gaze wandered over to the side of the school. In the car park she could see the top of her car. There was a woman with her butt in the air, crouching into a blue car which was parked next to Arizona's, presumably looking for something. When the woman straightened up, Arizona knew exactly who the car, and the butt belonged to. The woman's wavy hair bounced around as she shut the door and turned around.**

'**My oh my' Arizona said.**

'**Huh?'**

**Arizona turned around and looked at Meredith. She hadn't realised she'd said it out loud.**

'**Uh…I'm just thinking about how umm, juicy this apple is!' Arizona told her, mentally slapping herself in the process.**

'**Okay…..' Meredith replied. 'You're kind of a freak' she grinned, then turned back to some students that were play fighting.**

**Relieved that Meredith had bought her fib, Arizona turned back towards the school. Callie had almost made it to the stairs. Before turning to go up them, Callie looked in Arizona's direction. When she spotted Arizona, she smiled and lifted her arm to wave.**

**Arizona was taken aback.**

***Is she waving at me?* Arizona wandered. *She's looking at me, isn't she?***

**Looking around slightly, Arizona couldn't see anyone around her waving at Callie so she turned back towards her and smiled, lifting her own hand to wave back.**

***I love how she picks me out of a crowd.* Arizona smiled at her thoughts.**

'**Who you waving at?' came Meredith's voice.**

***Damn, Meredith saw me***

**Arizona couldn't decide whether or not to lie about waving at Callie. Why should she? It wasn't as though Meredith knew she was gay, let alone that she fancied their teacher.**

'**Oh, umm, Miss Torres. She waved over at me, so I just returned the favour.'**

'**Oh..' Meredith said. After a shot pause, she continues. 'You're lucky you know. You're her number one. Her little star.'**

**Meredith looked down and poked the fruit salad with her fork. Arizona couldn't help but notice the sorrow in Meredith's face. They both seemed head over heels for their teacher!**

'**You really like her don't you?' Arizona whispered.**

**Meredith let out a small laugh.**

'**I guess its what you might call a school girl crush. Its like fancying your favourite actor or band. You know you don't stand a chance with them, but at the same time its fun to pretend.'**

'**I guess…' was all Arizona could say.**

**The rest of their lunch break was filled with talk of the club they were going to that night. They decided to meet at Meredith's and walk from there, as it was only a couple of blocks away.**

**Later that night, Arizona looked at herself in the mirror for the 50th**** time. She had spoken to Cristina on the phone after school had finished. When Arizona said she had nothing to wear, Cristina had come around 20 minutes later, with an arm full of clothes.**

**Most had been ridiculously revealing that she hadn't even tried them on. Eventually she had chosen a blue strap top and some dark blue jeans. In fear of showing too much skin, she had decided to put a cardigan on as well, despite the hot weather.**

**At 6:30, Arizona pulled up at Meredith's. When Meredith opened the door, she looked Arizona up and down.**

***Amazing* she thought.**

**Gulping, she stepped aside. 'Hey, come on it, I'm almost ready.'**

'**Hey, that's fine, I'm a little early' Arizona told her.**

'**Make yourself comfortable' Meredith told her, shutting the door. 'Ill be back soon'. With that Meredith ran up the stairs and headed to her bedroom. Arizona in the mean time went and sat on the sofa.**

**Ten minutes later, Meredith appeared at the bottom of the stairs.**

'**So you ready to go?' Meredith asked.**

**Looking up Arizona did a double take. A very different Meredith stood in front of her. Meredith's hair, usually un kept in a ponytail was now loose and very wavy, hanging around her face. She had taken her glasses off and presumably she was wearing contacts. Her brilliant white teeth, visible beneath her big smile.**

'**Sure. You look great Meredith.' Arizona praised.**

'**Thanks, so do you.' Meredith inwardly grinned.**

***I knew this would get her heart pumping* Meredith thought.**

**Walking to the front door, Meredith opened it and gestured for Arizona to go first.**

'**Why thank you, kind lady' Arizona joked.**

'**My pleasure' Meredith told her, bowing.**

**Turning back into the house, Meredith grabbed her bag which lay on the floor then turned back and headed outside, closing the door in the process.**

**A few minutes later they arrived at The Crane. Walking through the entrance, the sound of loud music pounded their ears. They saw people dancing under the flashing lights.**

***So this is the kind of scene I've been missing* Arizona thought.**

**They wondered further into the club, shoulder to shoulder, in fear of losing each other. Over to the right they spotted some girls from school. Lexie waved and headed towards them.**

'**There they are' Meredith said.**

**Moving closer, they saw half a dozen girls crowded around the table. Arizona noticed glasses of what looked like alcohol placed on the table.**

***Underage drinking* she thought *I'm on the ball tonight, maybe I'll find my story yet***

'**Hey Arizona! Glad you made it. Meredith!' Sadie exclaimed. 'You look really different, very nice. I hardly recognised you.'**

'**Yea thought I'd dress myself up a little' Meredith replied.**

'**Ill say. What's your poison then' Abbey asked.**

'**My what' Arizona asked confused.**

**Lexie giggled. 'She means what are you drinking.'**

'**Ohh…' Arizona replied. 'Umm, I'll have an orange juice please.'**

'**No way chick!' Sadie shouted. 'You gotta have a little something better than that.'**

'**Yea!' the other girls agreed.**

**Arizona was at a crossroads at what to do. Should she stay sober and keep a level head in hopes of getting a story, or should she have a drink and end up making a fool of herself, maybe even sabotage her cover? Her limit was usually a glass of red wine. Any more than that and her head would be in the clouds. Before Arizona could say anything, Meredith answered for her.**

'**You could always add a splash of vodka to her orange. I'll have one too.'**

**Arizona's eye's widened at Meredith's response. This was going to be quite the experience.**

'**That's the spirit' Abbey replied, then headed off to the bar.**

**Finding some seats, Arizona and Meredith joined the group. While they waited for Abbey to return, they talked about the team and up coming games.**

**When Abbey approached a few minutes later, she placed a rather large glass of vodka orange in front of the new comers.**

'**Couldn't you have gotten a bigger glass' Arizona mocked, eyeing up her 'poison'.**

'**Ha ha.' Sadie laughed to the group. 'You know, I'm really starting to like you Robbins. The girls got spunk' she said to the group.**

'**Come on my girlies, bottoms up' Abby said, taking a large swig of her drink.**

**Turning to Meredith, Arizona whispered 'This is going to be interesting.' Picking up her glass she pursed her lips ready to sip. As she washed the vodka orange around her mouth and let it flow down her throat, she couldn't help but admit how delicious it tasted.**

***Yikes, I'm gonna to have to watch myself* she thought, taking another generous sip. **

**Meredith watched as Arizona downed her drink.**

***If she carries on like this, she'll be spilling the beans in no time***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'I cant believe you talked me into this.'**

**'Come on Mark. You've been working hard for the last two weeks. Its Friday, let your hair down...'**

**Mark shook his head. 'My hair is as down as it gets and you don't have to be on the radio at 7am Torres.' the man replied agitated. **

**Callie giggled. It was true. With no school the next day she'd be having a healthy lie in. Her best friend Mark on the other hand didn't have that luxury. He was a radio presenter. In fact, he had his own show! It was a popular morning show which meant Mark worked extremely hard. Photo shoots, interviews, parties not to mention doing the actual broadcast 6 days a week. He had no time to just relax, and that's where Callie stepped in. They had been best friends since high school. Both now 26, it had been a good 14 years. Although they were very close, they had never thought of each other in a 'more than friends' way, even before Callie realised she was gay. She knew Mark had been working hard the last 2 weeks as they had been a broadcaster down. So, as well as his own show in the morning, he had been doing the evening slot, 7-11pm. Great for the fans, tiring for poor old Mark. **

**'Come on Mark, lets get some drinks.' **

**They both headed over to the bar. After ordering some Tequila, they went in search of a table. Dodging those that were dancing around, Callie steered over to a quiet area. Glancing to the right, she spotted a few of her students. **

**'Hey, there's some kids from school.' **

**'Whoop-de-doo' Mark replied. 'School kids, oh what fun.' **

**Callie glared at him. 'If you don't change your attitude Sloan I'm locking you in your room!' **

**'Ok, mom' **

**'You want to meet them? Or can I not trust you to be polite?' Callie tried, raising an eyebrow. **

**'I shall be on my best behaviour. Id hate to get detention, Miss Torres.' **

**'I should think not. You had enough of that when we were at school.' **

**'Funny..' Mark replied. 'On the other hand, it could be fun. Tell me, do you teachers still use that big stick? I could do with a good whipping.' **

**Callie smiled, glad that Mark was eventually acting his usual 'non work-addicted' self. They headed towards the students. A few feet away Callie stopped suddenly, causing Mark to bump into her. **

**'Heyyyy, what's up?' Mark asked. Callie turned to him. A worried look on her face. 'Callie? What's wrong?' Mark asked, becoming serious. **

**'Shit, shit, shit' came Callie's reply. **

**Cocking an eyebrow, Mark brought his hand up and pinched Callie's arm. 'What's going on Torres?' he asked. **

**'We cant go over there and oww' Callie replied, placing her drink in the left hand before rubbing her arm with the right. **

**'Why? You afraid I'll show you up?' **

**'No.' Callie said. 'Its not that. Its just...Arizona's there too.' **

**Mark's eyes grew wide, while a playful grin played on his lips. 'Ohhhh! Where is she? I cant believe I eventually get to meet the mysterious sex kitten that's been haunting your dreams.'**

'**No! Mark! You cant….she cant….I cant…'**

'**Are you planning on finishing any of these sentences today?' Mark mocked.**

'**I cant see her outside of school Mark. Do you know how inappropriate that would be?' Callie whispered.**

'**Inappropriate? Callie you're here for a good time, she's here for a good time, why don't we all have a good time together? Maybe you'll even get to know her better…' Mark explained, giving her a quick wink.**

**Callie shook her head.**

'**No, No. She's a student….I cant be doing this…'**

'**Get over yourself Torres. For the last 2 weeks we haven't had a day where you haven't mentioned her name. Now I'm not saying go over there and jump on her lap, but you can at least go over and be civil..' **

**It was true. Since meeting Arizona, Callie had done nothing but talk about her. Being so close to Mark, she had confided in him. What a silly idea that had been. Mark's first bit of advice was to get her alone in the changing rooms and jump her ass. Naturally, Callie had declined that, not through lack of wanting however! Now, seeing Arizona in a different environment, with no school boundaries, Callie thought that may tip the balance between right and wrong. She was still her teacher though. She had to remember that.**

***Balls! I cant do it. I'm not prepared.* Callie thought.**

'**Come on, lets go somewhere else to finish our drinks' Callie told Mark, beginning to walk away.**

'**Callie…'**

'**Miss Torres!'**

'**Shit!'**

**Mark had been cut off by the sound of a student. Callie had known the voice. Turning around she came face to face with Meredith Grey. She smiled, a little perplexed at how different Meredith looked.**

***Is she doing that for Arizona?* she wondered. *Non of your damn business***

'**Miss Torres, Hey. Feels weird seeing you outside of school.' Meredith told her excitedly. **

**Despite her slight agitation, Callie continued to smile. 'Yes, its always weird seeing your teacher in other circumstances. We're not bound to the school though.'**

'**No, they let them out for good behaviour' Mark joked.**

**Callie gave him a sideways glance.**

'**I'm with the team' Meredith explained. 'They're just over there. Come on over. You are part of the team after all, coach!'**

'**Oh no I couldn't poss…'**

**Callie was cut off, this time by Mark.**

'**We'd love to. Come on coach!' He grinned, heading over to the table.**

'**Fan-fucking-tastic' Callie muttered.**

**As Callie slowly made her way to the table, some of the other girls started clapping and cheering as they saw her approach. The girl with her back to Callie turned around, curious as to what was happening. Their eye's locked. Callie's heart began to pound. Her palms were becoming sweaty.**

***Damn it, damn it, damn it!* Callie thought. *Think of something. Anything to take your mind off her. Mark's feet. Mark's cheesy feet. Yea, that's right….Arizona's top revealing more cleavage than I've ever seen. Nooooooo! Stop it! She's looking, look away, look away…Why aren't I looking away?'**

**Mark saw Callie was staring at Arizona, or who he assumed was Arizona from her description, so he elbowed her.**

'**Oww again' Callie said under her breath.**

**Whispering Mark replied 'Quit staring at her tit's then. Oh and by the way, what a fox. She really is a stunner!'**

***Great. Just what I needed to hear.***

'**Miss Torres, Wow, I cant believe you come here' Mandy said.**

'**I come here quite a bit actually. it's a pretty chilled out place, so I thought id bring my friend. This is Mark by the way.'**

**There were a few hello's and how you doing's.**

'**I knew it was you' Lexie exclaimed. 'I'm a huge fan of your show, I listen to you every morning.'**

**Mark flashed her a smile. 'Is that so? And what might your name be?'**

'**I'm Lexie, Lexie Fairbanks. You can sit here if you'd like. I'd love to talk to you.'**

'**Well I think that will be a splendid idea' Mark said, giving Callie a wink as he passed her.**

'**She's 17' Callie attempted to whisper.**

'**Miss Torres, you can sit here if you like….' Abbey said.**

**Callie noticed the chair the girl pointed to. Right next to Arizona.**

***Terrific***

**Walking over, Callie placed her drink on the table and sat on the offered seat. She smiled, glancing around at her students. Her eyes finished on Arizona.**

**Arizona had been in a world of her own since she turned and came face to face with Callie.**

***Oh my god, she's here….she's here. Now she's walking over. Oh god….oh god! Is she….is she going to sit next to me?* Looking to the empty seat next to her, Arizona realised that was the only empty seat left. *What will I do? Ok, shut up, she's coming, act cool!***

'**Hey Arizona' Callie said calmly.**

'**Hi there. Fancy seeing you in a place like this' Arizona replied.**

***Ok, what the hell was that? That has got to be the most un-cool thing I could have said.* Arizona thought.**

**Callie giggled lightly. 'Yea, its really relaxed here. I thought Mark might like it.'**

**Arizona glanced at Mark who was sitting over the way in a deep conversation with Lexie. She'd heard Callie introduce Mark as her friend. Was that right? Continuing her analysis of Mark she noted the way Mark touched Lexie's leg or arm, ever so slightly as they talked. Surely if something had of been going on between Callie and him, he wouldn't be doing that…**

**Glancing around, Arizona saw most of the girls joining in the discussion with Mark and Lexie. Everyone except from Callie. She was just sipping on her drink, seemingly lost in her thoughts. Little did Arizona know, Callie was contemplating what to say to her.**

'**I umm, I want to thank you for choosing me' Arizona said to her.**

**Callie looked at Arizona for a moment, pondering what she meant.**

'**Oh for basketball? There's no need to thank me Arizona. You were amazing on the court. I cant believe how you moved around with such ease. I was so impressed.' Callie stopped herself from saying anymore, in fear of embarrassment. **

**It was Arizona that blushed though, touched by Callie's words. She lowered her head but grinned to herself.**

'**Thanks. I guess basketball has always been on of my talents.'**

'**So there's more than one talent is there?' Callie said before she could think.**

***I bet you have plenty talents* Callie finished in her head.**

**Arizona chuckled. 'Well, I've always enjoyed the work I've done. I prefer to settle at no less than awesome.'**

'**A hard working girl huh? I kind of guessed that while watching you play. You always look so determined. Like you have a goal and you wont rest until its been met!''**

***She watches me play* Arizona thought. *Of course she does you doofus. You think she gave you the most important role because she ''likes you''? I wish….***

'**You got me' Arizona answered. 'I'm guilty as charged' She held her hands up.**

**The both laughed, beginning to relax in each others company. Neither could believe how comfortable they felt. Realising Arizona had finished her drink Callie asked…**

'**Hey, can I get you another orange juice?'**

**Arizona didn't know what to say. Of course she ****was**** old enough to drink, but Callie still thought she was 17. Underage… What would Callie think if she knew there was a slash of Vodka in there too?**

***She may reconsider me being captain for a start. I'm meant to be a role model, the level headed one.***

'**Ugh Miss Torres?' Mandy called. 'Are you going for drinks?'**

'**I was going to the bar yes' Callie replied. She had only planned on getting Arizona and herself something..**

'**Don't bother' Mandy told her. 'Its on me. Parents won some money on the bingo. Got myself a nice little share' she said patting her bag.**

'**Oh? I couldn't possibly…'**

'**Of course you can coach, and you will. Its on me. What you having?'**

**After a few moments thought, Callie was about to speak when Mark butted in yet again.**

'**Tequila. I'll have one as well thanks.'**

**Mark looked back at Callie and grinned. Callie just shook her head. Mandy was underage. Should she really be allowing her to go to the bar and order alcohol? Would she get served in the first place?**

'**Good stuff' Mandy replied. 'Arizona, same again yea?'**

**Arizona was about to protest but wasn't given the opportunity. Mandy continued getting everyone's orders then she walked off.**

***Great. Just great. My heads already starting to go light, another one of those and I'll be up in the clouds***

**An hour later and Arizona was just about finished her 3****rd**** glass of vodka orange. It would be a lie to say it hadn't affected her. With all that drink inside her, Arizona had found some confidence from deep within her. Confidence she didn't know she possessed. She had been the heart of the conversation for a good 15 minutes. Everyone had been praising her talents on the court. They'd all agreed Callie had made the best decision.**

**Earlier they had been talking about Callie and her sexuality. They'd admitted how they admired her. Callie had become a little shy under the spotlight. She wasn't sure how Arizona would take it.**

**She had soon learned that Arizona hadn't cared at all. Relieved, she expressed her thoughts on how people shouldn't hide who they are. They should be proud and not let anyone tell them they are anything less then normal. Now, on her 4****th**** tequila of the night, Callie herself was feeling rather light headed.**

'**Hey come on, lets get our boogie on' Mark told the group. He held out his hand which Lexie grasped momentarily. Almost everyone had joined them, even Meredith who'd been talking to Sadie most of the night. Now, left alone at the table, sat Arizona and Callie. They were fully aware of how close they were sitting. Their thighs brushed against one another with every movement they made.**

**Callie wasn't sure if it was the drink making her a bit crazy but she thought Arizona was purposefully stroking their thighs together. She wasn't complaining. God knows she knew she shouldn't allow it, but she was enjoying it too much.**

'**Do you…' Callie started. '…want to dance?'**

**Arizona's heart fluttered.**

'**Id love to' she answered.**

**Callie stood up and extended her hand. As Arizona took it and stood, she stumbled forward slightly, but was caught by a hand on her hip.**

'**Steady now' Callie giggled. Her suspicions had now been confirmed that there had been more than orange juice in Arizona's drink. She wanted to protest, she knew she should say something, but she was powerless. Both to Arizona and her own alcohol consumption.**

'**Oopsie' Arizona giggled 'That table came out of nowhere.' she chaste sized, giving the table top a rasp of her knuckles.**

'**Yea, weird how that happens' Callie agreed.**

**Hand in hand, they walked to the dance floor. They found a bit of space then turned to each other. Their hips began to sway to the beat. It didn't matter to them about keeping in time with the music. They had drunk just a little too much to care. As the loud beats continued, Callie found herself moving closer to Arizona's body. Or was it Arizona coming closer to her? Either way it was sending all sorts of images through Callie's head.**

***My god look at her. She's amazing. Look at those hips swaying, moving side to side, forwards and backwards. God how I wish I could place my own leg between them and grind our bodies togeth….No no no, stop it!***

**Arizona was loving every second on the dance floor. Although she couldn't believe what she was doing, she was excited and still rather nervous being in this close proximity to Callie.**

***She's so close…I just want to kiss her…***

**At some point, Arizona had put her hand on Callie's shoulder. Her legs apart and bent at the knees, her hips did all the action. Swinging them everyway possible. Her face glistened with sweat. Callie noticed Arizona biting her bottom lip seductively. Looking deep into her eyes, she wanted nothing more than to reach forward and capture the lips within her own. Instead, leaning forward, Callie brought her mouth down to Arizona's ear.**

'**Arizona' she said. Her voice was low and quiet, yet loud enough to be heard over the music.**

**Arizona had seen Callie move her head closer to her. For a second she thought she was leaning in for a kiss. That thought was dashed as Callie's face moved passed her own. Before she could do anything, Callie whispered in her ear. It had sent shockwaves to her core. The hairs on her neck and spine tingled as they sprang to attention.**

**Callie stood motionless after just having said Arizona's name. The sound of it made the butterflies in her stomach swoop into action. What she had wanted to say next was ''I want you''. Despite her alcohol intake her conscience wouldn't let those words out.**

'**I need to go to the bathroom' Callie finished. She kept her face close to Arizona's neck a few moments longer, then retreated and stared into Arizona's blue eyes. Arizona looked at her. Both pairs of eyes showed the need...the wanting...the longing for each other. Before anything could escalate, Callie backed away. Letting go of Arizona's unwilling hand she turned around and headed to the toilets. **

**Arizona stopped dancing, her eyes watching Callie's retreating figure. Should she follow her? Did Callie want her to follow? They had been getting on so well. Arizona was sure Callie had been, in some way...flirting...At least she thought she had. Was it just the drink making her think that? She knew she'd had a lot and her body wasn't used to it. Maybe that was clouding her judgement more than she thought..? **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Mark had been watching his friend throughout the night. He could tell how much Callie had longed for the blonde. He could see the torture she was going through. Mark was sure though that Arizona felt the same way. He had noticed their mutual shy glances and the closeness in which they had sat. There had been plenty of room to move...had either wanted to. **

***Love sick puppies* was what Mark had concluded. Glancing at them again, he had watched the 2 of them dance, rather explicitly even if he did say so himself. He continued watching as Callie walked off, leaving Arizona standing there in her wake. It was less than a minute later that Arizona retraced Callie's steps. Smiling to himself, Mark looked back at Lexie. His own arms wrapped around the young girl. He had to admit, it felt pretty good.**

***I could get done for cradle snatching* Looking into Lexie's eyes, he grinned. Blocking out all thoughts of cradle snatching, Callie and her predicament, he enjoyed the feel of having this delightful woman wrapped around his body. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**In the toilets, Callie stood looking at herself in the mirror. **

**'What are you doing' she told herself. 'She's 17!' **

***She's flirting with you* her conscience told her. *That's because she's drunk and she just found out you're GAY* she told it. * Maybe...but maybe she DOES like you. Even if that were true, she's 17...I cant let this happen, I cant, cant, CANT!* **

**Bending down she put the cold tap on and collected a handful of water. Bringing it to her mouth, she rinsed out the after taste of tequila that lingered there. Spitting it out, she turned the tap off and grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser on the wall. Looking back into the mirror, she froze. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona stood there, on the dance floor watching Callie walk away. She waited a few moments, deciding what to do. Eventually, mind made up, she followed where Callie had gone. Outside the toilets she waited, trying to build up the courage to push open the door. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie's heart was beating so fast she thought it was sure to beat out of her chest. She could hear it pounding in her ears. Arizona was stood directly behind her. She was looking into her eyes through the mirror. Callie didn't know what to do, or even say... **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**She pushed open the door silently. Her eyes immediately found Callie crouched over a sink opposite the door. Stepping further in, she pushed the door shut again. Glancing around the toilets she figured it was empty as all the doors were open. Looking back at Callie, she stepped closer. Her heart hammering in her chest. She was so nervous she thought she may pass out. Was it the drinks fault she was feeling so light headed? Yes, that was probably one reason for it. Hearing the tap turn off, she watched as Callie leaned sideways for a towel. Then all movements stopped. Their eyes met through the mirror. They stared at each other for what felt like eternity. They willed the other one to move. **

**A few moments later, it was Callie that made the first move. She turned and faced Arizona. They were so close they could hear each other breathing, see each others chest rising and falling rapidly. Callie moved a step closer. She was only inches away from Arizona's face.**

**'Arizona' Callie whispered. **

**She looked defeated. She couldn't take it anymore. Before she could say another word Arizona closed the gap between them. She brought her lips up to Callie's face. Her eyes looked deeply into Callie's, searching for an answer, asking permission...Finding no real reluctance she captured Callie's lips in her own. Their stomachs erupted, it almost felt like tiny fireworks had been set off. Arizona couldn't believe it. She had felt nothing like this before. Its what she had dreamt of. To feel nothing and see nothing but this moment. Everything disappeared. The music was suddenly mute to her ears. Nothing was real, except for Callie. Their mouths moved against each other. Callie's tongue protruded through her own lips and brushed along Arizona's bottom lip. Arizona took the hint and parted her own...allowing Callie full access. Nothing had ever felt this good. Their tongues duelled, firstly in Arizona's mouth, then over in Callie's Soon Arizona felt Callie's hands on her hips. She felt her tug her to the side. Without coming up for air, Callie backed Arizona into a near by toilet cubical. **

**Once safely in, Callie reached behind her, closing then securing the door. She had her hands back on Arizona's waist in a flash. Turning them around, she pressed Arizona up against the door. Their bodies pressed together, they kissed deeper, harder, wanting more of the other. Arizona had her hands in Callie's hair. She couldn't describe the feeling of being pressed against the door by Callie's strong body. Callie's breasts, rubbing up against her own. Callie's tongue, exploring her mouth. Callie's hands, roaming her bottom half. **

**Suddenly, it was all gone. She opened her eyes, in search of what had happened. Callie was looking at her. Guilt written all over her face.**

***What was wrong?* Arizona wondered. **

**'I'm, I'm sorry' Callie whispered, her eye's glistening. 'I'm so sorry!'**

***Is she upset? Did i do something wrong? Why is she apologising?* **

**'Callie...I...' Before Arizona could finish, Callie reached behind her, unlocked the door and pulled it open. The forced knocking Arizona slightly to the side. Turning around, and glancing out of the cubicle, Callie had gone. **

**'What have I done?' she asked herself. She sat on the rim of the toilet seat and couldn't stop the tears from falling. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Outside the toilets door, Callie stopped. She brought her fingers up to her lips. The feel of Arizona still lingered there. Her eyes welled up. Before she continued her trek out of the club she whispered... 'What have i done?' **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning there were a few sore heads as people started to awake. Mark had got in very late, or is that early seeing as it was well after 2 when he had stumbled through the threshold of his apartment. He'd had one of the best nights of his life. Lexie, to Mark was the best thing since sliced bread. They'd danced, talked and even had a little make out session in the back of the club.**

**When Mark had told Lexie he had to go, they had exchanged numbers, looking forward to getting to know one another better. He'd hung around for a few minutes in search of Callie. Truth was, neither Callie nor Arizona had been seen since leaving the dance floor. Grinning to himself, Mark had a sneaky suspicion they'd got it on somewhere. Hopefully this would mean she wouldn't mind him making out with a student too. **

**Now at 6am, Mark awoke with a start at the sound of his alarm clock, piercing the once silent bedroom. Hitting the alarm with his palm, he felt a wave of sickness wash over him.**

'**Oh crap' he said.**

**Stumbling out of bed, he ran to the bathroom, knocking things over in the process.**

**Fifteen minutes later he emerged out of the bathroom, washed and feeling slightly better, having just emptied the contents of his stomach.**

'**One day I'll learn' he muttered.**

**As he got ready for work he looked back at last night. He'd have to give Lexie a shout out this morning. Hopefully she'd be listening. Another thing he needed to do was to ring Callie. He wanted all the dirty details of what happened between her and that hot blonde.**

**A couple of miles away, Meredith lay fast asleep in her bed. A stray hand lay over her chest, clutching her left breast.**

**That hand didn't belong to her…**


	6. Chapter 6

Wow, once again everyone, thank you so much for the feedback!

Funkyshaz57, well spotted, I have changed the rating for the fic. At the minute that's because I realise there maybe a few naughty words that others would frown upon in a T fic….However saying that, there maybe some *cough* urmm goodness coming up a little sooner then you think… ;)

Oh and its a longer chapter again, hope you don't mind :)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 6**

**Later that morning, Callie stirred. She slowly opened her eyes and glanced over at the clock. 9:56 it read. She closed her eye's again, trying to shield them from the monstrous headache. After getting in last night she got changed and went straight to bed.**

**Thoughts of last night came flooding back. She kissed Arizona. A 17 year old student! How could she let this happen?**

***I'm meant to be a professional. A role model. I violated that role….and Arizona***

**Thinking about it, she remembered it was Arizona that had come on to her wasn't it? Yes, it was Arizona that had followed her….who had initiated the kiss.**

***That doesn't matter. What am I a teenager? I have will power, I could have stopped it before anything happened.***

**What a mess! Callie didn't know what she should do. She thought of Mark. What had happened to him last night after she had left him behind, without so much as a goodbye? Looking back at the clock, Callie noticed it was a little after 10. Mark would have just come off the air.**

**As she sat up the phone rang, causing her to shudder. Leaning over to the bedside table, she picked up the phone.**

'**Hello?' Her throat was still laced with sleep.**

'**Well hello to you too party pooper' came Mark's loud voice. Callie held the receiver a bit further away from her ear as Mark went on.**

'**You could have at least said goodbye you know. Don't fret though, I was in safe hands…if you know what I mean' he trailed off laughing.**

'**Mark, I'm sorry. Things….things just got a little out of hand.' Callie said, rubbing her temples.**

'**Out of hand? What are you on about? Mark asked.**

'**By the way, what do you mean ''you were in safe hands'' Mark?' Callie asked, suddenly remembering the closeness of him and Lexie.**

'**Ah ha, that's for me to know, Miss Torres' Mark commented.**

'**You do know Lexie is 17 Mark. She's still in school.' Callie felt guilty for scolding Mark after her own escapades last night.**

'**I know, I know. You're one to talk though aren't ya? And you're meant to be her teacher! Tch Tch' Mark mocked before bursting into laughter.**

**Callie's forehead creased. Mark was right. Callie was Arizona's teacher. She was completely in the wrong and she had to do something about it.**

'**Mark are you busy now? Can you come around? I need to talk to you…'**

**Sensing Callie's seriousness, Mark straightened up.**

'**Give me half an hour. Just need to finish up here. I'll be around ASAP.'**

'**Thanks Mark, Bye'**

'**See ya'**

**She hung up the phone and flopped back on the mattress. She hoped talking to Mark would allow her to figure out what to do next.**

***I see her all the time, there's no way of stopping that. I don't think I could bare not seeing her though.**

'**Damn it' she said. 'This is so fucking messed up.'**

**Closing her eye's she remembered their kiss. It had been amazing. She could still feel it. Her lips tingled at the thought of Arizona's mouth wrapped around her. Her smell had been the sweetest thing she'd ever inhaled. It had sent shockwaves to her centre. Even thinking of it now was giving Callie a familiar sensation between her legs. She could feel her clit pulsating as she remembered their bodies moulded together. Her hands had stroked over Arizona's hips and ass.**

**Callie hadn't realised at first, but her hand had slipped underneath the waist band of her pyjama bottoms and was gliding over her short curls. She was so powerless. She couldn't stop herself from thinking about Arizona. Slowly she dipped the tips of 2 fingers into her tingling centre. A sudden intake of breath was emitted from her lips.**

**She was imagining that it was Arizona's fingers in her, having her own in Arizona's hot, wet centre. She ground against her fingers, taking them deeper as her walls pulsated. With every slow thrust, she brushed over her enlarged clit.**

'**Arizona' she whispered breathlessly into the deafeningly silent bedroom.**

**Pushing a 3****rd**** finger in, she moved her head to the side, she was so close. Imagining Arizona looking at her with those amazing blue eyes. Smiling at her with those irresistible dimples. Nearing the edge she thrust slow but hard, and her release came. She ground hard against her hand. Her centre was pulling her into its drenched cocoon. She was so wet she added her little finger, loving the feel of being completely satisfied.**

'**Oh fuck' she muttered. She panted, her chest heaving, she closed her eye's. Her whole body shook in pleasure. Her stomach tingled as the release took over. Beneath the covers, her body was lined in a sheet of sweat.**

**A few moments later, having recovered, she opened her eyes.**

'**Damn it!'**

**She peeled back the sweaty blanket and climbed out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, she turned the shower on and started to strip.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Arizona sat in the kitchen, lost in thought while she aimlessly stirred her coffee.**

***What have I done* she kept thinking.**

**Last night, after composing herself, she had sluggishly left the toilets and gone in search of Meredith. After a few minutes of searching she gave up and headed outside. That's where she found Meredith. Pinned against the wall by someone who's face she couldn't see. They were kissing…actually that was an understatement. They were making out big style. As the other person's head turned she recognised her. It was Sadie Harris.**

***Oh boy* Arizona thought. *I hope they still feel the same way in the morning and don't live to regret the amount of drink they had tonight***

**Deciding not to disturb them, Arizona headed in the opposite direction. A few minutes later, she'd flagged down a taxi. Even though she had felt sober, she thought it would be for the best not to pick her car up. **

**It had taken her a long time to nod off. Images of Callie's upset face had haunted her thoughts for hours.**

**Even now, sitting in her kitchen she couldn't stop thinking about her. Picking up her coffee she headed over to the sink, emptying the cup full before heading into her bedroom.**

'**Arizona, hey. Nice to see you remember us.' came Owen's voice from the doorway.**

**Arizona looked up and gave him a weak smile. 'Hi Owen. I thought I'd show my face, you know.'**

**Coming further into Arizona's office, Owen noticed the bags under Arizona's eyes. The sparkle he was used to seeing in her blue orbs had vanished. Turning back around, he closed the door then made for the seat in front of the desk.**

'**What's happened Arizona? Are you OK?' he asked concerned.**

**After getting changed she had called for a taxi which took her to Meredith's to get the car. She didn't bother knocking on Meredith's door. Deciding she'd ring her later, she'd drove straight to work. Now, looking at Owen, she was at a cross roads on whether she should tell him the truth or not. Would he be angry? Say she had to quit the operation? That wouldn't look good to Richard. Then there's the fact she wouldn't see Callie again. At least being undercover she would get the opportunity to make amends.**

**Owen sensed Arizona was lost in thought. He leaned forward, putting his hands on the desk.**

'**Arizona' he whispered. 'You can tell me.'**

**She knew he was right. What ever Owen decided would be for the best.**

'**Owen. I made an awful mistake last night.'**

**She proceeded to tell him what had been happening since she started. Everything from her first meeting with Callie, basketball and at the Crane last night. He listened intently, never saying anything unless he was encouraging her to carry on. **

**It was when Arizona started retelling last nights events that her eye's started welling up. Owen had got up from his chair and got closer to her. He perched himself on the edge of the desk and placed his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze from time to time.**

**Now, ten minute's later, Arizona had finished talking and was looking at Owen as though willing him to give her advice. He was lost in thought himself for a few moments before looking at her.**

'**That's quite a state you got yourself into girl' he said.**

'**Tell me about it.' She rubbed the tears from her eye's with a tissue.**

'**You know, honestly from what you've told me, it sounds like she really likes you too. The only problem with that is she is still under the impression you're 17. That's wrong in itself.' he explained.**

'**I know. It was my fault though Owen. I pushed her into it, I cornered her. OK, if I hadn't had a drink I would never have done it. Only reason I drank was to get closer to the girls. I thought maybe I could find a story…'**

'**Well, you may have just found one' he said softly.**

'**Huh? What do you mean?'**

'**I mean Callie, Miss Torres. Your teacher. Cant you see the headline? Student/Teacher relations. How close is too close?'**

**Arizona looked at him shocked.**

***He wants me to write a story about Callie? This is worse than taking me off the story***

'**I….I don't understand. You want me to write about Callie?…..fancying a student?'**

**Owen nodded. 'It would be the ultimate story Arizona.'**

**Shaking her head, she tried to blot out what he was saying. **

'**Owen I….I couldn't do that. Do you know what that would do to her? She could lose her job. What if she was just being friendly and had had too much to drink last night. Then I came along and threw myself at her?'**

***She really likes her* Owen thought. *This is going to be a tricky one***

**They sat in silence for a few moments until Owen stood up and walked back to the spare chair.**

'**I've got an idea' he said. 'There's a trial programme going on which allows us to use hidden camera's for undercover operations. I'd like to use it on you….if you wouldn't mind. Maybe it would allow me to really help you find your story.'**

'**A hidden camera? How am I suppose to use it?' Arizona asked.**

'**Its disguised in something….like a pair of glasses, or necklace, or broach' Owen explained. 'All you have to do is turn it on, wear it and I can watch and hear everything. The feed would come straight through to my office.'**

'**Could you do that?'**

'**Of course. We can work together' Owen smiled.**

**After a few moments thought Arizona smiled back.**

'**Thanks Owen. You're a real gem. My mind is just so clouded at the minute.'**

'**Don't you worry. It will all be sorted.'**

**Standing up he started to leave. He turned back around as he opened the door.**

'**Arizona? I know this could get difficult, but you cant blow your cover. You cant tell anyone. Its just too risky.'**

**She knew he was right. There would always be the possibility that telling someone could result in the whole operation going belly up. Then again, how was she going to get through the next couple of months. Seeing Callie, but not being able to be honest with her.**

***That's if she ever speaks to me again* she thought.**

**Leaving work that afternoon she rang Teddy in hopes she could help her out. If anyone could cheer her up it would be her little sister.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The weekend was over and Monday morning had arrived. Arizona had been dreading coming back to school today. She thought maybe the girls from Friday night had thought she was rude for leaving them behind. After talking to Meredith on Saturday night however, she realised that wasn't the case. **

**'I spoke to Sadie earlier' Meredith had said. 'They all think you're really cool. And they think I am too!' **

**Meredith had then gone on to tell her what had happened between her and Sadie. Apparently it was Sadie that came onto her. She'd never thought of her in that way, mostly because she thought she never stood a chance. They seemed happy enough with things though. Both wanted to keep things between the 2 of them...'test the waters' Meredith had said. **

**Arizona was glad. She'd felt maybe Meredith was going to get her heart broken once the alcohol had drained out. It was good that she had found somebody. Maybe when it was time for Arizona to leave she wouldn't take it too hard. When they had been talking, Arizona told Meredith she was thinking of backing out of the Spelling Bee. Things were beginning to get on top of her and she didn't have the time was the excuse she gave her. Obviously Meredith had been upset at the news, but if Arizona was feeling under pressure then she told her they would soldier on in her absence. Being captain of the Basketball team was going to be hard enough. **

**Later, on Saturday night Teddy had come round. Arizona had got herself in to a right state explaining what had been happening to her. Her sister had been very supportive. Teddy knew Arizona had never felt this way before. She had wished for years that Arizona could find love. God knew if anyone deserved it, it was Arizona. **

**'And there's no way you can tell her that you're 24?' Teddy had said. ****'Not if I want to keep my job' Arizona sobbed. **

**They'd sat on the couch for ages trying to think of what could be done. Obviously Callie felt something for Arizona. She wouldn't have kissed her if she didn't. Would she? **

**'This is awful Arizona. How come you always take the hard route around things huh?' Teddy had joked. **

**'I was just wanting to do a good job Teddy. I didn't know I could find love there.' she told her. 'I think i am you know...' **

**'What?' Teddy asked puzzled. **

**'In love. I knew it from the moment I saw her. No one has ever made me feel like this...' **

**'Well then. There's only one thing that can be done big sis. You're going to have to quit your job. Seems the only way to me.' **

**'I cant Teddy. Work is my life. Do you know how many people would give their right arm for this job? And what if I did quit? Would it be only to find out that Callie doesn't actually like me at all? Id of lost everything. Then where would I be? No, I cant let that happen. There has to be another way...' **

**'That's the spirit! I knew you'd say that. Quitting is for losers. And are you a loser?' **

**'No' Arizona had whispered. **

**'Sorry, I don't have super sonic hearing Arizona. What did you say.' **

**Taking a deep breath Arizona had shouted 'IM NOT A LOSER!' **

**'That's my girl. Now pull yourself together and get it sorted.' **

**That pep talk had made her feel better...until Sunday night. That's when the nerves had kicked in. She'd just have to take things as they came. Deal with Callie when she saw her. She wasn't due to see her until tomorrow, in PE...then again after school so she'd at least have another day to prepare. **

**Getting out of her car, Arizona started the trek to the school doors. Just before leaving the car park someone called for her. **

**'Hey, Arizona, how's my baby girl!' **

**Looking around she saw Aria's head sticking out of a van. Surprise etched in her face, Arizona walked over to her. 'Aria? What are you doing here?' **

**'Well its good to see you too sweetie' Aria laughed. 'Quick, get in' **

**Moving out of the way, Aria made room for Arizona to shuffle in to the back of the van. Once settled, Aria leaned over and picked up a little box. Opening it she brought out a silver necklace which had the letter A hanging from it.**

'**This is the necklace Owen was telling you about. There's an itty bitty camera hidden in there' she said, pointing to the A.**

**Leaning forward Aria began to fasten it to Arizona's neck. She pushed a button on the back of the necklace and the screen behind her flashed into life. An image of Aria's excited face transmitted onto it.**

'**Ahh, works like a charm; Aria smiled. 'That's the on/off button at the back of the A. Just for the times when you need to relieve yourself. I don't wona be watching no one passing any bodily fluids. Which means you really have to remind yourself. It's going to be easy to forget it….being so small and all…'**

'**Oh great. I'm gonna to get a complex now….worried if I'm being watched when I go to the toilet, or pick my spots in the mirror.'**

**Aria laughed, leaning back in her chair. **

'**Well, time for you to go to school young lady, and time for me to sit back an enjoy the show. Give me something interesting girl.'**

'**He he, I'll try Aria. If I do forget about it in certain circumstances, can you cover your eye's? Id hate for you to go blind.' Arizona joked, staring to climb out of the van.**

'**I promise. Go on, get yourself away. Oh and Arizona? Keep an eye on my baby sis. Make sure she's keeping those kids in line…'**

**Arizona, now standing outside of the van looked at Aria puzzled.**

'**Your baby sis?'**

'**Yea, Callie Torres…she's my baby sister. You may know her. She teaches PE here.'**

**Arizona's whole body stiffened up. She felt a wave of sickness wash over her. The colour in her face started to disappear. Aria noticed this and got closer to her.**

'**Heyyy, baby girl…..are you OK?' she asked.**

**Regaining control of herself, Arizona looked at Aria shocked.**

***Damn it Arizona, say something. She's going to think you're crazy***

'**I umm…I have to go Aria…' she said, walking away. 'See you soon.'**

***Oh brilliant. Way to go on the hasty exit.***

'**Ok sweetie. Remember….I'll be watching you…' she giggled, closing the door to her van.**

**The rest of that morning Arizona couldn't concentrate in any of her lessons. She kept going over Aria's words in her head. She'd never even thought about Aria being Callie's sister. Why should she? Aria's last name was Turner. Of course that was her married name. Why should she ever of expected something like that to happen.**

***Because that's just my bad luck* she told her self.**

**From now on she knew she'd have to be careful. Especially now Aria and god knows who else would be watching.**

**At lunch time, Arizona sat in her usual place outside of school. Meredith was sat opposite her, talking non stop about Sadie. A few minutes into the conversation, Arizona's mind had wondered and she was only half listening.**

'**I'm boring you, aren't I? Meredith said.**

**Looking at her, Arizona felt really rude.**

'**Huh, Oh yea…I mean no….you're alright. My mind is just in a weird place right now.'**

**Gathering her thought's Meredith looked at Arizona thoughtfully.**

'**Are you OK Arizona? It's just, you've been acting strange since Friday night. I'm a little worried about you.'**

**Realising she had been acting a lot different from before the weekend, Arizona tried to think of an excuse.**

'**Ugh, I'm sorry. I just have a lot going on at the minute.'**

'**Anything you want to get off your chest?'**

'**Not really. I think I need time. You'll understand….one day.' she said, trailing off.**

'**OK' was all Meredith decided to say.**

**In the back of her mind she thought, or at least hoped maybe Arizona was jealous of her and Sadie. That's when Arizona's demeanour had changed. Deciding it would be for the best not to say anything, Meredith continued eating her lunch in silence.**

**The rest of the day passed and nothing exciting happened. Arizona was feeling quite depressed as she drove home. In between the last 2 lessons of the day, while walking to her next class, she had passed Callie. She had smiled and attempted to say 'hello', but Callie had just walked passed her, seemingly not giving her the time of day. Maybe she hadn't seen her? She had been sure she looked at her though. **

**Defeated, Arizona continued walking never glancing back.**

***I've really messed things up* she thought annoyed.**

**Walking the opposite way, Callie had felt awful for ignoring Arizona. She had seen her approaching over the crowds of students heads. Looking the other way, she didn't look back in Arizona's direction as she passed. She'd vaguely heard Arizona say 'hello' but had carried on in spite of it.**

**After talking to Mark at the weekend, Callie had made a decision on how to respond to the situation. She had decided to try and avoid getting in any compromising positions. Sure, she'd have to teach her, and of course train with her for basketball, but being alone with her would be a no-goer! **

**Lying in bed on Saturday night, Callie realised that was going to be easier said than done.**

**On Tuesday morning, Arizona was anxiously getting her gym gear out of her bag. She had been so nervous about going to the next lesson that she couldn't remember anything she had done that morning. It was as though she were in auto pilot. It reminded her of that film 'Click'. Her life had been fast forwarded to this stage of the day.**

***I don't remember clicking fast forward* she thought.**

**Making it to the gym she remembered she was wearing the camera. Deciding it would be best that people in the office shouldn't watch the young girls get undressed, she turned it off before entering the changing rooms.**

**Ten minutes later she was ready and followed Meredith into the gym. She'd turned the camera on once everyone was decent. Meredith and Sadie had been giving each other 'almost secret' glances. Arizona couldn't help but smile to herself as she watched the early stages of new love unfold.**

'**You two are too cute' Arizona whispered as they entered the gym.**

'**You think? This is my first 'real' relationship. I'm so nervous.'**

'**I know. That's what's cute' Arizona laughed. 'So naïve.'**

'**Hey, quit your cheek missy' Meredith said, her cheeks turning a nice crimson colour.**

**Entering the gym, they headed over to where the other girls were sitting. Callie was talking to a couple of girls. She had looked up briefly when Arizona and Meredith had approached.**

**Finishing her discussion, Callie came towards the group.**

'**Morning ladies. I'm afraid I'm going to have to go back on my words. I told you last week that we would be training on a Tuesday, Thursday and Friday night, after school. That's fine, but unfortunately its not enough. I received a letter from the NBGB, that's the National Borough of Girls Basketball. They've announced that the official tournament will start next Friday.'**

**Callie's words were met with gasps and shouts of 'Whattt'?**

'**I know, I know….I was shocked too. Which is what I'm getting at. I'm afraid we're going to need to train in our gym time as well.'**

**Surprisingly to Callie the team seemed pretty happy with the news. Relieved she smiled.**

'**I see you're all OK with that then? There'll be no slacking mind. I'm running a tight ship!' she joked, although she was actually serious.**

**The rest of you will be having your usual lesson with Miss Stamp. You can actually head out now.'**

**As the other's started to leave, Callie busied herself in some notes. She glanced out of the corner of her eye towards Arizona. She saw her in a discussion with Meredith, Before Callie could look away, her eye's met with Arizona's. Looking away quickly, Callie scolded herself for getting caught.**

***Damn it! Alright, deep breaths. Don't ignore her completely, just smile, be polite. Pretend nothing happened. Or would that be too rude?***

**Arizona in the mean time was watching Callie. She presumed she was ignoring her. Perhaps attempting to talk to her after class may help clear the air?**

'**Right ladies. Firstly, I think we should warm up. Id like you all to run around the court twice then stop back here and get into 3 line's of 4. Ready….' Callie blew her whistle, signalling for them to start.**

**An hour later and they all breathlessly headed back to the changing rooms, in dire need of a shower. Before entering them, Arizona told Meredith she'd be right back.**

'**Ok…I'd hurry though or you wont get time to freshen up…' Meredith told her.**

'**I'll be 2 minutes…'**

**Before Arizona went any further she turned the camera off. No one out there needed to hear or see this. Walking back into the gym, Arizona watched as Callie gathered the loose basketballs. Her back towards Arizona.**

**Picking up the last ball Callie froze. She felt a presence behind her. The hairs on every part of her body stood on end.**

***Please don't let that be who I think it is…I don't know if I can handle it* she begged her mind.**

'**Callie, ugh….Miss Torres?'**

***Damn it* Callie scolded.**

**Turning, Callie looked at her. She saw the worry and nervousness in Arizona's face. She looked so mature, yet so innocent.**

***How can I deny her?***

'**Hello Arizona' Callie said politely.**

***That's right Callie, keep it civil, and keep your distance.***

**Part of the worry vanished from Arizona's face. Glad Callie was still speaking to her, she smiled and chose her next words carefully.**

'**Callie….I think I owe you an apology.' she started.**

**Before she could continue, Callie held up her hand, indicating for Arizona to stop.**

'**Arizona, its me who should be doing the apologising.'**

**Putting her hand down, Callie walked over to a bench and sat down.**

'**I'm your teacher' she continued. 'You're 17. I should never have sat down with you and your friends, let alone allow myself to….to…' she couldn't finish.**

'**No, no Callie, it was all my fault. I cornered you. You didn't…'**

'**I'm the adult here Arizona. I let my feelings cloud my judgement.'**

**Callie mentally slapped herself for saying that.**

***Oh mother of god! Now she knows you're pining after her! Great going Callie***

**Arizona's mind was in overdrive.**

***Her feelings! She does have feelings for me. I want to tell her….I need to…! No, I cant. I cant let this ruin the story. But what about me? Who's thinking of me? I have to at least tell her that the feeling is mutual. She must be going through so much turmoil thinking she likes a student***

**They looked anxiously into each others eyes for a few moments. Breaking it off, Callie stood up and headed to the basketball bag.**

'**What I meant to say Arizona is, I'm your teacher. You are a young girl of 17. That cant happen again. Do you understand?' Callie said, trying to make it sound convincing, to herself as well as Arizona.**

***God I hate this* Arizona screamed inside. *I'm 24 years old! I'm old enough to jump on her right now***

**She couldn't say that of course. Defeated she nodded her head and turned around. Before leaving the gym she turned back around. Callie had been watching her leave.**

'**Callie? I…..I don't regret anything I did on Friday…' With that she left the gym and a flustered Callie behind.**

****

**Friday arrived, ending another unproductive week of undercover reporting. Arizona had popped into work on the Wednesday in hopes Owen had some idea's.**

'**It's going to take some time Arizona' he had said. 'I'll keep watching, you just keep up the good camera movements.'**

**Owen had told her that Richard had been breathing down his neck. However, after Owen had shown him the hidden camera footage he had backed off a bit. Of course, knowing he was watching hadn't made Arizona feel any better.**

**Now that school had finished, Arizona and the rest of the girls headed towards the gym for practice. She and Meredith had become good friends with Lexie and most of the other girls. They hung out in between lessons and at lunchtime.**

**Lexie was keeping her relationship with Mark low key. The only thing she had told them was that Mark was, in her words 'smoking hot'!**

***If only I could have that* Arizona kept wishing.**

**As they all sauntered into the gym, they noticed a woman, her back towards them, was talking to Callie. Coming closer, Arizona began to recognise her.**

'**No' she whispered. 'It cant be.'**

'**Cant be what?' Meredith asked.**

'**Ugh….I think I know her. She works…with my parents…'**

'**Oh. She's all kinds of fine' Meredith giggled. 'Hmm, its probably for the best we don't tell Sadie that..'**

'**Your secrets safe.'**

**In the meantime, Cristina had turned around. She immediately found Arizona and smiled over.**

'**What are you doing here?' Arizona mouthed over to her.**

**Cristina continued to smile then turned to Callie who was still talking.**

**A minute later, Cristina walked off to the side. She sat herself on a nearby bench and started to unfasten the zip of her camera case.**

***Why is she here? Has Owen told her to check up on me?* Arizona couldn't figure out what the reason was.**

'**Right' Callie started. 'Before we begin, Id like to introduce you to Cristina Yang. She's here to take some pictures for a local paper, of you lot in action.'**

'**I bet she's a spy' Abbey shouted. 'She's come to see our training techniques.'**

**All the girls, plus Cristina started to laugh.**

'**You know Abbey, that's a great thought. Fortunately I have seen her credentials, and I've seen her work.' Callie smiled.**

'**Oh that's what you're calling it these days ehh Miss?' Mandy shouted, giving Callie a double wink.**

**A few girls wolf whistled and laughed.**

'**Alright, calm down you rats. As I was saying, I've seen her work too, and it's rather good if I may say so. She should get some good snaps of you.'**

'**Why thank you kind lady' Cristina said. It was followed by one of her seductive smile's.**

***Oh no! Don't do that Cristina.* Arizona thought.**

'**Anyway, that out of the way, let's get warmed up. Wake up those tired leg muscles.'**

**At that they all stood up and started running around the court.**

**Thirty minutes later they were finally warmed up and had been put into teams. They were playing a bit of 6 on 6. Cristina sat watching Arizona in amazement. She couldn't believe how fantastic she was at basketball. **

**Callie blew her whistle, giving them a few minute's breather. While other's went in search of a nice cool drink, Arizona jogged over to Cristina. Collapsing on the bench she wiped her sweaty brow and steadied her breathing.**

'**Well hello there.' Cristina said, leaning in and kissed Arizona's cheek. 'Wow, move aside Ugly Betty coz here comes Sweaty Betty.' she joked. 'Seriously though Arizona, when you told me you were quite good at basketball, I just thought you were kidding.'**

**Ignoring Arizona's statement, Arizona cocked an eyebrow.**

'**What are you doing here? Does Owen know?'**

'**Well if he didn't, he does now.' Cristina winked at the necklace around Arizona's neck.**

'**Cristina…?'**

'**Ok Ok, I just wanted a piece of the action, check out your school. You would not believe how easy it is to just walk into here!'**

'**I guess security is a little slack…'**

**Arizona made a mental note to remember that as a possible back up story.**

'**I'll say. Nice place mind. And what about her…' Cristina nodded her head in Callie's direction.**

**Callie had been watching the 2 of them the whole time. She wondered how they were getting on so well. It didn't seem to be their first meeting. She'd seen Cristina kiss Arizona.**

***It was a friendly kiss* Callie reassured herself.**

**When she had seen Arizona and Cristina look her way, she quickly busied herself in opening the lid of her water.**

'**I cant believe you didn't tell me about your teacher! What a hotty!' Cristina finished.**

**It made Arizona's stomach turn, hearing Cristina talk about Callie that way. Obviously Owen hadn't enclosed to Cristina what was going on between her and Callie. She made a second mental note to tell her about that later. It would be impossible to tell her now when who knows was watching and listening.**

'**You know, I've watched your video's. Real compelling stuff. It's like watching reality TV.' Cristina told her.**

'**It's so weird. Sometimes I forget I'm wearing it…'**

'**Yea…umm…there was a moment yesterday…'**

'**Huh?'**

'**You ugh….went to the toilet and obviously forgot. Don't worry though, the sound was cut off. I figure Aria realised you didn't remember…'**

'**Oh fabulous' Arizona winced.**

'**Hey, don't think about it. It was a shame the necklace didn't point down….could have given us some cheap thrills' Cristina laughed, pulling Arizona into a hug.**

'**Hardy har. Glad you find it amusing.' Arizona said, freeing herself from Cristina's grip and swotting her on the arm.**

**Over the other side of the gym, Callie had seen Cristina pull Arizona into a hug. Jealousy oozed though her veins. Wanting them to part, she quickly called for the break to be over.**

'**Well, guess I should get back…' Arizona told Cristina.**

'**Ok sweetie…..give me something to shoot. Strike a pose. Make looooove to my camera.' Cristina winked.**

'**You really are all about the sex aren't you.'**

'**Heyyy, I resent that!' Cristina said seriously. 'Ok, you're right' she continued. 'I cant help it. Maybe you can get your teacher's number for me. She could jump at my ring anytime.'**

**Arizona didn't say anything more. She stood up and headed over to where some of the other girls were sitting. On route, Callie was walking her way. She smiled and stopped as Callie spoke.**

'**Do you know Cristina?' Callie asked, trying her best to not sound too interested. Curiosity had gotten the better of her though.**

'**I do…she is ehh….a friend….of the family.'**

'**Oh, that's good.' Callie smiled.**

***Obvious much?* Callie scowled inwardly.**

'**Yea…' Arizona finished.**

**Realising they were lingering, they turned to the rest of the group and walked over.**

**At the end of practice, Arizona was hovering behind in hope's of talking to Cristina. Walking back into the gym, she saw Callie and Cristina talking. What she saw next made her heart sink. Cristina handed Callie a piece of paper..**

***She's giving Callie her number***

**What made it worse was Callie was accepting it.**

**As the door behind Arizona closed, Callie and Cristina looked up at the sudden noise. **

**'Arizona' Cristina smiled, winking over in the process then gesturing over to Callie. **

**Callie in the meantime quickly shoved the piece of paper in her pocket, worried that Arizona may have seen it. **

**'I umm...was just coming to say bye...' Arizona stuttered. Her heart lay heavy in her chest. **

**'Oh, wait up!' Cristina called. 'I'll walk with you...' **

**'No!' she said rather loudly. 'Umm no, I'm in a rush...bye...' **

**'Arizona!' Cristina shouted, but Arizona had gone...pulling at, then turning off the camera in her necklace. **

**'Hmm...I don't know what that was about' Cristina said, turning back to Callie. **

***Shit!* **

**Callie knew exactly what it was about. She had seen her accept the offered paper...Arizona wasn't a stupid girl. She'll of known what it was. What Arizona wouldn't have realised was that Callie had reluctantly taken it. Cristina had been rather forward and basically told her to take the number. Only reason she'd done so was to shut her up. Callie fully intended to bin it once in the privacy of her office. **

***Now Arizona's taken things out of proportion. How will I explain things to her? No! Stop this! I cant go on believing something can happen with her. Its wrong! Its senseless! I don't have to answer to her, and she doesn't have to answer to me. She's 17, I'm 26...there is no way we can ever be together! But why cant I stop myself from falling for her...***

** After eventually getting rid of Cristina, Callie packed up her things and headed to the car. She needed to pull herself together...think about other things...get Arizona off her mind. As the night wore on, she found that getting Arizona off her mind was something she just couldn't do.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A few miles away, Arizona lay on the couch, her eye's red from the tears that been falling on and off all night. How could this happen? Accepting that she couldn't be with Callie was tough enough, but now thinking of Cristina with her? And she had thought it couldn't get any worse... **

***They're probably together now* Arizona thought sadly. **

**Everyone knew Cristina didn't waste time. Images of the 2 of them in bed, cuddling...kissing... **

***I cant do this to myself.* **

**She was brought back to reality by the phone ringing. She didn't have the energy to answer it, not that she would answer it if she had. It had been ringing all night. The first 3 calls had been picked up by the answer machine. Teddy had been the first, asking if she could crash at hers after finishing up her night on the town. She did this most Friday nights so that didn't bother her. Arizona would probably be in bed by the time she stumbled in. **

**The next 2 calls had been Owen asking how she was. He had been watching the footage and realised what had happened between Cristina and Callie. He imagined how hard it must have been. He'd offered to tell Cristina what was going on but said he wouldn't until Arizona had given him the go ahead. Arizona herself didn't know what she wanted to do. By now it would probably be too late anyway. Callie would have been loved and lost by Cristina, just like all the other woman. When everything came out and Callie realised Cristina was her friend she wouldn't want anything to do with her. In fact she'd probably think Arizona had set it up... **

**As the answer phone picked up the call, Cristina's voice echoed around the room. **

**'Arizona? Are you there? Please pick up if you are...What happened today? You just rushed off, I would have walked out with you...Anyway, I guess you're not in. Ohh...You wont believe this but I gave that hot teacher of yours my number.' **

**Arizona screwed up her face at this point. **

**'She is one hot Latina! That body of hers! Anyway I'm babbling here and I'm a little preoccupied, if you know what I mean. Just thought id see how you were...speak to you soon Hun...bye for now!' ****The machine cut off. **

**That confirmed it all then. Callie definitely had Cristina's number. Was Cristina talking about Callie having a hot body just from observation? Or had they already met up? Was that why Cristina was preoccupied? Looking over at the clock it read 22:34. They'd probably been out. Cristina may have even rang her from Callie's house...while Callie was in the shower. Who knew? **

**Dragging herself from the couch she stormed off to the bathroom and slammed the door. **

***This is what you get for being such a worry wart!* she thought. **

**Turning on the shower she got undressed and jumped in the cubicle. As the power spray hit her face she wished it would wash all her cares away. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I'm feeling generous today….any one interested in seeing another chapter tonight? :D


	7. Chapter 7

Well now….lucky for you guys, even after a hard day at work, I'm still in a generous mood. So as promised, here's the next chapter. It's an extra long one but again I have to make an early apology….don't kill me! Haha!

I dedicate this one to 'lcsurfer' who is ill in bed! I hope this keeps you aswell as everyone else entertained….and perhaps gagging for more… ;)

So let's get it on….the Rentworth Girls have their first game, then 2 people share a hot, sweaty, teasing game of 1 on 1. Have I said too much…? ;)

Thanks again for your continued views on my fic hugs

**Chapter 7**

**Arizona had decided to get away for the weekend. Clear her mind and maybe write some idea's down. She'd travelled to her parents country holiday home. She'd explained to them that she needed somewhere quiet and tranquil to concentrate on writing. They'd been fine with it.**

**As she had hoped, the short getaway had managed to de-stress her. The long walks through fields and woodlands had cleared her mind. Thinking back, it was just 3 weeks ago that she had been focused, unstressed and aware of what she wanted out of life. How could so much change in such a short amount of time? Her life back home was upside down. Her job, she felt was hanging in the balance. Could she tip the scales and prove herself to be a reporter? Surely failing would result in the end of her newspaper career? Something she'd worked hard to achieve.**

**She was determined not to give up. She couldn't…**

**But then there was Callie. The woman that had turned her world upside down. Amazing she'd thought, how 1 person can do that. Callie was the person she had dreamed about….even before meeting her. The person she'd wished she could find that would make her heart sing.**

**Of course, now she'd found her….it seemed impossible for them to be together. There was a decision to make. Her job….or Callie. Her heart of course told her the latter.**

**At night, when she'd sat by the peaceful sounds of the wood burning on the fire, she decided that she wanted them both. She'd get her story, then do whatever it take's to get her girl.**

**Late on Sunday night, Arizona arrived home, refreshed and ready to start a new chapter. As she fumbled around for her keys, the front door of her apartment swung open, revealing a cheery face.**

'**Hey there sis, how's it going?' Teddy beamed, leaning in to take Arizona's bag.**

'**Ahh Teddy, you're still here? Thanks' she said, allowing Teddy to take her bag.**

**Walking into her apartment she noted how clean the place was. Obviously Teddy had had a party or two here while she was gone but made up for it by making the place sparkle. She didn't mind, in fact she was happy her sister made use of the place.**

'**Thanks for looking after things for me.'**

'**Don't mention it. Nice to be away from the folks.' Teddy stated.**

**Arizona giggled, remembering how prim and proper her parents could be.**

'**So come on? How was your break? You get much done?'**

**Making herself comfy on her couch she let out a sigh of contentment as her butt moulded into the familiar seat.**

'**Actually yes I did. I've draft wrote a couple of possible stories. Mainly on the schools security issues and the lunchtime situations. Those are the main things I've come across. To be honest they're so boring. I'm hoping something juicy will happen in the next month or so.'**

'**I could come to your basketball game and do a streak across the court?'**

**Arizona laughed, although she knew Teddy was being pretty serious.**

'**I bet you would. I'll keep that as an idea.'**

'**You just tell me when and where' Teddy smiled.**

'**So have I missed anything? It was great cutting all communication off. I need to do that more often.'**

**Teddy put her hand to her forehead in an exasperating way.**

'**Some of us haven't been so lucky on the communication point. That phone of yours hasn't stopped ringing all frigging weekend. Your boss Owen rang countless times, as did Cristina. She seems like a real pushy woman!'**

**Arizona cringed at the sound of Cristina's name. She'd tried most of the time away to not think about her and Callie. Before going away she'd briefly explained to Teddy what had happened.**

'**You didn't say anything to Cristina did you?' Arizona asked**

'**About Callie? No, I thought id leave that up to you….I don't want to get mixed up in it all, especially with you not here. Id really suggest you ring her though.'**

**Arizona knew she should. She just couldn't bring herself to do it just yet. All she wanted was to get on with finding a story.**

'**I will. At some point. I just want to get other things sorted first.'**

**Teddy could see she was stalling. **

'**It might not be too late you know? She might not have spoken to Callie since Friday…'**

'**Honest Teddy, I don't want to talk about it. I think I'm going to hit the shower then get an early night. You can crash here again if you like…?'**

'**Naa' Teddy said, getting up from the couch. ' I better go home. Mom and Dad will be sending out leaflets with my picture on soon….you know what they're like.'**

'**You should get your own place, or move in with a friend.'**

'**Are you kidding? I get to stay at home, rent free….I'm not letting go of that while they're still offering…' Teddy laughed.**

**Rolling her eye's Arizona showed her to the door then locked up for the night. Looking at the phone on her way to the bathroom she contemplated calling Cristina. What if she was with Callie now? Deciding she didn't want to bring her mood down she didn't bother. Walking into the bathroom she started running the bath. **

***A nice hot bubble bath to make me sleepy* she thought.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Four days later and Arizona was almost back to square one. The break to the country seemed like years ago. She was back in the thick of it. She had however managed to avoid talking to Cristina. Arizona knew putting it off wasn't the answer, but all the same she thought finding out details of her and Callie's sex-capades would shatter her own hopes of a relationship with Callie.**

**On Tuesday after gym class and after practice, Callie had attempted to talk to her. Luckily both times, someone had come to Arizona's rescue. Meredith was the first, telling Arizona that they were all going out for lunch, then after school Callie had been called away by another teacher.**

**Arizona knew she had to speak to her too at some point. Presumably today. What worried her was that Callie would say how great things were going between her and her 'family friend'. She wasn't quite ready for that.**

**Pulling up for school that morning she parked on the other side of the car park, away from Callie's car. As she walked around the school building she was suddenly stopped by a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she looked at the cause. Cristina…**

***Oh Crap***

'**I got you now' Cristina said. 'What's going on Arizona? Why have you been avoiding me?'**

**Arizona sighed. This was the part she'd been dreading. She'd have to tell her. Grabbing the necklace, she made sure the camera was off. No one, especially Aria needed to hear this.**

'**Hi Cristina. I guess we should talk.' Arizona told her. Turning around she headed over to a vacant park bench.**

**Cristina followed. She'd been getting increasingly worried about Arizona. After talking to Owen, he had said she'd have to talk to Arizona about it. That itself had proven to be very difficult. The only way forward she found, was to come to school herself.**

**As they made themselves comfortable, Arizona contemplated how to tell Cristina what was going on. She could see Cristina was confused. Of course, she didn't know what was going on. She'd been avoiding her.**

'**Cristina, I'm sorry for not getting back to you.' she started.**

'**I've been really worried Arizona. I don't know what I've done wrong?'**

'**Basically….you came in on Friday and kind of….trampled on my feet…'**

'**I what?'**

'**You trampled on my feet….with Callie….'**

'**Arizona I don't know wha….' Cristina went silent. She looked at Arizona shocked. '….Oh my god. You like Callie!' she shouted.**

'**Shhhhhh' Arizona told her. She glanced around to see of anyone one was listening. 'Keep it down Cristina, jeeze.' **

**'I'm sorry but...is it true...?' **

**'Yes, alright...I've liked her since the first moment i saw her.' Arizona told her matter of factly. **

**Cristina grinned. She knew Arizona had had her eye on someone. So it was Callie Torres, the gym teacher. The reality struck and she realised what all the fuss was about. **

**'Oh! Arizona...Oh crap...I gave her my phone number. That's why you've been avoiding me isn't it?' Arizona nodded, her face downcast. 'I am so sorry Arizona. If I'd known you know id never of done that to you...' **

**Arizona looked at her. She knew it was her own fault for not telling Cristina sooner. Perhaps it had been because Cristina may have broadcasted it at work. Then there would have been all the fuss every time she went in. **

**'I know you wouldn't Cristina. I guess I just forgot to tell you...' **

**'Don't worry about it. There's been no harm done. Callie's never rang me.' **

**Arizona's heart fluttered. She hadn't rang her? So all week she'd been worrying about the 2 of them in bed together when in fact nothing of the sort had happened? Cristina watched as Arizona processed her words. She could see the relief forming all over her face. Coming closer to Arizona, she engulfed her hand and squeezed. **

**'You really like her don't you?' Arizona nodded. 'Ahh this is great Arizona. Your first real crush!' **

**'Its not like that Cristina. I...I think I'm in love.' **

**Cristina's grin became even wider. 'You're in love? That's brilliant! So, have you spoke to her, asked her out?' **

**'She's my teacher Cristina. To her I'm 17.' **

**'Oh crap...the story!' **

**'Yep. Its an impossible situation. There's more...something happened last week...'**

**'What?' Cristina asked, dying to know. **

**'I cant tell you right now. Class is about to start.' **

**'You're kidding? You cant leave it there Arizona, I have to know...' **

**Arizona laughed. 'Sorry, I cant be late for class Cristina, you know what I'm like.'**

**'Arrrggghhhh!' Cristina sighed. 'As soon as you finish tonight, ring me! I'm gonna go crazy all day at work.' **

**As they got up and walked towards the school Arizona thought of an idea. 'Well, if you really cant wait, ask Owen. He knows all about it. Please though Cristina, keep it to yourself.' **

**Putting her arm around Arizona's shoulders, Cristina pulled her in close. 'I will definitely be asking him. And Arizona, your secret is safe. I'm going to think up a plan now. A plan to get the 2 of you together.' **

**'Ha, good luck on that one!' **

**Parting they waved, Cristina heading to her car while Arizona climbed the steps to school.**

**The day flew by for Arizona. She was feeling much better after finding out nothing had happened. A weight had been lifted and she had a good feeling something would happen between herself and Callie.**

**As school finished, the usual basketball crew congregated into the gym. Callie hadn't taught them that morning as she had been on a course. She'd managed to get back and was now sorting out bibs for the girls. **

**She'd had an awful week. She knew Arizona was avoiding her which made her heart ache. She had tried at every opportunity to talk to her but things had always got in the way. Callie's task tonight was to talk to her after practice, no matter what.**

***I shouldn't really be telling her about my personal life. Its unprofessional and who's to say she gives a damn? My mind's probably clouded by love hearts!***

**No matter what though, she felt that they had a connection. It was more than just looks and Arizona's obvious physical abilities. It ran deeper than that.**

***You're in love! Hook, line and sinker. With a 17 year old….Arggghhhh!***

**Mark had been pep talking her. He'd told her to get over herself and ask the girl out. Obviously Mark was thinking with his crotch as per usual. Its always do her now, think about it later. One thing Mark had said however had stuck in her mind.**

'**Love hurts when there is a distance, but true love builds a bridge'**

**That age barrier was the obvious distance. Could she find it within herself to build a bridge?**

***Sure if I want to get arrested***

**Coming out of her thoughts she saw her students flow into the gym. In strode Arizona….there seemed to be something different about her. She seemed….happy, alive….**

***Best to talk to her while she's in a good mood.***

**Walking over she greeted the girls then got them to warm up.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At the end of practice, Callie gathered the girls for a chat about tomorrow's game.**

'**Impressive stuff you've shown me tonight. Lets hope you can continue it. I know you're all nervous, I am too…' she said smiling. 'All you can do is your best. That's all I want from you. Now we're up against South Ridge who are actually the best team in the tournament - aside from us' she added.**

'**We'll be playing in the boys gym as it accommodates spectators, unlike this joint' she said, looking around. 'So, I'll leave word with your tutors to let you out about half an hour early. That gives you enough time to get along there, get ready and warm up. Game starts at 4:30! Right, I think that's all for tonight. Get yourselves a good nights sleep.'**

**As everyone got up, Callie wondered over to Arizona.**

'**Could I have a quick word with you please…' she said to the blonde. Realising a few students were hanging back, she thought she should elaborate. 'I just need to go over some captaincy pointers…'**

'**Ok' Arizona said. She figured their talk would have nothing to do with basketball so she turned to her friends.**

'**I'll catch up with you' she told them.**

**Once everyone had gone, both Callie and Arizona felt a sudden wave of nervousness. Their hearts began to flutter and they tried to steady themselves. Callie moved first. She extended her arm towards the bench.**

'**Lets have a seat.'**

'**Ok'**

**They wondered over to the bench and sat down.**

'**Arizona, I think I owe you an explanation.' She watched for any change in Arizona's gaze.**

**Arizona decided not to interrupt. She wanted to hear Callie's side of the story first….just to be on the safe side.**

'**Last Friday, when you walked into the gym, I think you may have got the wrong idea.' she stopped to compose herself.**

***Why am I telling her this?***

'**Cristina gave you her number yea?' Arizona asked.**

***You see, I knew she'd seen it!* Callie thought.**

'**Yea. The thing is, it wasn't what it looked like. I took it without really having a choice. I don't want to be rude about your friend or anything but she more or less told me to take it. I just don't want you to be worried or….'**

***Jesus Callie. Why don't you just tell her you want her and that she is the only one for you?***

'**What I mean is, I'm not interested in her…..'**

**Inwardly, Arizona smiled.**

***She isn't interested in Cristina. YAY***

'**Callie? Cristina told me what happened….' she let out a laugh. 'I know how pushy she is…..'**

**Breathing a sigh of relief Callie replied 'You're not kidding there!'**

'**She's a good friend. She's just a bit of a…..umm…..woman-eater would probably be the best way to sum her up.'**

**They laughed, glad the air was clearing. Their nerves were settling, both feeling more comfortable in each other's company. They looked at one another, just smiling.**

***I want to tell her so much…..maybe she'll be cool with it?* Arizona thought.**

'**Arizona? I….I think we need to talk about things. About this…..this thing that's going on between us.'**

**Arizona's heart began to thump again.**

'**I know….' was all she could say.**

**Callie stopped talking. Looking down at the floor, she processed what she wanted to say.**

***Should I tell her how I feel? No, don't be stupid, you cant tell her that. You have to tell her this is wrong, It must be stopped.***

'**You feel it too don't you?' Callie asked her, keeping her eye's on the floor. She just needed to know it wasn't all in her head.**

***Callie, Callie, Callie….don't say I didn't warn you….***

**Arizona nodded. She wanted so much to tell her the truth but suddenly she froze. Her eye's widened, her mouth dropped open.**

***The camera….***

**She'd completely forgotten about the camera. Aria would be monitoring it somewhere watching everything unfold.**

***Shit shit shit, its all been blown. The whole operation is ruined.***

**Callie was still looking at the floor. She had been oblivious to Arizona's change in mood just as she had been to Arizona's nod. She was under the impression Arizona was finding it difficult to talk to her.**

***I've gone to far. Damn it Callie, you're too pushy! Don't say you weren't warned…..shut up!***

**Arizona got up which caused Callie to finally look up. Arizona knew what this must look like to her but she had to go. She brought her hand up and pretended to rub her neck, hoping to conceal the camera and microphone.**

'**I have to go Callie. I….maybe we can talk another time?'**

**Callie stood up. 'No problem. I'm sorry Arizona, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable….'**

'**Oh, no, no Callie….you didn't….you don't make me feel uncomfortable. I really have to go though.'**

**With that she turned and jogged out of the door. Once safely out of sight she grabbed the necklace and turned the camera off.**

'**Shit' she whispered to the abandoned hallway.**

**Back in the gym, Callie sat down on the bench, resting her head on the wall. She sighed.**

***Why do things have to be so difficult***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Once she had collected her stuff from the changing rooms and said her goodbyes to everyone and rushed to her car. She had to get to work. Had Aria already spoken to Owen? Or had she gone straight to see her sister?**

**Fifteen minutes later she was walking quickly through the halls of her work building, on route to Owen's office.**

'**Arizona, I thought I might see you soon enough.' Owen said watching her approaching figure from behind his desk.**

**Making it to the office she slumped on the front of his desk and caught her breath.**

'**Owen? Has Aria spoken to you?'**

'**No….' Owen sad calmly.**

'**Nooooo.' Arizona cried. 'She's probably gone straight to Callie. Did you know they are sisters?'**

'**Aria and Callie? I had no idea.' He stood up and rounded his desk. Reaching his office door, he closed it and turned back to Arizona.**

'**Hmm, that could be a difficult situation. Especially after what the 2 of you were just talking about….'**

'**You saw it then? That mean's Aria did. Crap Owen, this is terrible. There's no way Aria will keep this from her sister.' She slumped into a chair, her face engulfed in her hands.**

'**Arizona, hang on. Aria's not at work today. She's been off since last Thursday with a chest infection.'**

**Arizona's head flew up.**

'**She's ill? So she hasn't seen anything since last Wednesday? That's brilliant! I mean, that's awful about the chest infection but she didn't see my talk with Callie….at all.'**

'**Nope. I am the only one with the tapes so she'll not find out. At least not through anyone here.'**

**Owen went back to his chair and sat down. He'd been getting worried about Arizona and her growing feelings for Callie. He'd thought about taking her off the operation, replacing her with someone else. The only thing that was keeping her in this position was her determination. He knew she wanted to succeed. He wanted her to as well. He just hoped he was doing the right thing.**

**Richard Webber had called for him at the beginning of the week. He'd made it clear to Owen that Arizona had to find a story soon. If she didn't he could clear his desk just like Arizona. He had decided to keep this information to himself. He realised Arizona wouldn't be able to harbour any more stress!**

**Later that night, Arizona had a nice hot bath. She felt so much more relaxed knowing things were still alright. Tomorrow would be a good day. After the match tomorrow she'd hope Callie would want to talk to her again, carry on their talk from today. This time though, she'd make sure the camera was off!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The atmosphere in school the next day was at an all time high. Some of the students had been making banners in their art class. They were all ready to cheer on their peers. Everyone was excited about the first ever girls basketball match. Well, almost everyone. Kirsty, Megan and Reed had other idea's.**

**It had been a month now since everything had started going downhill for the them. They were no longer deemed the most popular girls in school. No, that privilege went to most of the girls on the basketball team. The 3 girls resented that more than anyone could imagine.**

**A week ago they had come up with a plan. A plan to demoralise the girls basketball team. They were doing their research on everyone in it and hopefully find a way of sabotaging any attempt at them becoming basketball champions.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the clock struck 15:30, those that were on the team were excused from class. They all made their way down the halls, excitement evident in their faces.**

'**I'm so nervous, I think I may throw up' Abbey said, rubbing her stomach.**

'**Ahh come on! This is what we've been waiting for, pull yourself together.' Sadie told her. She looked over at Meredith and smiled. They'd shared some secret kisses at lunchtime, attempting to ease their own nerves.**

'**Do you know that a large amount of the school is going to be watching us?' Lexie told them. 'What a buzz.'**

'**Yea…we can't mess up.' Abbey said. 'We'll be a laughing stock.'**

'**Shhh woman, we're not going to lose.' Sadie told her.**

**Arizona thought she'd attempt to calm everyone down.**

'**You know guys, even if….by some small chance we do lose we still have 2 games before the knock out stages. It's no biggy if we lose 1 game. Let's just not make a habit of it….'**

'**Yea, its not like we'll be knocked out tonight' Meredith input.**

'**All depends on the score. If we lose by 20+ points then I think we stand a good chance of being the crappest team around.' Lexie told them.**

'**Way to cheer yourselves up girls' a voice said behind them.**

**Callie smiled, walking behind them.**

'**Miss Torres!' Meredith said. 'It's just the nerves talking. Everyone is really excited!'**

'**You should be. I know I am. I wish I was playing too actually.'**

'**Yea, you'd be great coach' Sadie smiled.**

**Arizona looked at Callie as they all continued to walk.**

'**How are you feeling Arizona?' Callie asked.**

'**I feel great. Really excited. Looking to kick some ass on the court.' she laughed.**

'**Yeeehaaa' the other girl's shouted.**

'**Fighting talk?' Callie asked. 'I like it!'**

**As they arrived at the changing rooms, Callie told them she'd be right back with outfits.**

'**Ewww, these changing room's stink' Mandy said, wrinkling up her nose.**

'**That's boys for you' Lexie said.**

**Just then Callie came in carrying a box.**

'**Here we go. Present for you.' she smiled, putting the box on a bench.**

**Undoing the top she opened the flaps revealing a brilliant light blue wave of folded shirts. Pulling the first one out, Callie held it up to show the team.**

'**Woah! Awesome tops coach!'**

**Laughing Callie replied 'Yea, put me back a month or two in wages to get them mind. Harris, this one's yours.'**

**She threw the top over to Sadie.**

'**We got our names on? This is great' Lexie exclaimed.**

'**Like I said, paid through the nose for them so they had to be the best. Just make sure you look after them.'**

'**Yes ma'am.'**

'**Fairbanks, Benton, Fraiser…..' she continued to hand the tops out. Lastly she came to Arizona's.**

'**And Robbins.' she smiled throwing Arizona her top.**

'**Thanks' she smiled back.**

***That dimpled smile is just adorable* Callie thought.**

**The girls turned to their belongings and started to get undressed.**

'**Right ladies. I'll leave you to it. See you in the gym.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They'd been warming up for 10 minutes when people started to pile in. Most were students, but then there were older people, presumably parents. The gym became loud as their voices echoed from the walls.**

**A few minutes later, the opposite team arrived. On first glance one word sprang to mind. 'Tall'. Arizona and the girls eyed up the competition.**

'**Bigger they are….' Lexie started.**

'…**.the harder they fall.' Sadie finished.**

**Callie strode onto the court. She was unaware of it but most eye's preyed upon her body. Watching as she rounded up her team. Arizona had felt her presence even before she had spoken.**

'**You all feeling good?'**

'**I know I'll be better once we've started.' Abbey said.**

'**There's some tall girls over there' Mandy told her.**

'**Bah, height is over rated. Being smaller you can easily weave in and out. Trust me!'**

**Callie knew how nervous they were. Heck, she wouldn't admit it but she'd been to the toilet 4 times in the space of an hour.**

**Arizona looked over towards the gym doors and was just in time to see Cristina parade through them. Camera over her shoulder, she spotted Arizona and waved.**

***She just cant keep away. Oh well, maybe she'll get some good snaps for the paper….when I eventually get a story***

**As the rest of the girls continued their warm up, Arizona headed over to Cristina.**

'**My oh my. Look at you. You know, if this was our first meeting id be handing you my number.' Cristina said, smirking.**

'**I think your number giving has gotten you in enough trouble for this month don't you think?' Arizona teased.**

**Cristina retreated slightly, bringing her hands up. 'I surrender. Please, don't hurt me!'**

**Arizona just shook her head smiling. Bringing her hands back down, Cristina put them on Arizona's shoulders.**

'**You excited? This would be a good story you know.' Looking around she turned back to Arizona and whispered…..'Undercover reporter wins first ever woman's basketball championship.'**

'**Way ahead of you there Cristina. I'm leaving it as a possibility. You just make sure you get some decent snaps.'**

'**Of course.'**

'**I should get back. Happy shooting.' she said looking at the camera.**

'**Good luck! Happy shooting to you too!'**

**Walking back to the girls, Arizona caught Callie's eye and smiled.**

'**Good Luck' Callie mouthed to her.**

**With one final smile, Arizona turned back to the girls, catching a loose throw from Lexie. Reaching up she pushed the ball out of her hands, sending it flying to the basket. The net rattled as the ball sunk through it.**

***That's my girl* Callie thought. *My girl? You're such a pervert, not to mention a cradle robber and sleaze.***

'**Keep it coming' Lexie said to Arizona giving her a playful swat on the shoulder.**

'**I'll try my best.'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the first annual Woman's Basketball Championship. It's an honour to be part of something so monumental! May I present to you Rentworth High and the South Ridge girls.'**

**The commentators voice was met with loud cheers. **

'**Can our 2 team captains please step forward for the toss.'**

**Arizona stepped forward a long with a tall girl from South Ridge. They smiled at one another, giving a slight nod of the head as a hello.**

'**Rentworth gets first choice as it's your home game.'**

'**Umm, heads please.' Arizona told him.**

**He nodded. Throwing the coin in the air, everyone watched as it span then came spiralling back down. Catching it in his right palm he turned it over onto his left. He revealed it to be heads.**

'**Which side do you want to start miss?' the ref asked Arizona.**

'**Umm this side.' she replied pointing to her right.**

'**Very well, let's have a good game ladies.' He shook each of their hands then walked over to the sidelines.**

'**Good Luck' the girl from South Ridge said, extending her arm.**

'**Yea, same to you' Arizona smiled, grasping the offered hand.**

**Walking back to her team mates, Arizona high-fived them all. Cheers of encouragement erupted from the crowds. The girls were called over to Callie for one last word before the game started.**

'**Right ladies, lets give it our best shot. Keep your head in the game. Stay focused but most of all have fun!'**

'**Hooo-rahh' Sadie shouted.**

**She looked at the inquisitive faces.**

'**Ahh come on you lot, we have to have a saying….'**

'**And you've chosen hooo-rahh?' Mandy asked.**

'**Got a problem?'**

'**Actually, No….'**

'**Good…1...2...3 Hooo-rahh!' they all shouted.**

**Callie shook her head amused, as did Arizona.**

***Kids* they both thought.**

'**Get on that court then' Callie shouted, hoping to keep up their fighting spirit.**

**They all got into their positions. The 2 centre girls stood head to head, ready for the ball to bounce. The referee stood just off to their sides. Glancing around, he made sure everyone was ready. Looking at the ball in his hand he raised the whistle to his mouth. The crowd at this point had gone silent, all eagerly anticipating the game to start.**

**Within seconds the ball was climbing, while the screech of the refs whistle pierced the air. The crowd broke out into waves of shouts and chants.**

**The other team won the ball. The girl immediately passed it onto their small forward, who bounced it up the court. She threw it just beyond Abbey's reach as it landed into their Point Guards hands. She in turn took a shot which hit off the board, tickled the ring then flopped into the basket. Yell's of pleasure erupted from a small portion of the crowd.**

**The ball was now in Sadie's hands. She threw it to Lexie who pivoted and bounced it forward a few steps. It was then passed onto Arizona who immediately threw it beyond 2 opponents to Abbey who stood just outside South Ridges D area. Bouncing it forward, Abbey was guarded from the basket by a heavy looking girl. Seeing Lexie approach she off loaded the ball to her. Lexie grabbed it and closed the gap between herself and the basket. She jumped high, releasing the ball to the side of the net. It hit off the board, hit the ring but didn't go in. Instead it landed comfortably in their opponents hands.**

**Lexie looked into the crowds. She saw Mark waving to her excitedly. He was bouncing up and down in his seat. Lexie smiled, happy that her secret boyfriend was here to watch her.**

**Callie was curious as to what Lexie was smiling at. She looked up into the crowds and spotted Mark waving at Lexie.**

***Oh boy***

**Mark looked towards Callie and his excitement faded. He looked at her like he was a little boy who'd just been called to the head teachers office.**

'**What?' he mouthed over to Callie.**

**Callie just shook her head and turned back to the game.**

**The ball was down the other side of the court. Within a few seconds of Lexie's attempt it was being sunk in to Rentworth's net.**

'**Shit' Sadie muttered.**

'**Keep it together girls' Arizona shouted. 'Don't let their long legs out run you. Block them!'**

**Callie stood at the sidelines clapping and shouting orders. She paced up and down the line, watching every second.**

**Back on the court, Lexie had the ball. She threw it to Sadie who stood halfway down the court. Catching it, Sadie bounced it closer to the South Ridges D. She faked a pass to the left then threw it to Arizona who stood just inside the area. Arizona pivoted, taking aim she threw it. The ball span, closer ad closer to the ring. Hitting the board it dropped straight in the heart of the basket.**

'**Comeeeeeeee on' Sadie shouted.**

***That's it! I did it!* Arizona thought.**

**Walking back down the court, the other girls patted her back. Looking at Callie she saw her give the thumbs up. She could see how happy she was.**

***You're impressing her. That ought to get me moving***

**Before they knew it, South Ridge were attacking again. Soon after that they had another 2 points added to their score.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The ref blew his whistle for the 4****th**** and final time, signalling the end of the match. As the girls on court shook their opponents hands, they congratulated them. Rentworth had lost. The final score read 58-29. To say they were disappointed would be a complete understatement. As they left the court, the crowds started to pile out of the exits. **

**Arriving at their bench they slumped onto them looking at Callie for advice.**

'**Well…' Callie started. 'That was quite an eye opener.'**

'**You can say that again' Lexie said.**

'**Before anything else is said you have to understand that South Ridge are supposedly the best in this tournament. Their school succeeds at everything. They are renown for having the best sporting regime in the city. They encourage….actually that's not right….they make all of their students partake in some form of extra curricular sporting event. They don't have the choice. Its made for them.'**

'**So they've won already? Is that what you're saying?' Sadie enquired.**

'**No, that's not what I'm saying. In my opinion….they have it in their heads that they can not lose. With that knowledge the come out, ready to face the world. Did you not see it? Their hunger to win? All they focused on was winning. They don't play with their hearts. That's a shame. At least it is for them. You see….heads can be messed with.'**

'**Are you saying you want us to throw the ball off their heads?' Lexie asked.**

**Laughing Callie said 'Well you could try that Lexie but doing it too much may result in the ref giving you a time out to cool down.'**

'**I see.'**

'**What I'm saying is….open up your hearts. Let the hunger to be the best come out. Show everyone how much winning this means to you. Make every pass count. Pretend every throw is the one that leads you to win the match.'**

**They all took in her every word.**

'**Failing that of course….' Callie continued. '….are any of you good at psychology?'**

**A few girls nodded.**

**Smiling Callie went on. 'Well….like I said, their motivation to win has been embedded in their heads. Start messing with that and they begin to question their abilities.'**

**Small grins started to appear on their faces.**

'**Coach you are undeniably the most cunning person I know.' Sadie said. 'I love it!'**

**They all laughed. Arizona was impressed by Callie's pep talk. As they calmed down they realised the gym was almost empty.**

'**I'm so impressed with you lot.' Callie told them. 'Think about what I said tonight. We play again on Tuesday next week. That game is against Valley Gardens. I know you can improve on tonight. I know we can beat them.'**

**As they started to leave Callie picked up a ball and started to bounce it down the court. Leaving the gym, Arizona turned her camera off.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Five minutes later they exited the changing room's and made for outside. Arizona could hear the ball bouncing inside the gym. She hung back.**

'**Ugh Meredith? I'm going to go chat with Miss Torres. I'll call you over the weekend OK?'**

'**Oh, Ok. I'll speak to you soon. And Arizona? You did great tonight.' she told her. She brought her hand up and squeezed Arizona's upper arm.**

'**Thanks' Arizona smiled.**

**Sadie came up behind Meredith.**

'**Alright? You 2 coming? She asked, looking at Meredith's hand on Arizona's arm.**

'**Yea, I am, Arizona's hanging back.'**

'**Ok, See you next week captain.' she smiled.**

**Arizona smiled back. 'You too Sadie.'**

**As they left, Arizona turned and headed over to the gym. Walking in she watched as Callie shot the ball into the hoop down the far end. Hoping for a bit more privacy, Arizona quietly shut the door to the gym. Putting her bag down, she made her way down the court.**

'**You fancy your chance's then?' Arizona called, her voice bouncing from the walls.**

**Callie turned, momentarily startled by Arizona's voice.**

***Huh, what did she say? Do I fancy my chances?***

'**Arizona, you gave me a shock.'**

'**I'm sorry….' she said, although she's known Callie hadn't noticed her approach.**

'**It's OK, keeps the heart young' she laughed.**

**Smiling, Arizona came closer. She could see Callie's face was red and glistening with sweat. Looking further down her body she saw her arms and chest shining under the lights.**

**Callie was fully aware of Arizona's wondering eye's. She couldn't move. She just stood there, revelling in the thought of Arizona's eye's wondering over her body. Swallowing she asked…**

'**What was that about fancying my chances?'**

'**In basketball. Do you fancy your chances in a bit of 1 on 1?' Arizona had been aware of the double meaning. She could see Callie had been aware of it too.**

***You shouldn't tease her. It's cruel. You can see she's struggling with her feelings. I'm her 'student' and she knows its wrong. But I cant help myself…***

'**1 on 1 with you?' Callie enquired.**

'**Well, I don't see anyone else here' Arizona smiled, stepping closer.**

***Thank god* Arizona finished in her head.**

'**Well, if you think you can hack it' Callie said, stepping closer.**

**They were merely a metre apart now.**

***This girl is going to be the death of me* Callie thought.**

'**Oh, I think I can hack it.'**

'**Glad to hear it.'**

'**Let's see what you got then….' Arizona grinned.**

'**Here I come….'**

***Oh bollocks, could you have said a more crude expression* Callie thought. Meanwhile….**

***Oh how I wish that were true* Arizona was thinking.**

**Callie bounced the ball. She slowly backed away, watching Arizona.**

'**Come get it' Callie teased.**

**Grinning, Arizona moved forward quickly. Callie ran off to the right, circling the outside of the D. Arizona had her arms outstretched around Callie's midriff. She could smell Callie's body. She could feel the heat being emitted. It made her stomach twinge with excitement. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her.**

**Climbing high, Callie threw the ball up. Getting to its destination the ball sunk through the net. **

**'Ahh, impressive' Arizona congratulated. **

**'I try' Callie grinned. **

**Arizona walked over to the loose ball, then bounced it back out of the D. Callie stood just inside, watching Arizona's every move. She wiped her brow. She was starting to feel rather hot under the collar. Or is that straps as she wore only a tight strap top.**

**'What's that?' Arizona asked seriously, pointing over to the left. **

**Callie turned in curiosity but quickly realised she'd been tricked as she heard the ball bounce behind her. Looking back around at Arizona's jogging form she smiled, shaking her head. **

***What a devious little minx* she thought. **

**Arizona jumped under the hoop, releasing the ball before descending to the ground. She continued to watched as the ball hit the board and dropped through the ring. Happy with her effort she turned to Callie who was stood in the same place just watching her.**

** 'What?' Arizona asked innocently. **

**'That's how we're going to play is it?' Callie asked. **

**'Well, you did tell us to mess with our opponents minds. I thought id just test that theory.' She looked at the ball which rolled back towards Callie then looked back at her. 'Seems to be a great idea. Thanks!' she finished. **

**Callie showed her cheeky half smile. Arizona couldn't help but smile back. Callie's eye's, her smile...they were so mesmerising. Watching Callie pick up the ball she walked to the line. **

**'Bring it on' Arizona told her. **

**Smiling, Callie held Arizona's gaze. For a second she felt herself leaning in to capture Arizona's lips. Realising what she was doing she stopped herself and started to walk around the D's line, never breaking Arizona's eye contact. Arizona in the mean time continued to hold Callie's gaze. She too had wanted to lean in for a kiss but thought it would spoil their playful banter. **

***Just keep doing this. Maybe she'll realise how you feel.* **

**She backed off, allowing Callie to enter the D. As Callie got closer she pretended to run off to the left but quickly turned around, her back towards Arizona as she side stepped to the left and got around her. Running to the hoop she jumped and slammed the ball onto the board before it sunk down through the ring. Arizona had simply stood and watched Callie's body move and stretch as she flew through the air. **

***My god this is torture* **

**Turning back around, Callie smiled back at Arizona, extending her hands she said 'Consider it brought'. **

**Picking up the ball, Arizona walked over to the edge of the D. She wouldn't mind seeing Callie do that again but thought she might just try attempt the same thing...see how Callie reacted to that. Turning to her right side, Arizona started to back into Callie as she bounced the ball. Bent over it sent her bottom half crashing in Callie as she in turn attempted to reach for the ball. **

**Neither were thinking about basketball now. The ball bounced regardless of the fact Arizona no longer realised she was doing it. With every back step Arizona took, her ass continued to rub up against Callie's front. **

***Mother of God that feels good. I can feel her pressed up against me...against my ass...my back.* **

**Callie at the same time was having great difficulty moving from her position. She was revelling in the feel of Arizona rubbing up against her. It was sending shockwaves to her core. **

***Her smell is intoxicating. I just want to grab her and pull her into me more. She's driving me wild. I have to stop...I have to stop it...why aren't I stopping it?* **

**Before she could finish her thoughts, Arizona moved away, faking a turn to the right she ducked and went left bouncing the ball to the hoop. As she left the floor the ball left her hands, climbing high it began its descent to the middle of the net. Turning back around she saw Callie watching her. She wasn't smiling, nor did she seem to be concentrating.**

***Have I done something?* Arizona thought. *Of course you did. You know she likes you and you just gave her a lap dance. Oh god I did! I rubbed my ass up against her...her...Did she like it? It looks like she did...She isn't smiling though? What shall I do?* **

**Callie stood motionless just looking at Arizona. If she'd continued pressing her body up against her, Callie would have grabbed her. She had been about to when Arizona had moved. **

***You got lucky there Callie. She'd have slapped you and ran away. Then where would you be? Sacked and facing a healthy stretch in court that's where!* **

**Coming out of her daze she realised Arizona was watching her. Quickly composing herself she started to walk over to the ball. **

**'We should head out. We'll probably get trampled on by the cleaners soon.' **

**'Oh yea, I guess...' Arizona couldn't hide her disappointment. **

**Callie noticed it and thought she better try cheer her up. 'Also, you're pretty darn good. Id hate to be beaten...specially by a teenager!' She smiled weakly as she said those words. **

**Arizona grimaced. *Tell her for god sake. She'll be cool with it. When she finds out you're old enough she'll kiss you. I will be able to kiss her...* **

**But she couldn't. The words just wouldn't come out. **

**'You got me all sticky and sweaty now too!' Callie said to her. **

***You did not just say that Callie* she thought. **

**Arizona's eye's widened. Her gaze glided over Callie's moist body. Her smell floated to her nostrils. Thoughts of the Latina pressed against her, embracing her, filled her mind. Callie was too busy mentally slapping herself for her words that she didn't notice the small grin appear on Arizona's face. **

**'Anyway...'Callie continued. 'I'll hit the shower's. My friend Mark, you remember him right..?' Seeing Arizona nod she continued. 'Well he's invited me to a club tonight. Apparently he's been invited there by some big shot radio broadcaster. Everything's on the house and he needs someone who's legal to accompany him. His girlfriend...' she trailed off, remembering his girlfriend was Lexie.**

**She looked at Arizona. 'Did you know?' she asked her.**

**Arizona smiled. 'I did. Lexie's sensible. She knows what she's doing. And if Mark is as level headed as you them I'm sure she's sensible and knows what she can and can't do…. Besides, she's almost 18'**

**Callie hesitated.**

***If only you knew how much I wanted you to be older….just a few months older. Your body, your mind….its so much more mature than any 17 year old I've ever known.***

'**Yes, well….I'm not condoning what he is doing. He does however know what he can and cant do. Which is why I've been invited tonight.' Callie finished.**

'**That sounds fun.'**

'**Yea….I guess. I'm not really one for clubbing and drinking. I much prefer relaxing at home on the couch with a nice book and a glass of wine….'**

'**You took the words right out of my mouth' Arizona said.**

**Callie looked at her, an eyebrow raised.**

'**I mean….sitting at home with a book….not the drink coz obviously I'm 17 and I'm not allowed to drink….yet….'**

***Oops***

**Callie smiled weakly and started to make for the doors. Arizona walked right behind her.**

'**I think I'll grab a shower too.' Arizona said.**

**Callie stopped, her eye's widening.**

'**You….you're going for a shower too?'**

'**Yea….umm….I don't want to stink my car out. Saves me having one at home too. Is that alright?'**

'**I ugh, yea that's fine. Of course it is….'**

***Oh great, now she's going to be standing only metres from me and she'll be naked. Damn, why does it have to be so difficult. Why cant I just ask her to shower with me? No, don't even go there…***

**As they left, Arizona grabbed her bag and followed Callie into the changing rooms.**

'**I'm just….popping to the toilet' Arizona said, putting her bag on the bench.**

'**Ok'**

**As soon as the door shut, Callie quickly got undressed. The thought of watching Arizona undress made her had go crazy with naughty images. Grabbing a towel from her bag she quickly dashed to the shower cubicles.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Outside the door, Arizona was composing herself. She hadn't really needed the toilet, she just needed a few minutes to settle her nerves.**

***I cant believe I'm going to do this. Her face….she was so shocked when I said I'd have a shower too. Or was she aroused? Shh stop it! Come on, deep breaths. Go in, get undressed and get in the shower. That's all you have to do.***

**Moments later she entered the changing rooms. She heard a shower going and saw Callie's bag opened on the bench so figured she was already in.**

***Phew, least she wont see me fumbling to get my clothes off***

**Going over the her bag she started to undress. Pulling her towel out, she wrapped it around her exposed body and made for the showers.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie stood under the spray, letting the water bounce off her face. She heard another shower being turned on from her right and knew Arizona was in the room with her…..naked….**

***She's so close….I could just walk in there and wrap myself around her. Sure, if you want to get arrested***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Over in Arizona's cubicle the water had just reached the right temperature so she walked under the spray. She had seen a curtain closed and water streaming from a cubicle a few metres away.**

***Callie's just in there* she thought *I wonder what she'd do if I just wondered in….***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Back in Callie's cubicle, she started to run her hands through her hair. She couldn't stop thinking about the naked girl to her right. Suddenly, she heard movement behind her. She thought she could hear curtain rings sliding along the pole. Her heart quickened. Was she just imagining things? Wishful thinking? **

**Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly turned around….**


	8. Chapter 8

Sooooo, are you all still talking to me? Hehe, I'm sorry I left it on such a teasing note...(Well, I'm kinda sorry but also part amused)! :P

Again, thank you so much for all the reviews, you're all awesome and you make me wona just post the whole damn thing!

Happy Greys days by the way, so glad its back on tonight! Altho, I think us Calzona fans are in for a bumpy ride! *Sigh* At least theres always fanfic...

Anyway, for now...anyone fancy getting a bit hot and steamy? Good things come to those who wait ;)

**Chapter 9**

**Arizona stood just inside the cubicle. The shower curtain rested over her back. Standing there naked, the water from her skin dripped to the floor.**

**Looking down, Callie saw Arizona's erect nipple's pointing towards her. She wanted so much to wrap her lips around the mounds and suck them until Arizona's legs gave way. Further down her short blonde curls covered her hungry centre.**

**As Arizona stepped forward, Callie looked up. They stared into each others eye's. Both were searching for acceptance. Callie could feel her own clit throbbing between her flooded folds. She knew, all Arizona had to do was touch her and it would send her over the edge. Before she could say anything, Arizona spoke.**

'**Callie…..I need you to touch me….'**

***Fuck fuck fuck. I want to touch her so much.***

**Arizona had given her permission. Permission to touch her. But she was only 17.…**

***I'm her teacher. Her mentor. I'm violating that role right now. I'm molesting her. I could go to prison. Correction, I should go to prison.***

**Her thoughts stopped.**

**Arizona had seen Callie's turmoil as she thought things over. Hoping to relax her, she lifted her arm and cupped Callie's cheek. On first contact with her went skin, Arizona's centre throbbed even more. She moved her hand down, trailing it slowly down her throat.**

**Moans of pleasure were emitted from Callie's lips. The feel of Arizona's hand trailing over her body felt electrifying. She needed more. She needed to feel Arizona's body. She couldn't….Her conscience wouldn't let her.**

'**You can touch me' Arizona said, startling Callie from her thoughts. 'Its alright Callie. I promise. This isn't wrong. You can touch me. I need you to touch me now….please….'**

***How am I supposed to resist her?***

**With that final thought, Callie lifted her hands towards Arizona's breasts.**

**As her hands made contact with Arizona's soft mounds, they both groaned in pleasure. Arizona revelled in the feeling of Callie finally touching her intimately.**

'**Yeeeeessssssss' she hissed**

**Hearing this, Callie began to knead her breasts harder. Looking in her eye's, Callie saw the lust…..the need behind those bright blue eyes.**

**Arizona brought both her hands up and started to stroke Callie's side's. She dragged her nails lightly up and down which made Callie's lower stomach explode in pleasure.**

'**I need more of you' Arizona whispered.**

**Callie moved in closer and captured Arizona's lips. Their bodies became closer too. Removing her hands from Arizona's breasts their bodies closed the gap and they met in a passionate embrace. They moaned at the contact, but their lips never parted.**

**As Arizona opened her mouth, Callie sunk her tongue through her lips. Their tongues rolled over one another. While the kissing became more passionate, their hands began to wonder. Arizona grabbed Callie's buttocks and squeezed the soft mounds hard, pulling Callie closer in the process. She kept squeezing, loving the affect it was causing.**

**Callie in the mean time was in heaven. She let her legs part slightly and as Arizona pulled her closer, their legs entwined. The movement had almost made contact with her clit. With every slow thrust Arizona made, it teased between both their thighs.**

**Eventually Callie broke the kiss and stared into Arizona's eye's.**

'**I need more….' she whispered seductively.**

**Without speaking, Arizona started to move forward, causing Callie to walk backwards. As Callie's back met with the cubicle wall, she was sandwiched in. No way of escaping.**

***Why would I want to escape?***

**Arizona's lips sunk into her neck as she lapped up Callie's sweet taste. She pushed her right thigh into Callie's centre in the process. This time her clit was met.**

'**Oh fuck….' Callie whispered.**

**Hearing that reaction, Arizona started to move her hips. She slowly built up a rhythm. With each thrust her thigh pushed into Callie's hot, throbbing centre, as Callie's thigh did to her own.**

**Callie had her hands tangled in Arizona's hair as she struggled to keep moans of pleasure from coming out too loud.**

***Ohh god, its better than I…..ohhhh yesssss…..imagined, fuck, harder….***

**Realising she was thinking this she ducked her head and whispered into Arizona's ear.**

'**Harder….please…'**

**Feeling the heat of Callie's breath flow down her side sent shivers over her skin. She did as she was told. The look of pure lust in Callie's eye's made her insane with desire.**

'**I've wanted this for so long….' Arizona whispered in Callie's ear. 'I love how you feel. I love touching your hot, wet skin.'**

**Callie took her hands from Arizona's head and trailed them down to her butt. She pulled her close. Letting her hands continue their journey over Arizona's buttocks, they dipped down between her legs. Her middle finger snaked over to the opening of her centre. She could just reach far enough for half the finger to go in. **

**Before she did anything, she looked at Arizona.**

**Arizona knew she was asking permission. She wanted Callie in her so much.**

**Nodding, Arizona said 'Please….take me….I need you in me…'**

**With that, Callie brought her hand back around to the blondes front. Gliding her hand to where it was needed, she allowed her finger to pass the entrance. Sliding it further in she could feel Arizona's hot walls pulsating.**

***Oh fuck me…***

'**Mmmmm…yesss' Arizona groaned.**

**She let her own hand wonder down Callie's stomach, continuing its journey to her wanton centre. She let her fingers brush the slick lips, slowly letting them glide further in. As she let one finger slide between the folds she closed her eyes. Steadying herself, she revelled in the feeling of touching and being touched in the most intimate way.**

**Their thrusting became harder as their hips moved faster against each other.**

'**Ohh Callie, that feels….ohh god….…harder. I'm so close Callie….'**

'**You feel amazing Arizona. I want to feel you come for me…..will you….?'**

'**Yesssss….I'm….I'm…..'**

**Their pace slowed down but their centre's met with hard stroke's. They squeezed each other's thighs. Their clits were so enlarged that with each brush they made with the other's hand, it made their centre's twitch and their wall's quiver.**

**Callie thrust her hand into the blondes soaked folds, making sure the palm of her hand brushed hard against the clit of her entrance. She felt Arizona begin to tense.**

'**Ohhh god…..Callie, I'm coming…'**

**Callie could feel Arizona's inner wall's sucking her in further. Her walls pulsated and she could feel the hot wave of pleasure running over her hand.**

'**I'm…..coming…' Callie whispered as her stomach tingled and an orgasm ripped through her.**

**Arizona was still climaxing. They thrust into each other, over and over again. Every time they were about to come down, a stroke over their clits sent them spiralling into another orgasm. The shower still beat down on them which helped them to slide easier against one another. **

'**Arizona, fuck you're amazing…..I'm so close again….I'm ohhhh, don't stop….'**

'**Come Callie, come for me…..ohhh.…Callie….Callie….'**

'**Callie?'**

**Coming out of her daydream, Callie opened her eye's, only to see she was alone in her cubicle. She felt her hand embedded deep within her own centre. She could feel that even though she had been daydreaming, she had managed to pleasure herself. Her whole centre was twitching.**

'**Callie….are you Ok?' She heard Arizona say, from the other side of the curtain.**

***Oh my god. Arizona's out there. Did she hear me? Did I shout?***

'**Ugh, Arizona?'**

'**Ohh, you're still there then.' Arizona asked.**

**She had just been about to pull the curtain open. She'd heard moans from inside the cubicle and thought Callie has fallen or something.**

'**I, yea, I'm fine. What's up?'**

'**Ohh, nothing. I was just calling for you but got no reply….'**

'**Sorry, umm, the spray must have blocked out your voice.'**

'**That's fine. I'm heading off now.'**

'**Ok, I'll see you Monday then….'**

'**Yea, see you Monday…'**

'**Bye Arizona'**

'**Bye…'**

**And with that, Arizona turned and went to the changing rooms. She'd hoped Callie might have said something more. Maybe she could have invited her out.**

***Don't be silly. Teacher's don't ask students to go on nights out. Especially when they are 'underage'***

**Sighing she dried herself off and started to get changed.**

**Back in the shower rooms, Callie was mentally shouting for letting herself dream about having sex with Arizona. Even more so because she had been standing right outside the curtain.**

***She probably heard me moaning and saying her name. I am so fucked. I cant do this…***

**Continuing to wash herself down again, she stood under the spray a bit longer. She didn't feel much like having a confrontation with Arizona again tonight.**

**Five minutes later Callie made her way to the changing rooms. Rounding the corner she stared into the empty room.**

***Phew* she thought, breathing a sigh of relief.**

**She dried herself off, then put the change of clothes on that had been folded in her bag. She was going straight to Mark's. Looking at her watch she realised it was 6:55.**

***I am so late***

**After gathering her stuff she exited the changing rooms and headed out of the school building.**

**Few cars were in the car park now. Presumably these one's belonged to cleaners or the janitor. As she reached her car, she pressed the button on her keys to open the locks. Opening the back door, she threw her bag on the seat, shut the door then rounded the back of the car to her side.**

'**Callie?'**

**Callie stopped. She heard some one call her, but looking behind she saw no one.**

'**I'm here' came the voice.**

***Arizona?* she thought.**

**Glancing at the car next to hers she saw Arizona sitting with the window half down. She looked sad….almost as though something were bothering her.**

'**Arizona? Are you alright?' Callie asked concerned. She crouched down, coming closer to her window.**

'**Not really' Arizona began. 'There's something that's been bothering me. I….I don't know what to do.'**

**Callie's eyebrows furrowed. 'Do you want to talk about it?'**

'**I…yes…I need to. Can you come in the car? Do you have to rush off?'**

**Callie realised she was already beyond late to meet Mark so figured what was another 5 minutes? What was more important. A party with people she didn't want to be with or Arizona who was in need? There was no doubt in her mind. She straightened up, opened the passenger side door and climbed in. Turning her body she looked at Arizona.**

'**What's wrong Arizona?'**

**When Arizona had left school and gone to her car, she had felt an ache in her chest. Almost like her heart had been ripped out. She'd wanted so much to be close to Callie. What better chance would she get? Callie had been a thin curtain away, completely naked. She'd walked away with a lump in her throat.**

**She's sat here for 10 minutes and had decided what she was going to do. Turning to Callie, the worry was evident in her face.**

'**Callie….I need to tell you something.'**

**Callie wasn't sure what to expect so she just nodded, eagerly anticipating what Arizona was going to tell her.**

**Arizona took a deep breath.**

***Come on, you can do it…tell her***

'**This is really hard.' Arizona sighed as the words failed her.**

**Sensing she needed some encouragement, Callie put her hand lightly on Arizona's knee.**

'**Arizona, you can tell me….'**

**Arizona stared at Callie's hand. It felt like she had received a static shock when the hand had made contact with her knee. **

'**Ok….Callie…..I…'**

**There was a loud bang at the window which made both woman jump out of their seats. Callie immediately took her hand off Arizona's knee then looked behind her for the cause of the sudden noise.**

**She stared into the angry face of Mark. Boy, did he look pissed off. Opening her window, Callie's ears met with Mark's rants.**

'**What the hell have you been doing Torres? The match finished like a year ago…' Mark's angry features changed into that of a much calmer looking person as he stared beyond Callie. 'Hey Arizona' he smiled.**

**Arizona's heart was still recovering from the shock. Realising it was just Mark, she had been relived. At first she thought it might be another teacher or even Aria. Their compromising position may have been seen in a different way.**

'**Hi Mark…'**

**Turning back to Callie, Mark chimed 'Well?'**

'**First of all Mark, thanks for scaring the shit out of me.' She turned to Arizona. 'Excuse the language…'**

**Arizona nodded.**

'**Secondly' Callie continued, turning back to Mark. 'You could have rang me. I would have met you there…!' **

'**Met me there? Are you crazy? Actually, you don't need to answer that one.'**

**Callie glared at him. She felt awful for Arizona. She had obviously been about to tell her something important. Now Mark had shown up she would undoubtedly say 'It doesn't matter'.**

**She looked around at Arizona.**

'**I'm really sorry Arizona'**

'**Hey, don't worry about it.' Arizona smiled weakly.**

'**Are you sure? I can always tell Mark to sling his hook…'**

'**Excuse me' Mark retorted.**

**Ignoring Mark's question, Callie continued to look into Arizona's eye's sincerely.**

'**No, don't to that. It was nothing. Go have a good night' she told her, showing a half smile.**

'**Ok. You know where I am if you ever need to talk.'**

'**I do, thanks'**

'**I'll see you next week then. Drive safely.'**

'**I will. See you soon.'**

**With that Callie closed the window then opened the door. Mark moved sharply out of the way, almost getting knocked over by the door. From the look he receive, he could tell Callie was pissed.**

***Hmm, maybe I should have left them. Callie's sure going to give me hell when Arizona's out of ear shot.***

**As Arizona started up her engine, she made sure the coast was clear the reversed out of her space. She waved as she revved out of the parking lot.**

***You see! You were going to tell her. You almost ruined everything. Think yourself lucky Mark showed up. He was a sign. Get your head sorted…* were Arizona's final thoughts as she sped home.**

**Four days later, Arizona was heading outside for lunch when she heard Meredith shout for her.**

'**Arizona!'**

**She turned quickly, hearing a note of panic in her voice. When Arizona spotted her rushing over she realised Meredith had been crying.**

'**Meredith? What's wrong?'**

**Catching her breath Meredith said 'I have to speak to you…'**

**Grabbing Arizona's arm, Meredith dragged her over to a quiet part of the grass. As they sat, Meredith wiped the tears from her eye's and looked at Arizona through puffy eye's.**

'**Meredith, what's going on? Why are you upset?'**

'**Something….something bad has happened.' she started**

'**What do you mean?'**

'**Well, you know after P.E. there…..when you went off to see Mr Carmichael….well, me and Sadie went down to the art room.' She looked up guiltily. 'We ugh…just popped down there for….you know….' she trailed off.**

**Arizona's lips quirked up into a cheeky smile as she realised what Meredith meant. That faded though as she remembered Meredith was upset.**

'**The art room is usually empty so we figured we could get some alone time…' she stopped, looking over at the school.**

'**What happened Meredith?' Arizona asked calmly. She was thinking Sadie may have cooled things off.**

'**Well….we weren't alone….'**

'**Oh….a teacher..?'**

'**Worse. When we were kissing we saw a flash go off.'**

'**A flash? You mean….a camera?'**

**Meredith nodded.**

'**Who was it?'**

'**The worst people imaginable…..Kirsty and her sheep….'she trailed off as her eye's began to well up.**

'**Oh Meredith! Those bitches. Why did they take a picture?'**

**Sniffing Meredith composed herself and went on.**

'**After taking the picture they all laughed. Then they said….they said….''what a great shot for next weeks newsletter''.'**

***Shit* Arizona thought *That's the worst thing they could do.***

'**Damn it! There has to be something we can do to stop that being printed…'**

'**No' Meredith told her, shaking her head. 'Megan's boyfriend is the editor of the school newsletter. She'll get what she wants. God this is going to ruin everything. Sadie….she's going to hate me…'**

'**Where is she now?'**

'**I don't know. After they went she ran out..'**

**Arizona rubbed her head trying to think of what she could say to help Meredith. She could try going to Kirsty and her 'sheep' and ask for them to scrap the photo?**

***Like that would ever happen. I could try though….Things will probably get really ugly if that photo gets printed.***

'**I'll think of something Meredith..'**

'**You cant. There's nothing that can be done…'**

**As lunch went on, Arizona decided she had to think of something to stop that photo being printed….**

**Walking to her last lesson of the day, Arizona spotted those 3 girls talking amongst themselves, while they sat on an abandoned staircase.**

***Here's your chance* she thought.**

**As she headed towards them, Kirsty saw her approach. She had obviously told the other 2 as they became silent and stared in Arizona's direction.**

'**Ohh girls, is that the captain of the basketball team?' Reed joked. 'Wow, we should be really honoured.'**

'**Yea, let's get down on our hands and knees….' Megan grinned.**

**They looked at each other then burst out laughing.**

***Jeeze, what planet are these lot from?***

'**Look, I think you know what I'm going to say so lets skip the pleasantries ehh?'**

**The girls continued to smirk.**

'**Hmm, let's see….you've come here in hopes of maybe getting us to give you our camera. Maybe because that's the only bit of action you will ever get to see…is that right little miss captain of the basketball team..?' Kirsty asked sarcastically.**

**The other 2 burst out laughing again.**

***This really is high school all over again. Nothing changes…***

'**Look, if that picture gets printed, you'll be sorry. There's no need for you to publicize something that has nothing to do with you…'**

**They all continued to laugh. Megan reached into her bag and lifted out a disposable camera.**

'**Are you jealous Arizona? Do you crave Meredith's attention? God knows she pines after you. It's like she's your little lap dog.' Reed laughed.**

'**Excuse me?' Arizona asked. ****'You know something….you don't know anything. You think you do, but you don't. Everything you know here….it all changes. You think being the bitchiest and so called popular girl in school means something? Just wait until it's time to leave. Then you'll realise how petty you really are. Some of us will amount to big things. Other's' she continued, looking around at all 3 of them. '…will leave here with no common sense or knowledge of how people act in the real world!'**

**With that Arizona turned around and stormed off to her class realising she'd just said to them what they had said to her when she first arrived there. At least Arizona knew how true that would be.**

**As the whistle blew for half time the girls jogged back to their bench. They were playing against Valley Gardens and were currently 39-12 up.**

'**Excellent game girls' Callie told them, her big grin would probably be seen from the other side of the gym.**

'**Yea' Abbey panted. 'I'm loving it. We're totally whooping their butt's.'**

'**I knew you could all do it. Just believe in yourselves.'**

**Arizona looked over at Sadie. Since getting to the changing rooms, Sadie hadn't said much. She hadn't even looked at Meredith, and her head had not been in the game. Callie had noticed that and had stopped play for 20 seconds while she called Sadie over. The answer she had got was 'I'm fine'.**

**'Jeeze, what's up with you' Lexie said, punching Sadie softly in the arm. **

**Sadie looked up and scanned the group's faces, as they looked at her for an answer. **

**'Nothing, i just don't feel too good...that's all.' She looked sideways at Meredith, who in turn didn't look too peachy. **

**Callie looked at her thoughtfully. 'Would you like to sit out Sadie? We can cover you if you're not feeling up to it...?' **

**'No, no, don't do that...I can play...i want to play...' **

**'If you're sure..' Callie told her. **

**'Yes, I'm sure...' **

**'Ok...' Turning back to the girls Callie grinned. 'Get yourselves out there and finish this off' she cheered. **

**'Hooooorahhhh' they shouted and headed back onto the court. Arizona lagged behind and walked up to Sadie. **

**'Sadie...' She looked up at Arizona, her eye's looked so sad. 'Sadie...look...i know what's going on...with you and Meredith i mean...' Sadie's eye's widened in fear. She panicked that her secret affair really had been made public. 'No...no, Sadie...don't worry. I've actually known all along. Don't worry I've told no one and I honestly think it's great.' Sadie relaxed a little. **

**'Meredith told you?' **

**Arizona nodded. **

**'I don't know what I'm supposed to say. I never looked for anything like this to happen. I'm not gay...' she stopped, looking around to see if anyone was listening in. 'I'm not gay' she whispered. 'I just...it's different with Meredith. I feel...I feel happy.' A small smiled played on her lips. It faded as she went on. 'Now those 3 have that picture and they're going to put it in the paper. That's going to ruin my life...our lives...People will look at us differently. They'll treat us differently...I don't want that...i cant have that...' **

**'Hey, Sadie. Just because you like a woman it doesn't make you a bad person. We can't help who we find attractive. I know what kids can be like...how they will do anything to hurt other people, just to make themselves look bigger. When you leave school though...it will all be a different story. I mean it...' **

**'But I'm still in school Arizona...I'm still here and I'll have to put up with everyone treating me bad...' **

**'How do you know they'll treat you bad?' **

**'Ofcourse they will...' **

**'Why?' Arizona asked calmly. **

**'Because...because...it's not the 'normal' way to be.' **

**'And who's to say what 'normal' is? I bet half the kids in this school are hiding their feelings. Just like you...' **

**'Pfft..' Sadie tutted. **

**'I mean it. Maybe through all this...if it does come out, some good will come of it?' **

**'I don't know Arizona. I'm not that lucky.' **

**Arizona patted her shoulder. 'How about you just try your luck?' **

**Sadie looked sincerely at Arizona. She was feeling grateful for Arizona's talk, even if she did feel nothing good could come from her being 'outed' in the school paper. Maybe Arizona was right...Maybe once she leaves school things would be different. **

***Look at Miss Torres* she thought *She's doing alright* **

**Smiling, Sadie grabbed Arizona in for a hug. 'Thanks Arizona. Meredith was right. You are a great person.' **

**Arizona laughed. 'I do try...' **

**'Yea, maybe you should be a psychiatrist when you leave school. You know what to say to make people feel better.' **

**'Well, I'll keep that in mind.' Arizona told her. 'Come on, let's finish this!' **

**With that Sadie looked back to the bench and smiled over at Meredith. Meredith had been watching them talking. When she saw Sadie smile for the first time all day she breathed a sigh of relief and smiled back. What ever Arizona had said had definitely made an impact. **

***What a girl...* Meredith thought. **

**Arizona in the mean time looked from Meredith to Callie who had been watching the scene between the 2 girls on the court. When Callie had seen Sadie smile back over at the bench then go running around high fiving the team, she had known whatever Arizona had said, had worked like a charm. She signalled for Arizona to come back over. Arizona jogged back over to the far side of the bench where Callie stood, arms folded. **

**Whispering Callie said 'I don't know what you said but it seems to have worked a charm. Good work Robbins.' she smiled. **

**'Thanks coach' she said, flashing a flirtatious smile. 'Go on, show them who wants this more...' **

**With that Arizona turned and jogged back onto the court. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The final score had been 67-29. A great victory for the Rentworth Girls. After the game, Meredith and Sadie went off together for a talk. They needed to decide what they would do should their picture be printed in the next newspaper article. Arizona had hoped she could talk to Callie before she went off home but Callie had been called away straight after the game. **

**Driving home, she entered her apartment and found Teddy sleeping on the couch. As the door shut, Teddy awoke with a start. **

**'Hey sis' she said groggily. **

**'Hey yourself. What you up to?' **

**'Nothing much' Teddy replied, straightening herself up. 'I thought I could hang out here for a bit. Mom and Dad are having their monthly cheese and cracker party.' **

**'He he, enough said' Arizona giggled. **

**'Yea...So...what's new. Anything exciting happened at school?' **

**Arizona dropped her bag to the floor and sat down on the couch. 'Well, we had another match tonight. We won, 67-29.' **

**'Awesome, you do well?' **

**Arizona grinned. 'Well I hate to blow my own trumpet but I got at least half the points.' **

**'Ha, I wouldn't expect anything less of you!' Teddy said, patting Arizona's knee. **

**'Yea, I wish I could do this forever. I'm rather enjoying playing the game...' **

**'Is that the only reason?' **

**'Huh?' Arizona asked confused. **

**'Well, your doing it to impress a certain somebody are you not?' **

**'I have no idea what you're talking about' Arizona answered innocently. **

**'Sure you don't. You're just a love sick puppy.' **

**Arizona smiled. It was true. She couldn't deny it. 'I want to tell her so much Teddy. I feel she would understand. It would certainly make things so much easier.' **

**'What does your boss think?' **

**'Owen? He's told me I can't be going around telling people.' she sighed. 'He's right. It could destroy this whole operation.' **

**'So you're going to keep your feelings bottled up?' **

**'To an extent...' she smiled. **

**'You've been teasing her haven't you? You sly little dog.' **

**'I cant help it. When she's around I feel so...so...you know, I cant even describe it.' **

**'I can. It's love... And let me tell you something for nothing, it makes me happy to see you like this.' **

**'It makes me happy too...' Arizona grinned. **

**'So, you feel happy enough to treat your broke sister to a takeaway?' Teddy tried. **

**Arizona shook her head and smiled. 'Very subtle there Teddy. I hardly recognised the hint.' **

**'I try...' Getting up, Arizona headed to the kitchen and looked at the takeaway menu's on the fridge. **

**'Pizza?' she asked Teddy. **

**'Sounds like a plan.' **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Friday arrived and every one was in a good mood at school. Another match beckoned that night and the team were still on a high from their impressive victory a few days earlier. Arizona met up with Meredith and Sadie as they entered the school. Walking through the school halls, they realised that a few people were looking at them. They figured they were excitedly anticipating seeing them in the match that night. At least that's what they thought until Lexie came running up to them when they arrived at their registration class. **

**'Sadie! Meredith...! Have you seen the paper this morning?' **

**All 3 of their hearts jumped into their mouths as they realised what Lexie must be talking about. Unfolding the paper under her arm, Lexie held up the front page to the school paper. There on the front was the picture. The picture they had been dreading seeing. **

**'They...they really did it...' Sadie whispered. **

**'Huh? Who you talking about? Who did this?' Lexie asked them. **

**Without saying another word, Sadie turned on her heel and ran from the classroom. Meredith followed seconds later. Arizona stood looking at the paper. **

***Those fucking bitches* she thought. **

**'Arizona? What's going on? Who did this.' Lexie asked her. **

**Arizona looked to the back of the classroom. There were a group of students crowded together looking over with amusement etched in their faces. Lexie followed her gaze. **

**'It was them...? Of course it was. I hadn't realised anything was going on between them, did you.' she said, looking back down at the picture. 'This is about the meanest thing they could have done.' **

**'Tell me about it' Arizona said. **

**'We have to do something' Lexie continued. **

**Arizona looked at her. She knew something had to be done and she also had a pretty good idea of who could help her. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At lunchtime Arizona headed over to the girls gym in search of Callie. She hadn't seen Meredith or Sadie since this morning. She really hoped they were ok. Making it to Callie's office she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Callie swung the door open. **

**'Arizona? Hi, what's up?' **

**'Hi...can I have a word with you please?' **

**'Of course.' She moved to the side, allowing Arizona to enter the room. **

***Be cool. Don't try any funny business* **

**'Please, take a seat' Callie told her, rounding her desk and sitting down. **

'**Thanks' Arizona replied, sitting in a chair opposite.**

**Callie had a feeling Arizona wanted to finish what Mark had interrupted the other night. **

**'So what is it you want to talk about?' **

**'Have you seen the school paper today?' Arizona asked. **

**'No, I've been out at a meeting. I've actually only just come back. Have they done an article on the team?' Callie enquired. **

**'Not exactly...' Arizona went on to tell Callie what Kirsty had done and the effect it had caused. Callie listened intently as Arizona told her how Meredith had come out to her weeks before hand. Meredith obviously thought Arizona was trustworthy enough to divulge such a hard subject to her. The fact Meredith had something going on with another girl made Callie felt better about the whole situation. **

***Quit thinking about yourself. You should have put Meredith in the real team to begin with as well. God knows she deserves it.* **

**As Arizona finished getting her up to date, Callie contemplated it all. **

**'Everything makes sense now. Meredith and Sadie's distance the other night. I knew something had been wrong.' **

**'Yea. I managed to get her thinking positive. I tried to reassure her that being gay doesn't make her a bad person. She shouldn't hide who she is. I understand how she feels.' **

**Callie couldn't help but think about the blondes choice of words. Was this Arizona's way of telling Callie she was also gay? **

***I think we've already established that from our recent encounters…***

**But, no woman she had ever met had been as level headed as Arizona, never mind a student. **

**'It is a difficult situation and Kirsty has certainly made it even more so. I know its hard for school girls to understand, but things change dramatically once you leave. Soon your sexuality is no longer the hardest thing in your life...' Arizona nodded.**

**'That's exactly what I said to both of them..' **

**They smiled at each other for a few moments. Inwardly they were both thinking the same thing. **

***If only we could have met under different circumstances* **

**Breaking the gaze, Callie stood up and rounded her desk. 'You leave those 3 to me Arizona. I'll see they get what's coming to them.' **

**Arizona stood up and smiled. She was glad her first instinct to confide in Callie had paid off. **

**'Thanks Callie, ugh, Miss Torres...' **

**Callie laughed warmly. 'Its alright Arizona, you can call me Callie. Although, around other staff, Miss Torres would probably be for the best.' **

**'Ok, thanks Callie. Umm...could you keep this to yourself as well. I'd prefer to keep the peace.' **

**'Of course. You've done a good thing Arizona. You really are an asset to your friends, as well as the school. There should be more like you...' **

***If that's possible* she thought. **

**Arizona giggled. 'Thanks...you're a pretty good asset to the teaching board too...' **

**Laughing, Callie asked 'Just pretty good?' **

**'Well...you're better than good' Arizona explained. '...you're the best I've ever seen...' **

***Oh god, stop talking, stop talking now…* ****Arizona thought.**

**'I was kidding, but that's good to know...' Callie smiled, happy to hear the compliment. **

**'Well its true..' **

***Just shut up before you embarrass yourself any more* **

**'Anyway...I should get going or lunchtime will be over before I know it. I'll see you tonight then.' **

**'Yes. Hopefully we'll finish off the week with another victory.' **

**'I hope so' Arizona agreed. **

**Callie walked passed Arizona and headed to the door. Opening it she turned around. 'Have a nice lunch.' **

**'Thanks..' **

**As Arizona left, Callie shut the door and leant against it. She couldn't help inhaling the aroma of Arizona's perfume. It was very subtle but her nostrils sought it out from the otherwise stuffy room. **

***Right, time to think up something to make those girls feel as humiliated as Meredith and Sadie.* **

**Smiling, she pushed herself off the door and headed to her desk. A plan started to formulate in her mind. Those 3 would definitely live to regret the moment they took that picture.**


	9. Chapter 9

Well, yet again, I'm having a pretty good day and I'm feeling generous! (I may tease you but I update pretty often for you to not have too many palputations hehe)

I'm off out after work tonight so here I am , on my lunchbreak and I've got yet another update for you!

Bit of 'fessing up time (but is it to the right person) and the girls have their first away match! Oh yes, it's gona start getting juicy soon...or...is it?

Thanks again for all those reviews...you're awesome!

**Chapter 9**

**At home later that night, Arizona lay on the couch, resting her aching muscles. It had been another great night for Rentworth. They had beaten John Spence 54-44. There had only been one thing that had tarnished the victory. Meredith and Sadie had not turned up for the match. Half way through it, Callie had been told both girls had gone home earlier in the day. The whole team felt awful for them both. A few had known something had been going on and had chosen to keep it to themselves. It was non of their business after all. It had, however been great to see both of them enjoying the other's company. They vowed to make Kirsty, Megan and Reed pay. As the night wore on it had become evident that most students didn't actually care. As soon as the match finished, Arizona rushed home in hopes of getting in touch with Meredith. She'd had no such luck. Now, as Arizona lay on the couch, she contemplated getting in the car and driving over to her house. There would be no way of ignoring her then. **

**Her mind made up, she peeled herself from the couch, grabbed her keys and headed out of the apartment.**

** xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Knocking on the front door, Arizona stepped back and waited for an answer. A few moments later, Meredith's face appeared in the glass pane of the door. She looked a bit sceptical.**

'**Meredith, please let me in…'**

**Arizona heard the dull thud of a lock before the door was slowly opened. A very depressed looking Meredith stood on the other side.**

'**I'm sorry Arizona' Meredith said softly. 'I just wanted to be alone…'**

**Arizona stepped forward and put her arm's around Meredith.**

'**I am so sorry it got printed. It's about the lowest thing they could do.'**

**Meredith loosened her muscles and reciprocated Arizona's hug. She let her arms pull Arizona's body closer, enjoying the feel of her warm body.**

**A few moments passed then Arizona loosened her hold and leaned back. Meredith, unwillingly let go and looked at Arizona through her swollen, red eyes.**

'**Can I come in?'**

'**I guess..'**

**Shutting the door, Arizona followed Meredith into the living room. She looked around the seemingly empty room. Meredith saw her looking around.**

'**There's no one else in. My parents are both in New York.'**

'**Oh. On business?'**

**Meredith shrugged. 'Who knows?'**

**It pained Arizona to think Meredith had been sat here all day by herself. No one to talk to, confide in. At least she'd always had Teddy.**

'**So….what have you done today?' Arizona asked, sitting down on the couch next to Meredith.**

'**You mean except from being completely humiliated? Absolutely nothing. I've been sitting here most of the day. I can't get things out of my head. I've tried, it's just too hard…' she trailed off as tears began to fall.**

**Arizona leaned closer, putting an arm around Meredith's shoulder. She knew nothing she could say would make her stop thinking about the whole situation. Well…almost nothing.**

'**Meredith..?'**

**Meredith looked up.**

'**There's something I should tell you…'**

'**What?' Meredith asked, wiping her tears away.**

'**Well, I'm actually gay too.'**

**They sat in silence for a few moments.**

'**Your….gay..?'**

**Arizona nodded. **

'**Yes' she said calmly.**

**Meredith relaxed and began to feel momentarily better. She felt a wave of happiness wash over her. She wanted to embrace Arizona and tell her how much she liked her. Something held her back. She had the feeling there was more to come.**

'**I umm, had a feeling you were. I just…..I wasn't sure. I hoped you were…'**

'**Why?'**

***Go on tell her…May as well. She knows everything else about you* Meredith thought.**

'**I guess, because I like you. I've liked you from the moment I saw you.'**

**Meredith stopped as she saw the anguished look on Arizona's face.**

***Damn* Arizona thought. *Those girl's were right. This is going to be difficult***

'**Ugh, Meredith? I don't….I don't feel that way…about you…'**

**Meredith's stomach dropped. She looked at the floor as more tears threatened to pour down her cheek.**

**Arizona mentally slapped herself.**

***Crap. I have to elaborate. I'm suppose to be cheering her up. What can I say….***

**After a few moments thought she took a deep breath.**

'**I'm sorry Meredith. Things are just so complicated.'**

**Meredith wiped her eye's.**

'**Is there someone else?'**

'**No. Well….' Arizona looked at the floor. '….there might be. Things are just so messed up. I don't know what to do.'**

**Pushing her feelings to one side, Meredith decided to listen to Arizona's problem.**

'**Do I know her?'**

***Come on Arizona, do it. Tell her…***

'**Yes. You do…'**

'**Who is it?'**

**After sitting in silence for a few moments Meredith realised Arizona was debating telling her. She had to know who it was.**

'**Arizona please….tell me. I swear I'll keep it to myself.'**

'**Will you? There's just so much going on. Everything is a mess Meredith.'**

'**You're my best friend Arizona. You can tell me anything.'**

**That's statement made Arizona feel more awful….if that was possible. She had to come clean. Meredith wouldn't broadcast anything like those girls. She'd been on the receiving end of it. There's no way she'd do that to Arizona. Would she?**

'**Ok.' Arizona said. 'Its….Callie Torres.'**

**When Meredith heard the name she couldn't help but laugh.**

'**You and me both Arizona. In fact not just you and me. Everyone in school has the hots for her….regardless of their orientation. She's just….A whole lot o' woman!'**

**Arizona tried to steady her nerves.**

***I can do this. Just tell her.***

'**The thing is Meredith, it's more than that. I really like her…'**

'**Yea, I know, I do too! We all have crushes on our teachers. When they're as hot as Miss Torres it's hard not to…'**

'**Meredith. I need to tell you something else. This is really important. You have to promise me you'll keep it to yourself…'**

**Sensing Arizona's urgency. Meredith agreed.**

'**I promise. It will go no further.'**

'**I mean this Meredith. If anyone finds out then the whole operation will be ruined.'**

'**Operation?' Meredith asked confused. 'What are you talking about?'**

**Arizona rubbed her temples and thought of how to say it.**

'**I'm not who you think I am Meredith..'**

'**You're not Arizona?' Meredith asked, furrowing her eyebrows.**

'**No, I am Arizona Robbins. That is my name. I'm not 17 though, I'm 24.' She paused, analyzing Meredith's reaction.**

**To begin with Meredith grinned.**

'**You're winding me up aren't you?'**

**Arizona shook her head.**

'**No Meredith, I'm serious. I'm 24. I'm an undercover reporter for the ''Daily Chance''.'**

**Meredith stopped smiling as she digested Arizona's confession. The room fell silent again.**

'**Are you really serious?'**

**Arizona nodded.**

'**You're…a reporter? You're undercover?'**

**Again, Arizona nodded.**

'**So, this whole time, everything's been a lie?'**

'**No, Meredith, no. When I first arrived I had a job to do. I had to pose as a 17 year old and find a story within the school for the front cover. But when I actually got here, everything changed. I started re-living my own school days. I suddenly became popular, thanks to basketball. That's never happened to me. I've always been the geeky one. I thought maybe, this was my second chance. I've made some wonderful friends. You of course are one of them.'**

**Meredith pursed her lips a little into a half smile as Arizona continued.**

'**What with all this going on I lost track of the story. So, my boss gave me a hidden camera which enabled him to help out. I wear it in my necklace…'**

**Meredith continued to listen as Arizona explained her whole situation, including the whole Callie charade.**

**Twenty minutes later Arizona finished her story and sat back, preying she hadn't made a mistake.**

'**Wow, that's some story' Meredith started. 'First of all, don't worry, your secret's safe. At the same time, I cant help but feel a bit betrayed. This whole time, you were lying…'**

'**Not because I wanted to…' Arizona input.**

'**I know….you were just doing your job and you were told not to. But still. I feel like….when I opened up to you….about being gay, I did it because I felt safe. I felt you were the most genuine and honest person I'd ever met. I get the vibe now that I was wrong.'**

'**No Meredith, please. I am honest. I know it's hard to believe in these circumstances, but I never meant to hurt anyone.' she stopped as Meredith got up from the couch.**

**She wandered over to the door.**

'**Its getting late Arizona, you should get going. I don't think my mind can take anymore agro.'**

'**Please Meredith, hear me out….'**

'**No, I need to sleep Arizona. My mind is in overdrive. We can talk more later.'**

**Defeated Arizona got up from the couch and walked towards the door.**

'**Ok. But Meredith? Please….keep it to yourself.'**

'**I already told you Arizona. I will…'**

'**Thanks. You know, I told you because I realise I can trust you. You're my best friend. Nothing is going to change that.'**

'**You really want a 17 year old as your best friend?' Meredith asked.**

'**It doesn't matter about age Meredith…'**

'**I guess. What about you and Callie? Do you think something will happen? Does she know you're 24?'**

'**No, she doesn't. I can't tell her. I guess I'm just hoping things will work out. Nothing's ever easy is it?'**

'**No…' Meredith replied, looking to the floor.**

'**I'll leave you to it then. Call me over the weekend yea?'**

'**Ok. I just need to clear my head. I need to talk to Sadie…'**

'**She'll come round. It's all very daunting….for both of you. Believe me though, they are going to get what's coming to them. They're going to realise they messed with the wrong people…' **

**With that she opened the door and stepped onto the patio.**

'**Meredith' Arizona said looking back. 'You should know that everyone is cool with it. They don't care..'**

'**I can only hope…'**

**Flashing a quick smile Arizona turned to leave. **'**Speak to you soon Meredith'**

'**Ok, night Arizona.'**

**Shutting the door, Meredith turned around and headed upstairs. She had a lot to think about. Her head was pounding from the turmoil it had been through. Entering her room she collapsed on the bed, shut her eye's and began to process everything….from start to finish.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next day Arizona went in to work. She'd spent most of the morning talking to Cristina. Because of this she was in a very good mood. Everything, for now was going well.**

**Early afternoon she headed towards Owen's office. She'd had a phone call from his secretary asking for her to come along. Arriving at his door she knocked then entered as he shouted.**

'**Hey Owen' she said, coming into the office.**

'**Arizona, thanks for coming. Please take a seat.'**

'**Ok..'**

'**So, another week gone. How has it been for you?' he asked.**

'**Umm….it hasn't been too bad. Few ups and downs but nothing that can't be sorted.'**

'**I see. Any luck on some story idea's?'**

'**Well, I've draft wrote up some idea's. One is about the security of the school. Did you know Cristina just wondered in the other week? What if she had had guns or explosives in her bag? But no, she never even got asked for ID. I thought it was appalling.' She stopped, sensing Owen's uninterested mood.**

'**The security?' he asked. 'That's all very well Arizona…' He stood up and started to pace behind his desk.**

'**But we need a 'real story'. Something that will blow everyone's socks off. Anyone could write about the security. Heck, even Cristina could write something up in 5 minutes.'**

***Uh oh, he seems mad* Arizona thought.**

'**I need more Arizona. Security doesn't sell. Sex, scandal, cheating….now that turns heads!'**

**Owen stopped pacing and looked out of the large window behind his desk.**

'**Arizona, I want you to reconsider writing about Callie Torres.'**

**Arizona swallowed the lump in her throat. How could Owen ask her that? How could he when he knows her feelings?**

'**Owen…I…I can't…'**

'**I knew you'd say that. This is business though Arizona. You were chosen to go undercover. You were picked to find a story form the gut of today's education system. It seems you've allowed your emotions to cloud your work…'**

**Arizona couldn't speak. Owen was right….she couldn't argue. Owen walked back to his seat and sat down.**

'**To be a good writer' he started. 'You need to detach from your normal self. Sometimes you have to be cruel to get what you want…'**

**It pained him to have to say this to Arizona. He knew how much she liked Callie but his job was on the line. He couldn't let himself be fired over something that was almost out of his hands.**

'**I'm only asking Arizona' he continued. 'I saw your chat with Callie yesterday. There is something there. A spark. From what I've seen it's only you it happens with. This story really is the best thing I've seen. You could write up a masterpiece, starting from the first encounter…'**

**Arizona was still at a loss for words. She could never do anything to harm Callie. She had to think of something else. Thee had to be another story lurking within the school.**

'**Arizona?' Owen said, bringing Arizona from her thoughts. 'Arizona please, just say you'll think about it?'**

**She looked down at the floor. Her mind confused.**

'**I'll think about it.'**

**Mid morning on Tuesday, the team were on a coach, on route to their first away match. Seeing as it took 3 hours to get there the school had organised for them to stay overnight instead of driving back late.**

**Meredith had managed to get in touch with Sadie on Saturday morning. Their friends had rallied around on Saturday afternoon telling them how great they thought it was. It had taken a while but both girls had relaxed and were feeling much more content with their friends' acceptance.**

**Now, on the bus, they sat together, talking quietly between themselves. Arizona was sat at the back along with Lexie, Mandy and Lindsay. Excusing herself, Arizona stood up and headed towards the front of the bus.**

'**Can I sit?' she asked, hovering over the spare seat next to Callie.**

**Looking up, Callie smiled. 'Of course. I was beginning to feel like Billy no mates' she joked.**

'**He he, well we can't have that.'**

'**So how are things with you?' Callie asked as Arizona settled herself.**

'**Things are good. Looking forward to the game. What are Priory like….skill wise?'**

'**You know, I'm not sure to be honest. I've heard nothing about them. They've won all their games so far but I think it will be a walk in the park for us.' she said, grinning.**

'**Thanks for the jinx coach' Arizona joked.**

'**Bah, I believe in us. I know we can win this tournament. If you hadn't guessed already I'm rather competitive.'**

**Arizona giggled. 'Well, the thought had crossed my mind. I get like that too sometimes…'**

**Callie smiled. 'Actually there's something I've been wanting to ask you.'**

'**Oh?'**

'**I've been thinking of starting Meredith. I may have done some…pre-judging, if you will, when I chose the team. Admittedly, I made a mistake putting her as a sub..'**

'**She'll be overjoyed.' Arizona smiled.**

***She could do with good news like this…***

'**I know. I thought I'd run it by you. I'm at a loss as to who to swap her with though. Any idea's?' Callie asked.**

'**Hmm….that's a toughie!'**

'**Yea…'**

'**Maybe run it by Mandy. I know she's been a bit tired and sore lately. Maybe this game she'll be willing to sit out.'**

'**I was thinking that too. Thanks for the decider.'**

'**Anytime..' Arizona said, flashing her half smile.**

**They sat for a few moments lost in their own thought until Callie broke the silence.**

'**So how are you doing anyway?'**

'**I'm good. Just juggling stuff at the minute you know. Basketball, paper work, deadlines. You know how it is…'**

**Callie nodded. 'You're right there. It only gets worse when you're older too. Enjoy this while you can…'**

'**I'm loving every second' Arizona smiled.**

**Thirsty minutes later they arrived at the Swan Hotel. After unloading their bags they headed into the reception area. Callie walked ahead, making for the check in desk. As se approached the lady standing behind it looked up and smiled.**

'**Good Afternoon ma'am, are you the Rentworth party?'**

'**Hi, yes that's us..'**

'**One moment please while I search for your booking.'**

**As the lady began to search through the computers database Callie turned and smiled at the group.**

'**Ah here you are' the lady said. ' Two rooms both fitting 4 and one room fitting 5.'**

'**Ok, great' Callie replied.**

**The woman called for a nearby bellboy.**

'**Drake' she said as the boy approached. 'Could you assist these ladies to their rooms..?'**

'**Of course' he said, eagerly eyeing the young girls up.**

**Callie turned back to the girls.**

'**Ok, 3 rooms….2 can fit 4 of you and 1 can fit 5.'**

**Immediately the girls arranged themselves into groups.**

'**I'll kip with whatever group has a space' Callie input.**

'**That'll be us then coach' Sadie said.**

**Callie looked over. Her stomach erupted with butterflies. She looked at Arizona who if possible, looked just as shocked as her. The rest of the girls were sorted, leaving Meredith, Sadie and Arizona's group with a spare spot.**

'**Look's like you're bunking with us coach' Meredith smiled.**

**She looked sideways at Arizona who was looking at the floor, seemingly lost in thought.**

**As the weekend had worn on, Meredith had come to terms with the whole Arizona situation. She understood what a hard situation she was in. On Monday night she had gone around to Arizona's and talked about the Callie fiasco. She'd realised Arizona's feelings were true. Arizona was in love with Callie and from the sounds of it, the feeling was mutual.**

**Unknowingly she had put extra doubt in Arizona's head about revealing the truth to Callie. What if Callie took it really badly. Took her from the team. She'd have let the whole team down. There'd be a story to print alright.**

'**Undercover reporter exposed!'**

**Not the kind of thing she'd had in mind.**

**So once again, Arizona was at a loss. That aside she was thrilled at how well Meredith was taking it all. She felt, at last she could be open and honest with her new best friend.**

**As the rest of the girls began to follow Drake, Arizona came out of her thoughts and looked at Callie.**

***Oh god. Please don't say we have to share a bed.***

**Callie in the meantime was trying her best not to look at Arizona.**

***Why oh why. Were going to be sleeping in the same room. In such close proximity and I have to control myself! This is going to be one long night***

**Walking past Arizona she glanced quickly at her. Their eye's met. They could see the turmoil going on within the other. Looking ahead Callie followed the rest of the girls and was soon followed by Sadie, Meredith and eventually Arizona.**

'**This is going to be fun' Meredith whispered to Arizona as they made their was down the long corridor.**

'**Fun? That's not what I was thinking.' Arizona said anxiously.**

'**Come on. There's no harm in a bit of harmless touchy feely when you're 'sleeping'.' Meredith giggled.**

'**Yea, that's what I'm worried about…Don't think I'll be able to stop myself…' Arizona winced.**

**As they arrived at their rooms, Drake opened the door to each of them then made his way back along the corridor. Following Meredith through the door, Arizona's eye's immediately landed on the room to the left. A double bed was in plain view.**

***Oh god. There's no way we can get in that together. Ok, relax. Meredith and Sadie can sleep there. There's bound to be 2 single beds around here somewhere.***

'**Looks like there's only 1 bed' Sadie stated.**

**Callie joined them in the room as they put their bags down. Arizona walked further into the living area as she scanned the space. Looking at the sofa her heart skipped a beat. She looked back and met Callie's eye's as they both realised that it wasn't JUST a sofa.**

***Fuck* Callie thought *I'm gonna to share a bed with her…***

'**Ohh, it's a sofa bed' Sadie said, bouncing in the middle of it. 'Meh, uncomfortable….we call the real bed' she shouted, jumping off the couch and grabbing Meredith's arm.**

**Looking at Arizona, Meredith shrugged apologetically then picked up her bag and headed into the bedroom.**

**Silence filled the air as Arizona and Callie raked their brains for something to say.**

***How am I going to control myself?* Arizona thought. *She'll be right there and I don't think I'll be bale to stop myself touching or rubbing up against her.***

'**We got the short straw I guess…' Callie said, breaking the silence.**

'**Yea..' Arizona laughed, blushing at her thoughts.**

'**I can sleep in the chair Arizona. I know sharing a bed with a teacher isn't exactly on a students list of things to do…'**

'**No, no…don't do that!' She stopped talking, realising she may have said that a little too loudly.**

**Callie's heart began to flutter. She knew she should insist and say it wasn't right. Especially because of the way she'd been picturing Arizona of late. But she couldn't. Both through lack of will power and rising desire.**

'**Are you sure..' Callie asked.**

'**Yea, umm, I don't mind sharing a bed with you. You're not just a teacher…'**

***No, you're one hot Latina with the sexiest body I've ever seen* she thought.**

'…**you're a person too. A nice one at that.' she finished.**

***Christ why can't I just shut up***

**Callie tingled all over. Smiling she turned and walked further into the room. **

'**Thanks' she said, walking past the blonde.**

'**Anytime..' Arizona replied. She closed her eye's as she stopped herself from reaching out and stopping Callie walking past.**

***Let the night begin…***


	10. Chapter 10

Before I start, how frickin good was lastnights episode? Sooooo glad Arizona is back, she was awesome and so funny! Its gona be a long hard haul with Callie it seems *sigh*

So then, all the girls are away. Callie and Arizona have to share a room...

Imagine that, having to share a room with someone you are completely hook, line and sinker for. Will Arizona end all this uncertainty and just tell Callie how old she is already?

Maybe...maybe not ;) This chapters a little shorter then previous ones, but its kinda in 2 parts. I'll get the next one up to you on my lunch break :) Let's just say, the truth will out...very very soon. How its taken however...well, I wont ruin it...

Thanks for all those reviews, you guys really crack me up! I honestly can't help being a tease...I think its a medical condition actually. I should maybes get it checked out.. :P

And as always...you're all awesome!

**Chapter 10**

'**I'm open' Lexie shouted down the court.**

**Meredith turned, spotting Lexie she offloaded the ball to her and moved closer to the opponents net. Faking a pass, Lexie threw the ball over the baffled head of her attacker. Arizona caught it, bounced the ball into the D then took a shot which hit the board and dropped in.**

'**COME ONNNNN' they all shouted.**

**They didn't have time to congratulate as Priory were on the attack. As their centre tried a dummy passed 2 of them, Meredith stepped in and knocked the ball away.**

'**Niiiiice' Sadie shouted, running back down the court.**

**Callie was positioned on the sidelines, barking instructions to everyone. Keeping them motivated. They were currently up 38-28. She was pleased that her decision to put Meredith in the team tonight had paid off. Meredith was certainly giving it her best. At least 12 of the points had come from her.**

**When Callie had spoke to Mandy about subbing her, she had been glad to realise Mandy was more than happy to sit out that night.**

'**Meredith deserves a chance' Mandy had said.**

**Throughout the game, Callie's mind had been drifting away. Thoughts about tonight's sleeping arrangements were dancing around in her head. How would she be able to sleep? She'd have to restrain herself. But what about when she was sleeping. Unconsciously she wouldn't be able to stop.**

***What if I take some sleeping pills?* she thought.**

**But she couldn't do that. What if one of the girls got sick. Or even worse, what if Arizona wanted to talk and Callie couldn't give her the time of day.**

***Ok, no to sleeping pills. You're just going to have to think of something else.***

**Coming back to the game, Callie looked at the clock. 20 seconds to go. Rentworth were now 46-30 up. She grinned inwardly.**

***Another win. We've made the quarter finals***

**Looking back on the court she watched as Arizona took aim outside the D and threw the ball, hoop bound.**

***Whoosh*, went the net as the ball sank within it. Just then the buzzer sounded, ending the match. A commentator spoke.**

'**And that's the game. Rentworth win 49-30!'**

**Minimal shouts came from the crowds as only a handful were actually supporting Rentworth. The girls on court didn't pay much attention though. They were too busy congratulating each other.**

'**Awesome shot Robbins' Abbey said, patting Arizona on the back.**

'**Thanks. I saw there was only seconds left so I thought 'what the hay'.'**

'**Well done girls. You were brilliant tonight.' Callie said joining them on court.**

'**Hooooorahhhh' Sadie shouted.**

'**Indeed. Quarter finals here we come. There's a week or so off until the next game so you can all rest up. We'll get a few more practice sessions in. Keep you all on the ball. Meredith…' Callie continued. 'I was really impressed with you tonight. You played a great game.'**

'**Thanks coach' she smiled, blushing slightly.**

**Sadie elbowed her lightly then winked at her. This made Meredith blush even more.**

'**So who's up for dinner?' Callie asked them.**

'**I'm starving' Abbey sighed.**

**There was a round of 'me too' as they all patted their stomachs.**

'**Let's head out then' Callie told them. 'We can dine in the restaurant in our hotel. You might like to shower first' she continued, wrinkling her nose, 'Although if you walk in smelling like you do, we may get the place to ourselves.**

'**Great idea….' they all laughed.**

**With that they headed to the changing rooms.**

**Arizona grinned as she passed Callie. All Callie could do was smile back.**

***Just beautiful…***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Three hours later, they were all sat around a big table in the restaurant. They'd eaten their food and were now having some friendly banter before they retired to their rooms. They'd talked in length about the whole Meredith/Sadie situation and the way they had been outed. They all agreed it was great and they didn't have a problem with it. Callie had made a speech about standing up for what you believe in. She had looked at Arizona through out the speech...as though it was her she was really talking to. In the back of Callie's mind she hoped this would get Arizona to open up to her more. Maybe reveal her feelings or intentions. The fact they would be sharing a bed together within the next few hours was playing in her mind. She didn't want to 'un-intentionally' grope her during the night and have Arizona freak out on her. **

**Arizona in the mean time had been staring at Callie all night. She couldn't miss the fact that Callie was looking more amazing then she had ever seen. She had obviously dolled herself up a bit for the dinner, wearing some tight black bootleg pants and a low cut top. **

***Amazing* was all Arizona could think. **

**She'd thought about backing off...she realised it was going to be a difficult situation tonight. At least she knew nothing 'illegal' could happen. Callie however, still under the impression Arizona was 17, would undoubtedly tear herself up inside. Being so close to her, but realising she cant touch her. Luckily she had turned the camera/microphone off for the night. She knew Owen would go ape with that but there was no way she would allow him to see or hear what went on. **

***If only I could get over my fears and tell her...* **

**'Right girls, time is getting on and we have an early start in the morning.' Callie said. **

**'Just how early are you thinking coach? I need my beauty sleep..' Sadie replied. **

**'Aint that the truth' Mandy joked. **

**'Hey now...' Sadie sulked. **

**She looked at Meredith who was sat to her left. Meredith leant towards her and whispered in her ear. A few seconds later Meredith retreated and looked at the group. A grin had formed on Sadie's lips. **

**'Get a room' Lexie mocked, throwing a napkin at Sadie. **

**Callie and Arizona giggled along with the rest of them then looked at each other. Blushing they looked away before Callie got to her feet. **

**'Well, the bus will be here for 8:30am so that means you need to be up, dressed and down in the lobby for 8:15. Any later than that and we leave you behind. Entiende?'**

**The group looked at eachother** '**Enti-what?' they asked.**

'**Entiende' Callie repeated. 'It means understand in Spanish.' **

**'Aye Aye captain.' they saluted and began to stand up themselves. **

**As Arizona followed the other's up to their rooms, she replayed the scene of Callie talking in her Spanish accent over again in her head. She made a mental note to get the Latina to do that more often!**

***Yikes, If I wasn't in love with her before….***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Upstairs in their room, Callie told the other 3 that she was going for a walk along the prom to allow her food to digest. Meredith came up to Arizona and whispered in her ear. **

**'You should join her. Maybe have a little alone time...' **

**'Oh no, I couldn't...' **

**'Why not? She'll get all lonely. And, I promised Sadie some affection after Mandy's little comment downstairs. Do you really want to be around for that?' **

**Arizona shook her head and turned towards Callie. 'I think i might join you, if you don't mind...' **

**Callie tried to calm her self and act mellow. 'Of course not...' **

**'Great..' Arizona turned back to Meredith and smiled. 'We'll see you guys soon then...' **

**Sadie came up behind Meredith and put her hand around her shoulders. **

**'Oh there's no rush. You walk that food off good...' She winked, making Arizona think that maybe Meredith may have told her something. **

**'Umm...we will...See you later.' **

**With that she turned to the open door and followed Callie down the corridor. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**They had been walking for 15 minutes now, neither saying much. As they reached the end of the prom, Callie stopped and put her elbows on the top of the bridge's railings. Arizona did the same, looking out at the sea. **

**'It's beautiful isn't it.' Arizona sighed contently. **

**Callie turned her head to Arizona, who was looking in the opposite direction. She allowed her eye's to trail over the side of Arizona's face, then down, over her shoulders. **

**'It really is...' Callie answered. ****She looked down at her hands. Listening to the sound of the water, swaying below them.**

**Arizona tried to think of something to say. She was loving every second of being alone with Callie and didn't want to ruin it, but at the same time she wanted to know about her...about her life... She turned and looked at Callie, who met her gaze within seconds. They smiled, getting lost in the other's eye's. **

***I want to hold her so much...touch her...kiss her...* Arizona thought. **

***I have to look away...look at the sea...look at the sky...look anywhere that's not at Arizona...* thought Callie. *I can't...I'm too lost in her...damn it I'm so messed up...* **

**'So, what do you do when you're not working?' Arizona asked. **

**Callie jumped slightly at the sudden sound of Arizona's voice. 'I ugh...not a lot actually. I'm an avid collector of paintings and art work. I'm usually visiting galleries and art conventions when I'm not at the school. I love to read as well.' **

***Oh great...now she probably thinks you're sad..* **

**'Really, that's amazing...I love art too. I've been to a few galleries in my time as well. My apar..' She stopped, realising she had been about to say 'my apartment has paintings all over', but had managed to stop herself in time. '...I mean my parents house is packed full of paintings from well known and respected artists.' **

**'Really?' Callie asked. 'So you know your artists then..?' **

**'Well...yes, I'm not bad. I think I should have pursued art as a career. Although, i shouldn't have really, I can't draw to save my life' she laughed. **

**Callie grinned. 'You know, not all art enthusiasts can draw or paint...they just have a good eye for other peoples talent.' **

**'Yea that's very true.' They went silent again, looking back out to sea. **

**'You played another great game tonight Arizona...I was really impressed.' **

**Arizona smiled. 'Thanks!' **

**'You know, you should think about pursuing a career as a pro basketball player. With your talent you could get far...' **

**Arizona couldn't help letting out a giggle. She was touched that Callie thought she was that good but at the same time she knew that was never going to happen. **

**'I'm serious' Callie told her. **

**'Oh I know you are, but I don't know though. I guess I always wanted to pursue other things. I love writing...' **

**'Yea, I've heard you're one of the top pupils in English...' **

**'You have?' **

**'Yea, staff room banter and all. When we're not with you we talk about you all the time. It's a very sad life...' she sighed. **

**'Ha ha, you're not sad.' ****She brought her hand up and rubbed Callie's shoulder. 'Just shows that teachers like to gossip just as much as the students do...'**

**She let her hand linger on Callie's shoulder for just a few seconds more before lowering it. **

**'I confess...I'm a gossip' Callie laughed, raising both hands in front of her. **

**'Nothing wrong in a bit of gossip.' Arizona said. **

***This coming from the reporter!* she thought. **

**'As long as you love your job...' Arizona finished. **

**The Latina smiled. 'I do...I love it.' She lowered her gaze to her hands, which she rubbed together anxiously. 'I've...I've been thinking of alternative career moves lately though.'**

***You shouldn't be saying this. It will only complicate things* the Latina thought.**

**'Oh?' Arizona asked, aware of Callie's sudden change in demeanour. **

**'Yea...some circumstances have been...I don't know...getting in the way i guess.' **

**'Getting in the way...?' **

**After a few moments, Callie looked at the blonde sincerely. Did Arizona know how she felt? Should she tell her that she was the one making Callie re think her career? They were alone and getting on so well. What if Arizona was waiting for her to say it...? Arizona herself admitted the other week that she didn't regret kissing her... **

**'Callie...?' **

**'Sorry...my mind took over there. Things have just become complicated..' **

**'Do you mind if I ask why?' **

***Don't push her* Arizona thought. **

**Callie paused for a few moments, looking back out to sea.**

***Come on….if you're really going to do this. Just do it right…***

**She took a deep breath, letting the air circulate her lungs before releasing it back out. Swallowing the oversized lump in her throat, her mind was made up. **

**'Don't you feel it Arizona?' **

**Her eyes shifted to look at the blonde. Arizona looked back. Her mouth suddenly dry. She could feel every hair on her body stand on end. 'Feel what..?' she croaked. She had to know what Callie was feeling. She just had to… **

**Callie's heart began to flutter. She couldn't believe she was really going to say this. She just preyed things wouldn't blow up in her face. **

**'This….connection, between us. Can you feel it...?' **

**Arizona's heart was thumping. Callie felt it too. She had feelings for her. She tried hard to steady herself...slow her heart...that was beyond impossible though. **

**The silence that filled the air after her statement was making Callie panic. She watched Arizona as she processed her thoughts before shifting her eyes to look down at her shaking hands. **

***Oh god...please...* she thought. **

**Still the silence continued. It felt like every second was taking an hour to pass. She was about to apologise when...**

**'I feel it Callie...I felt it from the moment I saw you...' **

**Callie let out a breath she didnt realise she'd been holding on to. Her stomach began performing somersaults. She couldn't describe what she was feeling. Her eye's glistened with tears. She hadn't been imagining it. Arizona felt it. She really felt it. **

**But the hard part was still to come. She was still her teacher. This obstacle had to be tackled.**

**She turned back to the blonde. They looked deeply into each other's eyes. Their bodies yearning to reach out for the other.**

***She really does feel it. This is meant to be* Arizona thought.**

**Moments later, Callie broke the eye contact, looking back out to sea.**

'**What are we gonna to do Arizona? We can't be together. You're my student, I'm your teacher. I can't neglect that.'**

**She looked back at Arizona who stood watching her. Before she could talk again, she saw the blonde move forward. **

**Arizona couldn't stop herself. Bringing her left hand up, she cupped the teachers cheek, pulling her close. Their lips met in a hungry embrace. Mouths moulded together in a frenzied attack. Callie brought her hands up, one cupped Arizona's cheek, the other wrapped around Arizona's head, pulling her closer still. While their tongues poked out and explored the other's mouth, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's waist and pushed her body into her. They revelled in the feeling of being so close. It felt so much more miraculous than either had imagined. **

**After a minute or two, Arizona moved their bodies around until she was pushing Callie's behind into the railing. Callie felt helpless. She knew she should stop it….her head told her that. But at the same time her heart told her this wasn't wrong. She was in love and nothing her head could say would get her to stop.**

**A few minutes later, their kissing had slowed down and had turned into soft pecks. As Arizona leant back slightly, Callie kissed her nose, then her cheeks and eye lids before pulling back to look at her. They smiled contently then embraced. Arizona lay her head on Callie's left shoulder as the teacher held her tight. They stayed like that for a good while, both reluctant to let go.**

**'Please don't run away from me this time' Arizona whispered into the Latina's neck. 'I couldn't bear it.'**

**Callie rubbed her cheek against the blondes head. 'I won't' she told her, rubbing her hands soothingly over her back. **

**Arizona knew she had to reveal the truth. She needed to tell Callie that they weren't breaking the law. Images of Owen firing her kept popping into her head, but she had to do this now. Maybe if she kept it to herself….just until she was certain Callie would be alright with it. Surely that would be the better scenario?**

***For god sake….she has feelings for you…..you can trust her.* Arizona thought.**

**It pained her to continue lying to Callie. Surely if they were going to have any kind of relationship she would have to be truthful with her from the start. Arizona came out of her thoughts as she felt droplets of rain hit her head. Before they could part the droplets became bigger and started falling harder.**

'**Oh my god' Callie exclaimed.**

**Arizona laughed. 'Where's this coming from? Its been hot and sunny all day!'**

'**A freak shower then…' Callie chuckled. 'Come on, I'll race you back.'**

**With that Callie kicked herself off the wall and made for the hotel. Arizona shook her head. Smiling, she ran after her.**

**By the time they made it to the hotel they were both soaked through. Catching their breaths they leaned against the wall as they waited for the elevator to come. Arizona looked over at Callie. She watched as her chest rose and fell forcing her breasts to push into her soaked top. In fear of being caught she looked to the elevator. Within seconds the doors opened and Callie followed Arizona in. Once alone again within the lift a nervous silence filled the air. **

**Callie was wondering if she had done the right thing….confessing her feelings. How could it be wrong though, if Arizona felt the same way?**

***Because she's 17! How does she know what love is? She hasn't had a chance to go out in the world….meet people. What if…..what if she is feeling pressurised into saying she had feelings?**

'**Are you OK?' Arizona said, brushing her hand over Callie's upper arm.**

'**Yea, I'm fine. Are you..?' Callie enquired.**

'**I'm great' she smiled. 'I'm….I'm a little lost for words.'**

**Callie smiled.**

***See, she's happy. Quit panicking. What are you talking about….it's the perfect time to start panicking. I made out with a student! That is completely and totally wrong. If anyone had seen….someone from Priory….that would have been devastating.***

**Meanwhile, Arizona could see Callie was lost in thought. She knew the exactly what was going on in the Latina's head. As far as she knew she was breaking the law with a 17 year old student. **

***She must be going insane. I have to tell her.***

'**Callie? I have to tell you something….'**

**Before she could go any further the door's opened on their floor.**

'**After you…' Callie smiled, extending a hand.**

'**Thanks..' Arizona said softly. As she passed, Arizona let her hand trail over Callie's stomach. 'We can talk inside..' she whispered.**

**Once out in the corridor she walked slowly to their room.**

**Back in the lift Callie was composing herself. The subtle touch Arizona had made was sending shockwaves to her core. Her lower stomach tingled and her heart beat triple the normal amount.**

***Compose yourself god dammit!***

**Taking a deep breath she followed Arizona.**

***I wonder what it is she wants to tell me?***

**Opening the door to their room they heard laughing coming from beyond the closed bedroom door.**

'**Looks like they're enjoying themselves…' Callie smiled, closing the door behind her.**

'**They're not the only one's' Arizona replied, flashing Callie a flirtatious smile.**

**Callie couldn't help but grin, though on the inside, she was in utter turmoil.**

***She's going to be the death of me***

**There's only one thing Callie felt she could do. It's what she had been contemplating for a while now. If she truly wanted to be with Arizona….which of course she did….she's have to quit her job. It's the only way they could be together.**

***Unless we waited* she thought *This is Arizona's final year***

**Could they really wait several months? Seeing each other everyday and resist the urge to kiss.**

***Impossible* She concluded.**

'**You want to help me get this out?' Arizona said, pointing to the sofa.**

'**Sure..' Callie replied.**

**Walking into the living area they each took a side and began removing the cushions. Callie decided to talk to Mark tomorrow night. In light of the recent developments, Mark would help her figure out what was for the best. She was brought out of her thoughts by a cushion, smacking off her face. Recovering from the blow she looked up at the amused culprit.**

**Arizona's grin turned into an innocent look of surprise.**

'**Oops' she said. 'It just….slipped right out of my hand.'**

**Smirking Callie went along with the charade.**

'**Weird how that happens, isn't it?'**

'**Completely' Arizona replied.**

**As she bent down, a cushion thudded the back of her head. Concealing it with a hand she straightened up and looked at Callie.**

**With her hands up in a dumbfounded way, Callie shrugged.**

'**Umm….it slipped?'**

'**Sure it did..' Arizona nodded.**

**Reaching down, Arizona picked up the cushion and patted it. Looking at Callie mischievously she was about to throw it when Meredith appeared at the door.**

'**Ohhhh are you 2 having a pillow fight?' she said.**

'**Pillow fight?' Sadie exclaimed coming into view.**

**Putting the pillow down Arizona looked at Callie.**

'**Pillow fight? No…we're just getting this bed up….that's all, right Callie?'**

'**Yea….time is getting on. You 2 should be asleep.' Callie exclaimed jokingly.**

'**Ohhh yes mom.' Sadie mocked. 'Hmm, guilty faces don't you think Meredith?' **

**'Totally...' Meredith replied. **

**'So, you need a hand getting the bed out?' Sadie asked. **

**'No thanks, I think we got it' Arizona told them. **

**'Actually, could I have a quick word Arizona? Sadie can you help with the bed?' Meredith asked. **

**'Yes ma'am..' Sadie saluted, walking over to where Arizona stood. **

**'Ok' Arizona replied, throwing the cushion on the sofa. She looked over at Callie with a 'this isn't over' glare. Following Meredith into the bedroom she shut the door. **

**'Soooooo, what happened?' Meredith asked eagerly. **

**Arizona shook her head. She didn't know what to say. In truth, she herself was still on a high since Callie's confession. Should she tell Meredith? She tried to weigh up whether or not it would be a good idea. Perhaps it would work out for the best if she kept Callie's words to herself. **

**'Arizona! Come on. Something happened didn't it?' **

**'Well...' Arizona started. 'No. Nothing happened.' **

**'Seriously? You went for a walk...together...all alone and nothing happened?' **

**Arizona just nodded. **

**'Well that's disappointing.' Meredith said, sitting herself on the bed. **

**'I'm going to tell her Meredith. Tonight...' **

**'Tell her what? That you're undercover?' **

**'Yea. I have to. If I want a future with her I have to be truthful. If I keep it to myself any longer it will only make matters worse. She could end up hating me...' **

**'I guess...' Meredith agreed. 'What are you going to say?' **

**Arizona sat down on the bed. 'I really don't know. I'll wait till we're all settled for the night. I'm so nervous Meredith. I hope I'm doing the right thing.' **

**'If it's meant to be it will be...' Meredith smiled.**

'**Yea. I need to freshen up' she said, airing her drenched top.**

'**Hmm, I don't know Arizona. The wet look is in these days.' Meredith grinned, winking at her.**

**Pushing Meredith away she laughed along.**

'**You may be right. I think I'd look more appealing after a nice hot shower though. If I stay in these clothes any longer I'll catch pneumonia.'**

'**Go on then. I want all the details tomorrow mind. Tell me everything!'**

**Getting up Arizona wrinkled her nose. 'You really want to know everything?' she asked.**

'**Ok…nothing like that' she said waving a hand around. 'But I want to know the PG-13 stuff…'**

'**He he, and you shall. Wish me luck?'**

'**What for? Trust me Arizona, she'd be mad to deny you!' Meredith said sincerely.**

'**I hope you're right…'**

**With a deep breath, she turned and made for the door.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

Well lunchtime has arrived for me...now do I put up another chapter...hmmmm, go on then, here's a quick update ;)

Hope you like, its a little naughty...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 11**

**Out in the living room, Callie and Sadie had the bed all ready. It certainly wasn't the biggest of beds. Callie was perched on the end.**

***Guess we'll just have to snuggle. That's if she's still speaking to me after I tell her the truth.***

'**Well, well, well….she appears just as we finish. Coincidence?' Sadie mocked.**

'**Coincidence doesn't have anything to do with it. Dodging the hard work….' Callie replied.**

'**Come on you' Meredith said to Sadie. 'Bedtime…'**

'**Ok.' **

**Sadie looked at Callie.**

'**I'll leave it up to you to make her pay for the convenient entrance.'**

**With that she turned and sauntered into the bedroom, closely followed by Meredith.**

'**Umm, oops?' Arizona grinned. 'I really didn't mean for you to do all the work…' she said to Callie, walking closer to the bed.**

'**Don't worry. Was a doddle.' she replied, crossing her legs on the bed.**

'**I'm just going to grab a quick shower..'**

'**Ah, Ok. I'll pop in after you.' Callie told her.**

'**Okie dokie, I'll be a quick as I can.'**

***You're welcome to join me Ms Torres***

**Grabbing her bag, Arizona headed off to the bathroom, inwardly smiling at her mischievous thoughts.**

**When the bathroom door shut, Callie flopped back down on the bed. Thoughts clouded her mind of what it was Arizona wanted to talk about. What ever it was she had to be firm with her. Looking back, she couldn't believe she'd admitted her feelings…to a 17 year old! She was beyond sick and tired of having to remember that. Internally she screamed! She couldn't let anything happen. Heck she was breaking the law just thinking about Arizona….specially in the way she had been.**

***It has to be right. The way I feel…. I've never felt like this. Damn her age. Damn my age. Damn the school to hell!***

**Fifteen minutes later, Arizona stood looking at herself in the mirror. She wore some loose pyjama shorts and a tight strap top.**

***Ok, almost time. You can do this.***

**Gathering her stuff, she opened the bathroom door. Walking into the living area, she watched as Callie lay on the bed, eye's closed. Coming closer to her, she knelt by the side of the bed. Callie's face was so peaceful. Arizona couldn't resist bringing her hand up to caress Callie's cheek. Running it lightly down her face, she let her thumb stroke over her lips. Unconsciencly, Callie's head leaned towards the feel of Arizona's touch. Slowly she opened her eyes.**

'**Hey beautiful' Arizona whispered.**

**Realising she'd nodded off, Callie jumped slightly and sat herself up, causing Arizona's hand to fall from her face.**

'**Ugh, I must have dozed off..' she said.**

'**Yea…' Arizona replied, attempting to hide the disappointment of Callie almost throwing her hand away. 'It was my fault, I took to long…'**

'**That's fine. I'm just going to freshen myself up now. Get out of these damp clothes. I'll be five minutes.' She said.**

'**Ok, take your time…'**

**Callie got off the bed, picked up her own bag and walked to the bathroom.**

**Back in the living room Arizona stood up and wondered around the other side of the bed.**

***She's having second thoughts. Pfft, can you blame her. As far as she knows she's breaking the law…. She wont be in the dark much longer though***

**Pulling back the blanket, she slid into the bed. Looking up at the clock on the wall, she started to count down until Callie would emerge.**

**It was ten minutes later that Callie finally appeared again. Arizona propped herself up in bed as Callie came into view.**

'**Hey…' Callie smiled, putting her bag on the floor.**

'**Hi.' Arizona replied huskily.**

**She couldn't help but stare at Callie dressed in her night garments. She, like Arizona was dressed in some shorts and a tight strap top, giving the blonde more than an eyeful of skin.**

***Oh god. I need to tell her now or I'll not be able to sleep tonight. At least not without violating every inch of her body***

'**Do you mind if I turn the light out?' Callie asked, hovering by the switch.**

'**Go for it…' Arizona told her.**

**Flicking the switch, Callie tip toed over to the bed. The full moon, visible from the large window cast enough light for them to be able to move around. Pulling back the blanket, she slipped herself into the other side. ****When she was comfortable, she took a deep breath and turned to Arizona. **

**The blonde had been perched on her side, watching Callie's every move. Her heart was hammering. She knew it was only a matter of time before silence filled the room. Now as Callie lay looking at her she knew it was time to come clean. **

**'Callie? You know I said earlier that I needed to talk to you about something..?' she started. **

**'Oh...yea..' Callie replied. **

***Why am I so nervous? Steady yourself. I probably don't need to worry. But why does she seem so nervous?* **

**'Well...' Arizona continued. 'It's really important. I...I've wanted to tell you for such a long time. I guess I've just always...chickened out. But, after tonight...when you told me...about your feelings, it's given me the jump start I needed to reveal it to you.' **

***That's it...keep going* Arizona told herself. **

***God she's killing me here* Callie sighed. **

**'Before I tell you, I need to know that you can keep it to yourself. Things could get...well, things will go downhill pretty fast for me if it gets out.' **

**Callie could see the worry in Arizona's eyes. She needed reassurance. Turning her body towards Arizona, she propped herself up on her elbow. **

**'Is this what you wanted to tell me after the game the other week...?' Callie asked. **

**Arizona nodded. **

**'I'm so sorry about Mark. He has a habit of being in the wrong place. I'm glad he didn't scare you off from telling me...' **

**'Oh, no...it's nothing to do with Mark. Well, not mostly. I would have told you then...I just...I just felt so nervous...' **

**Callie wanted to reach out and console Arizona. She refrained. **

***You can't do this Callie. You've over stepped the mark once too many tonight.* **

**'Please Arizona...tell me. I swear to you it will go no further...' Arizona swallowed. **

**She closed her eye's trying to steady her heart beat. **

***Ok...come on...she wont tell anyone. That's great. But please god...don't let her hate me...* **

**The silence was killing Callie. Her heart was beating almost as fast as Arizona's. She was about to say something when Arizona eventually spoke. **

**'Callie...I'm not exactly who you think I am...' **

**Callie raised an eyebrow. 'Huh?' was all she could say. **

**'I'm...I'm not 17...' **

**This was getting just a little bit too confusing to Callie. Realising this, Arizona sat up, looking to the bottom of the bed she took a deep breath before continuing. **

**'Callie, I'm 24. I'm an undercover reporter for the Daily Chance newspaper...' **

**The silence that filled the air after that was deafening. Arizona couldn't bring herself to turn and look at Callie. Since hearing the words 'I'm 24 and a undercover reporter', Callie's mind had gone into over drive. **

***This isn't true. She can't be. I knew she looked and acted older for her age. She's undercover. A reporter. What's she reporting about. Is it...is it me?* **

**Half a minute later Callie sat up. Arizona turned to look at her. **

**'Callie. I know how hard this is going to be for you. I understand how let down you must feel. But please, I never meant to hurt anyone. It was my job...I was chosen to come into Rentworth School and find a story...' **

**'And have you..?' Callie said sternly, interrupting Arizona. **

**Arizona's heart sank at the sound of Callie's anger. 'Callie...No. I haven't found one.' **

**'Really?' Callie asked, her anger getting the better of her. 'Tell me...everything that has happened between us...has it all been put on?' **

**'What?' Arizona asked dumbfounded. **

**'Since the first time we met. Did you pretend, just to see if I would give in and abuse my rights as your teacher?' **

**Arizona stared at her open mouthed. How could Callie think she had been pretending? **

***Because you've lied about everything else...* she told herself. **

**'No Callie. The moment I saw you...you blew my mind. I...I haven't been able to think straight since that day.' She reached out and put a hand on Callie's shoulder. 'Callie please. I couldn't lead you on anymore. I understood what a hard situation you were in. The only reason I kept it to myself this long was because I wasn't certain about your feelings. I needed to know I wasn't stepping over the line. When you told me tonight that you had feelings...I just...I felt so alive. It was the happiest thing that's ever happened to me. I knew then that I could tell you. I wanted to be open and honest with you from the start.' **

**Callie had stayed silent, just listening to Arizona's side of the story. She understood Arizona had only come to do a job. How was she to know that she'd fall for a teacher. She felt so relieved. She hadn't broken the law. At the same time she felt so stupid. **

***I cant believe I didn't push to find out her background.* **

**'Callie...please, say something...' **

**Callie looked up at her. **

**'I'm...lost for words Arizona. I cant believe you kept it to yourself so long. I've been going crazy since I met you too. I thought the feelings I was having for you were completely wrong. Well, as far as I knew they were. You were only 17. I've never in all my years of teaching felt that way about a student. In fact, I've never felt this way about anyone...' **

**They looked at each other for a few moments, both contemplating what to do next. The air was cleared. The truth was out. Arizona needed to know how Callie felt about her now. **

**'Do you...do you hate me?' she whispered. **

**Callie shook her head slightly, emitting a low chuckle. 'Hate you? Arizona I think I'm feeling the complete opposite from hate...' **

**Arizona smiled widely. *She doesn't hate me! Yay! I've done the right thing...God I love her so much* **

**They smiled giddily at each other for a few moments. A nervousness had seeped back into both of them. **

**'I ugh...I meant everything that was said tonight...when we were out walking.' Arizona whispered. 'I lo...I mean...I really like you.' She mentally kicked herself for stammering. She'd been about to say I love you but had thought that maybe confessing that this early would only scare Callie off. **

**Callie noticed the mistake. She knew exactly what Arizona had wanted to say. For the first time she felt confident. She was now under the realisation that she wasn't breaking the law. Arizona was a legal adult and she wanted her. Bringing her hand up, Callie cupped Arizona's left cheek. She brought her face close to Arizona's. Arizona began to breath heavily. Her heart beat threatened to pound out of her chest. **

**'For the first time I can kiss you, and I know it's right...' Callie whispered. Her breath washing over Arizona's face. Closing the gap their lips met. **

**Within seconds their mouths opened as the kiss deepened. Arizona stroked her tongue over Callie's, massaging it as Callie attempted to engulf Arizona's tongue between her teeth.**

**As the minutes passed, Callie leaned back allowing Arizona to slide on top of her.**

'**God you feel so good' Callie sighed as their bodies moulded together.**

**Arizona brought her right hand up, allowing her fingers to caress the teachers face.** '**I've waited so long. Even before I met you….I always knew I'd find you…'**

'**I can't believe what's happened Arizona. When you told me your real age…so many emotions passed through me. Anger, worry, happiness. But most of all, thankfulness. I knew I wanted to be with you, but it seemed impossible. After tonight I knew what I had to do…'**

'**Oh..?'**

'**I was going to quit my job.'**

**Arizona looked at her in amazement.**

'**I was' Callie continued. 'I knew I wouldn't have been able to go on as we had been. I'd have ended up being arrested…'**

**Arizona rested her head on Callie's shoulder.**

'**I'm so sorry Callie. I was stuck in an impossible situation. I didn't know what was for the best. My boss….he's been putting pressure on me. He thought.…he thought there was a story with you…'**

'**How to do you mean?'**

**Bringing her head back up she looked sincerely into Callie's eyes.**

'**Well…..he gave me a hidden camera to wear. He's been trying to help me find a story. There was one time…..when we were in the gym. It was after we kissed….do you remember..?'**

**Looking back Callie realised what Arizona was talking about.**

'**I think I do. You rushed out..?'**

'**Yes. I rushed out because I'd just realised I'd forgotten to turn the camera off.'**

'**Well that explains it..'**

'**There's something else too. Your sister…Aria..'**

**Callie's confused look changed into a sudden look of realisation.**

'**Aria works for the Daily Chance. Ofcourse! How could I forget? Does she know?' Callie asked.**

'**No. Well, she knows you are teaching me. Everything else is just between me and my boss. Oh and Cristina. She's kind of a work friend….'**

'**Oh…Cristina…' Callie said anxiously.**

**Arizona giggled.**

'**Yea, she can be quite a handful. She really is lovely though..'**

**The darker woman began to fiddle with a few locks of blonde hair. '****Have you 2.…you know…' **

**Arizona laughed quietly, causing her body to jump lightly on Callie's.**

'**Oh god no! No…our relationship is and has always been just friends…'**

'**Good' Callie smiled, releaved.**

**Arizona began to run her fingers through Callie's hair, while Callie shifted her hand to the blonde's back, stroking it up and down. Their lips met again tenderly. After a few moments, Arizona began to kiss Callie's cheek. She let her lips glide down to her ear. There, she began to lightly suck on the skin behind Callie's lobe.**

'**Mmmmm' Callie growled.**

**Their hips began to lightly thrust against each other They both knew they shouldn't go too far but what was the harm in a little 'on top of the clothes' fun? While Arizona continued to suck her skin, Callie let her hands glide over Arizona's sides. There they sought out the sides of Arizona's breasts. Arizona got the hint and elevated her body, just enough so Callie could slip her hands between their bodies.**

**Getting the mounds between her fists, she began to squeeze them together. The feel of this and the heat being emitted on to her thigh from Arizona's centre was making her lightheaded.**

'**Ohhh yesss' Arizona hissed quietly in Callie's ear.**

**The feel of Arizona's breath, flowing down her neck caused her hips to thrust up in to Arizona.**

'**You're driving me crazy' Callie whispered.**

'**You want me to stop?' Arizona asked, although she was very much joking.**

'**Noooo. Don't stop!' Callie pleaded.**

**Arizona smiled into the crook of Callie's neck. She allowed her leg to push down harder between Callie's legs. The reaction it caused sent vibrations to her throbbing centre.**

'**Shitttt. God, 'Zona.' Callie moaned, putting her right hand on Arizona's buttock, pushing her down harder.**

**She could feel her hot centre. She could feel the sea of wetness between her legs. Her shorts were ruined. The subtle thrusting Arizona was making kept brushing up against her enlarged clit. She knew she was so close. With a swift move, she was on top of the stunned blonde.**

'**Wow. I love it when you get all authority-like Miss Torres. You have no idea how crazy you made me….watching you run around the court….barking orders…'**

'**How crazy I made you? Tell me about it!' Callie told her.**

**Taking control, Callie pushed her thigh between Arizona's legs, which immediately rubbed against Arizona's drenched centre.**

'**Ohhh Callieeee' Arizona moaned.**

''**Zona, I can't believe what your doing to me….I need you..'**

'**I'm going insane. Ive wanted this for so long..' Arizona sighed.**

'**We shouldn't. There's kids in the next room and if they see us like this…'**

'**Umm, actually…Meredith knows…' Arizona whispered.**

'**Knows what?'**

**The blonde hesitated**. '**Most things actually. Me being undercover. How much I like you. She knows I was going to confess everything to you tonight…'**

**Callie brought her head up further.**

'**You mean you told her before me?' she pouted.**

'**It's complicated Cal. What with the trouble she had last week. I ended up telling her she wasn't the only one with problems…'**

**She looked at Callie's sad face.**

'**Heyyy don't pout….you know now…'**

'**Yea but still…' Callie relied, sticking her bottom lip out further.**

**Arizona reached up and engulfed the lip within her own. She grabbed the back of Callie's head and pulled her closer. Their bodies began to move again, only this time, it was a lot harder. Soon they began to squeeze the other's thigh between their own. Their passion over took them. They knew there was no stopping.**

**They concealed their moans of pleasure within each other's embrace. A thin sheet of sweat ran over their skin. Cheek to cheek they whispered seductively into each others ear. Their face's were burning. **

'**Oh god….I'm…..I'm…..' Arizona whispered.**

'**I'm so close, 'Zona….'**

'**I love it when you call me that…'**

'**Zona….'**

'**Oh yes…..harder Callie…..' Arizona squeaked.**

**Callie's hips obliged. As they thrust inbetween Arizona's legs, she grabbed Arizona's ass, pulling her in closer. Arizona thrust up, meeting Callie's every movement. They built up a steady rhythm. Their drenched shorts caused so much friction, it made their clits hum with satisfation. They could feel each other's impending orgasms. It was so intense. Each thrust became faster and harder.**

'**Fuckkkk' Callie whispered, digging her head into the pillow beneath Arizona's head. **

**Her thighs clenched at Arizona's leg as an orgasm ripped through her body. The feeling of Callie's grinding sent Arizona over the edge.**

'**Callie…yes….yes….ohhhhh'**

**Their bodies clung to each other as they rode out the waves of pleasure. They ground against one another, letting the orgasm play out. Eventually the thrusting subsided and their bodies became limp.**

**A minute or so later, Callie lifted her head. Their breaths mingled in the short space between them. Recovering, Callie placed a content kiss on Arizona's lips. Pulling back she looked into her eye's.**

'**Arizona? Are you crying?'**

**Arizona giggled.**

'**I am…tears of happiness. I've been waiting so long…'**

**Callie slid off her body and lay at her side. She brought her hand up to wipe the stray tears away.**

'**I am so happy. I could die right now and I'd be content.'**

'**Don't say that' Arizona said. 'Now I've got you, your going no where!'**

'**Ohh. Is that how it's going to be?' Callie laughed, amused.**

'**Uh huh. From now on I'm the boss. Sure you can tell me what to whilst I'm under you control in school. But come home time…..it will be a different story…' she told her.**

'**I think I like the sound of that' Callie grinned, rubbing her lower leg over Arizona's.**

**Snuggling together, they closed their eye's, completely spent.**

'**Time to sleep babe' Callie cooed. **

'**Mmm, have you set an alarm?'**

'**Yea, my cell phone alarm is set for 6:30. Gives me enough time to get up, go for a jog and I guess I'll be in need of a shower in the morning…' she grinned.**

'**I love the way you smell..' Arizona said, inhaling the scent from Callie's chest.**

'**Me too…' she whispered.**

**Within minutes they had both succumbed to sleep, wrapped in each other's arms.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

So what's your thoughts? Was it worth the wait? :D

Still got a bit to go yet!


	12. Chapter 12

The things you guys do to me! After all these lovely comments and the show of puppydog eyes *reserl, im looking at you!*, Im gona post another chapter...my 3rd of the day! NEVER say I dont do anything for you :P

Soooooo happy you guys are liking this. However, its not over yet, theres still alot to come up... That's all ill say ;)

Enjoy you awesome bunch! xx

**Chapter 12**

**Coming out of her deep sleep, Arizona felt a hand stroke her cheek.**

'**Mmmmm' she groaned, not ready to come into the world of the living.**

**She heard a throaty giggle.**

***Am I still dreaming* she thought.**

'**I see you're a stubborn sleeper' a voice said.**

***Is that….Callie?***

**Suddenly it all came flooding back to her. Opening her lids, her tired eye's focused on Callie. She hovered just above Arizona's face. A wide smile played on her lips.**

'**Good morning sunshine' Callie whispered, before closing the gap and placing a tender kiss on blonde's lips.**

'**Mmmm' Arizona sighed again. 'I love this wake up call. It's usually a loud screeching that does it. I end up hitting it with something..'**

'**Well, I hope I'm safe from that treatment..?'**

'**He he' Arizona chuckled. 'From that treatment yes. Well, only if you kiss me again..'**

'**Hmm, such awful tasks you give to me. I think I can do that for you though..'**

**Smiling she leaned in closer and engulfed Arizona's bottom lip. They were just starting to get into the kiss when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Breaking the kiss, Callie swung around. A very amused Meredith stood, arms folded at the doorway.**

'**Well now…' she started. '….looks like you 2 had fun last night.**

**Callie stood up and was about to talk.**

'**Relax, it's cool coach. I know…'**

'**Yea….Arizona told me last night…'**

'**I'm proud you actually plucked up the courage to do it Arizona.' Meredith smiled.**

'**Me too' Arizona grinned, turning her head to look up at Callie.**

**They shared a knowing smile.**

'**Don't worry, Sadie's still asleep. The girl sure can snore' she said, rubbing her temples. 'I should go wake her though, it's quarter to 8 already' she said turning.**

'**Meredith' Callie called, walking coser to her.**

'**Ms Torres, honestly. You don't need to say anything. I understand and it will go no further. Trust me….'**

'**I trust you Meredith. I'm just still coming to terms with it myself…'**

'**Yea. Quite the disguise you pulled Arizona.' Meredith said, cocking an eyebrow over to the bed.**

'**Well, to be honest' Callie started. '….I had an inckling from the beginning that she was older.' she finished, matter of factly.**

'**Yes, she thought I was a teacher.' Arizona giggled.**

**'Uh huh...and I was right wasn't I...' Callie said, defending her assumption. **

**'True...you saw right through me!' the blonde grinned. **

**The 2 of them just looked at each other, totally love struck. **

**Meredith shook her head amused. 'Anyway...I'll leave you to it.' ****Before she turned, she leaned in towards Callie. 'By the way, she's besotted with you…' Winking, she turned and headed back into the bedroom. After **

**Meredith's departure, Callie turned and walked over to Arizona, sitting down next to her. Lifting her hand she brought it over to Arizona's face and smiled.'You look so adorable in the morning...' she grinned. **

**'Ha...get away.' she shouted. 'I bet I look awful.' she finished, bringing a hand up to shield her face. **

**Callie laughed at Arizona's outburst. 'You're a moron!' Looking over at the clock she realised time was getting on. 'Come on then lazy, time to get up. I'd hate to be late after scolding the other's last night...' **

**'Well, you can just blame me...' Arizona winked. **

**'Oh don't worry, I would...' she said seriously. **

**Leaning down, the Latina placed a quick kiss on her lips then stood up. **

**'Oh well...I'll get up I guess.' Arizona yawned, flinging the blanket back. **

**'Hmm, think I better jump in the shower quickly too..' she giggled. **

**Callie grinned mischievously. **

**'Good morning campers' came a husky voice from behind them. **

**'Ohh it arises...' Callie said sarcastically. **

**'Hey now, who you calling 'it'?' Sadie replied, putting her hands on her hips.**

**Arizona in the mean time slowly got off the bed, grabbed her bag and glided towards the door. She knew if she didn't get there first, Sadie would sneak in. The moistness between her legs was still there. A shower was very much needed.**

'**Yea well…' Sadie's voice continued '…when you sleep in a comfortable bed, sometimes you just can't….ehh, where are you going? Sadie said, turning her attention to the passing blonde.**

'**I'm just…'**

**Before she finished the sentence she jogged to the bathroom.**

'**Heyyyyyy' Sadie shouted, turning to follow her. The door slammed shut just as she got there.**

'**That is so not fair. I was up first' Sadie pouted.**

'**Sorry Sadie' came Arizona's amused voice from behind the door. 'I saw my opportunity and took it. You need to be faster…'**

'**Faster?' Sadie growled. 'I'm aching all over, I can't get any faster.'**

**The sound of the shower starting told Sadie Arizona was no longer listening.**

'**She'll pay' Sadie said to the door.**

**Callie couldn't conceal her amused grin. Seeing Arizona's ass jog to the door had been the cutest thing she had ever seen.**

'**Oh well' she said to Sadie. 'You can come give me a hand with this bed. You did such a good job putting it up last night.**

**Sadie scowled but walked towards the bed.**

'**Another convenient departure form Robbins. Hey coach, remind me to kick her ass when we get home!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that day, Arizona arrived home and collapsed on the couch. She closed her eye's and looked back on the last 24 hours.**

***I did it! I told her!***

**She felt so happy she just wanted to shout about it. Tell the whole world.**

***Not just yet…* she thought.**

**A few more weeks then all will be out. It didn't matter to her right now how other's would take her confession. All that mattered was Callie. Her and Callie. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a piece of paper. A smile played on her lips as she read the digits.**

***Callie's number. Who would have thought, just 2 months ago that I would be sitting here with the number to the woman of my dreams.***

**Holding the paper to her chest, she turned her head to the phone. The red message light was flashing. Reaching over she pushed the button.**

'**You have 3 messages, message one…Hi Arizona, it's Owen. I was hoping to catch you before you left. I just want you to know that I meant what I said in the office. I think the best thing you could so is write about Callie…'**

**Arizona's face straightened. Her smile faded.**

'**I understand you have feelings for her, but this is business. You know it's the right thing to do. Anyway, you've probably gone now. I just hope you get something tonight. Speak to you soon!'**

'**That bastard' she muttered. **

***How can he push me into doing that***

'**Next message…Hey girl, it's me…' came Cristina's voice. '…I guess you've left for school like a good little student. I just wanted to say I hope you're going to behave yourself tonight….Hehe, I am of course joking. Hope you have, or should I say had a good night. Ring me when you get this. I want to know everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! Bye sweetie…'**

**That message made her lips quirk into a smile. **

'**Next message….Hey you, it's me…'**

**Arizona's heart began to pound, as the sound of Callie's voice bounced from the walls.**

'…**.It's only lunchtime but I'm sitting in the office with a stack of paper work but I'm unable to concentrate on it for some blonde reason. Sorry I meant odd reason..'**

**Arizona chuckled.**

'**So, I thought maybe I could take you out for dinner sometime. Maybe Friday night, if you're free.**

***I'm always free for you* she thought.**

'**Anyway, I'll talk to you soon. Bye 'Zona…'**

**As the machine cut off she felt all warm and fuzzy inside. At least until she remembered Owen's message. She'd have to tell him. No doubt he'd be mad, but that's his problem.**

***It will be my problem if he decides to fire me***

**She was determined not to let it get her down though. At least not tonight.**

**Looking at the clock it read 4:10.**

***Hmm, Callie won't be home yet***

**Picking up the phone she dialled Cristina's work number.**

'**Hello, Cristina Yang..'**

'**Ahh, Ms Yang, how are you doing on this marvellous afternoon..?'**

'**Arizona? Is that you? Why is your voice so…hang on! Did you have sex?' she gasped.**

'**Well Cristina, I don't kiss and tell. Although…there was a lot more that that going on…'**

'**Oh my god! You had sex with your teacher!' she shouted.**

'**Shhhh, Cristina, someone might hear you!'**

'**My door's shut and don't change the subject. You did didn't you?'**

'**Well, we did some….connecting.' she teased. 'All I'm saying is that it was the best night of my 24 year existence!'**

'**Please tell me you told her you're 24?'**

'**Ofcourse I did. I told her….we talked….she was beyond relieved. She told me because of the feelings she'd been having towards me, she was going to quit her job…'**

'**That is so….I can't believe I let you have her…' Cristina joked.**

'**Don't even start…' Arizona told her, putting on her serious voice.**

'**Bah….It seems her heart has been taken by someone else….'**

'**I can't believe it Cristina. I can't describe how I'm feeling. She's left a message on the answer phone. She wants to take me out Friday night.'**

'**Ohh, that's great. I feel so happy for you!'**

'**Thanks! The event's have been slightly tarnished unfortunately. Owen is really uping the pressure on me Cristina. He wants me to write about Callie. About how her relationship with me 'a student' is a bit 'too close for comfort'.'**

'**Well that's obserd and pointless. When you tell him about last night he'll have no choice but to let that story go..'**

'**Yea, that or me..'**

'**Don't be silly Arizona, he'll not fire you.**

'**I wouldn't bet on it..'**

'**Have you managed to find a story yet?'**

'**No' Arizona sighed. 'Time is running out.'**

'**An expose on the Basketball team could be the way forward.' Cristina suggested. 'The first year of woman's basketball, fronted by an undercover reporter.'**

'**That's kind of been worrying me. What happens when I find my story and reveal the truth? Will that tarnish the title, should we win it?'**

'**Well, I shouldn't think so. You are a high school student. It's there in writing. That enables you to participate in anything and everything…' Cristina reassured her.**

'**I hope you're right…'**

'**When am I never?'**

**Arizona just laughed.**

'**But seriously babe, write about your experience as captain of the ladies team. It's never been done and I'm sure people would be intrigued.'**

'**Maybe' Arizona replied. 'I still don't think it's enough…'**

'**Well it's a start Arizona. Plus, I have some gorgeous snaps of you all. I'll be present at your next game…once I find out the date…'**

'**Thanks Cristina.'**

'**So, have you heard anything else from your girlfriend yet?' Cristina asked, changing the subject.**

**A smile played on Arizona's lips as Cristina said girlfriend. Nothing had been set in stone yet, but she wanted very much to be Callie's girlfriend.**

'**Not yet. I thought I'd give her time to get in from work.'**

'**Hmm, good idea. She'll want to be sitting and relaxing for all the phone sex..'**

'**Cristina!' Arizona shouted, although the thought of it made her heartbeat quicken.**

'**Ok, ok, you're more of a hands on girl….I get it…'**

'**Right, this conversation is taking a dive into the sewers so I'm going now…'**

'**Ok doll, go freshen yourself up just incase the phone sex makes her zoom over…'**

'**Bye Cristina!'**

**Hearing Cristina giggle, she shook her head and put the phone down. Although she loved the idea of being close to Callie again, she didn't want to discuss it with anyone. At least not yet.**

**Getting up from the couch she put Callie's number by the phone and made her way to the bathroom. Though she knew Cristina had been joking, it wouldn't be a bad thing to freshen up. Just incase…**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**An hour later she poured herself a glass of red wine and wondered over to the couch. Looking at the clock it was a little after 5:30.**

***She should be home now***

**Making her mind up she reached over for the phone and bit of paper. Dialling the number she could feel her heart quicken and the palms of her hands go sweaty.**

***Come on, steady yourself***

'**Hello?' Came Callie's voice.**

'**Hey Callie, it's me…ugh Arizona..'**

**Callie giggled on the other end of the phone.**

'**Hey beautiful, I knew it was you.' she replied.**

'**Oh, did you now? How's that?' Arizona enquired.**

'**Well, the second you said ''hey'' my heart fluttered. Plus your enchanting voice gave it away..'**

**Arizona giggled.**

'**Oh well, that's me busted!'**

**On the other end of the phone, Callie wondered over to a chair and sat down.**

'**How are you this evening?' she asked.**

'**I couldn't be better' Arizona replied. 'How are you?'**

'**Im fantastic….better than that in fact!'**

'**Is that so?'**

'**Yes' Callie started. 'I've kissed the woman of my dreams.'**

'**Really?' Arizona replied, sounding surprised. 'Who is this woman? I'd like to talk to her…'**

'**Well, you may know her. Gorgeous blonde, great body, mesmerising blue eyes….and don't get me started on her lips…'**

**Arizona stifled a giggle.**

'**I'm intrigued now. What about her lips?' Arizona asked, eager to know what Callie thought.**

'**Well, if you really must know….her lips have this amazing way of saying 'kiss me' without even moving. It's impossible to resist. And when I'm kissing them, it's hard to stop. Every touch, it leaves me wanting more. And believe me, I can't wait to get more…'**

**Arizona paused for a moment before replying.**

'**Seems this woman has a hold on you. Word is she wants to go out with you, say this Friday night?'**

'**Really? Well that's made my night even more exciting!' Callie grinned.**

**Arizona giggled.**

'**I'd love to go out with you on Friday Callie…'**

'**Wonderful! I was thinking, seeing it's near impossible for us to be seen together outside of school, I thought maybe I could drive us out of town. I know a gorgeous place along the coast…'**

'**That sounds great Callie..'**

**Callie smiled widely, while Arizona did a little dance in her chair. She was still doing this as Teddy opened the door. Looking down at Arizona, Teddy cocked an eyebrow.**

'**You calling ''those'' numbers again?' Teddy joked.**

'**Shhh' Arizona said. 'Oh, sorry, not you Callie….my sister just arrived.**

**Arizona watched as Teddy's eye's grew wide. Waving her hands Arizona signalled for Teddy to shut the door and disappear. She shut the door but instead of disappearing she collapsed onto the other side of the couch.**

'**Oh, I should let you get away then' Callie said.**

'**No no, don''t be silly. Teddy comes over when ever she likes. She's almost like a room mate….of the non paying kind…'**

'**No need to get testy' Teddy pouted. **

'**Haha, I see. Mark is coming over soon actually.'**

'**Oh. I hear he and Lexie are getting on extremely well.'**

'**So I heard. There's no telling him. Who am I to talk though…'**

'**At least you felt some remorse for your feelings. Plus I'm not underage, remember…'**

'**Believe me, I've been thanking the lords all day' she laughed.**

'**Me too. I'm so happy I told you.' Looking away from Teddy she whispered 'especially after last night. I couldn't have got through the night!'**

'**You're not the only one!' Callie agreed.**

**They fell silent for a few moments. Both thinking back on the previous night.**

'**Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow. Im going to cancel Fridays practice. They'll think I'm letting them rest, when actually I have much a much more important engagment to attend.**

'**I'm sure they'll be pleased what ever the reason. I know I will be..'**

'**Have a good night, 'Zona.'**

'**Thanks Callie, you too. Say hi to Mark for me.'**

'**I will. Oh, Arizona? Do you mind if I tell Mark? I promise he'll keep it to himself. He already knows everything, well, on my part.'**

'**I guess. As long as it is kept on the down low.'**

'**Don't worry. See you tomorrow…'**

'**Night Callie…'**

'**Goodnight…'**

**After hanging up the phone, Arizona looked over at surprised sister.**

'**Evening sis' Arizona smiled.**

'**You..' Teddy said, pointing her finger '…have a lot of explaining to do…!'**

****

**The next day, Arizona arrived at school with a spring in her step. Everything seemed to be going well. At lunchtime, she met up with a few girls from the team and they made themselves comfortable outside of school. After lunch, as Arizona was walking to her next class she passed Callie in the corridor. **

**'Afternoon ladies' Callie called to the group of girls. **

**'Hey coach! Great game on Tuesday ehh?' **

**'Yes Abbey, another super victory. Let's keep the streak going..' **

**'We'll try! See you at practice!' Mandy called as she carried on walking. **

**Waving goodbye to most of the girls, Callie then turned her attention to Arizona. She couldn't help the mischievous grin over taking her face. **

**'See you in class Arizona' Meredith said, feeling the energy coming from the two of them. **

**'Ok' said replied, only half aware that she had still been there. **

**'Hey you' she whispered to Callie. **

**'Hey yourself! How's your morning been?' **

**'Same old stuff really. To be honest I'm finding it hard to concentrate...' **

**They looked deeply into each other's eyes. The rest of the school seemed to disappear. It was only when the bell rang that the bubble burst and they came spiralling back to reality. **

**'I should get to the gym...' Callie started. **

**'Yea...I'm going to be late..' **

**Callie smiled. 'You'll be fine. The staff think you're an angel..' **

**Arizona giggled and looked to the floor shyly. 'I am an angel' she replied, lifting her head she grinned and looked sexily into Callie's eye's. **

**'Hmm' Callie replied, watching as the blondes dimples appeared with full force. 'I beg to differ, but we can discuss this further later on...' **

**'See you soon..' Arizona called. **

**'Bye' Callie finished, walking off. Arizona watched in her wake. **

***I love the way her butt swings as she walks...***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**'Ok, we'll finish up there for tonight' Callie called. Her voice echoing from the walls. **

**'Thank god! I'm wrecked' Sadie sighed, collapsing on the gym floor. **

**'Where's your stamina Harris?' Callie asked. **

**'Heck if I know. I'm still aching from Tuesday..' **

**'Me too' said Abbey. **

**'Me three' puffed Meredith. **

**Callie shook her head amused. 'I'll tell you what...Seeing as you've worked so hard this week, I'll give you tomorrow night off..'**

**'Woo hoo' they shouted. ****Arizona grinned at the floor as she crouched down, catching her breath. **

**'Don't say I never do anything for you. Go on, get yourselves away!' **

**After a few moments they headed to the changing rooms. Lagging at the back of the line, Arizona looked back at Callie. They shared a smile before Callie mouth 'my office' just before she left the gym. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ten minutes later, Arizona had been getting changed as slowly as possible. The other's were chatting about going out tomorrow night. **

**'So you up for it Arizona?' **

**Realising Mandy was talking to her, Arizona looked at her. 'Ugh, Sorry, was in a world of my own..' **

**'I said do you fancy the Crane tomorrow night?' **

**'Ohh umm, sorry I have plans...family stuff you know..' **

**'Ohh, Ok.' **

**As they started to leave, Meredith came over to Arizona. 'You lagging behind to see your girlfriend..?' she smirked. **

**Arizona looked around, making sure no one was listening. 'Yes actually. I'm hoping everyone will hurry up..' **

**'Ahh, leave it to me.' Meredith told her. **

**Turning around, she looked at the 4 girls in the corner, leisurely talking amongst themselves. 'Last one out fancies Mr Franks...'**

**'Ewwww' came the cry from all 4 disapproving girls. It seemed to work as they picked up the pace. A minute later they exited the changing rooms, Arizona bringing up the rear. **

**'You and Mr Franks will make a great couple...' Abbey laughed. **

**'Mmmm, how can I resist his old fashioned charm..' Arizona joked. **

**They walked together towards the school entrance. Arizona was trying to think of an excuse to go back. 'Oh Arizona, you had to speak to Ms Torres before we left didn't you?' **

**'I ugh, yea...totally forgot. Thanks Meredith..' **

**'No problem, see you tomorrow!' **

**'Yea, bye guys..' **

***Note to self, you owe Meredith!* **

**Watching them round a corner, Arizona headed back towards the gym. Walking to Callie's office, she straightened her top and raised her hand to knock on the closed door. **

**'Come in..' **

**Grasping the handle down, she pushed the door open and stepped beyond the threshold. **

**'It's about time. You know, it's not nice to keep a lady waiting..' Callie joked as she got up from her seat and rounded the table.**

**Once round the front she leaned her behind on the edge. Arizona showed her half smile as she shut the door behind her. Realising there was a key in the door, she turned it and smiled. Turning back to Callie she walked deeper in to the office...closer to Callie. Putting her bag down she leaned her body into Callie and embraced her, closing her eye's as her head hit Callie's shoulder. A content sigh escaped both their lips as they held each other tight. **

**'I've been waiting all day to so this!' Arizona said, kissing Callie's bare shoulder. **

**'There's something I've wanted to do all day too' Callie replied, pulling back slightly. **

**'Oh?' Arizona asked, pulling back too. **

**Before she went too far, Callie leaned in and captured her lips. The kiss started out slow and tender, but their need became more evident as the kiss deepened. **

**'Mmmm' Arizona sighed as Callie sucked the tip of her tongue. She returned the favour by taking control of Callie's tongue and sucking it into her own mouth. While the kissing continued, Callie's hands wondered down Arizona's back and stroked over her round butt cheeks. She made circles with her palms, then groped the mounds, sending jolts to Arizona's clit. This got Arizona more excited. She needed more. A few minutes passed, as they continued their sweet torture on the other's body. Callie broke the kiss and looked at Arizona. She saw the flames of passion burning within her pupils. **

**'We should stop...Some one could knock on the door..' **

**Despite her words, she lent in and captured Arizona's waiting lips again. Their tongues duelled until they couldn't stand the longing anymore. **

**'Ok, we have to stop. I'm so close to pushing you down on this table...' Arizona panted. **

**'Did you have to say that? As if your not driving me crazy enough..' **

**'I'm sorry.' she whispered, pecking Callie's lips. She leaned into the Latina's body again, resting her chin on her shoulder.**

**Sighing contently her gaze went to some letters on the desk. She couldn't help but notice the address label on one of them. Detaching her arm from around the raven haired woman, she picked up one of the letters and brought it closer to her face.**

'**Calliope…' she whispered.**

**Callie twitched under her embrace. 'Huh?' she replied, braking her hold on Arizona as she pulled back. She looked at the blonde, who looked up at her and grinned.**

'**Calliope Torres?'**

**Seeing the letter clutched in the blonde's hand the Latina sighed. 'Ugh, yea, umm, that's kinda my real name. I never use it though. Only my father calls me it.'**

'**Calliope Torres..' the blonde said again, loving how it rolled off her tongue. Looking from the letter to Callie again, she saw how the teacher seemed to be shuffling uncomfortably in front of her. **

'**I hate it, I always have' Callie told her. 'That's why I get everyone to call me Callie!'**

**The blonde frowned. 'Calliope' she started. She grinned again. 'I love it. I love your name, Calliope. It's so unique and…' she paused, in thought. '….sexy' she finished.**

**Callie cocked an eyebrow. 'Are you mocking me?'**

**The blonde shook her head. 'Callie, it's a beautiful name. I don't understand why you would want to hide it. Infact, from now on that's what I'm going to call you. Calliope. Calliope…' she repeated.**

**The Latina slowly began to smile. She hated when people called her by her given name, but she had to admit, the way the blonde pronounced it made her tingle with pleasure.**

'**Calliope…' she heard the blonde say again.**

**The darker woman let out a chuckle. 'Alright, I have to admit, I've really never liked anyone calling me that, but hearing you say it….it makes my heart pound, in a good way…'**

**The blonde leaned in and placed a sweet kiss on her lips. Leaning back she flashed a dimpled smile. 'You make my heart pound too…'**

**Callie tugged her in for another hug. She'd never felt this for anyone before. She was completely in love with the blonde. Her hands, roamed over Arizona's lower back, massaging covered flesh.**

**The blonde sighed again. 'I really, really need to go. The images flying around my corrupt little mind can lead to no good!'**

**Callie laughed. 'Well, you are always welcome at my place..' she replied pulled back and pondered the invitation. **

**'You know...as tempting as that sounds...' she paused, kissing Callie's lips again '...I think I'm going to have to pass..' **

**Callie looked at her. 'But...' she started, pouting even more so then the other night. **

**Arizona giggled at Callie's child like face. 'Don't get me wrong sweetie...I want to come over very much. I want to be with you so much. But baby...It's a school night!' she grinned. **

**Callie cocked her head and narrowed her eye's. 'Are you teasing me..?' she asked. **

**'Actually no, I'm very serious. I think we should wait for our date tomorrow night. The wait will make it all the more exciting..'**

**Callie scowled. 'Humph, I doubt it..' she sulked. **

**'Oh no? Well how about we test that theory? Let's see how you feel tomorrow night..' **

**'You mean it don't you?' Callie said. **

**Arizona just grinned and nodded. Bending slightly, Callie grabbed Arizona's behind hard. Pulling her closer, she grinned at the effect it made on Arizona. Taking a deep breath, Arizona held on to Callie's shoulders and attempted to free herself from the teachers grip. Having no luck, she came up with another solution. **

**Leaning her body into Callie, she pushed her down onto the desk. A bewildered Callie loosened her grip as Arizona plunged her tongue into her open mouth. The spontaneity caused Callie's clit to throb beneath her clothes. Her lower stomach was jumping with excitement. Sliding up the desk, Arizona rearranged their legs so they were entwind together. Pushing her thigh into Callie's hot centre, she repeated the movement, again and again as Callie's whimpers became more urgent.**

**While sucking hard on Callie's tongue, she grabbed Callie's wrists and brought them up above her head. Breaking the kiss she looked at Callie's flustered face.**

'**Until tomorrow..'**

**With that she jumped from Callie's body, picked up her bag and made for the door.**

'**Wha…'Zona? You can't just…that's not…..I'm so…' Callie said, propping herself up.**

**All her words were lost as she watched Arizona turn and wink.**

'**Until tomorrow…' she grinned. 'Bye, Calliope' she finished, unlocking and opening the door before disappearing behind it.**

***I can't believe she's just done that to me* Callie thought, completely flustered.**

**Sitting herself up, she closed her eye's. Her clit was throbbing which made her lower body twitch at the slightest rub. Sliding off the desk she bent over and retrieved her bag.**

***So that's how she wants it to be. Two can play that game…***

**Picking up her keys from the desk, she had one last look around, then headed out of the office.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As the bell rang, on Friday afternoon, a wave of excitement coursed through Arizona. As quickly as she could, she got to her car and raced home, eager to get herself looking drop dead gorgeous.**

**Last night when she arrived home after training, Callie had left her a voice message. The tone in which Callie had spoken, told Arizona that she was still very much aroused.**

''**Hey 'Zona, Forgot to say I'll pick you up at 6:30 tomorrow night. Oh and that stunt you just pulled on me….very wicked. Let's just say revenge is sweet, and I'm all sugar baby!''**

**Arizona figured she must have just left when Callie had rang. Arizona herself had been completely aroused by their antics and couldn't think what had possessed her to not accept Callie's offer of continuing it elsewhere. Being alone, in a bed, completely naked with Callie was sounding exceptionally good.**

***Patience is a virtue* she thought. *And boy, will I pay for my evil doings tonight. Roll on 6:30***

**Two hours later, Arizona had showered, gone through 12 different outfits then showered again after exhausting herself. Now, all dressed, she stood in the kitchen sipping on a glass of red wine. She was hoping it would settle her nerves. The fact she was going out on a 'real live date' with Callie had just dawned on her.**

**Setting her glass on the counter, she wondered into her bedroom. Looking in the full length mirror for the 50th**** time that hour, she scrutanized her clothes. She'd decided on a fancy black, sleeveless top, which had a low neck, meaning the top of her cleavage was showing. On the bottom half she had opted for snug fitting, dark blue jeans with black knee high boots. She preyed it appealed to Callie.**

**After the body check, she looked at her face. All seemed good.**

***Little more lippy wouldn't hurt***

**Walking to her bed she picked up her hand bag and scrumaged around for the lipstick. Getting back to the mirror, as she lightly rubbed the stick over her lips there was a knock at the door.**

***Oh crap' she whispered.**

**Throwing the lipstick back in her bag, she grasped it's strap and left the bedroom. Reaching the door she pulled it open and the sight on the other side blew her mind.**

**Callie stood smiling at her. She wore a purple low neck top with a pair of tight black bootleg trousers. Her hair lay perfectly around her angelic face.**

'**You carriage awaits, m'lady' Callie said.**

**Regaining her speech, Arizona smiled and left the apartment.**

'**Thank you, fair maiden' she replied, shutting the door.**

'**You look Beautiful Arizona…'Callie grinned, getting a good eye-full of blondes behind.**

'**Thanks' she smiled 'You look amazing yourself, Calliope' she continued as they walked to the car.**

**Opening Arizona's door, Callie waited until Arizona was comfortable before shutting the door. Rounding the other side, she opened the door, stepped in and looked over at Arizona.**

'**It's about an hour's drive away, I hope you don't mind..'**

**Arizona shook her head.**

'**Not at all, I love road trips..'**

**Callie grinned. 'Me too..'**

**Pausing for a second, she smiled goofly at Arizona.**

'**What's wrong?' Arizona asked, feeling suddenly conscience that she had something on her face.**

'**You're just….the most attractive woman I ever met. Body and Soul..!'**

**Arizona dipped her head, suddenly shy. Her cheeks turned a few deeper shades of pink.**

**Callie quirked a smile at the sight of Arizona's shyness. Turning the key in the ignition, she put the clutch down and went into first gear.**

'**And we're off…'**


	13. Chapter 13

Good morning all and happy Saturday! I hope, like me you've got a lovely 2 days off ;) If not, I'm sorry but maybes this little update will make the long day of grafting a lot easier for you!

Your reviews, as always have been so great! They honestly make me laugh so much and its awesome to hear what you think of things that are happening! And I realise our Arizona is a little inexperienced in the *cough* intimacy department, but you know what...it's always the quiet ones that are the fire crackers! ;)

So, this story is gona reach its close soon (I think theres 17 chapters)! Remember there is a sequel aswell, however its not finished like this one is and seems to have a bit of writers block :s

Anyway, lets concentrate on this one first. On with the date...

Enjoy ;) x

**Chapter 13**

**Just under an hour later, Callie pulled up outside a small looking building. She looked over at Arizona.**

'**Here we are..'**

'**Callie it looks wonderful..' Arizona replied.**

**Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Callie opened her door and dashed around to Arizona's side. Opening the passenger door she extended her hand to the blonde.**

'**Miss Robbins, could I have the honour of escorting you into the restaurant?'**

**Giggling, Arizona played along with Callie's banter.**

'**You may' she replied, grasping Callie's hand.**

**Once Arizona was standing on the side walk, Callie shut the door and pressed the lock on her keys. As Arizona slid her arm through Callie's, they walked towards the entrance. As they entered, a tall, well dressed man came towards them.**

'**Good evening ladies, do you have a reservation?'**

'**Hi, yes it's Callie Torres..'**

'**Ah very good Ms Torres. If you would like to follow me, I'll get you seated right away..'**

**They followed the man to the back of the restaurant where the tables became few and far between. Reaching the corner, he extended his arm to an isolated booth.**

'**Here you are ladies..'**

'**Thank you' they said in unison.**

**As they sat, the man pulled 2 menu's out from behind Arizona's chair.**

'**My name is Roberto and I will be more than happy to assist you tonight. Would you like to order drinks yet or shall I leave you to decide..?'**

'**Well I'm happy with a glass of white wine' Callie started. 'Arizona, what would you like?'**

'**Wine sounds good.'**

**Callie smiled.**

'**In that case could we have a bottle of your finest white wine….on ice..'**

'**Splendid. I'll get that for you right away..' he replied, before walking away.**

'**He seems chirpy' Arizona grinned.**

'**Yea, they must get trained on how to be the most cheerful waiter. I've been here a couple of times and they all say the same thing. It's quite amusing.'**

**They sat in a comfortable silence just taking in the restaurants décor. **

'**This really is a beautiful place'**

'**I thought you'd like it' Callie replied.**

'**Here we are ladies. Our finest wine' Roberto said, setting the ice box on the end of the table. 'I'll leave you to your menu's now. I'll be right over there when you're ready to order..'**

**After nodding their heads, Roberto left and they picked up their menu's.**

'**So, are you going to tell me more about the reason we met?' Callie asked. Seeing Arizona's eyebrows furrow, she continued. 'I meant about your job. I have a lot of thanking to do to your boss…' she grinned.**

'**Oh, well I wouldn't be so thankful just yet…'**

'**Why?'**

**The blonde sighed. 'Well, I'm running out of time now. I have to find a mind blowing story or I'm finished. He'll fire me without a second thought.'**

**Callie saw the disappointment in Arizona's eye's and decided it would be better to change the subject.**

'**Hey, you know something, I believe in you. I've seen your charm. Your dedication. I know you'll find a story. I could help you actually. Keep my ear to the ground…'**

**Arizona giggled.**

'**Are you saying you want to be my mole?'**

'**I'd love to be your mole…' Callie grinned.**

**The excitement danced in the air between their bodies. Breaking the stare, Callie looked down at her menu.**

'**I think I'll have the lobster' she stated.**

**Arizona nodded.**

'**It does look delicious…'**

**A few moments later, Callie waved Roberto over and he went away with their order. While they waited for their food they talked about the last 2 months and how hard it had been for the both of them.**

**Giggling Arizona sipped on her wine as Callie spoke about the night at the Crane.**

'**Honestly' Callie said seriously 'to begin with, I had no idea there was vodka in your orange juice. I had a feeling when you hit our leg off the table though…'**

'**Oh yea, I vaguely remember that. I paid for that bump in the morning..' she grimaced, rubbing her leg.**

'**Aww, I should kiss it better for you….I suppose it was my fault for asking you to get up and dance…'**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow mischievously.**

'**I'll definitely have to take you up on that offer..'**

**Suddenly they both wished dinner was over. Speed eating would definitely be the way forward.**

'**Here comes dinner' Arizona said, nodding her head to the side.**

**When their meals were lay before them, and the waiter had left, Callie raised her glass.**

'**To the Daily Chance Newspaper, for whom without, I'd not be sitting here with the most beautiful woman in the world….'**

**Grinning Arizona lifted her own glass.**

'**To the Daily Chance….because everyone deserves one..'**

**Toasting, they took a sip, looking at each other over the rim of their glass.**

'**I'll only have one glass. We can take the rest home to finish off.'**

'**Sounds good to me..'**

**Forty Five minutes later they sat back, patting their stomachs.**

'**Whew. I think you're gonna to have to roll me outta here…'**

**Callie laughed.**

'**There's no rush. It's not a school night….remember…' she winked.**

'**Hehe, umm, yea, about yesterday…' Arizona started.**

**Callie folder her arms and cocked an eyebrow.**

'**Yes, yesterday…' she agreed.**

'**Well, was I right…How do you feel today?'**

**Callie leaned in, bringing her elbows onto the table.**

'**Completely unsatisfied' she whispered in reply.**

**Arizona leaned in until they were only inches apart. Reaching out, she enveloped Callie's hand between her own. She trailed her fingers lightly over the teacher's palm and up her fingers, finally entwining them.**

'**So I was right…' she whispered huskily.**

**Callie swallowed, moving her eye's from Arizona's eye's to her lips. Leaning closer, she stopped a centimetre away from Arizona.**

'**I wouldn't say that. I feel, completely in control.'**

**Arizona's mouth was slightly agape. She had been ready for Callie's lips to engulf her own. Hearing the Latina's words of power she sighed, realising Callie was very much in control.**

**Closing her eye's, Arizona closed the gap, her lips pressing against Callie's. They breathed deeply, enjoying the feel of once again kissing each other. The kiss was soft and light, despite their need for more.**

**There was a hoarse clearing of a throat at their side. Breaking the kiss Callie looked at the source.**

'**Sorry for interrupting, are you finished..?' Roberto asked, his cheeks flushed.**

**Callie looked at Arizona, who nodded.**

'**Yes thank you. Could we have the wine to go and the bill please…'**

'**Of course' Roberto nodded, gathering their plates.**

**Turning her attention back to Arizona, she smiled flirtatiously. Arizona picked up her wine and downed the last of it. Setting the empty glass down, she reached for Callie's hand again.**

'**Would you like to come back to my apartment..? We could finish the wine..'**

'**I'd love to. But…if I drink I won't be able to drive home…' Callie replied.**

**Arizona just flashed her trademark dimpled smile.**

'**Here we are ladies, the bill and your wine. Thank you for your custom tonight.'**

**Picking up the bill, Callie scanned for the price. Reaching into her bag she pulled a few notes out of her purse and set them on the bills tray.**

'**I can pay towards it as…' Arizona started but was cut off by Callie who raised her hand.**

'**This is on me. You're my date…'**

**Standing up, Callie swung her bag over a shoulder and waited for Arizona to get up. Coming up alongside Callie, Arizona reached for her hand and entwined their fingers. They smiled, loving the feel of the other's hand wrapped around their own. Walking out to the car, Callie opened Arizona's door and waited for her to get in.**

**Getting in her own side, she turned to Arizona, leaned over and kissed her hard. Arizona was momentarily surprised at Callie's action. She relaxed into the kiss, accepting Callie's eager tongue in her mouth. Callie reached over and rubbed her hand over Arizona's left thigh. She squeezed it as she sucked on Arizona's tongue. She trailed her fingers all over, skimming them closer each time to Arizona's growing hot centre.**

'**Mmmm' Arizona moaned, loving the feel of Callie's antics. **

**Just as she reached out her own hand to rub along Callie's thigh, everything was gone. Callie's lips, her hand, all gone. Opening her eye's she looked at the driver.**

**Callie smirked back at her. She saw the effect her touching had done. Starting the engine, she looked at the rear view mirror before pulling away from the curb.**

**Arizona still sat looking at her, her lips still apart, wanting more. Realising Callie was making her pay for last night, she puckered her lips and shook her head slightly.**

'**Evil' she muttered.**

**Callie grinned, continuing to look out the windscreen. As they pulled out onto the quiet motorway, Arizona let her hand rest on Callie's thigh. Slowly she stroked it up and down, dragging her nails over the thin fabric.**

**Feeling her centre begin to tingle, Callie took a deep breath.**

***50 minutes to go….***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**I think my food's all digested now' Arizona said, opening her front door.**

**Following her in, Callie agreed.**

'**Here, let me take that' Arizona smiled, reaching for the bottle of wine.**

'**Thanks' Callie replied, handing it over.**

**Placing a quick kiss on Callie's lips, Arizona started to back over to the kitchen.**

'**Make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back..'**

**Putting her bag on the floor, Callie sat down on the couch and took in Arizona's living room. Looking at the table to her right, she saw a picture of Arizona and another woman. She picked it up for a closer look.**

'**Who's this in the picture with you?' she called.**

**Coming back into the living room, armed with 2 glasses of wine, Arizona looked at the picture Callie held.**

'**That's Teddy, my sister. It was taken a few years ago now…'**

'**You look adorable' Callie smiled.**

'**Thanks. I wasn't so adorable 5 minutes after that' she said, wrinkling her nose. 'We were at our parents cottage in the country. There's a stream a few minutes down the road. Teddy ended up pushing me in..' She handed Callie a glass as she settled on the couch beside her.**

'**Aww, you poor thing. I bet you still looked lovely..'**

'**Ha, I think we'll agree to disagree on that one. My mascara ran down to my chin. Looked like a goth, thanks to my cold white skin..'**

**Callie couldn't keep in her giggle.**

'**Laugh it up' Arizona pouted.**

**Putting her glass down, Callie put her arm around Arizona's shoulder. Arizona leaned in, resting her head against Callie's. They sat that way for a while, the Latina gently playing with blonde hair.**

'**I am so happy' Arizona whispered.**

**Callie smiled. 'Me too..'**

**Looking up, Arizona smiled seductively at Callie. She was completely in love with her. Everything about her was beautiful. Bringing her hand up she brushed it along Callie's cheek. Her fingers stroked over her nose and down to her lips. They looked at each other, a fire starting to ignite within their souls.**

**Callie's mouth lay slightly open. Her heart began to flutter. A familiar tingling sensation began in her stomach which began to move steadily lower.**

**Arizona moved her body around slightly. She brought her right arm up and lent it on the back of the couch. Leaning closer, she dropped her head and kissed Callie's lower cheek. She trailed her lips over every inch of skin. Pulling Callie's head closer with her left hand, she made contact with the lobe of her ear. Sucking it into her mouth, she loved the moaning sounds that came from Callie's throat.**

**Callie was squirming under Arizona's touch. Her breathing was becoming rugged and faster as her excitement grew. She thrust her head back as Arizona engulfed a large portion of her ear.**

'**God 'Zona, that feels so good!'**

**Taking advantage of Callie's open state, in a swift movement, Arizona sat herself on Callie's lap. She looked deep into her aroused eye's.**

'**I want you so much' Callie whispered.**

**Cupping her face, Arizona moved in and covered Callie's lips with her own. Their tongues darted out and danced between their mouths.**

**Callie's hands in the meantime rubbed along Arizona's thighs until they reached her butt. Once at her destination, she grasped each cheek hard and brought them into her body.**

**A minute later, Arizona pulled back and climbed off Callie's lap.**

**Flustered Callie looked at her. 'No way am I going home…' she started.**

**Taking Callie's hands in her own, Arizona smiled and pulled her up. As she walked backwards into her bedroom, all Callie could do was follow.**

**As soon as they entered the bedroom, Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona and lifted her up.**

'**Oh Ms Torres…' the blonde replied, momentarily surprised '….you're so strong' she breathed, wrapping her legs around Callie's waist.**

**Walking to the bed, Callie laid her down on the mattress and lowered herself on top.**

'**You better believe it' she whispered in Arizona's ear before wrapping her lips around the lobe.**

**Arizona's body began to lean up into Callie. Her hands were sought out by the darker woman's before they were pinned above her head.**

**Bringing her head up, Callie lingered above Arizona's face.**

'**Seem familiar?' she whispered, looking down at Arizona's chest.**

**After all the rubbing and the way Arizona had been breathing hard, her top had sunk down further, revealing a lot more cleavage then before.**

***She wouldn't get up and leave now would she?* Arizona thought.**

'**Calliope..' she whispered.**

**Hearing her full name, Callie looked up at Arizona's face again. She grinned, before giving an innocent gesture.**

'**It would be cruel to leave you now wouldn't it?' she teased.**

***She wouldn't…I have to do something….***

**Thinking quick, she wriggled free of Callie's hand grip, grabbed her side and flipped over.**

'**There's…' she stopped, kissing Callie's lips '…no..' *kiss* '…way' *kiss* 'you're going anywhere tonight.'**

**Rearranging her legs, she spread her knees and wrapped them around Callie's thighs.**

**Callie was looking very smug. She'd had no intention of going anywhere and her teasing had been cut short from Arizona's obvious arousal.**

**Sitting up, Arizona put her hands on Callie's top. She looked at the Latina for permission.**

'**Do it..' Callie told her.**

**Slowly, Arizona lifted the top. It brushed Callie's skin, revealing more and more of her curved but toned body. As it lifted over her breasts, Arizona's eye's locked on them straight away. Quickening her pace, she pulled the top and lifted it over Callie's head.**

**Going with the flow, Callie lifted her top half hoping Arizona would get the hint. She of course did. Reaching underneath she took hold of the clasp and began to fiddle. She kissed Callie slowly before straightening up, bringing her bra with her.**

**Looking down, Arizona's whole stomach began to flutter. The sight before her made her clit throb with anticipation. She took a minute to take it all in.**

'**You are so beautiful' she whispered.**

**Seeing the arousal in Arizona's face was driving Callie crazy with want.**

'**Kiss me' came her husky voice.**

**Leaning down their lips met in a frenzied attack. Callie wasted no time in lifting Arizona's top up and over her head, followed closely by her bra. When their bare top halves met, they both took in a sharp breath.**

'**Callie you feel so good..'**

**The teacher trailed her fingers up and down the blonde's sides. 'I want you…' **

**Sitting up again, Arizona lifted herself off Callie's body and stood looking down at her.**

**Callie propped herself up on her elbows, wondering what Arizona was doing. Her question was answered as Arizona knelt down and began removing her shoes. Once they were off, she reached over to Callie's. Both shoes off, she lifted herself over the Latina's lower body while her hands sought out her trouser buttons.**

**As Arizona unzipped them, Callie propped herself up, allowing the blonde to slide her pants down. She left soft kisses down the slender legs as the trousers were removed. Standing up the blonde was about to undo her own, when Callie made a grunting sound.**

'**Nu uh…let me..' she said, sitting up.**

**As Callie fiddled with her button, Arizona held the teachers head close to her chest. Callie took the hint and engulfed her left nipple into her mouth.**

'**Yessss' Arizona hissed, stepping out of her jeans.**

**Reaching up to Arizona's hips, she took hold of her knickers and slowly slid them down, never breaking contact with her nipple.**

**Now completely naked, Arizona cupped Callie's face and brought her head up.**

'**Bed….now…' she said to Callie's perplexed face.**

**Sliding herself up onto the bed properly, Callie dipped her thumb under the string of her knickers and pushed them down her legs. Arizona took hold of them and finished pulling them off.**

**Kneeling on the bed, she crawled over and hovered above Callie's body.**

***I can't believe this is happening* Arizona thought.**

**Her clit was throbbing and she could feel her wetness, seeping through her lips. Laying her body down, they writhed in ecstasy at the feel of one another's naked body. Pushing a thigh between Callie's legs, Arizona could feel just exactly how turned on Callie was. Lying on her forearms, she dipped her head and engulfed Callie's nipple. The feel of it opened more flood gates between her legs. The softness of Callie's nipple she had waited so long for was right there, in her mouth. She took as much of it in as possible and sucked hard.**

'**Oh god….that feels so good…' Callie moaned, puffing her chest out.**

**Needing more, she began to move her hips against Arizona's thigh. The wetness from both their centre's began to mingle between their bodies. Feeling the movement below her, Arizona began to slowly sway her hips. The rubbing on her enlarged clit made her moan out in pleasure.**

'**Fuck Callie' she groaned.**

**Callie pulled Arizona's body up and she made for her lips. They kissed passionately, rubbing their bodies together in a desperate manner. She pushed Arizona onto her back as she took control.**

'**I want you so much' she whispered, in between nibbling on Arizona's neck.**

'**I'm here…take me, Calliope..' Arizona pleaded.**

**Hearing Arizona's need, she trailed her right hand down between their bodies. Brushing through her short curls, she teased a finger over Arizona's lips. She let it roll over each lip, pulling away just before it threatened to dip within the soaked entrance.**

''**Zona, you are so wet…oh god' she panted, completely aroused by Arizona's state.**

**Breathing hard, they looked at each other.**

'**Please Callie…' Arizona asked, spreading her legs further apart.**

**That's all the telling Callie needed as she slid her middle finger between the swollen lips.**

'**Ohh God' Callie moaned, digging her head into the crook of Arizona's neck. 'You're so wet…'**

'**I want you so much….I've waited too long..'**

**Lifting her head, Callie covered Arizona's mouth with her own as she slid another finger between her soft walls. Starting up a rhythm, her fingers sank deeper within Arizona's centre. She was so wet herself that she slid with ease along Arizona's thigh.**

**Arizona was in complete ecstasy. The feeling of Callie being inside her….making love to her, was the best experience of her life. She pushed her hips up to meet Callie's thrusts.**

'**Oh Callie, I want more of you…' Arizona pleaded.**

**Obliging, Callie added a third finger, sliding it easily in Arizona's throbbing centre. Flattening her hand, she manoeuvred her palm so it rubbed against Arizona's hard clit.**

'**Mmmmmm, you feel so good Arizona….I love how hot you are….'**

'**That feels so…ohhhhh, god….harder…yesssss'**

**Callie thrust her hips harder. She felt Arizona's centre pull her in. She could feel the walls pulsate and quiver.**

'**Callie…oh fuck…..I'm so close…'**

**Dipping her head, Callie got closer to Arizona's ear.**

'**Come for me Arizona….I want to feel you come on my hand as I make love to you…'**

**She trailed her tongue hard over Arizona's neck before sucking hard on a patch of skin. That's all Arizona needed.**

'**Ohhhhh goddddd' she shouted as her inner walls sucked hard on Callie's hand.**

**Callie thrust her hips hard into Arizona. She felt the blonde's release flow over her hand. She continued to rub her clit hard, wanting Arizona to ride the waves of her orgasm for a little longer.**

**The blonde thrust harder into Callie as her orgasm continued to rip through her.**

'**Ohhhhh….that's it…Oh Callie…..don't stop..'**

**Her legs stiffened as her whole body shook. Every touch from Callie's hand on her clit was keeping her at the highest point of her orgasm. Finally she couldn't take anymore.**

'**I can't….I can't go on….' she panted. 'I'm gonna to explode.'**

'**I think you already did that..' Callie said, grinning at the effect she'd made. She looked down at Arizona's red, sweating face. She dipped her head and began to suck on her bottom lip as the blonde regained her breath.**

**A minute later, having almost recovered, Arizona, with some effort, pushed Callie over onto her back. She lay hovering above her, just looking into her eye's. She wanted to tell Callie how she felt so much. She wanted to say how much she loved her. But she couldn't. Not just yet…**

**Instead she lowered her head to Callie's ear.**

'**What do you want…?' she whispered, before pulling back to look in her eye's.**

**A cloud of lust moved across Callie's face. She needed her….the eye's said it all. 'I want you…' she whispered, her voice squeaking.**

**Smiling, Arizona slid her own sweaty body down Callie's until she hovered over her lower stomach. The smell of Callie's arousal drifted up to her nostrils. It was so appealing, she needed more. She wanted to taste it. Leaving a light trail, she slid her tongue sideways over her stomach, before moving further down. Crawling backwards, she spread Callie's legs a little further apart, giving herself clear view of the most pleasing sight she had ever seen. Her own clit began to throb again.**

***Fuck Fuck Fuck* was all she could think of.**

**Catching her breath, she lowered herself until she was only an inch or so above Callie's waiting centre. Snaking her tongue out, Arizona ran it over the crease that joined Callie's centre and leg.**

**Callie moaned at the feeling. Her hips came up in response, reacting to the subtle touch.**

**Taking in one of Callie's outer lips into her mouth, she sucked on it lightly. Her head getting light from the arousing smell radiating from Callie's centre. Although she loved to tease Callie and see her writhe under her touch, Arizona wanted to be inside the Latina more than anything.**

''**Zona….please….I need you…' Callie panted.**

**Opening her eye's, Arizona looked up at Callie's face, thrown back on the pillow. How could she deny her?**

**Letting go of the lip, she ran her flat tongue hard from the opening of her centre to the enlarged clit at the top. Callie's lower half shuddered with passion.**

'**Yessssssss' she hissed, she couldn't take it anymore.**

**Reaching down, she grabbed a hold of Arizona's head and pulled her closer.**

'**I need you now Arizona….in me…'**

**Breathing hard at Callie's demand, she did as she was told. Poking her tongue out as far as it could go, she delved into Callie's hot, wet tunnel.**

'**Ohhhhhhhhh' Callie sighed, rocking her hips up.**

**Arizona licked the convulsing tunnel over and over again. She felt Callie's inner walls squeezing her tongue….begging her to go deeper. Instead she brought her tongue out and slipped 2 fingers inside. Her mouth resided on her clit. She sucked it into her mouth and let her tongue glide over it while her fingers pumped hard into Callie's burning centre.**

'**Fuckkkk….'Zona…..Ugh, I'm comingggggg'**

**Hearing this, Arizona thrust her fingers in her a few more times before taking them out and replacing them with her tongue. It dove deep into her tunnel as Callie's orgasm began to vibrate through her.**

'**Arizonaaaaaaaaaa' she shouted.**

**Her hips ground against Arizona's open mouth. She felt Arizona's fingers teasing her clit….keeping her coming…**

**Arizona's centre was throbbing. Removing her mouth from Callie's drenched centre, she moved herself up Callie's twitching body. Laying herself of Callie, she brushed the hair from Callie's burning forehead. She kissed her tenderly on the lips. Pulling back, they looked into each other's eye's.**

'**You're amazing..' Callie panted.**

**Arizona grinned.**

'**So are you' she replied. 'I want more of you…'**

**Callie laughed genuinely. **

'**Insatiable huh?'**

'**When you're involved, you better believe it. I just can't get enough!' Arizona replied, pushing her centre down on Callie's.**

'**Mmmm…I think I have enough….ughhh' she sighed as Arizona pushed down again, this time connecting with her clit.**

'**What did you say baby?' Arizona asked, fully aware of what she was doing.**

'**I was saying you're a fucking tease' Callie joked.**

'**Mmm, and I love it…' she replied, digging her hips down again.**

**Callie grabbed hold of Arizona's buttocks and pulled her closer. She ground their centre's against each other.**

'**Ohhh Callie…' Arizona moaned.**

**With each thrust, their clits met, making both of them twitch uncontrollably. As fresh orgasms approached, Arizona grabbed a hold of Callie's hip and pulled her as close as she could. Their grinding became harder as their clits bounced of each other.**

'**Babyyyy, come with me' Callie panted.**

'**God Yessss…'**

**As their walls quivered, they came together, thrusting hard against each other's centre's, their thighs squeezing. Their breaths mingled as they pressed their heads together, riding out the waves of pleasure.**

**As the feelings subsided, they came floating back down to reality. They lay there, wrapped in each others arms for a few minutes, more than content.**

**Her breathing back to normal, Arizona lifted her head with effort and trailed soft kisses up Callie's face. Reaching her lips, the kiss lasted longer.**

**Pulling back, their exhausted eye's feasted on the after math of their love making.**

**A lazy smile played on Callie's lips.**

'**Beautiful…' she sighed, cupping Arizona's cheeks.**

**Arizona leant into her touch. She was so tired. Closing her eye's she sighed. Leaning to the side, she slid off Callie's body, keeping a leg thrown across Callie's.**

**They both lay there, a happy grin on their faces. Arizona placed a loving kiss on Callie's cheek as she brushed her nails softly across her stomach.**

'**Goodnight Calliope' she whispered in her ear.**

'**Night Arizona' Callie replied, closing her eye's.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**The next morning, Arizona stirred at the sound of clinking cups. Straining her eye's open, she saw the hazy figure of someone at the side of the bed. Blinking quickly she saw the figure move closer to her. Suddenly she was being kissed.**

***Mmm, Callie* she thought.**

**Breaking the kiss, Callie pulled back and smiled at Arizona's sleepy face.**

'**Morning sleepyhead..' she purred.**

**Her eye's, filled with sleep, focused on a half naked Callie, sitting at her side.**

'**Hey you' she said groggily.**

**Callie laughed. 'I love morning Arizona…she's too cute for words…'**

'**You mean, I'm the cute-iest?' she joked.**

'**You are that' Callie agreed.**

**Sitting up Arizona looked to the bedside table where 2 cups of tea sat next to a plate of toast.**

'**I wasn't sure what to get you..' Callie said, reaching for a cup.**

'**It looks great, thanks' Arizona replied, grasping the offered cup.**

**Callie leant her body across Arizona's legs. She watched as Arizona took a sip form her drink and reached for a slice of toast.**

'**Do you have anything planned for today then?'**

**Arizona swallowed the toast in her mouth before replying.**

'**Umm, well I have to check in at work. I guess I'm going to have to face the music…' she paused looking at her cup. 'I have a feeling I may get sacked…'**

'**Hey' Callie said, lifting her hand to touch Arizona's cheek. 'don't think like that. He can't expect you to put your feelings aside…'**

**Arizona shook her head.**

'**You don't know the whole truth Callie…'**

**Callie dropped her hand. 'What do you mean?'**

**Arizona set her cup back down on the table and leant back against the headboard.**

'**The thing is, Owen has found me a story..'**

'**He has? So what's the problem?'**

'**Well, the story he's found is about….is about you Callie!'**

**Frowning, Callie didn't understand.**

'**Me? I thought you'd already talked to him about this?'**

'**I did!' Arizona exclaimed. 'I told him over and over again..'**

**Callie looked down, not really knowing what to say.**

'**When we came back…' Arizona continued '…on Wednesday, he'd left me a voicemail. It basically said Callie is your story and that's what you are going to do..!'**

'**So….is that what you're going to do?' Callie asked, not looking up.**

**Arizona saw Callie's whole demeanour change.**

***How can she think that* she thought.**

'**Callie' she said, her hand reaching out, lifting Callie's face. 'I think I answered that last night.'**

**Leaning forward, the quilt slid down her body, revealing her naked torso. Callie couldn't stop her eye's trailing down to the newly visible skin. Arizona dragged her fingers through Callie's hair, locking them on the back of her head as she pulled her close. They kissed softly, rolling their lips lovingly.**

**Callie sat up, manoeuvring herself so she was straddling Arizona's thighs. Arizona grinned knowingly.**

'**Hmm' she started, furrowing her eyebrows. 'Why do you have this on' she asked, pulling on Callie's bra.**

'**Well, I had so much fun when you undid it last night that I thought you would be interested in undoing it again..'**

**Arizona raised a mischievous eyebrow.**

'**You thought correct' she praised while her hands snaked around Callie's back.**

**As her bra fell to her lap, Callie tightened her grip on Arizona's thigh. The familiar tingling sensation started to awaken in her lower stomach. Arizona pulled her closer, feasting on the exposed neck. She nibbled and sucked over every part she could reach. While she did this, Callie threw her head back and started to slowly rock her hips.**

**Her centre rubbed up against Arizona's lower stomach, giving enough pressure for her clit to come to life. Lifting her head, Arizona held Callie and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. Her other hand rested on the top of Callie's thigh, pulling her closer.**

'**Mmmm' Callie sighed into the kiss. She pulled back, lust filling her eyes. 'You make me crazy, you know that?'**

'**Do I?' Arizona replied innocently.**

**Her hand brushed along Callie's thigh and moved between her legs. She pulled at the obstructing knickers.**

'**These have to go..'**

**Falling back, Callie gave Arizona enough room to pull the needless garment down her legs. Getting back to her previous position, Callie took hold of Arizona's right hand and brought it to her centre.**

'**You feel that?' she asked as Arizona's fingers made contact with her drenched entrance.**

**On first contact, Arizona took a sharp intake of breath, dumb founded at how aroused she made the brunette.**

'**Calliope…' she whispered breathlessly.**

'**You see what you do to me..?'**

**Pulling her close, their lips met once again as Arizona slipped 2 fingers easily between Callie's slick folds. Callie's rocking motion started again as Arizona teased her clit with her thumb.**

'**Mmmm' Callie sighed. The shocks from having her clit touched made her hips go crazy. The thrusting got faster as Arizona felt the wetness increase.**

'**You feel so good Callie, I love how you take my fingers deeper…'**

'**Ughh…' Callie said, too caught up in the approaching orgasm to say anything co-herant.**

**She curled her body back as her thrusting got harder, she ground down, wanting Arizona to go deeper. Arizona grabbed her back end and pulled her on to the fingers embedded within her. She curled her fingers up and moved her own hips, giving more pressure for her.**

'**Arizonaaaaa' Callie called, sitting upright again. **

**She wrapped her arms around Arizona's body, pulling her as close as possible. Their breasts rubbed against each other as a sheet of sweat formed on their skin.**

'**Come for me Calliope. I can feel you squeezing my fingers' she whispered in Callie's ear. 'Ride them, I wonna hear you scream my name as you go over the edge…'**

'**Yesss….'Zona…..Ohh god, I want you….Ohhhhhh, that's it' she panted as Arizona teased her clit again.**

**And then Arizona felt it. Callie's inner walls began to pulsate, pulling her fingers deeper. She felt so soft….the result of their love making flowed down her fingers.**

'**Oh Callie…..you feel amazing….'**

'**Arizonaaaaa' Callie shouted, her centre tightening around Arizona's fingers which still pumped hard into her. 'Ohhhhhhhh Arizonaaaa.'**

**Her hips thrust hard but at a slower pace as the orgasm exploded in her lower half. Her movement continued to slow down until the sensation subsided.**

**Removing her hand from the flooded cave between their bodies, Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie and held her tight. She kissed her neck and shoulders until Callie eventually lifted her head.**

'**You back with us?' Arizona giggled.**

'**Almost' Callie smiled smuggly.**

**Placing a kiss on her lips, Arizona stroked her hands up and down Callie's back, just enjoying the moment. A few minutes later they untangled themselves and went for a shower…..together.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that afternoon, after seeing Callie off, Arizona gathered her bag and keys and made her way to work. As she stepped out of the elevator, her heart began to pound. The upcoming meeting with Owen was playing in her mind, as she tried to think of the best way to tell him.**

***Just be honest, if he fires you he…***

'**Hello Arizona..' A voice said, knocking Arizona from her train of thought.**

'**Erica, hello…'**

'**How are you doing? You found a story in the school yet?' she asked.**

**Arizona couldn't help but notice the twinlke in her eye. It told her Erica knew the answer already and found it amusing.**

'**Ugh, sort of. I have a story in mind. It's just about bringing it together you know…'**

'**Ofcourse' Erica replied, her thin smile chilling Arizona to the core.**

'**Anyway, I'm off to see Owen…' Arizona said, starting to walk away.**

'**Oh, good luck…' Erica smiled, turning to watch her walk off '…I've just been in there and he's in a foul mood.'**

***Just my Luck***

**As she reached his door she took a final, calming deep breath and knocked. A moment later, Owens agitated voice reached her ears. 'What?' **

***Ok, don't let him bully you. Just tell him the truth...it's all you can do..* **

**Making for the handle, she pushed open the door and peered around. Seeing Owen behind his desk, rubbing his temples, she smiled. **

**'Ugh, Hi Owen...' she said, swallowing her nerves. **

**'Arizona!' he said, dropping his hands to the desk. 'Come in...thought you'd been avoiding us...' **

**A nervous giggle escaped her lips. 'No, no...just been...dealing with a few things..' she replied, stepping further into the office. **

**'I see. Come in then, and close the door behind you.' **

**'Ok..' **

***Maybe I should keep the door open...for witnesses. Come on, stop being silly.* **

**As she made herself comfortable in the seat opposite him, she noted how he watched her every move. He leaned back. His face creased as though he were in deep thought. **

**'So...' he started. 'Did you get the message I left you?' **

**'I did yes. Well, I got it when I came back though..' **

**'Yes...I figured that. Also through the lack of footage I saw. Why did you only turn the camera on for the game?' **

**'I ugh...I guess I just forgot to turn it back on after we got changed...' **

**'Is that right...' he replied, his cold stare was starting to make Arizona even more uneasy. **

**'Yea. I...I'm sorry...' **

**Breaking the gaze, he stood up, hands in his pockets as he turned and looked out of the large windows. Arizona watched him, trying to pluck up the courage to tell him. **

**'Ugh, Owen? There's something I need to tell you...' She looked at him...he never flinched...never told her to continue, nor to stop. **

***Come on, do it..* **

**'On Tuesday...I...I told Callie. I told her the truth...' **

**A few moments passed, then Owen lowered his head. Arizona was holding her breath. She needed him to speak. She couldn't stand the silence. But still it continued... Eventually he lifted his head and turned around. 'You told her? You told her you're undercover?' **

**She swallowed the lump in her throat. Her mouth felt like sandpaper. 'Yes...' **

**He walked forward. His jaw was clenched and his eye's narrow. 'I don't believe it' he said 'I just can't fucking believe you could do this. Do you realise you've just fucked up the whole operation...' **

**'No Owen...she wont say anything..' **

**'Oh come on Arizona. Of course she will! All it takes is a slip of the tongue to the wrong person and that's it. I mean her friend is that Mark guy from the radio. THE RADIO!' he shouted. **

**'But Owen..' **

**'NO!' he shouted again. 'I should have guessed this would happen! I should have pulled the plug on this a long time ago. You got too close...you and your feelings' he went on, throwing his hands up in the air theatrically. 'I hoped professionalism would capitalise but obviously you are too inexperienced to do that. Do you realise how much fucking time and money has been wasted. Not to mention the loss of my job as well as yours...' **

**Arizona looked at him, both with upset and confusion. **

***His job?* **

**Owen sat in his chair, his head in his hands. **

**'Owen...there's still time to find a story...' **

**'Arizona! Give it up. You lost the only story you were ever able to do...just get out...' **

**'Owen...' **

**'OUTTTTT!' he yelled, pointing to the door. With that, Arizona jumped to her feet and made for the door. Once safely out in the hall the tears began to flow.**


	14. Chapter 14

Evening all! I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter... ;) This is the last chapter that doesnt involve too much grrr arggg! The next few are gona be a bit hardcore angst! Every story has to have some though... Will it all work out for the best? Well, I can't tell you that...but it's gona be a bumpy road is all I'll say!

I-am-loved17...you might wona get that shower ready ;)

Thanks again for the recent reviews...you're all awesome!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Chapter 14**

**Monday morning arrived and Arizona walked into school, bags under her eye's, thanks to the lack of sleep she had over the weekend. Since leaving Owens office on Saturday afternoon, she'd locked herself in her apartment and hadn't spoken to anyone. That wasn't through lack of trying on other peoples part either. **

**Cristina had over heard some girls talking in the office canteen about how Arizona had been seen running from the building crying. As soon as she'd heard that she's rushed back to her office to call her. After leaving 3 messages she'd given up and gone around to her place. Arizona, of course hadn't felt like seeing anyone so hadn't answered the door. **

**Callie had also rang on the Sunday lunctime, asking how her meeting with Owen had went. Arizona wanted to tell her, but at the same time it was her problem and she didn't want to burden Callie with it. Scaring her off so soon wouldn't be the best plan.**

**Now, as she walked into her registration class, Meredith was waving at her excitedly.**

**'Arizona! You'll never guess what!'**

**'Hey, what's up?' Arizona asked.**

**'Reed, Megan and Kirsty have been put on kitchen duty for the month. It's their punishment for that photo they put in the paper…'**

***Good going Callie* Arizona thought, knowing she'd of had something to do with it.**

**'They have to wear hair nets and everything' Meredith continued, a satisfied grin spread across her face.**

**'That's great Meredith' she replied, trying to act enthused.**

**Meredith noticed her depressive response though.**

**Bringing a hand up, the girl rubbed the blondes arm. 'Are you Ok, Arizona? How's things with Callie?'**

**'Yea….well, everythings great with Callie' she whispered. 'It's work. My boss is royally pissed and it looks like I've lost him his job aswell as mine..'**

**'Hows that?' Meredith asked, furrowing her eyebrows.**

**Arizona realised the class was becoming crowded. Not wanting anyone to over hear and add to her problems, she shrugged her shoulders.**

**'Can we talk about it later…'**

**'Sure, come on..' Meredith replied, heading back over to their seats.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**At lunchtime, Arizona excused herself from Meredith and the other's saying she had to see her English teacher. She actually went in search of Callie. She had to see her. God knows what she must be thinking.**

**On route to the gym, she passed Reed, dressed in her kitchen attire. She couldn't help but giggle as Reed looked at her.**

**'Are you happy?' Reed shouted.**

**'Actually, yes. It's nice to see you paying for what you did.'**

**'Whatever! Your dyke friend will pay for this…'**

**Arizona shook her head and walked off, Reed watching in her wake.**

**Reaching her destination, she popped her head thorugh the gym doors and spotted Callie gathering some cones. Coming in further, she walked over to the teacher.**

**Callie looked up, a huge smile spreading across her face as she saw the approaching blonde.**

**''Zona…'**

**'Hey…' Arizona called.**

**'How are you?' Callie asked, coming closer.**

**Arizona shook her head. 'Not so good…'**

**Callie frowned. She was worried she had done something.**

**'I spoke to Owen on Saturday…it's awful Callie.'**

**The teacher's heart dropped at the sight of the blonde's turmoiled face. 'Hey Arizona, come on. What happened? I'm guessing you told him..'**

**Arizona nodded. ****'He was so pissed off Callie. Apparently his job was riding on this story too…'**

**'Oh? The story about me?'**

**'Well, that's the one he was hoping for yes.'**

**Callie lifted her hand and caressed Arizona's cheek.**

**'It will be Ok Arizona. You still have time…'**

**'3 weeks Callie..'**

**'Exactly! I know if you put your mind ot it, it would take you a few days to write up a smash hit!'**

**Arizona rolled her eye's.**

**'And no' Callie continued. 'I'm not just saying that because you're my girlfriend.' She stopped, the sound of 'girlfriend' sent shivers down her back. She smiled. 'I'm saying it because I believe in you..'**

**They looked at each other. Thoughts of the weekend came flooding back to them.**

**'You know' Arizona started. 'Friday was….it was amazing. Thank you…'**

**They shared a knowing smile before instinctively leaning in and brushing their lips together. A moment later, they pulled back. Callie looked at the door quickly.**

**'Whats wrong?' Arizona asked, following Callie's gaze.**

**'I thought I heard something….'**

**She looked back at Arizona and smiled.**

**'I missed you…'**

**'I missed you too…' Arizona agreed. 'I should get back to the others.'**

**'Yea, I have a meeting in like 10 minutes. Maybe I'll speak to you tonight..?'**

**'I'd like that, just whenever you get in' Arizona smiled.**

**Callie nodded. 'I'll do that. Have a good afternoon. And please, try not to worry…'**

**The blonde smiled weakly, although she appreciated her support. 'Easier said than done. I'll try though.'**

**'Bye babe…'**

**'Bye..' Arizona replied, retreating to the gym doors.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**'Hey Erica, it's me…'**

**'Reed, hey, how's it going?'**

**'Well, things are definitely picking up now' Reed chuckled in to her mobile.**

**'Is that so?' Erica asked, an evil smile playing at her lips.**

**'Uh huh. I got that picture you wanted!'**

**Erica punched the air and started to dance around the ladies rest room.**

**'Reed, you are the best cousin a girl could ask for!'**

**'Don't I know it!' Reed laughed. 'But hey, how did you know something was going on between Arizona and our teacher?'**

**'Well Reed, that's just something you're gonna have to wait and see…'**

**'Ok…are you sure I can't use it in the school paper? Everyone will freak out big style when they find out Ms Torres's giving it to a student..'**

**'I'm sure they would Soph, but what I have planned is far more….juicy' she grinned.**

**'I'll trust you then. Soon as I hang up I'll send the photo. This is just too good. Sure to knock both of them from their precious basketball team!'**

**'It's going to do a lot more than that' Erica promised.**

**'Speak to you soon hun, kisses…'**

**'Mwahhh!'**

**As Erica hung up the phone, she looked at herself in the mirror.**

**'You my dear, have just found your exclusive!'**

**Laughing to herself she exited the toilets.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that night Arizona was sat at home drawing up some ideas. She knew she had to act fast. Cristina had come around and had only just left. She came to offer idea's for a story, knowing how stressed Arizona was. The Callie story was completely out of the question, so the next best thing would be an inside view of the first Annual Womans Basketball Tournament. Though she had a bit wrote up on her experience so far, as well as a few photo's from Cristina, she couldn't help but think this wouldn't make a quarter of the backpage, let alone a front cover exclusive.**

**She was sat scribbling idea's down when the phone rang. Putting her pen down, she reached over for the reciever.**

**'Hello?'**

**'Hey you…' came Callie's voice.**

**'Calliope' she smiled 'how you doing?'**

**'I'm great. Just settled myself down on the sofa with a glass of wine' Callie replied, stretching her legs along the soft cushions.**

**'Mmm, sounds lovely. I'm sitting here pulling my hair out, trying to come up with idea's. I can't help but think anything I write will be a flop.'**

**Callie closed her eye's. It pained her to see Arizona going through this turmoil. She knew she was part to blame for Arizona's thoughts being elsewhere. But in the back of her mind she was happy. This was fate, it had to be. She'd never felt this way for anyone. This was why Arizona was chosen to come to Rentworth. The reason why their paths crossed. Fate... **

**'Callie?' **

**'Sorry 'Zona, I was just trying to think of something to help you. I hate seeing you go through all this stress.' **

**Arizona leaned back. 'I'm not usually like this you know. All stressed out and depressed...' **

**Callie smiled. 'I know you're not. I have seen the calm, composed Arizona. And I've also been lucky enough to see the date-able, sweaty and aroused Arizona...' **

**Arizona blushed on the other end of the phone. 'I had a fantastic weekend Calliope..' **

**'Me too. We'll have to do it more often. Once everythings out in the open of course.' **

**'I'd love that!' **

**'So what are your plans for the week?' Callie asked, before taking a sip of her wine. **

**'Well, I plan on getting very hot and sweaty with you tomorrow night' Arizona started. **

**'Oh?' Callie said, sounding hopeful. **

**'I am of course talking about basketball training...' she finished. **

**'Oh' Callie replied, now sounding bashful. **

**Arizona giggled knowingly. **

**'You're nothing but a tease Arizona Robbins!' **

**'Hey, it's not my problem your mind lives in the gutter...' **

**'I can't help it' Callie exclaimed. 'Spending time with Mark does that to a person.' **

**'Sure, blame Mark' Arizona joked. **

**'You're going the right way for a good spanking missy' Callie threatened. **

**'I love it when you talk dirty to me...' Arizona teased. **

**Callie shook her head amused. She was completely in love with Arizona. The realisation hit her a while ago now after talking to Mark. She'd fought the feeling for so long while under the assumption Arizona was 17. But since that night last week, she'd been on a high...all because she was completely, and totally in love. She wanted to wait for the right moment to tell her. She planned to make her dinner one night. Once everything was out. That's when she knew everything would be perfect. **

**'Callie? You keep doing this to me...' **

**Callie laughed, coming back to the conversation. ****'Hey, your the one talking dirty. You get a woman's mind going places.' **

**'Well just as long as it's just your mind. I don't want you playing without me.' **

**Callie pouted. 'But baby...it's going to be a long lonely night without you..' **

**'I don't care...you keep those hands where I can see them.' **

**'Not even just a little?' Callie tried. **

**Arizona stopped to think for a moment. 'Ok, I guess a little wouldn't hurt...' **

**'Hooorahhh!' Callie replied, laughing which caused Arizona to laugh out loud too. They talked and flirted for a little longer before Arizona unwillingly said she had to get back to work. Putting the phone down she carried her empty glass to the kitchen for a refill. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**On Tuesday morning there was a knock on Owens office door. 'Come in' he shouted. **

**The door opened and Erica came into view. 'Morning Owen. Could I have a word?' **

**'Yes, come in' he replied. **

**Shutting the door she made her way to one of the vacant seats opposite Owen. As she sat, she lay the portfolio that she had been carrying on his desk. **

**'What's this?' he asked. **

**'This...' she began, a smirk appearing on her lips '...is going to be your undercover story.' **

**He frowned. 'My undercover story?' **

**'Well, mine actually. At least I hope.' **

**He made for the folder and undid the bits of ribbon at the sides. As he opened the flap his eye's grew wider. There on the first page was a picture of Arizona and Callie kissing, in what looked like the gym. 'Erica...how did you get this?' **

**She grinned. 'Let's just say I have my own undercover scheme going on with in Rentworth...' **

**'I don't understand?' **

**'My cousin, Reed is a student there. She told me a while back that this new girl, Arizona Robbins thought she was something special. Suddenly becoming popular thanks to the basketball try outs. So being a young, jealous, teenage girl, she took an instant dislike to her. From what I gather, she and some friends started up a little revenge.' **

**'Erica can you just cut to the chase here...' Owen said. **

**'Well if you let me finish. I heard something from Cristina. She let it slip that Arizona had this thing going with a teacher. It was then that I decided if Arizona couldn't get a story, I would step in as a back up if you will...' **

**'Do you realise how risky that is Erica? You could have blown Arizona's cover telling your cousin!' **

**'Oh, Reed doesn't know Arizona's undercover. As far as she knows Arizona is still 17..' **

**Owen looked back at the folder. **

**'Owen, I told Reed to keep an eye on Arizona. I thought if Cristina was right and she had a fling going with a teacher then that would be the best story possible..' **

**He continued to flick through some of Erica's note. 'This is the story I had for her...' he said. **

**'What?' Erica asked. **

**'I knew how close she and Callie were. I could see the sexual tension between them. Damn it this was meant to be her story!' he said, getting angry. **

**'It was? What happened?' **

**'She told Callie she's undercover. It's all above board...' **

**Erica mentally cussed every word she could think of. **

***Fuck! All this hard work I've done. I will not let that bitch ruin it!* **

**She looked up at Owen who had stood up and started pacing. **

**'You know I'm going to lose my job!' he said. **

**'Why?' **

**'Webber told me, if Arizona fucks up then we're both out of here. FUCK!' he shouted, hitting the filing cabinet. **

**Erica thought for a few moments before standing up and moving closer to Owen. 'Owen, I have an idea.' He looked at her, rubbing his sore knuckles. 'You have video footage right?' He nodded. 'Well is there anything on there showing Arizona confess who she really was?' **

**'No, she did that with the camera off..' **

**'So why don't we do the story? No one knows for definite that Callie was told. We could say this was our plan. To send Arizona in as a diversion while she fed us footage.' **

**'Don't be stupid Erica, we couldn't do that!' **

**'Why not?' she asked. 'It's the perfect story. A teacher exposed for indecently liaising with a student. Or at least who she thought she was.' Owen was silent for a second, pondering Erica's idea. 'Come on Owen. You could keep your job. I'm almost finished the write up. With a few touch ups, some input from you and it will be front page news!' **

**He moved from the cabinet and sat in his chair. Erica's offer seemed more than tempting. The only draw back would be Callie being sacked. It wouldn't go to court as Arizona was of course, of age. Arizona... Could he do this to her? **

**'Owen, I'm sure there's footage we could use. Discussions between them. Secret glances, touches...that will back us up..' Erica went on, hoping it would get through to him. After a minutes thought he looked up. **

**'You have the front page story on Friday!' **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**A few days later, the girls were having their Thursday night training session. Callie was finding it increasingly difficult to concentrate on shouting out tactics with Arizona running past her, throwing flirtatious glances. Every time she ran past, she had glanced at Callie. Arizona knew exactly what she was doing. Being discreet as possible, she ran as close to Callie as she could. There'd even been times they'd touched, when either had tackled the other. The feel of Arizona's hot, sweating body being backed into her, sent Callie wild. It was after that she'd decided to shout from the sidelines. Any more contact and she may not be able to stop herself groping or stroking or nipping. **

**Arizona had the ball. She bounced it to the side, her opponents coming towards her. Dribbling it between her legs, she caught it and faked a pass to Lexie before continuing her trek down the court. Laying it off to Meredith, she glanced over at Callie who clearly couldn't stop watching her. **

***Time to give her something to watch* she thought. **

**'Meredith' she shouted, holding her hands up. Meredith looked back at her and frowned. **

**'Ugh, Arizona? The hoops this way..' she said, noticing Arizona was barely passed the centre of the court. **

**'Just pass it...' **

**Doing as she was told, Meredith threw it back to Arizona. Bouncing it once, she looked up towards the hoop. Taking aim she released the ball, onwards towards the distant ring. A few seconds later it hit the back board and flopped within the netting. A round of 'ooo's' met her ears as the girls jokingly mocked her. Looking at Callie, she saw that familiar aroused glint in her face. She smiled, happy her plan worked. **

**'Ok girls, we'll finish it there tonight.' Callie told them. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**Twenty minutes later, Arizona was making her way back to the gym after pretending she'd lost her phone, but when she got there she realised Callie had already left. Making it out to the car park, she realised it was true. Callie's car was no where in sight. **

***Oh well, no kisses for me tonight!* she thought. **

**Getting in the car, she started it up and backed out of her space. Once outside her apartment, she pulled up along side the curb. Throwing the heavy rucksack over her shoulder, she left the car and made for her front door. She felt so glad to be home. It was the same every Thursday and Friday. All that training exhausted her. But she had to admit she felt a lot fitter than she did 2 months ago. Walking to the kitchen, she opened the refrigerator and took out a bottled water. **

***Nice, ice cold goodness* she thought. **

**Unscrewing the lid she took a few gulps while walking to the bedroom. Opening the semi closed door she wandered over to the bed, throwing her bag down beside it. In the mirror, from the corner of her eye she thought she had seen movement behind her. Before she could turn around and investigate further, 2 strong arms engulfed her.**

**'Arghhhhhhh' she screamed, her bottle of water crashing to the ground as she was completely paralyzed by the intruder. Her irratic heart beats only began to flutter when she heard a familiar, loving laugh in her ear.**

***It's Callie…***

**'Boo..' Callie said into Arizona's ear.**

**Turning herself around in Callie's arms, Arizona looked at her with a surprised yet, happy glare.**

**'You complete bitch!' Arizona started, pushing at Callie but without much luck.**

**Callie continued to laugh at Arizona's reaction.**

**'I nearly had a heart attack' Arizona continued. 'How did you get in?'**

**'Well' Callie answered. Her laughs subsiding momentarily. 'Lucky for me Teddy was here. She was just leaving as I came past and I thought I could surprise you' she grinned.**

**'You complete and utter bitch! Feel my heart' she said, bringing Callie's hand to her chest. 'It's going crazy…'**

**'Your hearts going crazy?' Callie replied, letting her hand slip down from Arizona's heart to her breast. 'What about mine tonight? Do you know how much I had to restrain myself?'**

**'Meh, you were asking for it..' Arizona replied, continuing her attempt at push Callie off. But Callie brought her hand down and linked her fingers behind Arizona's back.**

**'I so did not deserve that Arizona….'**

**'Oh you did!'**

**She reached around to her back and pulled Callie's hands apart before taking hold of her wrists and walking her to the wall. As soon as Callie's back made contact with the hard surface, her lips were met by Arizona's in a hungry kiss.**

**Callie tried to wriggle free of Arizona's grip on her hands, but she couldn't. The blonde had a frim hold. As the kiss deepened, Arizona pushed her body closer to Callie's. Eventually loosening her grip, her hands rose, taking hold of Callie's head, pulling her closer.**

**It wasn't long before Callie took control, turning them around so she was pushing Arizona into the wall. She trailed kisses down Arizona's face, before sucking on the skin behind her ear. Arizona writhed under her touch. She wrapped a leg around Callie's waist, pulling her lower body closer.**

**Callie snaked her hand around to squeeze Callie's behind, rubbing their centre's against one another.**

**'Hang on' Arizona whispered.**

**Callie lifted her head. Her eye's drowsy. 'What's wrong?'**

**'I'm in dire need of a shower…'**

**Grinning, Callie pulled back. Taking hold of Arizona's hand she walked them towards the bathroom.**

**An hour later, Arizona lay panting on top of Callie's twitching body. They'd showered together, cleaning down the other's sweaty body before coming back into the bedroom where they had proceeded to get hot and sweaty once again.**

**Lifting her head from the crook of Callie's neck, Arizona smirked at the look of pure satisfaction in her lovers face. Callie's eye's were closed, but her grin said it all. Moving her hand between their bodies, Arizona brushed her fingers through Callie's wet folds.**

**'Mmmm' Callie moaned as she felt Arizona's fingers brush over her already throbbing clit.**

**'I feel something is happy to see me..' Arizona teased, squeezing the enlarged nubbin between her thumb and finger.**

**'Shit' Callie hissed, her clit so sensitive it sent vibrations through her entire body at the slightest of touches.**

**Continuing her torture on Callie's centre, Arizona rubbed 2 fingers up and down, gliding it easily through the wetness.**

**'Ohh Callie….feeling how wet you are makes me want you even more…' Arizona whispered.**

**Slowly she dipped the tips of her 2 fingers within Callie's walls, teasing the opening.**

**'Ughh…' Callie croaked, her hips thrusting up, wanting more.**

**'Mmmmm, my twitchy little princess. Are you in need of more?'**

**Callie opened her eye's, looking at Arizona.**

**'You know exactly what I need' Callie answered, her voice still croaking.**

**'But Calliope….I have no idea. You're gonna to have to tell me…'**

**Raising an eyebrow slightly she moved her own hand to Arizona's centre. Parting the lips, her fingers rubbed over Arizona's clit, causing the blonde to breath in sharply.**

**'Fuck' Arizona sighed, dropping her forehead to Callie's shoulder.**

**'See?' Callie said. 'I think you know exactly what I want.'**

**Giving into Callie's needs, aswell as the hand between her legs, she slipped her fingers deep into Callie. The blonde closed her eye's for a moment, savouring the feel before she opened them and looked in Callie's eye's**

**'Make love to me Callie…' she whispered.**

**'Yesssssss' Callie hissed before following suit and pushing 2 of her fingers into Arizona.**

**Arizona breathed deeply as she felt Callie's fingers fill her. Instinctively they began to thrust into each other. Their cores pulsated at the feeling of being in each other at the same time.**

**'Arizonaaaa' Callie breathed. 'Ughh, oh god you feel so good.'**

**'Keep going….I want you deeper…'**

**Repositining her hand, Callie flattened her palm up against Arizona's pubic bone, allowing her 2 fingers to slide in as Arizona thrust against her.**

**'Oh shit Callie….ohh god…' Arizona breathed.**

**They rode against each other, their walls throbbing as they wrapped around the intruding fingers.**

**As their orgasms approached, their thrusting became faster. Callie's hips left the mattress as she pushed up, wanting more of Arizona. Their bodies were on fire, the sweat running down their skin.**

**'Callieeee….ughhhhhhhhhhh' Arizona screamed, thrusting down onto Callie's body hard.**

**The feel of Arizona's centre tightening and quivering caused Callie to go over the edge. Her centre errupted as her walls shook around Arizona's fingers.**

**'I'm cominggggg' Callie panted as their thighs continued to rub over the other's.**

**Their centre's continued to pulsate with every movement. The fact that their thighs were completely soaked meant the slightest thrust made their hands rub against the other's rock hard clit.**

**'Fuck 'Zona, I'm still coming…' Callie moaned, her thighs squeezing the leg between them.**

**Arizona was completely out of breath, but her hips continued to thrust involuntarily each time Callie squeezed her leg.**

**'Callie…' she panted. 'I….I….ugh god, I've gone numb..'**

**Callie was lost to the world. Her centre was throbbing while her head was in the clouds.**

**It was minutes later that their bodies became completely limp and they couldn't move. They lay, bodies moulded together, basking in their passionate embrace.**

**Five minutes later, Arizona lifted her head. Her wet hair clung to her forehead and cheeks. Callie looked up at her through tired eyes.**

**'If I could, I'd reach up and kiss you…' she whispered.**

**Grinning, Arizona dipped her head and placed her lips on Callie's. Neither had the strength to do anything more. Breaking the kiss, she leaned back, blinking her eye's.**

**'I think we're broke..' she joked.**

**'I know I am..' Callie replied. 'I can't move…at all…'**

**'That's alright. I love you being inside me…'**

**In response Callie wiggled the fingers that were still deep inside Arizona's centre.**

**'Ughhhh' Arizona groaned. 'I thought you couldn't move?'**

**'Apparently my fingers think differently…'**

**'Mmm, apparently so.' Arizona replied, her eye's closing as she took a deep breath.**

**'What time is it?' Callie asked.**

**Opening her eye's, Arizona glanced over to the bedside table.**

**'It's 8:20'**

**'Really? It seem's later, I'm completely shattered.'**

**'Sign of old age..' Arizona joked.**

**'Old age? I'll give you old age' she replied, attempting to turn them over. After 3 failed attempts she gave up.**

**Arizona's body bopped up and down as she laughed.**

**'That's right, laugh at the sexed out granny..' Callie pouted.**

**That caused Arizona to laugh even more.**

**'Aww my poor baby..' she mocked. 'Feeling so old and…and…weak…'**

**Callie pouted. 'In my defence, you are to blame for both of those reasons.'**

**Arizona just smiled before resting her head on Callie's shoulder again.**

**'Ugh, I should be working' Arizona sighed angrily.**

**Callie lifted her hand and began stroking Arizona's back.**

**'Yea, playtimes over.' she replied.**

**Arizona grinned against Callie's shoulder.**

**'I really enjoyed this playtime. I wish they were all like this..'**

**'It sounds tempting doesn't it' Callie agreed. 'Come on you. I'll get out of your hair, let you concentrate on some work.'**

**'Like that's going to happen' Arizona huffed, lifting herself from Callie's body.**

**'Well I don't think me being here is the best thing for you' she smiled.**

**'I know. I'm really happy you came around tonight….umm, no pun intended.' she blushed.**

**Callie giggled. 'Sure the pun wasn't intended. I'm glad I came too…' She leant over and kissed the blonde before forcing herself out of the bed.**

**A few minutes later they stood kissing at the door. Arizona had grabbed her dressing gown deciding there was no point in getting changed. She wasn't going anywhere.**

**'I'll see you tomorrow then' Callie said, breaking the embrace.**

**'Ofcourse…'**

**'Actually I was going to ask you if I could make you dinner tomorrow night..'**

**'That sounds wonderful' Arizona smiled.**

**'Great. Well, we have training tomorrow so you can just follow me home if you like?'**

**'Sounds like a plan. Will I be needing a change of clothes?' she asked, attempting to say it innocently.**

**Callie smiled, leaning in for a final kiss.**

**'Perhaps. I'd bring your toothbrush too….just incase' she winked before opening the door.**

**'I'll stay hidden…' Arizona said.**

**'I know, prying eyes….bye babe..'**

**'Bye…'**

**As Callie shut the door, Arizona leant against it. Her whole body was singing. Biting her bottom lip she pushed off the door and made for the kitchen. A good swig of coffee was needed if she planned on getting her mind focused.**

**'I love you Callie Torres' she said out loud.**

**Walking back into the bedroom, she picked up her work briefcase and brought it out to the living room. As she flicked through the pages of notes she couldn't get rid of the smile plastered on her face. At this moment, work aside, her life was complete.**


	15. Chapter 15

Good morning/afternoon! Ohhh I can see Erica is really getting to you all! Your reviews are awesome...

I'm afraid the honeymoon period is up and its time to get a bit crazy...Just a little update right now. There's only 2 chapters left after this one! Even I'm sad about it haha! I may post another one later...

There's still the sequel though ;) Anyway, on with the story...Let me know your thoughts! :D

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 15**

**As Arizona lay fast asleep on her bed, dreaming of her tall, dark, foxy girlfriend, the sound of a piercing ring hit her ears. Opening her eye's slowly, her dream slipped away. Lifting her hand she reached for the phone.**

'**Hello?' she said groggily into the receiver.**

'**Arizona! Oh my god. Tell me it's not true…?'**

'**Whu…Cristina? Is that you? What time is it?' she asked, lifting her head to look at the clock.**

'**It's a little after 7...that doesn't matter. Arizona is it true? I can't believe it. I thought you were really falling for her. God you really had me fooled…'**

'**Cristina, Cristina, can you shut up for 2 seconds and tell me what you're talking about?' Arizona said, blinking her eye's quicker now.**

'**The paper Arizona…..your story. I had no idea Erica was helping mind. I never thought the 2 of you got on. I guess I picked up the signals wrong.'**

**Arizona sat up.**

***My story? What's going on* she thought.**

'**Cristina? What Story?'**

'**Are you still sleeping?' Cristina enquired. 'I'm talking about your front page story. I have to say it's quite mean. Especially coming from you. Callie seemed like a nice woman.'**

**Arizona started to panic, her heart beat quickened as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. **'**Cristina for the last time what the fuck is going on?'**

**There was silence on the other end of the phone.**

'**Oh god. You're serious? You don't know?' Cristina gasped.**

'**CRISTINA!' Arizona shouted, her eye's starting to form tears. 'WHAT STORY?'**

'**Our front page today….title is ''Stepping over the Line''. It says you wrote it Arizona. You and Erica…'**

**Standing up, she began to pace around her room**. **This cant be happening! She didn't understand...how was there a story with her name on it today?** '**What the fuck, Cristina I have no idea….I….I…oh my god..'**

**She couldn't finish as a wave of sickness washed over her. Running for the bathroom, she lowered her head over the toilet as lastnights supper made a re-appearance.**

'**Arizona?' Cristina shouted down the phone. 'Arizona, I'll be right over.' she finished before the line went dead.**

**A minute later Arizona stood up. Her heart was racing. What was going on? She didn't write a story about Callie. But why would her name be there, with Erica's? What was in the article? The only person that knew was Owen…**

***He wouldn't…he couldn't***

**A few minutes later she heard a car screech to a stop outside. Looking out of the window, Arizona saw Cristina rushing to the door, a paper under her arm.**

'**Cristina!' she shouted opening the door. 'Is that the paper..?'**

'**Arizona' Cristina started. She stopped as she noticed Arizona's frantic appearance. Her face was completely white and she seemed to be shaking uncontrollably.**

**As soon as she was close, Arizona grabbed the paper from Cristina's hand. Unfolding it her eye's shot open at the large picture on the front page.**

'**Fuck' she whispered.**

'**Jesus Arizona. It really wasn't you..'**

**Arizona wasn't listening….her eye's began to scan the words wrote beneath the picture.**

**Cristina went over to the couch and waited for Arizona to finish.**

**A few minutes later Arizona threw the paper to the ground.**

'**What the fuck' she gasped. 'How did this happen? I don't get it. That picture must have been taken on Monday lunchtime when I was upset. I'd gone to see Callie. How the fuck did someone at Daily Chance get it?' she said, beginning to pace.**

'**I don't know Arizona. I just picked it up on the way to work. I saw your name and thought…..I thought you'd been playing Callie..'**

'**PLAYING HER?' Arizona shouted. 'I'm in love with her Cristina. That's why I told her the truth. I don't know who did this…'**

'**Well….Erica's name is on it too..'**

**Arizona stopped pacing, her mind in overdrive.**

***That whore...she has to be behind this...her name was there too. But why would she do this? Because she hates you, that's why! But this is the lowest thing...* **

**'Arizona..' Cristina started, getting up and walking over to where Arizona now stood. 'I think I made a mistake...' **

**Arizona looked up at her. 'You think..? I really love Callie, Cristina...I would never have done this to her...you should have known that' She brought her hands up to shield her eye's. **

**'No' Cristina said. 'I don't mean that. I mean I think I made a mistake with Erica.' **

**The blonde lowered her hands and looked at her. 'What?' **

**'Well...I was talking to her the other day. She was asking me 20 questions about the whole undercover operation. And I accidentally let it slip that you and Callie were together..' **

**'You what?' Arizona gasped. 'She knew that I was with Callie. Did she know that I had confessed the truth before anything happened...?' **

**'I ugh...'Cristina started. **

**'Cristina?' **

**'I'm sorry Arizona, but before I could say anything else we were interrupted. Since that it just slipped my mind. I didn't think there was cause for concern...' **

**'Oh this is just...' she sighed, throwing her hands in the air. 'So, she's written up a story, behind our backs and posted it as my own with things that are just, they're just...complete and utter crap..!' She walked back to the paper, which lay un kept on the floor. Picking it up she began to scan the words. 'I mean listen to this... ''After our first game, tension was running high...the adrenaline was shooting through my veins. I was hungry, and Callie knew I was. Once everyone was gone, we showered...'' I mean, how the fuck does she know this?' Arizona shouted, looking back at Cristina. **

**'I don't know...Is it true?' **

**'Some of it is. Some in fact seems a bit too close for comfort. Nothing happened though. We showered...separately, then I left. End of..' **

**'Do you think she could have been following you?' **

**Arizona just shrugged her shoulders then looked back down at the paper, picking up where she left off. ''She couldn't resist me. Showering in my own cubicle I heard a noise behind me, turning I saw her... standing there, completely void of clothes. Her skin sodden, the water trailing down her body. Before I knew it she was on me...ravishing my body. I'm only human, how could I push her away?'' Jesus fucking Christ' she shouted, throwing the paper back down. **

**Cristina didn't know what to do. She walked forward, reaching out for Arizona, wanting to comfort her. Arizona fell into the embrace. Her tears pouring out down her drained cheeks. She closed her eye's and sighed. **

***Callie...* **

**Suddenly her eye lids shot open. She pulled out of Cristina's arms. 'Fuck...Callie..' **

**'Arizona?' **

**'What if Callie's seen it already? I have to talk to her, tell her what's gone on. If she reads that paper and see's my name on the bottom...what's she going to think?' **

**'Surely she knows you wouldn't do that Arizona..?' **

**Running to the phone, the blonde picked it up and dialled the now memorised number to Callie's. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Callie was perched on the end of the sofa, Mark's arm wrapped around her. She'd been up since before 7 after a phone call from the Principle of Rentworth High. He had been stern on the phone, telling her she was suspended momentarily and it would be best she went away for a while. At least until parents had been spoken to. She had been at a complete loss of what to say, not that he had given her a chance to say anything. From what she'd heard him say though, there was a story printed in the Daily Chance that morning from a Ms Arizona Robbins, an undercover reporter whom had been trailing her teacher along, seeing if she would succumb to her flirting. Her heart had dropped at the realisation. Arizona had been playing her. The whole time... **

***But why would she tell me she was 24? Is that even true? It has to be...* she'd thought. **

**A few minutes after her boss's phone call, she'd phoned Mark, who was on the air and told him she need him to come along now, with a copy of the morning's Daily Chance. She had to see it for herself. Being the best friend Mark was, he'd got cover for his show and rushed along to Callie's inside 15 minutes. Now, Callie sat, tears streaming down her face being comforted by her friend. **

**'I really thought she was the one Mark. I was in love with her...I was going to tell her tonight over dinner...' she sobbed. **

**'Shhh' Mark said, rubbing her back. 'I know. I was fooled too. These reporters Callie...you can't trust them. They take the truth and rip it up into tiny piece's before throwing it out the window. Next thing you know your whole life is out there, hanging on the washing line...' **

**'But I wasn't doing anything wrong. The only time...and I repeat the only time I ever truly gave into anything was when she confessed her real age.' **

**'I know Callie...I know...' he told her. He didn't know what to say. How could Arizona do this to his bestfriend? The most kind hearted, loving woman to ever walk this earth.**

**'I have to get away' she said, standing up and walking to her room. **

**'Go where? You can't run away from things Callie..' **

**'I have to Mark. I could have angry parents on my doorstep within the hour, throwing things at my windows, shouting to the world how I molest underage teenagers. I can't cope with that Mark. I can't. Jesus, fuck...' **

**'Ok...Ok, I get that' he agreed. Standing up he folowed the Latina into the bedroom. 'But where will you go?' **

**'I don't know.' She began going through her draws, taking out underwear before slamming the doors shut. 'There's a retreat a couple of hours away where I can go. It's safe and it's out of the way. I could stay there for a few weeks I guess...' **

**Just then the phone rang. Callie continued to throw clothes on to the bed, paying no attention to the ringing.**

**'Do you want me to get it?' Mark asked. **

**She closed her eyes. 'No, just leave it...' **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**There's no answer' Arizona said, panic written all over her face.**

**She continued to let it ring on a little longer before hanging up. She threw the phone onto the couch and turned around, starting to pace again.**

'**She's seen it already Cristina. She thinks I've done this to her..'**

'**Come on Arizona' Cristina said, attempting to stop her from wearing a hole in the carpet. 'I think we need to take a step back and decide what to do…'**

**Thinking a few moments longer, her mind made up, Arizona walked to her bedroom and closed the door.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Ten minutes later she reappeared, dressed and ready to go.**

'**Where are you going?' Cristina asked.**

'**First' Arizona replied, picking up her keys and the paper. 'I'm going straight to the source…'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

'**Are you sure you don't want me to come?' Mark asked, holding onto Callie's open car door.**

'**I'm sure Mark. This is for the best. And please…don't tell anyone where I am..'**

'**Mom's the word' Mark replied. 'You know, that Basketball team of yours is really going to miss you…'**

'**Basketball is the least of my problems Mark!'**

'**I know, I know….It's just a shame..'**

**Callie looked at him for a moment.**

'**Are you sleeping with Lexie?'**

'**What? No…of course not. I know my boundaries' he said, before suddenly realising it. 'Wait, I didn't mean that to come out sounding like it did…' he went on, trying to explain his words.**

**Face downcast, she lowered herself into the car.** '**I have to go Mark. I'll call you..'**

'**Take care of yourself Callie. We love you. Just remember you've done nothing wrong. She's of age and led you on…' Mark finished, before shutting the door.**

**Staring up the engine, Callie waved to her friend then pulled away.**

'**You messed with the wrong person, Arizona Robbins' Mark said as he walked over to his own car.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As she left the elevator, unlike last Saturday, Arizona marched along the corridor, ready to start World War 3. Getting to Owens office she didn't knock, instead she burst through the door, almost knocking it from it's hinges.**

**Owens face was that of pure surprise. He'd been drinking his coffee when the sudden appearance of the blonde knocked him for six.**

'**Arizona…'**

'**What is this Owen? What the fuck is this?' she asked, throwing the paper on his desk.**

**He didn't look at it. He didn't need to. His eye's had gone over it all last night and this morning.**

'**Look Arizona, I can explain…'**

'**EXPLAIN? What the hell is there to explain Owen? You've gone behind my back. That information in there….the only people that knew about that was myself and you. So actually, yes, come on….explain it to me…'**

'**I'm not going to say anything until you calm down…'**

'**CALM DOWN?' she shouted, her blood boiling. 'You've ruined my life Owen never mind calming the fuck down!'**

'**Look' he said, standing up and rounding the table.**

**He went over to the door and closed it before he said anything else.**

'**Arizona, I gave you time….I gave you patience….I gave you my help, but nothing worked. You were sent in there to get a story, not find love. We found a story in Callie, but instead of writing about it, you fucked it…literally..'**

**She looked at him, mouth agape. 'Owen, it was never my intention to…'**

'**I know, I know' he said, holding up his hand. 'But the fact is, you gave me nothing. When another shot at that story arose, I grabbed onto it. It was too perfect to let slip away.'**

'**But it's not true Owen and you know it! My relationship with Callie was completely above board.'**

**Owen turned away. There was nothing he could say. He was in the wrong and he knew it. Walking over to the window, he looked out at the car's driving beneath him.**

**Arizona stared at his back**. '**Do you realise what you have done to her? Not only will she lose her job, but her reputation….it will be forever tarnished with a crime she never committed!'**

**He turned and looked at her.**

'**At least your jobs been saved…' he said quietly.**

'**Yea but at what cost Owen? Jesus Christ, I don't care about my job anymore. I don't know why I continued after everything!'**

'**You're a fantastic writer Arizona. If you'd wrote the story, it would have been so much better..'**

**Arizona looked at him in disbelief.**

'**I really can't believe you' she said, shaking her head. 'You've….you've changed so much. I thought we we're friends?'**

'**I am your friend Arizona. But I'm also your boss. And as your boss I don't have time for slackers who fall in love on the job. I needed a story Arizona….and Erica got it.'**

**Hearing that woman's name made her skin boil even more. She'd make sure that bitch paid for the pain she'd caused.**

**Her mind made up she stared into his eyes.** '**You want a story Owen?' she asked, leaning her hands on his desk. 'I'll get you a story. I'LL GET YOU THE BEST FUCKING STORY!' she finished, before grabbing the paper and striding from the room.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

Alright, I can't take it any longer...what with reserl flashing those puppydog eyes and i-am-loved accusing me of being a tease, I've caved and decided to post the second last chapter...

So, things have really taken a nose dive for our girls...Poor Arizona, poor Callie! So what's gonna happen? Well...its time for our 'Zona to unleash that story of hers!

Let me know what you think, you awesome bunch!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 16**

**By the time Arizona got to Rentworth High, it was after 10. Before she'd left her office building she'd gone in search of Erica. Finding her in the canteen, laughing and talking to a group of colleagues, she had gone straight up to her and punched her hard in the face, much to the surprise of on-lookers. It had certainly knocked the smile from Erica's face.**

'**That, is for the shit you spread on the paper' she'd said. 'I don't know how you did it, but I'll find out….and when I do, your name's gonna be on the front cover again. But this time it will be the truth.'**

**As she got out of the car and walked over to the school, she noticed her friends, sitting in the usual meeting place. Deciding she owed them an apology first, she walked over.**

**As she approached, Sadie saw her coming and nodded her way, signalling everyone to turn around.**

'**Careful what you say girls, she may be wired…' Sadie mocked.**

**Arizona carried on walking, she had to tell them it wasn't her that wrote those lies. Meredith stood up and took a few steps, closing the gap between her and the blonde. 'Is it true Arizona? Have you been playing all of us...' **

**'Meredith...you know the truth. That story, it wasn't mine. First thing I saw of it was this morning when my friend rang me.' **

**'So why is your name on the bottom?' **

**Arizona shook her head, trying to figure out the best way to explain the situation. 'You know your relationships with Reed and her friends...well that's what my relationship with Erica Hahn is like. I never thought she would do anything like this though.' **

**Meredith looked at her thoughtfully. 'So she went behind your back and wrote all that stuff? How did she even know. I mean, some of it is quite...you know, graphic. Sounds like you were saying...' **

**'Meredith...I know she has people fooled. I can't believe what's happened. But you know my feelings for Callie. I would never have done anything to hurt her...' She could feel the tears beginning to form beneath her lids.**

**'Apparently she's been sacked...' Meredith said, looking to the ground. **

**'WHAT?' Arizona gasped, looking behind Meredith to the others. 'Callie's been sacked?' **

**'Well that's what you wanted, isn't it...Arizona Robbins, undercover reporter..' Abbey snarled. **

**Arizona walked closer to them. 'Look, guys...I know it sounds hard to believe but I didn't write that article.'**

'**So you're saying the paper's lying…you're not undercover?'**

'**Well…' she started. She knew this was going to be hard. '….that parts true.'**

**They all looked away, shaking their heads.**

'**Look, I was sent here to find a story for a front page exclusive…' she was cut off again, this time by Sadie.**

'**We got it already! You've found your story and got the best teacher in school sacked in the process.'**

'**Sadie, you're not listening to me…' she said, her patience stating to thin. 'I didn't write that story. A woman called Erica Hahn did. We don't exactly see eye to eye. She's another reporter from the Daily Chance. I guess she put my name on it to stir things up' she explained, looking at the floor. 'And it sure has worked.'**

'**You know one thing I don't understand.…what was going on between you and Ms Torres? That picture on the front cover, you were kissing!'**

**She looked up at Sadie.**

'**Callie and I are…..we were, In a relationship. She knew I was 24, I told her before anything happened.'**

**Sadie got up from the step and closed the distance between herself and the blonde**. '**You expect us to believe you? I mean, you come in here, lie your way into our lives, write a fake story causing Ms Torres, the nicest woman in the world to lose her job. And then….you come back and try to lie your way out of it…?'**

**Arizona tried to speak. How could she prove to them she was telling the truth?**

'**It's true…' Meredith said, walking up alongside Arizona.**

**Sadie frowned, looking to her girlfriend. 'What?'**

**'I've known Arizona was undercover for a while now..' **

**'What?' Sadie exclaimed. 'You knew? And you didn't tell me?' **

**'I know it's out of the blue' Meredith said, walking closer to her. 'But it's her job Sadie...the fact that she had us believing she was 17 just shows how good she is at it!' **

**'But everything has been a lie...' **

**'Not everything...' Arizona exclaimed. 'I never lied about how I felt. You know, when I was in high school as a teenager...I had a really tough time. I was one of the ''nerds''.' **

**'You were a nerd?' Abbey asked. **

**Arizona nodded. 'We never had girls basketball teams when I was 17. I tried to be popular...I just didn't have the confidence. But when I came here it was all different. I became friends with you guys and it was like...reliving my school days, only this time it's how it should have been. I got so caught up in having a good time that I forgot about the reason I was here...' **

**They all watched the blonde, listening to her version of the story. In their minds, she had a lot of explaining to do. 'So what about Callie?' **

**She looked down at her hands. The sound of Callie's name made her heart beat faster. She wished she could talk to her. 'I'm in love with Callie. And since I told her the truth, we've been together...I was with her last night...' She trailed off as images of their meeting last night came flooding back to her mind. She couldn't bare thinking of not being with her again. She had to get to her...tell her the truth. **

**'So you and coach are ''together''?' Sadie asked. **

**Arizona nodded. Sadie looked at Meredith who nodded in response. Taking a moment to process it, Sadie stood up. Walking over to Arizona she looked her square in the eye. 'So who the fuck is this Erica Hahn and where can we meet her?' she said, her lip curling slightly. **

**'Yea' Lexie replied 'I think we all need to go see this woman. Where does she get off thinking she can do this to 2 people in love!'. Standing up, she walked over and patted Arizona on the arm. 'Mark told me Callie was hot for you' she said, winking mischievously. **

**Arizona smiled briefly before remembering the circumstances. 'Like I said, she works in my office building. I met up with her this morning. Or should I say, she met up with my fist this morning...' **

**'Alright!' they said in unison 'Go Arizona!' **

**'So where's Callie? Have you spoken to her yet?' **

**'No' Arizona said sadly. 'I called her as soon as I read the article. There was no answer. I don't know where she is…' **

**'Mark might know...' Lexie said. Arizona looked at her. She was right...If anyone would know where Callie was it would be Mark. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Mark opened his door he was momentarily thrown back at the sight of half a dozen woman in front of him. 'Ladies, ladies, ladies' he grinned '...to what do I ...' he trailed off as his eye's met with Arizona's. 'You...' he said making a lunge for Arizona. He was stopped half way by Lexie and Mandy. **

**'Mark wait...you need to hear her out..' Lexie said, pulling on his shirt. **

**'Hear her out? Have you seen the paper this morning Lexie? Callie's career has been fucked up big style and it's all because of her lies!' **

**Pushing him into the apartment, the rest of the girls piled in. **

**'Oh sure, you can all come in.' **

**'Babe' Lexie started. 'Can you just sit and hear her out?' **

**He shook his head, disbelieving anything Arizona could say would make up for all the shit Callie was going through. **

**'Mark...' Arizona started as the eccentric guy sat on the couch. 'I never wrote that article...' **

**Mark laughed., throwing his hands in the air. 'Ahh come on Arizona! I know what you reporters are like...you dig, you pry, you break hearts, you ruin lives...I know it all. Heck, I've done it all in my line of work. So don't think you can get around me. I mean, your name was at the bottom of it and you're still trying to deny it? Jesus, fucking Christ. Callie sure knows how to pick them...' **

**Arizona held back the tears. She hated confrontation, especially when it was so close to home. 'Mark please...you have to hear me out. That report...it wasn't me. Erica Hahn, the woman that supposedly wrote it with me is no friend of mine. We hate each other and that fact's been highlighted even more so today. She went behind my back and went undercover against me. She must have been following me. I've no idea how she got that picture though...' **

**Mark just sat there, shaking his head. **

**'I'm in love with her Mark.' Arizona whispered. She couldn't stop the tears from forming. Sadie came up to her and put an arm around her shoulder. **

**'It's true Mark..' Lexie said, sitting herself down next to her lover. Mark looked at her, then at all the other girls. He tried to think in his mind what to believe. It was down there...in black and white. It couldn't be wrong...but then again... **

**'Mark, I really do...I need to talk to her. I need to explain...have you seen her? She wont answer the phone...' **

**'Well of course she wont. She isn't at home..' **

**'Where is she?' **

**'She left. At 7:30 this morning she took off. I was there, consoling her after your story took a great big shit on her.' **

**'Mark IT WASN'T MY STORY' Arizona shouted, starting to get agitated. 'What do I have to do to get you to believe me..?' **

**'WELL SOME HARD FACTS WOULD BE GOOD!' Mark shouted back, standing up. 'You come in to her life, let her fall for you and then her heart and career is shattered. All in the space of a few months...' **

**'Mark, Mark, will you calm down.' Lexie said, standing up. 'The only thing Arizona is guilty of is falling in love with your best friend. She hasn't done anything wrong.' **

**'She's the cause of that front page story...no matter how you look at it!' Mark said, unwilling to believe anything else. **

**'You know what' Arizona started. 'I can see I'm not going to get anywhere here..' She got up and started walking to the door. 'But you know what? I'm going to do my version of the story. And when I do, everyone will know the truth. Everyone will know what a lying, 2 faced bitch that Hahn is. And Callie...she'll know how much I love her...' Opening the door, she stormed out, slamming the block of wood behind her. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Later that night, Arizona was sat at home, looking at the phone. She'd rang Callie over and over again, but still had had no luck reaching her. Teddy had come around for a few hours, trying to console her. She'd left 30 minutes earlier, after Arizona said she needed to jot some ideas down. She was determined to get a story wrote up. She had to... The phone rang, causing her to jump at the sudden noise. Reaching over she picked it up. At the back of her mind she preyed it was Callie.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey sweetie, it's me' came Cristina's voice.**

'**Hi Cristina' she replied, slightly disappointed.**

'**Any news? Has she rang?'**

'**Nope, nothing. I've been in all day since getting in from Mark's. He really doesn't believe me. If only I could find out how Erica got all her information…'**

'**Well, I may be able to shed some light there…'**

'**Oh?'**

'**I went to see her this afternoon. When I found her, oh god, it was so funny. You have to come and see her Arizona. Everyone hates her. They've all sussed out what a lying bitch she is. She's all depressed.'**

'**Am I meant to feel sorry for her?'**

'**Not at all. You should pity her like the rest of us…'**

'**Way ahead of you there Cristina.'**

'**So anyway, she confessed where she got most of her dirt. Do you know a girl called Reed Stewart?'**

'**Reed? Yea, she's the immature bitch that stirred things up for Meredith and Sadie with the school newspaper. Pretty much like what Erica's done.'**

'**That's her? Wow, it seems it runs in the family..'**

'**Family?' Arizona gasped.**

'**Yea. Turns out Erica and Reed are cousins!'**

**Arizona sat in silence for a moment. As she thought, the realisation hit home about their similarities. What Reed had done to Sadie and Meredith was just like what Erica had done, only Erica's reached out to a wider audience.**

'**That cunt!' Arizona growled.**

'**Arizona!' Cristina exclaimed. 'It sounds funny hearing you say something like that…'**

'**I'm sorry but, what a fucked up family! So Reed has been spying on me for Erica? It all makes sense now….how she got that picture…! Damn it, I could throw bricks at all of them.' she said, bringing her fist down on to the cushion.**

'**I heard about your bitch slap this morning, canteen gossip and all….you go girl' Cristina smiled. 'But in seriousness, the best way you can hit them is with a knock out story. Get the truth out. Expose them for the sneaky lying bitches they really are.'**

'**That's my plan. I'm writing the truth. Telling my story, from the beginning. I'm going back to Rentworth too. Interview the teachers, some students. I want the truth of Callie's life and career to come out. I want everyone to see what a wonderful woman she is!'**

'**And I know you'll do a great job Arizona!'**

'**I hope so..'**

'**I'll let you get back to work. Keep me up to date ok?' Cristina said.**

'**I will. Thanks for calling Cristina.'**

'**Bye sweetie..'**

'**Bye!'**

**After hanging up the phone, Arizona immediately picked up her pad and started jotting down her new found information.**

'**You're going down Erica Hahn….and your little dog too…'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It had been a long weekend, even though Arizona had been hard at work most of the time. She'd met up with Meredith and Sadie on Saturday afternoon and had played some basketball. Obviously Arizona knew she'd no longer be taking any part in the games to come, but she would still be there for her friends.**

**As it turned out, Rentworth would not be disqualified because of Arizona. The board of directors realised there would be pure uproar if the rest of the team had to suffer due to Arizona's real age. Technically though, she was enrolled in the school when they played, despite her age.**

**Now on Sunday evening, she lay on the couch fast asleep. She'd been researching most of the day but tiredness had got the better of her. **

**A sudden sharp knock at the door brought her from her dreams as her mind jumped into consciousness. Realising she'd nodded off, she looked around the room, wondering what had startled her. Another rasp at the door answered her question. Lifting the stray bits of paper from her chest, she stood up and walked to the door.**

**Sliding it open, her eye's met with the caller.**

'**Mark…'**

'**Hi Arizona. I think I owe you an apology..' Mark replied.**

**Realising Mark was genuine and not here to shout, Arizona opened the door further.**

'**Come in..'**

'**Thanks' Mark said, stepping into the blonde's apartment.**

**Once the door was shut, Arizona extended her arm to the couch.**

'**Take a seat, can I get you a drink?'**

'**No thanks, I'm alright..' Mark replied, sitting himself on one end of the couch.**

**He looked at the paper work, spread out on the small coffee table. On top he noticed a picture of Callie with a heart drawn around the face.**

**Arizona looked down at the table and realised what Mark was looking at. Bending down, she quickly gathered the papers into a pile, pushing the picture of Callie to the bottom.**

'**Sorry, ugh….I've just been working. It's got a bit messy around here.' Arizona said.**

'**Don't worry' Mark told her. 'Reminds me of my place. I do this all the time when I'm researching…'**

**Arizona made herself comfortable on the other end of the couch and turned herself to look at Mark.**

'**Arizona. I realise I was a bit….aggressive the other day. I saw red and lost it. You have to understand though, Callie and I have known each other since school. We're like brother and sister…'**

'**I understand Mark. I'd have done the same thing for Teddy. She's my sister. I was just so frustrated at not being able to prove I didn't write that story. I left before I broke down completely.'**

**Mark leaned back onto the cushions.**

'**I've been speaking to Lexie and the other girls. I know now that you weren't to blame. I should have caught on quicker. I mean, the way Callie talked about you…'**

***Callie…***

'**Have you heard from her?' Arizona asked, preying she was still close.**

**Mark shook his head. **'**Not since Friday. She'd rang me to say she was going to the airport and getting on the first available plane.'**

**Arizona's eye's widened.**

'**Shit!' she muttered. She felt so guilty for causing Callie to go through so much hassle. 'This is all my fault. I should have rang sooner, maybe I could have caught her before she left…'**

**Mark grimaced**. '**Umm….Callie was in, at least the phone rang when I was there. She didn't want me to answer it.' Mark said, suddenly feeling guilty for not picking it up anyway.**

**Closing her eye's, Arizona sat forward, covering her face with her hands.**

'**She must really hate me….' she said, rubbing her temples.**

'**She doesn't hate you Arizona. She loves you. She's just hurt. Reading that paper….her heart shattered. She couldn't believe you could do that after everything.'**

**Sitting up she looked at her guest, frowning.**

'**I would never hurt her Mark….not purposefully.'**

'**Obviously you don't know each other well enough. The uncertainty is still there..'**

'**We haven't had a chance too. Damn my fucking job!'**

'**It'll be alright in the end' Mark reassured her. 'She'll come back and realise it's all been a huge misunderstanding.'**

'**But what if she doesn't want to Mark? The thing's Erica wrote in her story. Callie's lost her job because of it!'**

**Mark shook his head again.**

'**She hasn't lost her job Arizona. She's just on suspension until further notice…'**

**Though relieved, Arizona still doubted the whole situation.**

'**That's still bad enough. I wouldn't blame her for running in the opposite direction. I've messed her life up so much. I mean, she could find love in the arms of some stranger while she's away…'**

'**I highly doubt that' Mark laughed. 'Callie's not like that.'**

**Bringing her feet up, Arizona tucked them under her body.**

'**I just wish I could talk to her. She must be hurting so much.'**

'**You know, when Callie's angry or upset she is known to walk away. She prefers to be alone. Though, she's never left the city before, this is a first. Just show's how much she likes you…'**

**Arizona sat in silence, listening as Mark attempted to reassure her. This was just typical. The second she thought she was happy and in love, something happens and all her dreams are shattered. Nothing ever run's smoothly.**

'**I'm going to do what I can to help you Arizona' Mark continued. 'I'll ring around some people, see if they've heard from her. Aria's up to date on everything too. You know Aria right? She works with you?'**

**Arizona nodded.**

'**I can even do some shout out's on the radio. Hopefully she'll still be listening to my show..'**

'**Thanks Mark. I really appreciate it.' Arizona replied, smiling weakly.**

'**No problem. I'm sorry again about Friday, I didn't mean the stuff I said. I know we don't know each other that well but I've heard a lot about you from your friends and obviously Callie. For what it's worth, the 2 of you seem so right for each other.'**

'**That's what I'm hoping for…'**

**They smiled at each other before Mark leaned in to embraced the blonde.**

'**I'm sure we'll all become great friends.'**

'**I'd like that.' Arizona replied.**

'**I should get going. I'm meeting Lex..' He stopped, looking innocently at Arizona.**

'**Don't worry, I know.' Arizona assured him.**

'**We're taking things slow. Enjoying each other's company. I have to say though she has me, hook, line and sinker.'**

**Arizona laughed. 'She feels exactly the same…'**

**Mark puffed out his chest.**

'**Of course she does, I'm famous. As are you…'**

'**Yea..' Arizona mocked. 'For all the wrong reasons.'**

'**You're writing your story aren't you?'**

'**Yea…'**

'**Then people will know the truth soon enough' he said, standing up.**

'**Let's just hope they'll listen.'**

'**We'll make them' Mark smiled. 'Here's my number' he said, handing Arizona a business card. 'Keep in touch. I have yours from Meredith. I'll let you know if I hear anything..'**

'**Thanks Mark, that will be great.'**

'**No problem. And hey, anything you need to know about Callie….I'm your guy. Know her inside out.' he told her, opening the door.**

'**I want everyone to know the real Callie. I just wish she would come back and tell me herself.'**

'**Just name a time' Mark replied, waving as he headed to his car.**

**Shutting the door, she sat back on the couch. She smiled to herself, happy to feel things were looking up. With Mark on her side she'd reach a wider audience, and hopefully get back her woman!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Waking up on Friday morning, Arizona was hit with the realisation of what day it was. The last 2 weeks had flown by. Interviews, meetings, radio broadcasts and basketball matches had been only part of her daily routine. She'd done it though. She'd wrote up her exclusive and handed it in to the Daily Chance last night.**

**Over the last week she'd spent a lot of her time at Rentworth. As planned, she'd interviewed the teachers and students, getting their take on the absent teacher. She had even given a talk during a school assembly, explaining how the truth had been completely twisted. Needless to say, Reed, Kirsty and Megan had received a vast amount of grief from their fellow peers.**

**She'd also attended Rentworths quarter, then semi final match. They had made it to the final which was to be played later today. It was the perfect scenario for Arizona's article.**

**There'd been no word from Callie, much to the horror of her nearest and dearest. She'd left a message on Mark's phone saying she was settled and shutting herself off from everything for a while. Leaving no forwarding address or number, she'd left them all going out of their minds.**

**Arizona had spoken to Mark almost everyday. The more she heard about Callie, the more she fell in love with her. She knew, if she was to stand any chance of getting Callie to forgive her, the story would have to be ground breaking.**

**Before leaving work last night she'd gone to Owens office. He had been sat behind his desk, tapping away on his keyboard.**

'**Be sure to read tomorrows front cover..' was all she'd said before closing his door and walking away.**

**Now as the anticipation of the days events crept up on her, Arizona climbed out of bed and left her bedroom. Butterflies were going crazy in her stomach and she preyed upon entering the kitchen that the nauseous feeling would fade away. Looking at the clock she noticed it was just before 7. Reaching over to the radio she turned it on and tuned into Mark's show.**

***Roll on 4pm* she thought.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Across town, people were going out and buying their copies of the highly anticipated Daily Chance paper. Avid listeners of the Mark Sloan show had been told they could all relate to it and were promised it would be something people would talk about for a long time.**

**Sitting in his studio, Mark had just gone live. In front of him lay that mornings paper.**

'**The day has come…' he said into the mouthpiece. '…the story is out, or should I say, the truth is almost definitely out there. For those of you who are lying in bed or stuck at work, it's your lucky day, coz I'm here to read you a little story. Though, if I were you I'd get yourselves a copy. The pictures are just too hot to miss! Callie Torres, I hope to god you're listening… **

_'**Never been Kissed'**_

_**Someone once told me, to be able to write a story, you have to live it. So this is my life…**_

_**I'm 24 and I've never really been kissed. That was, until a few months ago. I spent most of my school days doing my homework and other extra curricular activities. A geek through and through you might say. I was never popular, though god knows I tried to be. **__**It was my younger sister, who oozed confidence that saw me through the tough times. That was my problem…lack of confidence.**_

_**After school I went to college, and it may have been called high school again as nothing really changed. College Study Home Study…that was the routine. Sure I had friends, but we rarely met up outside of college.**_

_**It was when I went to University that I had my first real relationship. I should tell you that I am gay. I've known that since I was about 15. Although I rarely got attention from guys as a teenager, I knew I didn't care. You might say they didn't do anything for me. I knew something was going on when a girl would just look at me and smile and butterflies would erupt in my stomach. Ahh, young love. Old enough to enjoy it, but still too young to understand it!**_

_**Anyway, back to Uni. **__**My first relationship happened in my first year there. A friend and I embarked on a secret affair. I wasn't experienced to say the least, but as far as I knew things were good. Our first night together, intimately, had been a fantastic experience. It was sadly short lived as not long after, she broke things off. Needless to say I was heartbroken.**_

_**I know what you're thinking. 'Is this woman not embarrassed to share this stuff with the world?'' And in answer, yes I am. But to be able to tell you the truth, this has to be said.**_

_**I received my first assignment as a reporter 3 months ago. I had to enrol into a high school and pose as a student to gain some insight on the kids of today.**_

_**Of course, looking back, high school wasn't the best of times for me. Although I have gotten older, (just look at my driving licence!) I haven't really gained much in confidence. So this was going to be the experience of a lifetime. Obviously this being my first undercover feature, I hoped to make an impression. I wanted to do my job, find a story and have it printed on the front page.**_

_**My first day, I was so eager to find out how much things had changed since I was there. You know what I found?**_

_**There's still those girls, beautiful in every way, who walk into a room and have every guy pining after them. Those girls who cheat, bitch and generally make things difficult for people who are different from themselves.**_

_**There's still the smart kids, whom are also regularly known as 'the nerds' who continue to keep their heads down and study hard for good grades. That had been me…..I had been one of them.**_

_**Then there's still the athletes, who radiate confidence as they walk around school, heads and shoulders above everyone else. To my complete surprise, I was one of them, the second time around. Sure I'm older, I should have authority, but not to them. They didn't know. Yet, a simple a thing as being accepted into a basketball team suddenly made me become…..popular.**_

_**That infact, was going to be my original report. An inside look of the first ever Woman's Basketball Tournament. But that all changed after a false report was leaked out 2 weeks ago. It was then that my world crumbled.**_

_**For all you passionate readers out there, I'm sorry to tell you but the story you read on the front page, 2 weeks ago, about 1 teacher, who embarked on a secret affair with a student, was a complete lie. This cruel, elicit story was the work of a ridiculous vendetta from a selfish woman. You probably noticed my name at the bottom of the article, but I assure you that was no work of mine.**_

_**As far as the story goes, some facts were true. But if you want to know the truth, I urge you to read on.**_

_**Callie Torres, a Sports Teacher for Rentworth High. Confident, popular, gorgeous and perfect in every way. Her colleagues love her, and the students admire her. The best teacher ever, they all agreed. **_

_**On my first encounter with Callie, my life changed completely. I felt it from deep within me. I knew there was something about her, and I had to find out what it was. She immediately called my bluff, mistaking me for a replacement teacher. Of course, I couldn't tell her the truth, I was eager to shine in my assignment. The last thing I needed was to blow my cover on the first day!**_

_**It turned into such a difficult situation. I'd never felt this way about anyone. I was drawn to her, like a moth to a flame. I was intrigued, like a love struck teenager.**_

_**There was one night, I had had a little drink and I pursued her. We kissed. It only lasted a few moments but it only took one for me to realise that she was the one. The one woman I was meant to be with.**_

_**Callie, going through so much turmoil at the thought she was developing feelings for me, was going to quit her job. She distanced herself from me, not wanting things to escalate. To her, I was 17. **__**I couldn't take it any longer. I confessed everything. She was shocked, to say the least. After hearing my side, she understood what a difficult situation I was in. It was then, and only then that she and I embarked on a relationship. I was happy….I was content….I was in love….**_

_**As my luck goes, it was short lived.**_

_**Just like in high school, there will always be that one person in your life, no matter what your age, that is hell bent on making your life miserable. Is it jealousy? Is it in their genes? Perhaps… Sometimes it's just human nature. I mean, we all have enemies don't we? It's just the way of life.**_

_**I have found that High School, isn't just a place we go to learn….It's a place that prepares you for the world. It's a time in our lives that we never truly get to repeat, though for most of us, we wish we could.**_

_**High School for me the first time around made me who I am today. I was a nerd, and you know something, I still am. But that's alright, I can deal with that. But going through the second time has shown me that I ****have**** actually changed, despite not realising it.**_

_**This isn't what I was meant to write about…but I know now, this is what I 'needed' to write.**_

_**To Erica, a woman I have never really seen eye to eye with, I just want to thank you. To both you and your cousin, Reed. I would never have come up with this had you not twisted the truth. I originally wanted to base my story on you but then I thought….why? Why should I waste time, bringing myself down to your level. If you need to lie and twist the truth to be able to write a story then so be it. But in my honest opinion, I don't think you will go very far…**_

_**There is still one more person I need to thank. One woman who has shown me that true love DOES exist, just when I was beginning to think I was destined to be alone. To this woman, Calliope Torres, I am in love with you. And I am truly sorry for all the turbulence I have put you through. I know this doesn't make up for your name being slandered over the paper, but I hope it's a start…**_

_**And to end this article and perhaps this chapter in my life, I, Arizona Robbins will be at the final of the First Woman's Basketball game today, where my friends, the Rentworth girls will be playing for the title.**_

_**I will stand on the centre court, 5 minutes before the 4 o'clock start. If this woman accepts my apology, I ask for her to come kiss me, in front of everyone, for my first true, public kiss.**_

_**Arizona Robbins**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_


	17. Chapter 17

Well, well, well...the end has come! Arizona's story is out there and now we do a complete U-turn and go back to the very first chapter where a crowd of people were chanting the dimple faced blondes name!

Its an extra long chapter, and I have to warn you...it's a tear jerker! Again I remind you...there is a sequel!

I cant thank you all enough for all of your lovely reviews of my story. I worked so hard bringing it together, getting myself through all the writers blocks I encountered! All the lovely comments you sent me have made me feel awesome and showed me its all been worth it!

Going back to my sequel...The storyline changes completely. Its kind of turned into a thriller type story. I really hope you guys will continue to read it, but its gona be ALOT different to this story... Although ive got alot written up already, I would love to hear your thoughts on it. Is there anything in particular you'd like to see in it? I would be open to ideas. It takes place immediately after the end of this one! I'm currently suffering from a block right now you see :)

Anyway, I hear ya, quit banging on lassy and let us read the finale! Alright, your wish is my command! Hope you enjoy it! You're all awesome! x

Oh and p.s. theres a little bit of spanish pops up, Im English, well actually, I'm a Geordie, which is a language in its own haha, so all the Spanish I got is from google translate!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Chapter 17**

**Arizona stood, her arms folded as she scanned the mounds of people piling into the gym. It seemed her story had been a complete hit with the readers, and listeners of Mark's show. They were all eager to see the out come, just as Arizona did.**

'**How you doing?'**

**Arizona turned to Mark, who was walking up to her along side Aria.**

'**Hey, I'm alright….I feel so sick' she said, rubbing her stomach as she took a deep breath.**

'**It's alright baby girl' Aria said, rubbing Arizona's upper arm. 'Callie love's you…she'll come…'**

**Though she said it, a shred of doubt ran through Aria. She had been pulling her hair out with worry about her kid sister. There'd been no word since Callie's message on Mark's phone over a week ago. Sure enough, when she did get back in contact, she'd be getting a good old ass kicking from her elder sister.**

'**I worry that she hasn't seen the paper….or heard your show Mark…'**

**He lifted his arm, grasping his hand on her shoulder, giving it a squeeze**. '**Don't think about that Arizona. It's been broadcast….all over. Hell even the UK knows about it!'**

'**I guess…'**

'**We're gonna get our seats. We're here for you Arizona….we're all rooting for you…' Aria said, smiling reassuringly at her.**

'**Thanks guys. I wouldn't have been able to do this if you hadn't been there…'**

'**Don't mention it…' Mark replied, before he and Aria wondered over to the crowded benches.**

**As Arizona watched them walk away, her eye's scanned over the gym. It was so crowded. She couldn't believe the impact she had caused. **

'**Arizona…' a voice said, causing Arizona's hair to stand on end….and not in a good way.**

**She turned and came face to face with Owen. He walked closer to her, his face withdrawn. **

***I can't believe he's actually turned up. Saying that, I never mentioned him in the paper..* she thought.**

'**Arizona….I know this isn't going to mean much to you, and I understand if you walk away, but I just want to apologise for everything. I….I was completely in the wrong to give the OK to Erica. I was just….I was under so much pressure.'**

**The blonde let out a disbelieving laugh**. '**You were under pressure Owen? I know Webber was breathing down your neck but there were other stories out there. There was no need for you to pursue that spiteful article.'**

**He looked to the floor. He couldn't explain himself. There were things going on within him, all the changes his body was going through….it was making him turn into someone which was far from his normal self. He wouldn't tell Arizona this. There was no excuse for going behind her back. Especially after she had been such a good friend to him.**

'**I owe you my thanks too. My name should have been in that paper along with Erica's. I don't deserve your generosity.' Still he looked at the floor. 'I've handed my resignation in..' he told her, continuing to avoid eye contact. 'This job's just….I think I'm in way over my head. I'm gonna go back home to Canada.'**

**Arizona continued to watch him, she could see he was feeling remorse for his actions, but at the same time she was still too hurt to forgive him.**

'**Well if that's what you think is for the best…'**

**He nodded. 'I do.' Looking up he smiled weakly. 'I really hope this works out for you. That report was amazing. I knew you could do it.'**

**She raised an eyebrow.** '**Well maybe if you'd had a bit more confidence in me it could have been less complicated…'**

'**Yea..' **

**They fell into an awkward silence until Arizona decided to end their conversation**. '**Good luck in Canada..' she said.**

'**Thanks Arizona. Good luck in your career too. You'll be running the place in no time.'**

'**Ha, we'll see.'**

'**I believe in you..' He extended his hand. 'I Look forward to seeing more of your work.'**

**She extended her own hand and grasped his.**

'**Thanks, bye Owen.'**

'**Goodbye…'**

**As he turned away, Cristina walked up to the blonde.**

'**I can't believe he's showed his face. What did he want?' **

**Arizona shrugged.**

'**Guilty conscience I guess. He's resigned. Can't handle the pressure.'**

'**Meh, good riddance to him. Move aside Owen because here comes Arizona Robbins' Cristina replied, lifting up Arizona's arm.**

**Arizona giggled, wriggling free of her friends grip. **'**First thing's first Cristina…'**

'**Almost time….how are you feeling?'**

**The blonde shook her head.** '**Sick, embarrassed, uncertain, dizzy….the list goes on. I keep worrying she won't come. I don't know what I'll do…'**

'**Hey now, stop thinking like that. Get yourself out there. The rest….is fate..'**

**Taking a deep breath, Arizona turned around and bent down next to Teddy.**

'**Teddy is the microphone there?'**

**Looking around, Teddy retrieved the microphone from the floor.**

'**Here, soak it all up sis!'**

'**Wish me luck?'**

'**You don't need no luck Robbins!' Sadie said, coming up behind her.**

'**Yea, Ms Torres would be crazy to not come..' Abbey added.**

'**I hope you're right…'**

'**Knock 'em dead girl…'**

**Looking out at the court, Arizona began her trek to centre stage. As the crowds watched her, they began to cheer and chant her name.**

'**Arizona, Arizona, Arizona…'**

**Her heart began to thump, as she preyed she wouldn't fall over her own feet. Hearing the crowds of people shout her name made her feel so unbelievably up-lifted. **

***It's time….please god….let her come..***

**Reaching the middle of the court, she turned around and scanned the mounds of people looking at her. Never in her life time did she think something like this would happen to her. **

**Composing herself she turned the microphone on and lifted it to her mouth.**

'**Could I have 5 minutes on the clock please…'**

**The big clock, above the score board came to life, and the 5 minutes began to count down…**

**Her eye's continued to scan the crowds, most of which continued to chant her name. She couldn't help but grin, loving the thought that they were all there for her. But she never forgot the reason she was there.**

***Calliope….I'm waiting for you…* she thought.**

**4:35...**

**Mark stood with Aria, clapping and cheering for his new found friend. Though he appeared to be in high spirits, he couldn't help but feel anxious. With no word from Callie, he was finding it hard to believe that his friend would have heard anything about the article, especially if she was far enough away.**

**4:05.…**

**Cristina sat smiling towards Arizona, mouthing 'It's alright, loads of time..' She picked up her camera and took a photo of the blonde, biting her lip as she nervously shuffled her shoes on the ground.**

**3:50...**

**Arizona looked over to her friends on the bench. They we're at the heart of the chanting. She could hear their voice's clearer than anyone else's. She looked to the floor and closed her eye's.**

***Come on Calliope…***

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Putting the key in the lock, Callie opened the front door to her house. Throwing her bag off to the side, she turned and shut the door. ****A wave of relief washed over her. For the last 2 weeks she'd worried, amongst other things, that her house had been vandalised or an angry mob had camped outside, awaiting her return.**

**But now, safely behind the door she was glad to see everything was just as she left it. Infact, the only noticeable difference was the pile of letter's and papers at her feet. ****Bending down she grabbed the majority of it and walked over to the table. Without taking much notice she put the pile down and made for the kitchen.**

**Had she looked closer to the folded paper on top, she would have seen the picture of Arizona staring up at her….**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**2:10.…**

**In the stands, Aria was looking anxiously at the clock.**

'**Come on baby girl…' she whispered.**

'**She has to come' Mark said. 'It's been 2 weeks…..she has to know people will be worrying. I even posted the paper through her door this morning, incase she came home. She'd have seen it…..even in the shops….'**

**He looked at the clock.**

**1:50.…**

'**I mean is she fucking blind?'**

**Aria shook her head. 'You know Mark, when Callie's worried or upset she doesn't always see things that are right in front of her. I mean, Arizona's face could be on a huge fucking billboard as Callie walked by, but she wouldn't always see it…'**

**1:35.…**

**Cristina began to chew the side of her mouth. Looking from the clock to Arizona, she saw the blondes smile fade. She put her camera down. If the worst was to happen and Callie didn't come, Arizona wouldn't need any photo's to remind her. As Arizona looked back at her, she could see it in her face, she needed encouragement. Smiling, Cristina nodded her head and gave the thumbs up.**

**1:05.…**

**Arizona nodded her head back to her friend. She knew Cristina was there for her, just like Mark and Aria and the girls, but she had to keep hoping…. Callie would have seen it. She had to. If not the article, then Mark's broadcast. On his show that morning, Arizona's story had been read out countless times. Mark had hoped one of his listeners had seen Callie. Unfortunately there had only been 1 response from an unknown caller. They'd said Arizona didn't deserve Callie. Mark disregarded the call, figuring it was some deadbeat bum, looking to cause fuss.**

**She looked at the clock again.**

**0:35.…**

**Tears began to form in the corners of the blonde's eye's, as the seconds continued to count down. Her heart began to sink lower in her chest, completely deflated. She scanned the crowds, watching as happy, shouting faces began to lower the tone in realisation the time was almost at an end. Her gaze drifted to the closed gym doors. It seemed they we're moving further away from her…..just like her dreams.**

**0.23.…**

**As she closed her eye's, the tear that had been threatening to fall escaped her lids, running down her cheek. Her heart was beating so hard, it was hard to hear anything else over its deafening thuds.**

**0.10.…**

**The crowds of people started to countdown quietly. Mark stood, his hands covering half his face. His eye's glistened with sadness as he watched Arizona's heart begin to break.**

**Sadie stood, an arm around Meredith's shoulders as they looked to the floor, not wanting Arizona to see the disappointment in their faces.**

**Cristina's eye's were also filled with tears. The sight of her distraught friend made her heart melt. She was perched on the edge of her seat, ready to stand and walk over to the blonde.**

**Arizona's eye's were closed, she didn't need to look at the clock, as the cheering had been replaced with the last remaining seconds being counted down…..**

'**3.…'**

'**2.…'**

'**1.…'**

**The crowd was silent. Their eye's pinned on Arizona. Their hearts went out to the blonde as they watched her wipe the stray tears from her face.**

**Mark turned to Aria.**

'**She didn't…' was all that came out.**

'**I know…' Aria replied, putting an arm around his shoulder.**

'**That is so wrong' Meredith said, wiping her tears away.**

**Cristina stood up and began the journey over to her friend. As she passed the girls on the bench, they followed suite and wondered onto the court.**

**Watching her friends approach, Arizona attempted to smile. She took a deep breath and composed her voice.**

'**I guess it just wasn't meant to be…' she said as Cristina embraced her.**

**It was no good…..feeling Cristina's supportive arms around her, the tears began to fall.**

'**Shhh, come on babe. I'm so sorry. I really thought she'd come…' Cristina said, rubbing her back.**

'**Yea' Meredith said, putting her arm around Arizona too. 'You guy's were great together…'**

'**Maybe she hasn't seen the paper?' Abbey said, rubbing Arizona's shoulder.**

'**Maybe' Arizona sobbed, though her tone wasn't very convincing.**

**Mark and Aria made their way onto court. They manoeuvred through the bodies of girls trying to console Arizona. Reaching her, Mark squeezed her shoulder.**

'**Hey….I'm really sorry Arizona.'**

**Arizona shook her head.**

'**It's Ok Mark' she began, wiping her tears away. 'I…..I don't blame her for not coming. I've ruined her life enough as it is….'**

'**Hang on a second Arizona, don't look at it like that. Everything that's happened has been put right, there's no black mark against her name. I'm serious about how she feels for you. Sometimes I couldn't shut her up. There was this one night after basketball training, she called me on her way home. Fucking hell, she was on the brink of orgasm. I don't…'**

'**Mark!' Aria interrupted, putting a hand on his back. 'I don't think we need to hear about that…'**

'**What? I was just saying…'**

**Arizona gave a weak yet thankful smile. Though she was glad people were here to support her, she wished she could just curl up on her couch and block everything out.**

''**Right ladies'' came a loud voice. ''Could you please leave the court so we can get this match under way…''**

**The team began to leave the court, going back to Ms Stamp for a final team talk.**

'**Do you want to go home Arizona?' Cristina asked before they moved.**

'**I do, I really do, but I want to see these guys play. They were here for me. Hopefully one of us will get a happy ending…'**

**The crowd began to cheer as the girls left the court. Arizona looked at them and smiled through the tears. They had been great tonight, supported her right to the end. Even now, as she walked away…..**

'**Hey, where do you think you're going?' came a voice from behind them.**

**Arizona stopped walking, as did Cristina. Holding her breath, she felt her whole body tremble.**

***Was that…is that….***

**Cristina turned around, her eye's meeting with the owner of the voice.**

***So that's why everyone found their voice again…* she thought, a wide smile appearing on her face.**

**Still Arizona stood rooted to the spot. Her heart was thumping again in anticipation. The hairs on her arms stood on end. The crowd were shouting and cheering again, going completely bonkers. Had she been able to hear over the beating of her heart, she would have heard them shouting a name.**

**She looked at her friends. They all stood looking in her direction, big grins spread across their faces.**

**Cristina squeezed her arm before releasing it and walking away, leaving the blonde once again, alone on the court. Well, almost alone….**

**Swallowing the lump in her throat, she slowly turned around. Looking to the other side of the court, she saw her…..standing there, smiling….**

**Her breath was completely taken away as her lips lay agape in disbelief.**

***She's here. She came…..God she is the most beautiful woman I've ever seen….* Arizona thought. *Go to her….come on, move your legs….***

**But she couldn't. The shock of seeing Callie had paralysed her muscles momentarily. All she could do was continue to stare at the woman, over the other side of the court. Fresh tears began to form as she watched Callie begin to close the gap between them. This time though, they were tears of happiness.**

**With every step Callie took, Arizona's heart beats got faster and faster. Her breathing was coming in short, raspy intervals. The shouts and stamping of feet vibrated through her as the crowds eagerly awaited for the gap to close.**

**She was so close now. Walking to the blonde, Callie never broke eye contact. Her heart thumped just as Arizona's did. She no longer saw the crowds or heard them chanting her name. All she saw was the woman in her path.**

**As she took a final step, Callie brought her hand up and took hold of Arizona's head as her mouth dipped down and sought out Arizona's. The second their lips met, their bodies erupted with pleasure. Arizona wrapped her arms around Callie's torso, wanting to feel her body close to her own.**

**When they had made contact the crowds went wild. They jumped out of their seats, punching the air. This was what they had wanted….**

**Owen stood off to the side, clapping his hands. Smiling he turned around and made for the exit.**

**At the bench, Sadie pulled Meredith in for a kiss, for everyone to see. If everyone accepted Callie and Arizona for who they were, then what was to stop her?**

**Out on court, Arizona was revelling in the feeling of Callie sucking on her tongue. Moving her hands up to cup the Latina's face, she pulled Callie closer, wanting to savour the feeling just a little bit longer.**

**Eventually Callie pulled back and looked lovingly into Arizona's eye's. She brought her hand over to Arizona's cheek and brushed the stray tears away.**

'**I love you Arizona Robbins' she said, her eye's glistening with tears. 'Sorry I'm late….you wouldn't believe how long it took me to get here…'**

**Arizona shook her head laughing.**

'**You came' she sobbed. She took a second to compose herself. 'I'm just…..I'm so happy. I love you Calliope' she replied, kissing Callie's lips again.**

'**I love you too….' Callie said in-between kisses.**

'**I love you' Arizona continued.**

**They pulled back again, completely caught up in the moment. Arizona wanted nothing more than to hold onto Callie forever. The moment was suddenly broken by a loud voice.**

'**Sorry to break it up ladies but we have a game to play….' the umpire called.**

**The crowd began a playful round of Boo's which made both Callie and Arizona giggle.**

'**Come on…..sit with me…' Callie said, taking hold of Arizona's hand. **

**Lacing their fingers, Arizona squeezed her hand as they walked off court. Reaching the bench the team embraced the 2 of them.**

'**Hooooorahhhh' They all screamed, as Sadie jumped on Callie's back.**

'**I knew you'd come Torres…' Mark said, attempting to hide the tears in his eyes.**

'**I only just got back' Callie started. 'I put the post on the table and went to the kitchen. When I passed the table again I saw Arizona's face. After reading it I looked at the clock and almost died. Kind of broke a few laws getting here…' she finished, turning sheepishly to Arizona.**

**The blonde let out an amused giggle.** '**If worse comes to worse, I'll visit you in prison…'**

**Laughing, Callie threw an arm around Arizona.**

'**You know something. Now I have you, nothing's going to keep us apart…'**

**They kissed, causing everyone to 'awwww' them.**

**Pulling back, Arizona flashed her dimpled smile at the teacher.** '**Finally, the world knows. No more sneaking around…' **

**Smiling one last time, Callie then turned her attention to the girls.**

'**Right you lot! We have a game to play….'**

'**Coach Torres, back at the sidelines!'**

'**You better believe it. Now get out there and show these guys we're not as naive as we were a few months ago!'**

'**HOOOORAHHHH' they shouted, before they put their hands together in the circle. Callie put her's on top.**

'**Hey Blondie…..where's your hand?' Sadie said.**

**Arizona looked at them, a smile playing at her lips.**

'**You helped us get here, you're still part of the team.'**

**Moving forward, she put her hand on top of Callie's.**

'**GOOOOOOOOO RENTWORTH!'**

**Clapping and patting each other's backs the team headed onto court where South Ridge were already warming up. Lexie turned to Mark and blew him a kiss. Mark winked in reply before following Aria back to their seats.**

'**I wish I was still playing…' Arizona said**

**Callie turned to her. 'I do too. I'm going to miss seeing you get all hot and sweaty…' she whispered.**

**Arizona flashed her a naughty smile. 'Well, there's other ways to see that you know..'**

**Callie grinned, raising and eyebrow.**

'**We have a lot to talk about…' Arizona said.**

**Callie nodded. 'How about we have that dinner tonight..?'**

'**I'd love that…'**

'**I umm, How about if I order take away? What with being away for 2 weeks I think most things will be past their sell by dates…'**

**Arizona smiled, 'Sounds perfect.'**

**Leaning in Callie kissed her lightly on the lips before they turned their attention to the game.**

**The crowd stood screaming and chanting as the game reached it's climax. Rentworth were 1 point down with less than a minute to go. Tired legs continued to run up and down the court as the home team searched for a break through.**

**Callie and Arizona stood at the side lines. Arizona with her hands spread over her face as though shielding herself from the reality of her team almost being beaten. Callie wasn't so serene. ****Her hands flayed around as she continued to motivate her team as well as she could.**

'**Meredithhhh, UPCOURT, UPCOURT' she yelled as Meredith hovered around the centre. 'ABBEY FIND THE GAP!'**

**Arizona couldn't help but smile secretly behind the shade of her hands as she listened to Callie bark orders. She loved how passionate the Latina was about it. The relief of Callie coming was still coursing through her veins. She'd done it. She'd wrote her front page story but more importantly, she'd got her girl. Though she didn't like to jinx it, she felt at last, everything in her life was complete.**

'**REFFFFFFFFFF' Callie shouted, bringing Arizona from her thoughts.**

**Looking on court she saw Lexie sprawled out on the floor. A whistle was blown as a group of girls gathered around Lexie.**

**A wave of Boo's was emitted from the crowds, as well as an extremely pissed off Mark.**

'**What the hell! Send that bitch off…..I'm gonna tan her backside...' He shouted, attempting to get passed the other spectators.**

**In the mean time, the ref had picked up the loose ball and gone over to the group of girls. Sadie pulled Lexie to her feet before the ref handed her the ball.**

'**2 penalty throws to Rentworth' the ref shouted, which was met with loud happy shouts from the crowds.**

**Looking back at the clock, it told everyone that with 3 seconds left, this would be Rentworths last hope.**

**The girls gave Lexie a pat on the back and wished her good luck as she stepped up to the line. Her heart thumped in her chest. This was her chance…..her chance to win the game for her team.**

**Callie and Arizona looked at each other, both knowing this was it….**

**Mark stopped moving along the bench and looked at his girlfriend.**

'**COME ON LEXIE, SHOW THEM WHAT YOU'RE MADE OF….' he shouted.**

**Lexie stood looking up at the basket. It seemed miles away. Lifting her arms she positioned the ball in her hands. Taking aim, she pushed the ball out of her hands. It flew high, spiralling towards the board. Before it reached the board, it hit off the ring and bounced off to the side.**

**The crowds gasped, as did the girls on court.**

'**It's all right Lexie, you still have another one…..take your time…' Callie called to her.**

**Arizona moved closer to Callie, grasping her hand with her own. She squeezed as Callie turned and smiled at her.**

***Come on Lexie* Arizona thought.**

**Mark covered his face with his hands, only his eye's visible underneath the long fingers, He never took his gaze off the brunette.**

**Gathering the ball, Lexie bounced it, once…twice….three times. She looked over to the sidelines, to her coach, to Arizona, and then to Mark.**

**The crowds were silent now, not wanting to put her off her shot.**

**Taking a deep breath she turned back to the basket. Bouncing the ball one last time she lifted her arms. Steadying her shaking hands, she pushed the ball once again away from her body. **

**Time seemed to slow down as the ball spun in the air. Everyone held their breaths, their eye's glued to the ball.**

**It hit the back board, then the ring…then the other side of the ring. It bounced around a few moments longer before dropping between the netting.**

**The gym erupted with applause. Lexie's eye's widened, her mouth shot open as a wave of happiness soared through her body. A moment later the buzzer went off signalling the end of the match.**

**Everyone jumped into the air. Callie and Arizona threw up their arms then turned to each other before once again embracing. **

**The girls on court ran to Lexie and jumped on her, causing them all to fall to the ground. They screamed and hugged and cried, completely over whelmed that they had done it.**

**Mark in the mean time had pushed passed everyone and was making his way onto court.**

**Breaking her embrace with Arizona, Callie saw Mark jog passed them.**

'**Mark…..Mark….'she called.**

**Turning back to look at Callie, Mark lifted his arms as though saying 'what?'**

'**Remember…' was all Callie said. **

**Turning back to the sea of girls, Mark made his way closer to Lexie.**

**Arizona looked at Callie. Her face full of glee.**

'**So, what does it feel like to be the coach of the first Ladies Basketball Champions?'**

**Callie smiled widely, wrapping her arms around Arizona's shoulders.**

'**It feels….almost as good as being in love…'**

**Smiling at each other one last time, their lips met and the noise of the crowds became silent to their ears.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**It was nearly 2 hours later that Arizona pulled up outside Callie's house. They'd stayed at the school to see the presentations but had declined the offer of going to The Crane to celebrate. Everyone understood some alone time was needed for the happy couple.**

**Going home first, Arizona had showered, changed and packed an over-night bag. She'd had a strong feeling she wouldn't be coming back home tonight.**

**Walking up the patio to Callie's house, she looked at the well kept lawn and rose bushes. There were statues and models dotted around various places.**

***So artistic…***

**Checking her reflection once more in the window, she knocked on the door. A few moments later the door swung open. In it's place stood Callie will an extremely seductive smile.**

'**Hey baby….come on in…' Callie said.**

'**Hey you….thanks' she replied, stepping over the threshold.**

**Before passing Callie, she leaned in and captured her lips. It was soft and loving, just lightly stroking them together. Dropping her bag, Arizona brought her leg up to the door and pushed it closed, though their lips never parted.**

**A few moments later, she pulled back and smiled widely.**

'**I don't think I'll ever tire of kissing you. You owe me 2 weeks worth you know…'**

**Callie laughed. 'I think that can be arranged.'**

'**Something smells nice…' Arizona said, her nostrils inhaling in the aroma coming from the kitchen area.**

'**Ahh, yes you're just in time. The guys just dropped the food off. I ordered Chinese, I hope that's OK?' Callie asked, taking hold of Arizona's hand and walking towards the kitchen.**

'**Sounds perfect. I love Chinese food…'**

'**Me too. I'm just in the middle of putting it on plates….'**

'**Oh, I can help….' Arizona started.**

'**No, no' Callie told her. 'Go take a seat at the table…' She leaned in and kissed Arizona's cheek. 'I'll be right out…'**

**Walking further into the house, Arizona looked around. Everything, she noticed, was so neat and organised.**

'**You have a great place Calliope..' she said, looking over the counter at Callie.**

'**Thanks. I'll give you the tour later…'**

**As Arizona took a seat at the table, Callie appeared with a bottle of wine and 2 glasses.**

'**I'll let you do the honours. Dinner will be right out…' She said before retracing her steps to the kitchen.**

**Arizona stood up and began pouring the wine. Taking a sip, she nodded her head in approval.**

'**Here we are, dinner is served…' Callie said as she reappeared, this time with 2 full plates.**

'**Mmmm, Callie this looks delicious..'**

'**Almost as delicious as you' Callie said, giving a quick wink.**

**Arizona giggled. 'Almost, yes…'**

**As Callie made herself comfortable in the seat opposite Arizona, she lifted her glass.**

'**To Erica Hahn' she started, receiving a questioning glare from Arizona. 'For whom without, you would not have written such a masterpiece!' As she clinked her glass with the blondes, she added. 'May she rot in hell…'**

'**Amen!' Arizona finished.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**After finishing their food, Callie told Arizona she would show her around the house. They picked up their wine and proceeded on the tour. Upon reaching the bedroom they had cast shy flirtatious glances to one another as their eye's landed on the large double bed.**

'**Let me show you out back' Callie said, walking to the French doors at the back of her bedroom. 'I even have a pool…'**

'**You have a pool?' Arizona asked excitedly.**

**Callie giggled. 'I sure do..'**

**As she opened the doors, Arizona followed her onto the patio where her eye's took in the beautiful scenery. **

'**Callie….this is amazing. You really are creative, you know that?'**

**Callie just smiled, watching the blonde's lively face take in her garden as she walked further away.**

'**You fancy a dip?' **

**Arizona looked at her. 'I'd love to. I don't have my swimming gear though…'**

**Grinning, Callie crouched down and put her glass on the step. Walking closer to the pool, she began to undress. Walking past Arizona she glanced at her before whispering…. 'Who said you needed clothes?'**

**Her eye's widening, Arizona watched Callie walk away from her, closing the gap between herself and the pool. As she reached it, she took off her jeans and tossed them to the side. Turning back to Arizona, she undid the clasp of her bra and allowed it to slip down her stomach before it dropped to the ground. **

**Arizona still stood watching Callie's every move. When she saw her disregard her bra, she felt a weak throbbing start between her legs.**

'**Are you coming?' Callie asked, standing at the pools edge in only her knickers.**

'**Almost' Arizona muttered, although it was loud enough for Callie to hear.**

**Smirking, Callie turned around and dived into the pool.**

**Arizona stood, watching in awe as her girlfriends curvaceous body disappeared beneath the waters surface. Glancing around quickly she realised the garden was more than secluded. Even if it hadn't been, she doubted it would have stopped her. Putting her wine down she began to take off her top, walking closer to the pool.**

**When Callie resurfaced and wiped the water from her eye's, she turned towards the house, looking for Arizona. She couldn't see her. Before she could turn around she heard a splash coming from behind her. Turning her attention to the commotion she saw Arizona's body, under the water, swimming towards her.**

**As the blonde reached Callie's body, she swam upwards, resurfacing right in front of her. She wiped the water from her eye's, leaving a trail of mascara, running down her cheek.**

**Callie grinned.**

***What a gorgeous sight***

'**Hey you..' she said.**

**Arizona floated in the water. Bringing her legs up, she curled them around Callie's midriff.**

'**Hey yourself!'**

**Callie stroked her hands over Arizona's thighs, then up her sides before pulling her upper body closer. Once close enough they engulfed each other's lips. It was so soft and wet it awakened the excitement within their cores.**

**Arizona brought her hands up and wrapped them in Callie's hair while her lover scraped her nails lightly over her lower back.**

**While the kiss deepened, Callie walked them over to the pool side, stopping when Arizona's back was up against the wall. Her hand moved lower….her fingers sunk beneath the elastic of Arizona's underwear. They stopped their journey when her hands were cupping the soft mounds beneath the fabric. She squeezed the mounds, kneading them between her fingers and palms.**

**The close proximity of Callie's hands to her centre was driving Arizona insane. Her centre throbbed a lot harder now.**

**Callie broke the kiss and looked at her.**

'**I love you…' she croaked.**

**Arizona brought her hand to Callie's face and began to caress her cheek.**

'**I love you too..' she replied before once again capturing her lips.**

**Their bodies clung to each other as they attempted to get as close as possible. Callie continued her caresses on Arizona's buttocks a little longer before deciding it was too restricted. She pushed her hand lower again, this time the knickers followed. Taking hold of the edges, she pulled the garment down Arizona's thighs. Breaking the kiss she pulled back from the blonde's body and pulled them off the rest of the way.**

**Instead of resuming her position up against the blonde, she backed away, throwing a teasing look Arizona's way. She continued to back track until her back met with the other side of the pool. Turn and reaching up she pushed herself up onto the concrete.**

'**Where do you think you're going..?' Arizona asked.**

'**Why don't you come and find out?' Callie replied, taking off her underwear before walking away.**

**Arizona watched her retreating figure, or at least her retreating ass before she swam to the other side. Pulling herself out of the pool, she followed Callie's steps into the house. Walking through the French doors she turned to close them. As she turned back around Callie was right in front of her.**

'**Ohhh' Arizona said, jumping slightly. 'you trying to…'**

**Her sentence was cut short as Callie covered her lips with her own. Crouching slightly, Callie picked her up and turned. Reaching the bed she lifted her knee on to the mattress before descending their bodies down.**

'**You trying to top me Ms Torres?' Arizona joked.**

'**I don't have to try…' she winked.**

**Arizona began to breath hard.**

'**I want you so much…' she croaked.**

'**You've got me, I'm right here….' Callie replied, looking down at her girlfriends naked body.**

**Arizona reached up and captured her lips again. Callie pulled back a few moments later. Grinning she moved her mouth downwards to Arizona's hard nipples. Taking one into her mouth, she bit lightly and sucked it in further…..flicking her tongue across the hard nubs teasingly…**

"**Mmmm…" Arizona moaned running her fingers through Callie's hair, pulling her closer into her chest. She raked her nails lower, grazing over Callie's back. **

**Callie's hand slid down Arizona's body.…over her stomach, down the inside of her right thigh….grazing them back up til they played around with the damp curls below. As she did this, Arizona bucked her hips up in an attempt to get the teachers hand where she needed it most. Deciding she needed it, just as much as Arizona did, she was more than willing to comply. She ran her fingers through Arizona's wet folds.**

'**Ohhhh god, Callie…please….' Arizona pleaded, her hips continuing to thrust up in want. Callie couldn't wait any more. She slid 2 fingers slowly into Arizona's waiting centre.**

**They both groaned heavily at the feeling.'Oh….yes….Callie…more!' Arizona said, wrapping a leg around Callie's lower body, pulling her as close as possible.**

**Looking down at Arizona's face, Callie grinned before sliding herself down the blonde's naked body. She hovered over her destination, inhaling the smell of Arizona's arousal. God she'd missed it so much. Wasting no time she lowered her mouth and kissed her way over Arizona's lips. Sliding her tongue through the wet folds, she found Arizona's throbbing clit. Wrapping her lips around it, she gently sucked while flicking the tip of her tongue across it teasingly. In the mean time, her finger's continued to slide slowly in and out of the drenched opening.**

**'More….deeper…please Calliope!' Arizona pleaded, desperately trying to thrust Callie's fingers deeper within her. The Latina looked up Arizona's body and into her eye's. She could see the need….the passion burning within them. Sliding a 3rd**** finger into her…she watched as Arizona threw her head back on to the pillow.…**

'**Yesssssssss' Arizona hissed, her centre grinding down harder on to Callie's mouth and with the response, Callie resumed her antic's on Arizona's increasingly wet centre. She sucked harder on the throbbing clit, while her hand pumped deeply into Arizona's pulsating tunnel. The blonde's excitement ran down Callie's hand."Oh fuck…Calliope….!" Arizona panted as Callie thrust harder into her.**

**Callie pumped faster..…harder…..the power flowing between the two of them was electrifying. Arizona began to spasm as an intense orgasm ripped through her body.**

**'OHHHHHHHHH CALLIOPEEEE' Arizona screamed, as her thighs ground down hard on Callie. Her walls pulsated, as Callie continued to stroke her slick fingers over the blondes twitching walls. **

**Callie moved lower, replacing her fingers with her mouth. She dove her tongue deep into the blonde's soaked centre, swirling it around as she lapped up Arizona's arousal.**

'**Ughhh, oh god, oh god, oh god….' Arizona muttered, as her hips continued to thrust up, the orgasm still washing though her body.**

**A few moments later, after feeling Arizona's body go limp, Callie leaned back and kissed the blonde's folds and inner thighs, before pulling herself up the bed.**

**Arizona lay, completely spent below her. An extremely satisfied look on her face.**

'**I love you' Callie whispered, leaning down to kiss her lips.**

**Arizona smiled as Callie pulled back. She opened her eye's.**

'**I love you too..'**

**With some effort, she brought her hand up and caressed Callie's face. Brushing it over her cheek bone, down past her nose and over her lips. Lifting her head she captured her lips. She let her tongue graze past Callie's and enter her mouth. **

**The kiss continued a few moments longer before Arizona rolled them over, so she now lay on top of Callie's body. She hovered above her lover, leisurely taking in every bit of Callie's face with her eye's. Taking hold of Callie's arm's she lifted them above her head.**

**Callie smirked.**

'**Taking control again huh?' she asked.**

**Arizona didn't answer, instead she lowered her head and began nibbling her way to Callie's neck. Finding the sweet spot behind the teachers ear, she sucked lightly, hearing moans of pleasure escape Callie's lips.**

**Callie's body writhed as she struggled to free her hands. She wanted so much to run her finger's through Arizona's blonde hair...to pull her closer. But the blonde held firm, keeping the hands above her head...taking complete control of the situation..'Oh baby….I love it when you do that…' Callie said, wrapping a leg around Arizona's body, pulling her close. The juices from her own throbbing centre rubbed along Arizona's thigh. Her clit slid easily along it, causing her lower body to shudder.**

**Bringing her head up briefly, Arizona looked down at her lover. 'Talk Spanish to me Calliope' she asked. 'It's so sexy hearing the words pour out of your pretty little mouth.'**

**The Latina grinned as the dimple faced blonde resumed her assault on her neck.'Oh...god...Arizona' Callie blurted out at the contact. 'I want you so bad...please…'**

**'Soon' Arizona said, sliding her tongue up Callie's face to her mouth. Capturing the lips with her own...their tongues entwined together...searching….probing the hot, wet depths of each other's mouths. The blonde pulled back.**

'**Talk to me Calliope, tell me what you want.'**

**Thinking for a moment, Callie took in a breath and began to serenade the blonde with her words.**

''**Te quiero de Arizona. Tengo que sentir dentro de mí. Las cosas que haces a mí, a volver loco. Nunca me he sentido así de nadie. Dios mío, te quiero tanto! Y aunque sé que usted no entiende lo que estoy diciendo, quiero que sepas que pienso en hacer tan feliz como me siento ahora por el resto de su vida. Mi amor, mi Arizona.''**

**Arizona had stopped all movement as she listened intently to every word the Latina spoke. She had no idea what she'd been told but nonetheless, it made her tingle all over.**

'**I think I've just fallen in love with you all over again' she admitted, her blue eyes glistening with tears.**

**Callie quirked a smile. 'Do you want to know what I said?'**

**Nodding her head slightly a throaty 'Yes' was emitted from the blondes mouth.**

**Her smile getting wider, Callie continued. 'Ok, I'll tell you, but first, let go of one of my hands…'**

**Doing as she was told, the blonde brought her right hand down and pressed it into the mattress by the teachers head. The hand she'd been restraining immediately followed it, grabbing her wrist, she lifted it, slowly gliding it down between their bodies, to where Callie needed her most. Feeling the Latina's drenched folds, Arizona moaned aloud. She began slowly gliding 2 fingers up and down the hungry centre.**

**Callie brought her hand back up and cupped the blonde's cheek.**

'**What I said Arizona is, I want you. I need to feel you inside me. The things you do to me, you drive me insane. I've never felt like this about anyone. My god, I love you so so much! And although I know you don't understand what I'm saying, I want you to know that I plan on making you as happy as I feel right now for the rest of your life. My love, my Arizona…'**

**As Callie finished her translation, she let her thumb stroke over the blondes cheek, where stray tears had began to fall.**

'**I, I….' the blonde started. She shook her head slightly, trying to compose herself. Her mouth moved as she tried to find words to say. After a few moments she gave up and leaned down to capture Callie's lips. As she did this, she let her fingers which still rested on the teachers folds, sink beneath and into the warm, inviting tunnel. She stroked them, in and out slowly for a few moments before she let her thumb rub briefly over the clit above.**

**'Mmmmmm' Callie moaned, as she broke her lips away from the blondes. 'Mi amor, que se siente tan bien, that feel's soooo good' she finished, throwing her head back on the pillow. **

**Arizona watched Callie's face as she felt her thrust against her fingers. She loved seeing the effect she had on her lover. The need in her face. **

**'Arizona...mi amor...I need…' Callie said, gasping for air as Arizona continued to tease her clit.**

**'I know, baby...you need this don't you?' Arizona said, entering her slick folds again with two fingers. **

**'Oh yeah, 'Zona...deeper...I need you so much…'**

**Arizona knew Callie was already close, but she didn't want her to be completely satisfied just yet. No, she wanted this to be intense...more intense than any of their previous lovemaking...**

**'Oh yeah...so...close...don't...stop, nunca dejan de!' Callie panted, her hips grinding onto Arizona….making her finger thrust harder...deeper...faster...**

**Slowly, Arizona withdrew her fingers...**

**'No! Please baby...don't stop!' Callie begged.**

**'I'll never stop…' Arizona said, releasing Callie's other hand for the first time.. She slipped down Callie's body and wrapped her hands under her thighs, pulling her close. She slowly licked her way up the slick folds with her tongue...just grazing across Callie's already enlarged clit...**

**'Ohhhhhhh yesssss' Callie said, her hips bucking wildly at the touch. **

**Arizona's grip on Callie's thighs tightened, pulling her closer into her face...the smell….the taste….it caused her own centre to throb again. **

**She thrust her tongue into Callie's hot core...deeper and deeper...keeping control as Callie ground hard against her face. Before giving Callie too much, she slid back out and engulfed the large pearl. Wrapping her lips around it, she sucked hard….teasing it with her fluttering tongue. She released one of her hands...moving it down and entering Callie with three fingers...which was received with shouts of encouragement. **

**'YESSS….Arizonaaaaaa' Callie yelled as wave upon wave of pleasure crashed upon her...each one bringing her closer to the brink of release. She ground down hard, and eventually her release came. Her body shuddered under the blonde as her walls quivered, sucking Arizona further in to her. 'MIIII AMORRRRRR!'**

**It was a little while later that Arizona removed her fingers from Callie's flooded tunnel. As she made her way up her lover's body, she left soft kisses on every bit of skin she passed.**

'**Wow' Callie panted, her mind unable to think of any other coherent words.**

**'Yeah...wow…' Arizona grinned.**

**She lay her head in the crook of Callie's neck, basking in the after glow of their love making. **

'**You make me so happy Calliope, and I too plan on making you as happy and content as I feel right now, for the rest of my life!'**

**As their bodies relaxed and sleep over came them, they both hoped every night would end like this.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**3 months later….**_

**Arizona was busy making dinner in the kitchen when the phone rang. Striding into her living room she picked it up.**

'**Hello?'**

'**Hey baby..'**

'**Hey babe, you on your way?'**

'**Yea, that's why I'm calling. I had to stay behind with some kids in detention, haven't been out long. I'm on my way though….10 minutes tops!' Callie replied through her hands free kit.**

'**Alright Calliope, dinner's almost done, see you soon…'**

'**Ok, love you!'**

'**I love you too!' Arizona said, a smile playing at her lips.**

**Hanging up the phone she headed back into the kitchen. Tonight was a special night. Yesterday she'd been called into Richard Webber's office. He had offered her a promotion to become a tabloid news reporter. He knew she was an amazing writer but in the last 3 months, after countless interviews and television broadcasts he had seen her in a different light. He'd seen her grow in confidence and knew this would be a step in the right direction for her.**

**Arizona of course had been completely over whelmed by it. She knew being the main TV news reporter for Channel 7 was an amazing opportunity. After talking it through with him she had decided to give it a try. His wife, Adele Webber was the manager of the Channel 7 news so a good word had already been put in for her. He also asked if, to keep her foot in the door there, she would continue to write up her findings for the Daily Chance. She agreed, happy she could continue with her passion of writing.**

**She hadn't told Callie yet, that was the whole plan of tonight. She'd been held back at a parent/teacher conference the night before so it seemed fitting to do it tonight instead.**

**Everything in their lives was perfect. Erica had been sacked on the Monday morning, after Webber had received mounds of mail from angry readers, asking how he could employ such a monster. **

**Callie had resumed her job as gym teacher a few days after Arizona's article was printed, with a full apology from her superior. And since that, she and Arizona had been more than happy in their relationship. **

**Arizona had become friendly with Mark and Aria, as Callie had become friendly with Cristina and Teddy. They still saw the girls from school often but Callie had made it clear that she shouldn't get too close as the school board would probably find it inappropriate.**

**As Arizona scooped the mash on to both plates she heard a rustle of key's outside the door. She'd given Callie the spare key a few months back, meaning the teacher could come and go when she pleased.**

**As the door opened, Callie's jolly face appeared.**

'**Honey I'm home..' she cooed.**

'**Hey, just in time….'**

'**Excellent. I love how my dinner's ready for me as soon as I get back.'**

**Arizona raised an eyebrow. 'Are you referring to me as your housewife?' she joked.**

'**Either that or a desperate housewife.'**

**Arizona picked up a sliced carrot from the plate and threw it towards Callie.**

'**Hey now' Callie laughed, dodging the stray piece of veg. 'No food fights! Don't make me give you detention Ms Robbins!'**

'**But baby, I can't help being oh so bad…..I want detention. I need punishment…'**

**Callie came into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist.**

'**Then punishment….' she said, before kissing Arizona's lips. '….is what you will get' she finished.**

'**Yay!'**

**They smiled, happy to be in one another's arms again.**

'**There's something I want to ask you…' Callie said.**

'**Oh?'**

'**Not now though. Later on..'**

'**That's right, keep me hanging…'**

'**Of course' she smiled. 'Here, I'll help.'**

'**Well I'm just about finished here. You could get the wine. It's in the fridge.'**

'**I got it…' Callie said, breaking their embrace.**

**A minute or so later they settled themselves at the table, eagerly anticipating the delicious food in front of them.**

'**Mmmm, this is good babe' Callie said, her mouth half full of the roast chicken.**

'**Thanks' Arizona smiled. 'Callie? There's something I have to tell you too…'**

'**Oh?' Callie asked.**

'**Yea. Yesterday Richard called me into his office.'**

'**Uh oh, what did you do now?'**

'**Funny…' Arizona replied, rolling her eye's.**

**Callie winked, continuing to eat her food.**

'**He's given me a promotion!'**

**Callie stopped eating. She swallowed the stray bits of food in her mouth.**

'**Oh my god Arizona, that's brilliant! What have you been promoted to?'**

'**Well, I'm actually going to be doing 2 things. I'll still be doing the writing up articles form time to time but my main job is something completely different' She took a deep breath and flashed her dimples. 'His wife, Adele is the manager of the Channel 7 news. I've been offered the job of Channel 7 TV News broadcaster!'**

**Callie's mouth lay agape in surprise.**

'**You're going to be on TV? Arizona that's brilliant' she said, getting to her feet and rounding the table to her partner. Reaching her she crouched down, kissing her softly before wrapping her arms around her.**

'**I am so proud of you..' she exclaimed.**

'**Thanks babe' Arizona replied.**

**When she pulled back, Callie continued to crouch down in front of the blonde. She looked at her though deep in thought.**

'**What's up?' Arizona asked her.**

'**Do you want to move in with me' she asked.**

**Arizona's eye's widened. She hadn't been expecting that at all. Callie saw the shock on her face.**

'**I mean, I'm not pressuring you are anything, it's just, I know we haven't talked about it. I've wanted to ask you for a while now though. We spend so much of our free time together and we're always staying at one of our places. I just thought maybe….it would be nicer to move in together. I mean my place is bigger, in fact it's too big for just me really, by myself. Or we could move somewhere else if you don't want my place. But you don't have to, I don't want….'**

**Arizona put her finger on Callie's lips, putting a stop to her rambling. She giggled lightly.**

'**Calliope, I would love to move in with you..' **

**Callie's face lit up like a Christmas tree. Her eye's glistened with tears of happiness. She lifted herself up, capturing Arizona's lips again.**

'**I love you…' she whispered in between kisses.**

'**I know, I love you too…'**

**The moment was ruined by the screeching sound of the phone.**

'**Ugh, spoil sports' Callie groaned, pushing back from Arizona. 'You want me to get it?'**

'**Sure.'**

**Walking to the living room Callie picked up the receiver.**

'**Hello? Yes, I'll just get her for you, may I ask who's calling?'**

**Callie looked over to Arizona and grinned. 'I'll get her right away for you Mrs Webber.' Callie said, walking closer to Arizona. Covering the mouthpiece she whispered. 'It's your new boss…'**

**Taking a deep breath Arizona took the receiver from Callie and stood up.**

'**Mrs Webber, Hi there.' Arizona started. She walked into the living room and started pacing as she listened.**

**Callie sat at the table and watched her girlfriend pace around the room. She was so proud of her. She'd witnessed her blossom so much in the last few months. They were both completely in love.**

'**Oh my god!' Arizona gasped into the receiver, causing Callie to come out of her thoughts.**

'**When did this happen?' Arizona asked, panic in her voice. 'Of course. It's not the best thing I would have liked to start on but….Ok, I'll be right there.' she said, hanging up the phone.**

**Callie stood up and walked over to her. **

'**Arizona. What's wrong? What's happened?'**

**The blonde looked at her, anxiety written all over her face.**

'**There's been a murder at the school…'**

**Callie's eye's widened in shock, the hairs on her arms stood on end.**

'**A murder?….I don't understand….who's been murdered?'**

**The blonde took a moment to steady her breathing. Looking up to Callie's eyes, she spoke.**

'**Reed Stewart..!'**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


End file.
